Broken Strings
by Liligi
Summary: ATUALIZADA 18/12 Ele descobriu que poderia chegar ao topo, mas ela nao poderia segui-lo. Quando acharam que seu elo estava partido,descobriram que ele só foi fortalecido. RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

_Dedico esta fanfic a duas grandes amigas: Érica Laet (Shadow Laet/Suyuki) e Germana M. Brandão (Manny de Gemeos), porque cada uma contribuiu para que esta história saísse de minha mente._

_ X Liligi_

**Capítulo 1 – The choice he has to make**

Riza encarou o homem sentado ao seu lado. Deplorável era a palavra que ela usaria para aquela cena. Ele devia estar feliz, _ela_ devia estar feliz, mas nenhum dos dois estava. Ele estava escalando até o topo, mas nenhum os dois conseguia sentir que realmente valia a pena naquele momento.

Ele levou o copo com o liquido âmbar a boca e depois o virou, então o repousou sobre a mesa e encarou o nada novamente. Aquela condição que lhe fora imposta não o estava agradando. Qualquer homem teria aceitado para que chegasse ao posto de General um casamento arranjado, melhor ainda, um casamento arranjado com uma mulher de rica família. Mas não ele.

Roy era o tipo de homem que não se prendia a compromissos sérios, Riza sabia disto, mas aquela era oportunidade era única, e, embora doesse nela, ela sabia que ele devia aceitar. Mas, ele não aceitou. Ainda não. Disse que precisava pensar antes, e ali estavam eles, em um bar, ele bebendo e ela observando.

- Senhor, eu acho que você não devia exagerar – Riza falou quando seu chefe pedira outra dose de uísque, com aquela seria quatro.

- Você vai não beber? – ele perguntou.

- Não, senhor – ela respondeu.

- Ótimo, então não tenho que me preocupar em dirigir bêbado – ele disse enquanto tomava um gole da bebida.

Riza suspirou pesadamente. Ela sabia que ele não conseguia pensar claramente quando estava sobre muita pressão. E claro, um casamento forçado era muita pressão. Ainda mais para ele, que valorizava sua liberdade acima de tudo. E como sempre, usava a bebida como um intermediário nas decisões — E provavelmente, estas decisões geralmente não eram das melhores — ou talvez ele usasse o álcool como um intermediário para o esquecimento temporário dos eventos do dia anterior.

- Tem que se preocupar em aparecer amanhã no seu trabalho – ela lembrou.

- Hum... Verdade... Eu tenho que aparecer no meu trabalho com pelo menos uma idéia se vou ou não casar com aquela moça – E que moça, diga-se de passagem! – para que eu possa ser promovido a General, – ele disse.

- Ai... Acho que já está bêbado além da conta, – ela suspirou.

- Sabe, Hawkeye, eu não entendo o porquê de quererem um casamento arranjado. Os outros generais não foram obrigados a casar, foram?

- Não que eu saiba. – Foi a resposta que ela lhe deu.

- Bem, pelo visto comigo é diferente. Eu tenho que casar obrigatoriamente porque 'tendo uma família, apagará a imagem de assassino que o povo amestrino guarda de você', – ele citou.

- Faz sentido, – ela disse.

- Mas não é isto que eu quero, – ele respondeu frustrado. – Se eu casar queria pelo menos ter o direito de escolher alguém. Não que a Srta. Binoche não seja bonita, mas mulheres como ela não ficam comigo mais do que uma noite.

Riza não disse nada. Ela sabia muito bem que era verdade, aquela liberdade de uma mulher por noite era o que Roy mais prezava, e com um casamento ele perderia aquilo. Mas era o sonho dele que estava em jogo. Era algo doloroso para ambos, mas era detalhe. O sonho tinha que ser concretizado, não era por isto que estavam no exército até hoje?

- Acho que isso é o suficiente, senhor, – ela disse tirando o copo das mãos dele.

- Hei, hei... Eu é que sou o chefe, lembra? Além do mais, seja uma boa amiga e ouça meus desabafos, – ele disse.

- Ai, ai... É sério, Coronel, eu acho que você devia parar por aqui.

- Está bem. Mas só com uma condição, – ele disse a encarando intensamente.

- E o que seria? – ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar a corrente elétrica que atravessou seu corpo por conta daqueles olhos negros.

- Você tem que me dizer o que acha que eu devo fazer. Como vê, eu não estou numa situação muito propicia para tomar decisões, – ele disse.

Ela desviou os olhos e suspirou. Aquela sensação de desconforto que sentira quando ele lhe contou da condição para que ele pudesse se tornar general apenas aumentou quando ele impôs à _ela_ a condição de qual decisão ele deveria tomar, visto que ele não conseguia decidir.

- Eu acho que você deve fazer o que acha certo, coronel. Se o sonho é mais importante, então se case, mas se você acha que não vale apenas se casar por isto, então não o faça, – ela disse, e a cada palavra pronunciada, sentiu como se lhe socassem o estômago.

Foi a vez dele de suspirar.

- Ainda não ajudou muito, – ele disse.

- Desculpe, é tudo que posso lhe oferecer em resposta, – ela murmurou, ainda sem encará-lo.

Ele colocou o copo de uísque sobre o balcão e se pôs de pé.

- Vamos, já está ficando tarde, – ele disse, atirando as chaves do carro para ela.

Riza ajudou seu chefe a descer do carro quando este parou em frente à pequena casa, já que ele mal conseguia se manter em pé.

- Bem, obrigado por tudo, tenente, – ele disse com a voz ligeiramente arrastada.

- Só cumpri meu dever, Senhor, – ela disse.

- Faz parte do seu dever me acompanhar e esperar enquanto eu me embebedo? – ele perguntou sorrindo, ela não respondeu. Ele sabia que não fazia parte das obrigações dela e ela também sabia disto. – Obrigado mesmo assim.

- Devia entrar logo, Senhor. Está ficando frio, – ela disse. Ela detestava estes momentos, embora raros, eles eram muito desconcertantes.

- Então você também deveria entrar. – Seu sorriso era agora malicioso, mas Riza não se deixou afetar, afinal, ele estava bêbado.

- Receio que vou recusar o convite. Agora, boa noite, Coronel. – Ela disse.

- Ok, então. – Ele disse contraindo a face. – Boa noite.

Ele se virou fazendo menção de entrar, mas antes ainda deu uma espiada na loira que ainda se encontrava parada no mesmo lugar, depois lhe deu as costas e fechou a porta, deixando Riza sozinha na rua vazia.

Ela o esperou entrar e ter certeza de que ele não tropeçara a caminho do quarto, mas não ouviu nenhum barulho que denunciasse uma queda. Encarou o prédio em que ele morava. Não era uma casa grande, mas era extremamente charmosa. Ela se perguntou se ele continuaria a morar ali depois que se casasse. Isto se ele realmente se casasse.

Deu a volta e foi em direção ao carro. Não queria mais pensar naquilo, ela já estava excessivamente cansada emocionalmente por conta de toda esta história, não queria que ela lhe atormentasse mais naquela noite, embora ela soubesse que seria inevitável pensar nele enquanto estivesse deitada em sua cama. Sozinha.

Na manhã seguinte Roy acordou cedo. Ele adormecera rápido na noite anterior por causa do álcool, mas seu sono não foi dos melhores. Mesmo dormindo a escolha que ele tinha que fazer o perseguia e aquilo contribuiu para que ele estivesse de pé às cinco e meia da manhã. Tomou um banho e depois preparou um café amargo para ajudar a se livrar da ressaca, e quando não podia mais protelar pôs-se a pensar sobre a proposta.

Jogou-se na sua poltrona favorita antes de começar a deliberar. Sabia que levaria algum tempo e queria pelo menos estar confortável durante este tempo. Colocou a xícara do café sobre a mesinha de centro e começou a pensar em prós e contras. Talvez este pequeno impasse demorasse bastante. A solução não parecia ser boa para nenhuma das escolhas.

Riza chegou ao exército bem antes de seu turno começar, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar completamente vazia a sala que compartilhava com seu chefe e companheiros. Sentou-se em sua mesa e pegou o primeiro papel que encontrou sobre aquela pilha de documentos. Pelo menos conseguiria adiantar o trabalho.

Começou a ler o documento, mas ao chegar ao meio teve que recomeçar, nem se lembrava mais o que havia lido, estava desconcentrada. Repetiu a ação pelo menos mais duas vezes, então resolveu desistir. Seu coração palpitava com cada movimento do relógio, uma contagem regressiva para que o Coronel aparecesse e fosse informar sua decisão ao Conselho, e por conta daquilo, nada conseguia atrair sua atenção.

"Droga... Eu devia estar feliz. Ele está subindo, tenho esperanças de que logo ele chegará ao topo. Tudo dará certo." – Ela pensou.

Ainda ficou algum tempo tentando se concentrar, nem percebeu que já era hora do expediente, somente quando seus companheiros adentraram o recinto, um por um, ela percebeu que o Coronel — futuro general, quem sabe — já devia estar chegando.

- Bom dia, Tenente Hawkeye. – Fuery cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Sargento Fuery. – Ela disse.

- Então, o Coronel chegou? – Havoc perguntou enquanto pegava uma cadeira e sentava, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que ele vai demorar um pouco. – Ela murmurou.

"Ele bebeu demais ontem, deve estar com uma ressacada daquelas. Será que ele pensou no que escolheria?" – Ela pensou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Sua atenção foi atraída de volta à realidade quando a porta da sala abriu e um coronel com olheiras passou por ela, e logo em seguida se jogou em sua cadeira com um cara pensativa. Hawkeye o encarou sabendo que ele ainda não havia decidido. Contudo, uma resposta tinha que ser dada e logo.

Ele encarou fixamente algum ponto na parede, com sua cabeça à mil. Nem sequer tinha notado a presença de seus subordinados ali, parecia um beco sem saída para ele, ele casava com uma mulher que ele não ama e realizava seu sonho, ou recusava se casar e continuava no mesmo posto pelo resto de sua vida. Suspirou pesadamente e checou o relógio. Ele tinha que ver o Conselho em quinze minutos, e, de preferência, com uma resposta.

- Coronel Mustang? – Um soldado entrou na sala e bateu continência.

- Sim?

- Os Membros do Conselho lhe esperam. – O Soldado disse.

Roy se levantou da cadeira, Riza o seguia com um olhar apreensivo. Já estava na hora. Ele seguiu o Soldado até a sala de reuniões em silêncio. Sentiu o coração acelerado ao parar diante da sala, era tudo ou nada agora, seu futuro seria decidido dentro daquela sala.

–-

Riza encarou seu chefe enquanto este encarava algum ponto fixo na mesa de mogno a sua frente. Ele estivera com aquela expressão angustiada desde cedo. Claro, ele tinha motivos para estar, e ao mesmo tempo, tinha todos os motivos para ficar feliz afinal, ele tinha o que queria.

- Chega. – Ele murmurou enquanto pegava o casaco negro. – Você se importa de terminar isso depois, tenente? – Ele perguntou enquanto vestia o dito cujo.

- Aonde?

- Eu não sei. Só quero ficar longe daqui... – Ele disse.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse pegando seu próprio casaco e as chaves do carro.

- Não, me passe as chaves, por favor. – Ele pediu.

- Uh... Certo. – Ela disse um pouco confusa. Ele raramente dirigia.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse quando as chaves já se encontravam em seu poder. Ele não sabia exatamente aonde ia, mas acabaria descobrindo no meio do caminho.

Entraram no carro, e logo Riza sentiu certo desconforto. Era tão estranho estar no banco do passageiro e ele estar no do motorista, os papéis estavam invertidos. Não demorou para que o carro ganhasse as ruas de Amestris, e o silêncio reinasse dentro do carro.

Roy dirigia à esmo, tentando afastar o peso em sua consciência, percebeu que estava perto de sua casa e logo em seguida o pensamento que lhe ocorreu — ou melhor, a lembrança — foi a existência de um bar ali perto de sua casa, embora ele nunca tinha ido lá, sabia que existia. Ele ainda sofria a ressaca da noite anterior, mas como se diz por aí: Se não quer ter ressaca, mantenha-se bêbado.

Pegou a rua que levava ao tal lugar e ficou feliz em constatar que não estava muito lotado. Estacionou o carro em frente a sua casa, já que o ar não ficava mais que a cem metros de distância. E logo depois desceu, seguido pela loira.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou desconfiada. Em qualquer outro dia, ele teria rido da desconfiança dela, mas não naquele dia.

- Não se preocupe, não é aí. – Ele disse enquanto começava a fazer seu caminho até o pequeno bar.

- Coronel... – Ela murmurou e depois o tentou acompanhá-lo.

Suspirou pesadamente quando notou que ele se dirigia para um bar.

"Ele vai acabar entrando em coma alcoólico de tanto beber." – Ela pensou.

- Coronel, você realmente vai fazer isso? – Ela perguntou enquanto segurava seu braço, o impedindo de continuar.

- E por que eu não deveria? – Ele perguntou.

- Não vai resolver seus problemas. – Ela disse categórica.

- Não tente me impedir, tenente. – Ele disse puxando seu braço, mas sem usar força, ele também não iria machucá-la.

- Você é adulto, faz o que bem quiser. Mas, depois também não poderá reclamar quando estiver com cirrose. – Ela disse se dando por vencida.

- É justo. – Ele disse enquanto se dirigia ao balcão do bar.

Quando o barman apareceu Roy pediu um vinho tinto, não estava nem um pouco a fim de tomar uísque — embora a vodka lhe parecesse convidativa —, e Riza havia lhe dado no que pensar. Definitivamente não queria ter problema algum com seu fígado.

O barman trouxe uma garrafa do melhor vinho francês da casa e duas taças, postando-as em seus devidos lugares, uma em frente a Roy e outra em frente à Riza, depois despejou um pouco da bebida em ambas as taças e saiu sem falar mais nada.

- Não vai me acompanhar? – Ele perguntou quando ela sequer tocou a taça.

- Acho melhor não. Amanhã eu tenho que chegar cedo ao trabalho.. – Ela respondeu.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. A lembrança do que acontecera à tarde voltara a sua mente e aquilo o atormentava profundamente. Ainda não conseguia entender como havia sido tão idiota.

Flashback

Ele entrou, o soldado que o acompanhara bateu continência e depois saiu, fechando a porta em seguida. Roy respirou fundo e avanço até a cadeira vaga e logo sentou.

- Então, Coronel Mustang, já tem uma resposta? – Um senhor que aparentava ter uns sessenta anos perguntou.

Roy suspirou pesadamente. A resposta era exatamente o problema.

- Não exatamente. – Ele disse.

- Como assim "não exatamente"? – O velho disse.

- Senhor, eu almejo sim o cargo de general, mas não acho que casar com uma estranha seja apropriado. – ele disse. – Se eu pelo menos pudesse escolher com quem eu fosse casar...

- Chega! Foram-lhe oferecidas duas opções apenas, Coronel. Casar-se com a Srta. Binoche e ser promovido, ou não casar e continuar a ser um coronel. Não há uma terceira opção. O que você realmente quer?

- Eu quero ser general, mas...

- Então não há outra saída. – O homem o cortou. – Você fez sua escolha, não há volta. Deverá encontrar com a Srta. Binoche o quanto antes e marcar o casamento, e também começar com os preparativos. – Ele disse de modo resoluto.

- Mas, eu não... – Roy tentou retrucar, mas o mesmo senhor apenas ergueu a mão em um sinal para que ele parasse.

- Coronel, você quer ou não quer ser general? Eu pessoalmente acho que faria um bem a todo seu país, e o casamento é um preço pequeno. Mas se não o quer, diga agora e eu o dispenso. Caso contrário, deixe a sala imediatamente.

Roy ficou em silêncio. Era sim uma oportunidade única, mas ele não queria casar com Rachel Binoche, ele tinha outra pessoa em mente com quem gostaria de casar.

- Muito bem, Coronel. – O velho disse enquanto se punha de pé. – Você tem três semanas para se casar, então você será oficialmente promovido.

Roy não disse nada, os homens apenas saíram e o deixaram sozinho ali. Algum tempo depois ele se pôs de pé e marchou até sua sala, se sentindo o maior idiota da face da Terra. Entrou em sua sala e todos os olhares foram direcionados para si. Ele sabia que todos estavam curiosos, então resolveu respondê-los logo.

- Estão todos convidados para o meu casamento. – Ele disse amargamente enquanto se jogava em sua cadeira.

Apesar da surpresa de todos, Riza esperava por aquilo. Era o certo a se fazer.

Fim do Flashback.

Virou o copo de vinho de uma vez só e pegou a garrafa, enchendo sua taça novamente.

- Vai mesmo deixar que eu 'me aventure' sozinho? – Ele perguntou enquanto tomava um pouco do liquido da taça.

- Só esta taça. – Ela disse pegando a taça que fora posta para si. Ela sabia o quão devastado ele estava por ter sido forçado a aceitar uma coisa como conseqüência de outra, ser solidária com ele não faria nenhum mal.

Ele sorriu quando viu ela bebericar lentamente o vinho. Aquela mulher era tão fascinante para ele quanto o mar seria para uma criança que nunca havia ido para a praia antes. Ela era a única mulher que, estando com ele em um bar, não bebia mais do que devia para usar como desculpa por dar em cima dele. E era exatamente aquela mulher ao seu lado que ele escolheria para ser a mulher com quem ficaria o resto de sua vida.

Tomou em um gole só o que restava dentro da taça e logo pôs mais para si. Após tantos anos ouvindo as declarações de várias mulheres, em tantas noites, após tantas respostas positivas falsas, ele finalmente percebera a somente uma mulher ele poderia dizer aquelas três palavras, e, ironicamente, ela era a mulher que ele nunca teria.

Colocou mais vinho na taça. Ah, se ele pudesse esquecer! Se pudesse voltar, mas não podia... E só tornava tudo mais difícil.

- Coronel, se continuar assim você acabará com uma ressaca terrível amanhã. – Ela disse preocupada.

- Hum... É verdade... Vinho dá ressaca. – Ele disse quando terminou mais uma taça. – Eu devia pedir a vodka.

Ele acenou para o barman que logo se aproximou, Roy pediu uma garrafa de vodka, Riza ainda tentou persuadi-lo, mas ele lhe garantiu que ficaria bem e deu um fim a conversa.

–-

Riza sabia que acabaria naquilo. Exatamente como na noite anterior. Mas, diferentemente da noite anterior, ela acabou acompanhando o superior enquanto bebia, embora ela tivesse bebido apenas duas taças de vinho até agora, quase duas horas depois de eles terem chegado ali.

- Coronel, acho que já chega. – Ela disse tomando o copo dele.

- Ei, ei! Quem está no comando aqui sou eu! – Ele disse tentando pegar o copo de volta, mas ela não permitiu.

- Não, já está ficando tarde. Você tem que ir para casa e eu também. – Ela disse.

- Você pode ir se quiser, minha casa é bem ao lado. – Ele resmungou.

- Sua casa é um pouco mais distante do que 'bem ao lado'. – Ela disse séria. – Além do mais, você mal deve se aguentar em pé.

- Bem, é aí que você se engana. – Ele disse pondo-se de pé e se aproximando dela. – Você não sabe de tudo, Hawkeye.

- Eu nunca disse que sabia.

Ele riu zombeteiro.

- Bom, você age como se soubesse. – Ele disse. – Mas você não sabe. Não sabe quanto é horrível ter sua liberdade _tirada_ de você.

Ela olhou para o chão.

- Você não sabe como é se sentir um verdadeiro cão do exército! Você abana o rabo e aceita os restos da comida! Você tem que roer os ossos que lhe são deixados, você é obrigado a fazer isso ou passará fome. Você pode até ganhar uma coleira nova, mas ainda terá que roer os ossos, enquanto o que você realmente quer é a carne. – Ele disse.

- Coronel...

- Não. – Ele a cortou. – Mas eu sou um cão idiota, não é mesmo? Eu podia ter negado a coleira, e roubado o bife, certo? Mesmo assim eu não o fiz. Eu até mesmo podia ter aceitado a coleira, mas mesmo assim ter roubado o bife, mas eu me conformei com os ossos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela podia ver o sofrimento e a angustia em seus olhos negros e aquilo também a fazia mal, ela também sentia o mesmo que ele. Sentia que algo lhe fora roubado. Mesmo que este algo nunca houvesse lhe pertencido.

- Vamos, Coronel, já está passando da hora. – Ela disse pondo-se de pé e passando um dos braços dele ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Você não entende... – Ele disse melancolicamente.

"Acredite, eu entendo." – Ela pensou.

- Aqui. – Ela disse enquanto tirava dinheiro para pagar o barman. – Vamos embora, ok? Depois conversamos sobre isso...

Ele assentiu resignado e deixou que a loira o apoiasse. Caminharam em silêncio pela pequena distância que separava o bar da casa dele. Não se incomodaram em expressar seus pensamentos, não queria piorar as coisas.

- Onde está a chave? – Ela perguntou quando pararam em frente a casa dele.

- Aqui. – Ele disse enquanto enfiava a mão dentro do bolso da pesada calça, depois entregou a ela.

- Consegue ficar em pé por alguns instantes? – Ela perguntou, Roy revirou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que não estou bêbado.

- Você não disse isso. – Ela lembrou.

- Não importa. Eu consigo me aguentar em pé. – Ele disse se afastando dela.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse após se certificar que ele não tombaria.

Ela segou a pequena chave e a encaixou na fechadura e depois a girou. Após um clique, a loira girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, depois voltou até onde o superior se encontrava.

- Pronto. Boa noite, Coronel. – Ela disse.

- Não vai me acompanhar? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. – Ela disse novamente passando o braço dele por seu pescoço e o acompanhou até a porta. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Um copo de água... – Ele disse. Ela suspirou. – Se não for pedir demais, claro.

-Não, tudo bem. – Ela disse entrando na casa e o ajudando a sentar na poltrona favorita dele. – Não se mova.

- Acredite, eu não vou a lugar algum. – Ele disse massageando as têmporas.

- Dor de cabeça? – Ela perguntou já da pequena cozinha.

- Aham... – Ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu satisfeita. Ela se perguntava quando ele aprenderia a ouvi-la. Claro, dentro de algumas semanas ele teria outra pessoa para aconselhá-lo e o fazer perceber seus erros. Alguém que teria que estar em primeiro plano, que algum dia ele poderia até amar. Entristeceu-se com o pensamento. Ele subiria, mas não era ela que estaria ao lado dele dali em diante. Ele teria outra pessoa.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, e pegou o copo com água indo em seguida para sala. Entregou o copo ao homem e esperou que ele terminasse a água para ver se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa,ao fim, ela fez menção de ir embora.

- Já vai? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. A menos que precise de algo mais. – Ela respondeu.

Ele suspirou.

- Seria pedir muito para que você ficasse só mais um pouco?

Ela negou e depois voltou a sala, sentando-se no sofá que ficava de frente a ele. Ficaram em silêncio, mas Riza notou que ele suspirava demais e que parecia extremamente melancólico.

- Algo de errado, senhor? – Ela perguntou.

- Não... Nada com que você precise se preocupar.

- Tem certeza? – Ela insistiu. Estando naquele estado, ela sabia que ele cederia.

- É só que... – Ela sorriu. Conhecia-o bem demais. – Tudo isso é muito frustrante! Eu estou conseguindo tudo o que eu sempre quis, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estou perdendo o que desejo muito. – Ele a lançou um olhar significativo, entretanto, ela atribuiu aquele olhar ao fato de Roy adorar sua liberdade.

Mal sabia o turbilhão que sua cabeça se encontrava.

- Eu não queria conseguir realizar esse sonho desta maneira.

- Eu sei que não. – Ela disse.

- Se fosse realmente necessário construir uma família para que eu conseguisse uma promoção, então preferia ter escolhido outra pessoa. Alguém que eu realmente amasse.

Riza quase riu da frase. A idéia de Roy Mustang estar apaixonado por alguma mulher lhe parecia muito surreal. Felizmente, ela se controlou.

- Sabe, eu passei a minha vida inteira tentando evitar compromissos.

"Diga algo que eu não saiba." – Ela pensou.

- Eu não queria que a minha vida seguisse o mesmo rumo que a dos meus pais. Um casamento sem amor, apenas por interesse. Eu queria alguém que eu realmente amasse. Mas, pelo visto não adiantou fugir. De um jeito ou de outro, terei que casar forçado, com uma mulher que não amo. – Ele disse. Ela ficou silenciosa por algum tempo. Finalmente um motivo para Roy Mustang sair com tantas mulheres.

- Dizem que o amor vem com o tempo, não é? – Ela disse. Ela, tanto quanto ele, não queria aquele casamento. Mas não havia escapatória alguma, ambos teriam que se resignar com a situação. – Não acha que o mesmo aconteceu com seus pais?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu não sei. Eles sempre se demonstravam frios um com o outro em público, mas eu não sabia como eles agiam quando estavam sozinhos.

- Mas a história do tempo pode realmente funcionar. – Ela disse.

- Talvez funcione. Mas, tenho absoluta certeza de não funciona com alguém que já deu seu coração à outra pessoa. – Ele disse.

Ela o mirou com confusão. Ele não podia estar se referindo a si mesmo. Afinal, o homem diante de si era considerado o maior conquistador da cidade, se ele realmente amasse alguém, ela teria percebido (principalmente quando ele recusasse convites de belas mulheres). Não, ele não devia estar falando sério.

- Era outra pessoa que eu tinha em mente para ser minha esposa. – Ele disse estendendo o braço e tocando o rosto dela suavemente. Riza sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo com aquele toque.

- Coronel... – Ela disse pondo-se de pé e se afastando do toque daquele homem. – E-Eu acho melhor você ir se deitar... Você bebeu demais, está confuso... É, você deve estar fora de si por causa do álcool. – Ela disse, sua voz não saindo tão segura quanto ela queria.

Ele se pôs de pé também, sua expressão agora era de raiva, sentimento que Riza não compreendeu.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Você sabe que é verdade! – Ele disse.

- Não, eu não sei. – Ela disse efusivamente.

- Claro que sabe. – A expressão de raiva foi substituída por um sorriso malicioso. – Você sabe o que dizem... Bêbados nunca mentem.

Ela não disse nada. Como ela poderia argumentar aquilo? Ela pôde sentir a veracidade das palavras. Claro, ele era um especialista em conquista, devia fazer aquilo com muitas, mas ela sabia que era diferente.

Roy atravessou o espaço que os separava e passou os braços ao redor dela, a trouxe mais para perto de si quando ela não impôs resistência, então sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Riza. Você é a mulher que eu quero.

Riza apertou as mãos em um punho. Ela não podia se deixar enganar, ele não devia estar falando a verdade.

- Coronel, você está confuso. – Ela ainda murmurou.

- Estou?

Ela assentiu.

- Ok... Veremos.

Ele disse e no momento seguinte, Riza sentiu os lábios de seu superior se colar aos seus. Ela tentou afastá-lo no inicio, tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte e sua tentativa acabou sendo inútil. Por fim, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para que ele explorasse sua boca. Ele pegou seus braços e os posicionou em seu pescoço e a abraçou com ainda mais força do que antes.

- Não... – Ela murmurou entre os beijos. – Não é certo.

- Shh... – Ele disse e a beijou novamente.

Começaram a andar para trás, Roy guiava Riza a seu quarto, sabia que não era certo, afinal, eles eram companheiros de trabalho. Mas também sabia que podia não haver outra chance, ele teria que casar sim, mas ele não faria isso sem antes deixá-la saber o que ele sentia.

- Pára... – Ela suspirava, e ele apenas a beijava mais, sabia que a força de vontade dela estava acabando, todas as barreiras que ela ergueu a seu redor estavam desmoronando e ele não descansaria enquanto ultrapassasse estas barreiras. – Roy...

Ele sorriu ao ouvir seu nome. Não era tão comum ouvi-la pronunciá-lo e tornara-se ainda mais agradável a ouvir dizê-lo daquela maneira. Ele queria mais... Ele necessitava dela... Seus beijos tornaram-se ainda mais intensos, embora ambos já sentissem o ar faltar. As mãos dele deixaram a cintura da loira e se dirigiram até a jaqueta da farda, na qual ele desabotoou e jogou no chão.

Riza sentiu a porta de madeira chocar-se contra suas costas. Sabia que devia dar um fim àquilo, sabia que era um erro. Mas não podia parar. Não queria. Quantas noites havia sonhado com aquilo? Quantas vezes tinha desejado sentir o toque dele... Agora ela o tinha. Ela não podia deixar a chance escapar, sabia que se fosse um sonho, pelo menos seria um bom.

Desabotoou a camisa branca que ele vestia e permitiu suas mãos passearem pelo tórax dele. Deslizou as mãos por baixo dos ombros dele e fez com que a camisa escorregasse por seus braços, logo caindo no chão. Ele sorriu. Ele havia conseguido, ela agora dele e dele somente. Travou uma pequena batalha com a maçaneta da porta, empurrando Riza para dentro do quarto assim que conseguiu fazer a porta abrir.

Levantou a blusa preta que ela usava por baixo da farda e a jogou em canto qualquer e riu ao vê-la corar por conta do gesto. Ele voltou a beijá-la, não conseguia manter seus lábios longe dos dela, era agora uma necessidade. Suas mãos seguiram até sua cabeça, e puxaram o prendedor de cabelo, fazendo os fios loiros cair sobre as costas nuas da loira.

Ele a deitou na cama cuidadosamente, deitando sobre ela em seguida. Riza sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando ele começou a deixar uma série de selinhos em seu pescoço, bochecha, ombros e colo, fazendo-a suspirar cada vez mais e apertar o corpo daquele homem contra o seu.

- Roy... – Ela murmurou sentindo a calça da farda deslizar por suas pernas. Ela estava nervosa e não podia negar, sentia-se novamente uma adolescente naquele momento.

Ele notou a tensão que ela sentiu e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez numa tentativa de acalmá-la. Definitivamente, ela era a mulher mais fascinante que ele conhecera.

- Você é minha, Riza. É a você que eu entrego meu coração. – Ele disse.

Ela sorriu e logo depois sentiu uma lágrima escorrer seu rosto, então puxou o rosto dele próximo ao seu e o beijou.

- Eu também te amo, Roy Mustang. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

**N/a: Olá, pessoas! *acena para as pessoas***

**Aqui estou eu, publicando minha nova fanfic. Uma outra para adicionar a tantas que estou fazendo atualmente (_).**

**Espero mesmo que vocês gostem desta aqui, pois ela é muito importante para mim, então opinião de vocês terá bastante peso nessa aqui.**

**Principalmente nesse primeiro capítulo, já que não faz exatamente meu estilo escrever lemon, então espero a opinião sincera de vocês.**

**Agradecimento a minha amiga Malena, por ter betado o capítulo *-***

**Bem, por enquanto é só. :)**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Liligi**

**Ps.: Vocês podem ver a capa da fic no meu profile na área de extras :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Tire suas dúvidas! (remova os espaços)

**x** twitter . com / liligib

**x** http:// www . formspring . me / Liligi


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Deixando o tudo para trás.**

Roy acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo um filete de luz em seu rosto. Sorriu sem abrir os olhos e virou para o lado, então, abriu os olhos. Seu sorriso imediatamente se desfez. O lugar ao seu lado, onde Riza deveria estar, estava completamente vazio.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu seu samba-canção, deixou o quarto e seguiu até o banheiro. Talvez ela estivesse lá tomando banho, afinal, ela era Riza Hawkeye e não iria se atrasar para o trabalho. Mas ao se aproximar não pôde ouvir o barulho de água. Estranhou. Bateu na porta.

- Riza? – Ele chamou.

Nada. Sem resposta alguma.

- Riza, você está aí dentro? – Ele chamou novamente. E não houve resposta.

Foi até a cozinha, mas ela também não estava lá. Nem na sala, nem em qualquer outro canto da casa. Sentou-se no sofá atordoado. Tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça era o porquê de ela ter ido sem daquele jeito, sem dizer nada. Ainda mais depois daquela noite... Alguma coisa não estava certa.

––

Riza ouviu o telefone tocar, mas não fez nenhum movimento para atendê-lo. Sabia que era Roy. Sabia que ele não devia estar nada contente por ela não estar lá quando ele acordou, mas ela simplesmente não podia. Claro, estava feliz em ter acordado ao seu lado, mas sua razão falou mais alto. Ela não devia estar ali, ali não era o lugar dela. Aquele lugar outra mulher ocuparia, e não apenas por uma noite, aquela mulher ocuparia o lado de Roy pelo resto da vida deles. Então, ela pegou suas roupas e deixou a casa dele, não podia mais se enganar, e nem podia enganá-lo. Ela não pretendia ser a outra.

Riiing... Riing...

Cada toque fazer o coração de Riza doer. Ela não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas era sua culpa, ela não devia ter-se deixado envolver. Não com ele.

- Eu sinto muito Roy... – Ela murmurou enquanto deixava a casa. Sabia que teria de encará-lo no trabalho, mas, felizmente, aquele era o único lugar no qual eles não falariam sobre assuntos pessoais.

––

Roy apertou o passo quando o prédio do exército surgiu em seu campo de vista. Ela devia estar ali, ela _tinha_ que estar ali. Ele não podia acreditar que ela havia simplesmente partido pela manhã, não parecia ser algo que ela faria. Algo estava muito errado.

Não se surpreendeu quando o moreno entrou na sala e seu olhar logo a procurou. Ela sabia que ele iria querer saber o motivo, mas ela evitaria a conversa o máximo que pudesse.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse asperamente enquanto caminhava até sua mesa.

- Bom dia, Coronel. – Riza e seus companheiros responderam em uníssono.

Riza pôde ler claramente o que havia no olhar dele: "Precisamos conversar". Riza desviou o olhar para qualquer folha que estava sobre a mesa, o trabalho iria mantê-la ocupada por um tempo, mas ela sabia que uma hora eles teriam realmente que se falar.

––

O dia passou lentamente. O relógio parecia torturar tanto Roy quanto a Riza, o tempo se arrastava e não havia brecha alguma par que eles pudessem conversar sobre o ocorrido, embora Riza estivesse feliz com isso. Entretanto, para Roy aquilo só era mais agonizante e a calma que ela aparentava só o deixava cada vez mais nervoso, como se aquilo fosse apenas para provocá-lo.

No meio da tarde o silêncio que rodeava a sala foi quebrado quando ouviram uma leve batida na porta.

- Quem será? – Havoc perguntou em voz alta enquanto se prontificava a abrir a porta. Praticamente babou ao ver que quem batia era uma moça. E muito bela, por sinal. – S-Sim, o que deseja? – Ele gaguejou tentando parecer apresentável.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Coronel. – Ela disse exibindo um sorriso inocente.

A face de Havoc desmoronou. Claro, a visita era para ele. Logo, todos estavam alerta à visita, principalmente Roy e, claro, a Tenente. Mas nenhum pôde ver quem era a moça, já que Havoc só entreabrira a porta.

- Bom, eu não sei se ele está livre para atendê-la, senhorita. – Havoc disse, sabendo que Roy nunca atendia aos casos durante o trabalho, a não se que alguma delas trabalhassem no exército ou lhe ligasse.

- Mas, você poderia informar a ele que a noiva dele está aqui? – Ela perguntou. Havoc imediatamente arregalou os olhos. Aquela mulher (e que mulher!) era a mulher com o coronel estava sendo obrigado a casar. – Er... Claro.

Havoc abriu a porta o suficiente para que o Coronel visse quem era sua visitante, assim como todos os outros que ocupavam a sala. Suspiros não foram evitados pela grande parte dos homens que ocupavam um lugar e Riza não pôde evitar sentir ciúmes daquela mulher. Ela era um pouco mais alta que a loira, tinha cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos de uma cor de mel, suas roupas mostravam que ela era uma mulher refinada, daquele tipo que sempre estava naquelas festas chiques, ela seria a perfeita esposa-troféu.

Roy demorou um pouco para processar o fato de sua futura esposa estar ali na sua frente, mas quando a ficha caiu, ele imediatamente se levantou e foi até ela, tentando esconder a repulsa por ela estar ali num momento daqueles.

- Olá, Roy. – Ela disse sorridente.

- Olá, Srta. Binoche. – Ele disse polidamente e ela imediatamente fez uma careta.

- Por favor, Roy, nós vamos nos casar. Você pode me chamar de Rachel. – Ela disse.

- Ah, tá, Rachel... – Ele disse. Era estranho demais para ele. Aquela mulher a sua frente, linda, escultural, uma verdadeira obra de arte, era sua futura esposa. E mesmo ela parecendo ser tão perfeita, ele preferia a mulher que sentava ao seu lado todos os dias, a mulher que nunca vira usar nem um pouco de maquiagem (exceto por um pouco de batom, talvez. E mesmo assim, foram poucas as ocasiões.), e que não se importava com estar bem vestida, ou estar bem vestida e com roupas de marca. Era essa a mulher que ele queria como esposa. – Então, Rachel... O que você queria falar comigo?

- Ah, bom, como nós temos um prazo de três semanas para nos casarmos eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair, para conversar, sabe?

- Desculpe, mas hoje eu estou muito atarefado. – Ele disse de um jeito quase robótico. Não teria tamanha cara de pau para sair com aquela mulher enquanto Riza era quem preenchia cada centímetro de sua mente.

– Pode ser outro dia, então? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Amanhã, talvez?

- É, talvez. – Ele respondeu.

- Ok. – Ela sorriu. – Que tal no Café da Ayumi? Você sabe onde fica, não é?

- Eu me viro. – Ele respondeu.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu; - Então, eu acho que já vou. Vou deixá-lo trabalhar.

Ela disse sorridente, depois deu uns passos a frente e inesperadamente – para todos – colou seus lábios nos de Roy, afastando-se poucos segundos depois com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Até logo. – Ela disse e deixou a sala, deixando também para trás seis pessoas completamente embasbacadas.

Roy, quando se recuperou da surpresa, virou-se para Riza, preocupado. Ela não o encarava, seu olhar estava fixo no relatório a sua frente, e sua face estava fria, livre de qualquer emoção que a denunciasse. Roy praguejou mentalmente aquela mulher ter aparecido, apenas estava piorando as coisas. Agora mais que nunca, tinha urgência em falar com sua tenente.

––

Roy batucava incessantemente na mesa com uma caneta. Havia pouco mais de meia hora que Rachel havia aparecido e o clima naquela sala além de diversificado estava extremamente esquisito. De um lado, os quatro rapazes cochichavam sobre Roy e Rachel e do outro Riza fazia o possível para que seu olhar não cruzasse com o que de Roy, enquanto ele praticamente não desgrudava o seu dela.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ele não queria que as coisas continuassem daquele jeito entre os dois. Precisava de uma resposta urgente.

- Tenente. – Ele disse enquanto se punha de pé. – Você poderia me levar ao centro? Eu lembrei que preciso comprar umas coisas.

- Sim, senhor. – Ela respondeu calmamente enquanto também se levantava.

Deixaram a sala e andaram em silêncio. A cabeça de Roy funcionava a mil, estavam tão próximos e estavam sozinhos. Ele obteria sua resposta mesmo que tivesse que arrancá-las à força — embora ele não desejasse precisar disso.

Chegaram à garagem do exército, e lá estava tão vazio quanto um cemitério à meia-noite. Pensou em encurralá-la ali mesmo, mas então resolveu que seria arriscado demais, no carro seria melhor, afinal, seria mais difícil ela fugir e não haveria perigo de ninguém ouvi-los discutindo esse assunto e acabar denunciando-o para os 'chefões'.

Já dentro do carro o silêncio continuou presente, quebrado apenas por Roy indicando por onde Riza devia ir, mas ela nunca pronunciava nada, apenas fazia algum som confirmando. A loira olhou desconfiada par a rua em que se encontravam, ela não podia imaginar o que Roy poderia querer comprar num lugar como aquele.

- Estacione, tenente. – Roy disse ao notar com satisfação de que a rua em que se encontravam estava completamente deserta.

Riza obedientemente estacionou o carro e esperou que ele descesse, mas ele não o fez. Surpreendeu-se quando ele travou as portas e tirou a chave da ignição.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele disse.

A expressão de surpresa de Riza rapidamente se tornou uma expressão de raiva. Ficar a sós com ela era o que ele pretendia desde o início.

- Eu acho que não. – Ela disse. – Me devolva a chave.

- Não devolvo enquanto você não der uma explicação plausível...

- Eu não tenho nada a explicar! – Ela o cortou. – Me devolva a maldita chave!

- Eu já disse que não vou devolver! – Ele disse guardando as chaves dentro de um bolso.

Ela bufou irritada e tentou reprimir a raiva que sentia. Não queria encarar tudo isso, e ele a estava forçando. Preferiria ignorar que as coisas não poderiam ser como foram na noite anterior, o envolvimento deles nunca seria possível e aquela noite não devia passar de uma lembrança. Um passado distante.

Entretanto, ele não pensava assim.

- Roy, entenda...

- É isso que eu estou tentando fazer desde que acordei e não a vi em lugar nenhum da casa. – Ele disse irritado, cortando-a.

- Droga... – Ela murmurou. – Não era para ser assim.

- Como não era para ser assim? – Ele disse. – Não me diga que tudo o que aconteceu ontem não significou nada! Não diga que não queria!

- Sim, eu queria. – Ela admitiu. Sua voz era calma e baixa. Haviam chegado ao ponto doloroso e ela tentaria fazer isso mais fácil. – Eu queria Roy. Muito.

- Então por que foi embora? – Ele disse. Seu tom agora se igualava ao dela, não havia mais raiva, mas ainda havia um certo ressentimento.

Ela sorriu amargamente.

- Quando eu acordei me vi deitada em uma cama estranha, em um quarto estranho. Então eu lembrei que aquele quarto era seu, que aquela cama era sua. Eu lembrei que nós dormimos juntos. Eu fiquei feliz, sabe? E por que não ficaria? O homem que eu amo estava ao meu lado. – Ela estendeu o braço, fez menção de que tocaria o rosto dele, mas desistiu e deixou os braços caírem junto ao seu corpo. – Mas, então, eu lembrei.

- Do que você lembrou?

- Roy, aquela moça que foi hoje ao escritório é sua noiva. Ela que ocupará aquele lugar em que eu estava ontem a noite pelo resto da vida. O que aconteceu ontem foi só um sonho, mas eu tive que acordar. E você também tem. Não há lugar para nós dois Roy.

- É claro que há! – Ele alegou efusivamente. Ele não conseguia crer que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, simplesmente o estava deixando frustrado! – Riza, sempre haverá um lugar para nós!

- Como? – Ela perguntou, seus olhos estavam úmidos. Não tinha mesmo como aquilo ser fácil, para nenhum dos dois. – Eu sendo sua amante? Você sabe que isso não funcionaria.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto encarava suas mãos que agora estavam fechadas em um punho sobre o banco.

- E eu também não gostaria de ser apenas sua amante. – Ela disse desviando o olhar do moreno no mesmo instante em que ele voltou a encará-la. – Não há lugar para mim em sua vida, Roy. Eu sou e sempre serei apenas sua subordinada. Sua guarda-costas pessoal. Esse é o único relacionamento que manteremos, _Coronel._

- Riza...

Ela suspirou.

- Por favor, me dê a chave. – Ela pediu.

- Você não acha que eu vou desistir assim, não é? – Ele perguntou, ela viu obstinação nos olhos negros e sentiu uma dor em seu peito. Sabia que ele não desistiria e acabaria tornando as coisas mais difíceis.

- Roy, me escute com atenção. – Ela disse, sem encará-lo. – Você estará casando em três semanas. Eu não sou a noiva, sou sua subordinada. E você não vai alimentar qualquer esperança de qualquer coisa que possa haver entre nós, entendido?

- Não pense...

- Não. – Ela o interrompeu. – _Você _não pense que eu vou ceder. Eu já tomei minha decisão, assim como você tomou a sua. Seguiremos caminhos diferentes. A vida vai voltar a ser exatamente como era antes.

Cada uma daquelas palavras era como um soco na face tanto para Riza quanto para Roy. Mas sabiam que ela estava coberta de razão, tudo já fora decido, mesmo que não tenha sido por eles, e eles teriam que seguir seus caminhos.

––

Ela o observou deixar a sala, no dia seguinte, com o coração pesado. Seria a primeira vez que Roy e sua futura esposa sairiam juntos, ela não fazia ideia o que poderia acontecer, e nem queria. Felizmente, fora dispensada de acompanhá-lo, ele não correria nenhum risco de vida com aquela mulher, e Riza seria poupada de vê-los se beijando, interagindo como verdadeiros noivos.

A concentração desaparecera totalmente junto com o homem de olhos negros, então ela simplesmente desistiu de fazer o que estava fazendo. Pretendia se distrair, tirar a cabeça dele. Levantou-se e pegou a arma que estava dentro de sua gaveta.

- Vou ao estande. – Ela disse aos companheiros e deixou a sala, sendo seguida pelo olhar dos quatro. Sabia que os comentários viriam logo a seguir, mas não estava com paciência de escutá-los e repreendê-los.

Não havia muitas pessoas no estande, três ou quatro, talvez, mas ela realmente não ligou. Tirou a pesada jaqueta azul, guardando-a, depois pegou sua arma e verificou a munição. Ali estava sua terapia. Acertaria cada mínimo espaço do alvo.

––

Roy suspirou pesadamente. Havia mais de uma hora que Rachel falava e ele não fazia ideia do que ela falava. Bom, não tinha como saber, afinal, não estava prestando a mínima atenção nas palavras da morena. Ele até tentara, mas fora completamente em vão. Somente uma certa loira ocupava-lhe a mente, e os problemas que estavam enfrentando.

- —E eu simplesmente amei! Quer dizer, eu _adoro_ comida italiana, e ele me fez uma surpresa e tanto! – Rachel dizia animada. – Qual a sua comida favorita, Roy?

Sem resposta.

- Roy? – Ela chamou novamente, ele a encarou assustado.

- O que?

- Você está bem?

- Estou, desculpe. Me distraí um instante. – Ele disse. – O que você perguntou mesmo?

- Qual sua comida favorita... – Ela repetiu.

- Hum... Eu não sei... Massa?

Ela sorriu.

- Parece ser bem sua cara.

Ele sorriu amarelo.

- É...

- Bom, então, que tal começarmos a falar dos preparativos do casamento? Não temos muito tempo. – Ela disse cruzando as pernas.

- É, é melhor... – Ele respondeu, também se ajeitando.

––

Roy encarou a lua cheia no céu. Parecia tão próxima, e tão bela. A única coisa que fazia sentido na sua mente naquele momento era a pergunta de como a vida ainda poderia estar tão bela enquanto parte do seu mundo desmoronava aos poucos. A situação não melhorava quando uma parte do seu mundo que desmoronava estava sentada no banco do motorista, bem ao seu lado.

Virou seu olhar para a loira. Ela olhava séria para estrada, impassível. Ele não pôde evitar de soltar um suspiro frustrado. A situação só ficava mais estranha entre os dois.

Riza queria demasiadamente pisar fundo no acelerador, queria deixá-lo em frente à casa dele e partir para a sua própria, sem ter que aguentar aquele silêncio constrangedor. Entretanto, ela não podia fazer. Ela não deixaria transparecer o quão nervosa ela ficava perto dele agora. Ela teria que manter a postura.

Ela não pôde evitar de sentir um alívio quando ela finalmente avistou a casa do superior. Estacionou o carro e espero que ele descesse. Ele desceu, mas não entrou como de costume. Roy inclinou-se em direção à janela do carro e suspirou.

- Vamos mesmo continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu? – Ele perguntou calmamente.

- Você devia saber qual é a minha resposta. – Ela respondeu sem encará-lo.

- Eu adoraria saber qual é, mas fica difícil quando você fica mascarando seus sentimentos. – Ele disse ainda mais frustrado. – Você nem sequer olha para mim. Como posso saber se o que você diz é verdade?

Ela fechou os olhos por momento e suspirou baixinho, depois virou o rosto em direção a Roy.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Você sabe que não é certo.

- Você não pensou se era certo ou errado naquela noite. – ele disse. Riza apertou o volante e tentou reprimir a raiva. Ele não devia fazer isso, não devia atiçá-la.

- Bem, acho que a bebida não faz bem nenhum, não é mesmo? – Ela retrucou fria, então Roy percebeu que cometera um erro.

- Não. Não mesmo. Mas, às vezes ela pode ajudar.

- ... – A principio, ela não falou nada. Sabia que ambos não estivessem com uma considerável quantidade de álcool no sangue nada daquilo teria acontecido. Arrependeu-se de ter bebido naquela noite, mesmo que tivesse sido pouco, não queria estar passando por isto agora. – Eu vou continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu.

Roy arregalou os olhos e ficou a encará-la por vários segundos.

- Está ficando tarde. Boa noite, Coronel. – Ela disse.

Roy afastou-se do carro e ficou parado na calçada observando o carro dela afastar-se.

––

Como as coisas poderiam ter chegado aquele ponto? O ponto em que eles mal se falavam, mal se olhavam. E o afastamento parecia aumentar sempre que Rachel aparecia — isso quase toda tarde— para visitá-lo. Ele sabia que era difícil para ela assistir aquilo, mas também era difícil para ele _vivenciar_ tudo aquilo, quando o que ele mais queria estava do outro lado da sala.

Mas não podia fugir das carícias da morena. Não podia afastá-la e ele sabia que Riza o repreenderia por fazê-lo e colocar seu sonho em risco. Não queria magoá-la, mas o fazia. Sabia que ela tinha razão, ele havia dificultado as coisas, mas ela também o quisera naquela noite, ela o havia aceitado, e ele devia ter parado.

Riza tentava ao máximo não deixar transparecer seu desconforto com a presença de Rachel e o modo como ela agia com Roy, como se ela o conhecesse a vida toda, como se ele retribuísse o sentimento que ela visivelmente nutria por ele. Não duvidaria nada que havia um nepotismo por trás deste plano de casamento forçado, a filha apaixonada de um dos "chefões" do exército.

Ela tentava fazer com que aquelas cenas que aconteciam bem ali naquela sala não lhe afetasse, mas era difícil. E como era. Uma hora eles estavam se beijando, e quando ela partia, Roy olhava para a loira com um olhar de quem pede desculpas. Ela não retribuía aquele olhar, tentava ao máximo evitá-lo, mesmo que lhe machucasse profundamente.

As semanas passavam e Rachel praticamente não saia mais do escritório de Mustang ou ele quase não aparecia por lá, ambos tinham que cuidar dos preparativos do casamento que se aproximava. Ela tentava não se importava, mas aquilo a incomodava bastante, em pensar que em poucos dias tudo acabaria, mas de um jeito que ela não gostaria.

Naquela noite, chegou desatenta. Apenas notara a presença do cachorro porque o mesmo havia corrido para recepcioná-la. Foi para a cozinha pensando em algo para fazer para comer, mas desistiu assim que abriu a porta da geladeira. Só em olhar aquela comida lhe dava náuseas. Pegou a tigela de Hayate e colocou alguma comida, depois o chamou para comer.

Arrastou-se até seu quarto. Estava exausta. As últimas semanas tinham sido estressantes e até agora só serviram para exaurir quase que completamente suas forças. Livrou-se da farda pesada e, diferente do usual, jogou-a de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira que havia ali. Enrolou-se em uma toalha e foi até o banheiro, encheu a banheira e quando esta já estava quase transbordando de tanta água, Riza entrou.

Fechou os olhos tentando limpar sua mente, mas era uma tentativa vã. A imagem de Roy sempre lhe assombrava, a lembrança lhe assombrava. Submergiu completamente o corpo, ainda tendo esperança de que poderia esquecê-lo, e, novamente, a tentativa fora inútil. Acabara imaginando Roy parado em um altar vestindo seu traje militar formal e Rachel vestida de branco, caminhando pelo não tão longo corredor até o moreno.

Ela sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, sabia que seria obrigada a comparecer e a ouvir os votos de amor eterno que seria trocados e aquilo lhe matava aos poucos, o golpe final definitivamente seria quando estive presenciando tudo aquilo, ao vivo e a cores. Emergiu novamente, já estava sem ar, e resolveu não se demorar mais ali na banheira, não queria pensar mais sobre aquele assunto naquela noite. Enrolou-se na toalha, pegou seu pijama e jogou-se na cama. Estava tão cansada que adormeceu rapidamente, e para sua sorte, não sonhou com nada. Nem mesmo com Roy.

––

Roy chegou cedo naquele dia. Sua face demonstrava a privação de sono que sofrera na noite anterior. Ele estava cada vez mais angustiado com toda aquela situação, a noite anterior simplesmente intensificou sua angustia. Faltavam cinco dias para seu casamento. Isso, e mais Riza se tornaram os fatores que o deixaram acordado a noite inteira e por isso, resolveu chegar cedo ao trabalho, pelo menos lá não teria muito tempo para lidar com toda aquela situação.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar a sala completamente vazia. Conferiu o horário. Sete e quinze. Ele tinha plena certeza de que seus subordinados nunca chegavam na hora, mas Riza era a exceção. Ela sempre chegava na hora, antes até.

Sentou-se em sua mesa e esperou. Ela não devia demorar a chegar.

Alguns minutos depois a loira adentrou a porta e ficou surpresa — e um pouco confusa — por encontrar o Coronel ali tão cedo. Ele geralmente chegava quase oito horas, encontrá-lo ali era quase um milagre.

- Bom dia, Riza. – Ele disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Tenente. – Ela corrigiu, Roy fez uma careta.

- Que seja. – Ele resmungou.

- Bom dia, Coronel. – Ela murmurou. Ele deu um meio sorriso e a sala caiu no silêncio novamente.

Riza respirou fundo. Estava prestes a colocar em prática um plano extremamente doloroso, mas que era necessário. Caminhou lentamente até a mesa dele tentando adquirir toda a confiança que sua face deixava transparecer, não podia deixar isto para mais tarde, ela devia aproveitar que estavam ambos sozinhos.

Roy a fitou se perguntando o que ela tinha em mente. Sua face demonstrava confiança e seriedade e aquilo fez com que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo. Não podia ser bom. Depois de tantos dias sem quase lhe dirigir a palavras ela se aproximava dele com expressão determinada.

- Coronel. – Ela começou incerta e temerosa.

- Sim? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Eu preciso que assine este papel. – Ela disse colocando um papel sobre a mesa dele.

Ele a lançou um olhar confuso e depois se voltou para o papel. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração começou a bater acelerado, fora do ritmo quando terminou de ler o que havia naquela folha.

- O que significa isso? – Ele perguntou alterado.

- Eu imagino que saiba ler perfeitamente bem. – Ele respondeu fria.

- Não é a isto que me refiro! – Ele esbravejou ficando de pé e batendo com força as mãos na mesa. – Eu quero saber o porquê deste requerimento!

Ela abaixou o olhar rapidamente. Era difícil, assim como ela havia imaginado, talvez até mais, mas ela teria que prosseguir.

- Eu acho que é o melhor para mim. – Foi sua resposta.

- Como isto pode ser melhor? Eu não entendo! Por que você quer ser transferida? Eu... Eu não vou permitir isso!

- Coronel, você está nervoso. Acalme-se e assine, por favor. – Ela disse pacientemente.

- Não, eu não me acalmo! E não vou assinar este pedido absurdo! Eu preciso de você aqui, Riza! Não posso permitir que você vá! – Ele disse ainda nervoso.

Riza sentiu seu coração s partir em pedacinhos. Ela também queria ficar, mas era muito doloroso para ela. Então, o único jeito de sair de tudo aquilo era mentindo.

- Mas eu não quero ficar. – Ela disse, mesmo não sendo de todo mentira. Ela não queria ficar e presenciar outra tê-lo.

Ele a encarou com uma cara espantada. Parecia alguém que havia visto algum fantasma, ou que haviam lhe dito que de fato vacas voavam. Ele não acreditava nela, e também não pretendia perdê-la. Seria ainda mais difícil se ela se fosse.

- É mentira.

- Não é. – Ela disse encarando intensamente os olhos negros de seu chefe. Temia perder-se ali e fraquejar, acabar ficando.

- Você... Você prometeu... Que ficaria comigo. Que me seguiria até o topo, lembra? Você não vai quebrar essa promessa, vai? – Ele se agarrou aquele último fio de esperança que lhe restava. A promessa que os manteve unidos todos aqueles anos.

Sentiu um grande impacto com aquelas palavras. Ela não costumava quebrar promessas, ainda mais as que ela colocara a vida para manter, mas ela tinha. Tinha que deixá-lo, não importava o que tinha que fazer.

- Você não precisa mais de mim. – Ela disse sentindo que logo começaria a chorar.

- Sim, eu preciso! Sempre precisarei. Não se vá, Riza. – Ele implorou.

- Coronel. – Riza tentou reunir as forças que ainda lhe restavam. – Eu não posso mais segui-lo. Eu não posso acompanhá-lo até o topo, como havia prometido. Você terá alguém de agora em diante que poderá lhe seguir. É nela que o senhor deve confiar.

- Riza...

- Só assine, por favor. – Ela disse encarando o papel. – Não faça com que as coisas fiquem piores para mim. Não me machuque mais.

Roy a encarou sentindo-se completamente sem chão. Ele tinha plena consciência de que a machucava, mas ouvi-la dizer com toas as letras tinham um efeito ainda pior do que ele imaginava. Ele sabia que presenciar o casamento com Rachel seria duro com Riza, ele não era tão sádico para permitir que isto acontecesse. Voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e mecanicamente assinou o papel, depois o entregou à loira, sem encará-la.

- Quando você parte? – Ele perguntou encarando um ponto qualquer no chão.

Riza sentiu-se ofendida por ele sequer encará-la, mas isso só tornaria sua partida mais difícil então não fez objeção alguma.

- Daqui a três dias. – Ela respondeu. – Eu deixarei tudo pronto antes de ir.

- Tudo bem. – Roy disse, mas não estava tudo bem. Ele não se sentia bem e sabia que ela também não. Não disse adeus e nem diria, não queria tornar a situação mais difícil com uma despedida. Suas vidas seguiriam rumos separados.

**N/a: Heeey :D  
**

**Voltei com a atualização dessa fic \o/ Bem, primeiramente, eu gostaria de avisar que ele não foi betado, portanto, se acharem algum erro me mandem uma MP, ok? Bem, nem tenho muito o que falar sobre a atualização, já que a fic não parece ter tido uma aceitação muito boa ;x Mas mesmo assim vou continuá-la como puder.**

**E bem, agora que minhas aulas começaram as atualizações de TODAS as minhas fanfics ficarão ainda mais escassas, pois esse ano comecei o terceiro ano, ou seja, começam os vestibulares, pressões da escola e da família e como eu estudo em outra cidade, tenho pouco tempo e na maior parte do meu tempo livre eu irei estudar. Entendam, eu amo escrever minhas fanfics e estou no meio de um projeto que quero publicar como um livro de verdade, mas esse ano vou me concentrar na escola. Toda minha vida girou ao redor desse ano, eu não namoro, eu não vou a festas, somente porque tudo isso é distração, mas não quer dizer que eu não tenha uma vida ou que não me divirta, ok? É só que eu realmente quero entrar na faculdade logo de primeira, e com uma boa classificação, de preferência, e tudo o que não me ajudr a atingir esse objetivo será jogado em segundo plano a partir da próxima semana.**

**Eu já tenho sim 10 capítulos dessa fanfic prontos, e ela deve ter uns 20 no total, mas mesmo assim será dificil para postar já que eu realmente não vou ter tempo para ligar o computador, mas eu realmente gostaria que vocês não desanimassem. Porque, apesar de tudo, eu amo meus leitores e quero agradá-los pois vocês me deixam feliz, e quando eu estou feliz eu consigo fazer tudo bem mais rápido :)**

**Anyway, eusó peço que deixem reviews, só pra me motivar a escrever quando tiver um tempinho livre, pois eu acredito que essas fanfics será o que me "desestressará" S:**

**rs**

**Beijos, amores!**

**Liligi  
**

**Ps.: Vocês podem ver a capa da fic no meu profile na área de extras :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Tire suas dúvidas! (remova os espaços)

**x** twitter . com / liligib

**x** http:// www . formspring . me / Liligi


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Unwanted Surprise.**

Não fazia nem uma hora que estava dentro daquele trem — uns quarenta e cinco minutos, talvez? —, mas ela já sentia que a viagem a estava cansando, faltavam cerca de duas horas e meia para que ela chegasse à cidade do Leste — Escolhera ir para lá porque pelo menos ela conhecia as pessoas e o lugar, seria mais fácil se adaptar. —, então resolveu relaxar um pouquinho. Fechou os olhos com a intenção de descansar os olhos e acabou adormecendo rapidamente.

Em seus sonhos, ela só podia vê-lo. Sempre fora assim desde que o conhecera, mas depois da noite que passaram juntos, toda vez que dormia ele estava lá, a protegendo, e, ao mesmo tempo, a atormentando, tirando-lhe a paz de espírito e o fôlego.

_Roy beijou-lhe avidamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. Riza apertou suas mãos contra as costas dele enquanto retribuía o beijo dele na mesma intensidade. Quando estavam ambos sufocados pela falta de ar partiram o beijo e Roy descansou o rosto sobre o ombro da loira, enquanto esta deslizava as mãos em suas costas._

_- Você é sempre tão carente? – Ela riu._

_- Só quando estou com você. – Ele admitiu, sem tirar sua cabeça do lugar de antes. – É como se quanto mais eu a tenho, mais eu preciso de você._

_Ela sorriu satisfeita. Parecia um sonho. Um daqueles que ela tinha desde sua adolescência, mas aquele momento era muito real. E ela sentia como se fosse explodir de tanta felicidade._

_- Eu te amo. – Ele disse ainda ofegante por conta do beijo._

_Seu sorriso apenas se alargou. Sim, era exatamente igual a um de seus sonhos._

_"Mas é real." – Era o que ela repetia para si o tempo todo, como um mantra._

_Roy começou a distribuir selinhos nos ombros e pescoço da loira até alcançar a bochecha levemente avermelhada dela e depois sua boca, voltando a beijá-la intensamente, aproveitando que aquela não sua primeiro tenente, mas sim, sua Riza._

Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Vez ou outra sonhava com a noite que passaram juntos e sempre acordava em algum momento que estavam se beijando, como se sua mente a impedisse de lembrar da consciência adquirida na manhã seguinte.

Olhou para fora da janela e assustou-se com a visão que teve. E uma pergunta começou a pairar em sua cabeça, a deixando ainda mais confusa.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" – Ela se perguntou enquanto encarava a estação da Cidade do Leste há poucos metros de distância.

Poucos minutos depois a velocidade do trem foi diminuindo até que a locomotiva parasse completamente. Riza ainda estava atônita, não parecia ter cochilado mais que dez minutos, mas pelo que parecia, ela dormira por horas. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal para ela.

Suspirou enquanto se punha de pé e pegava sua bagagem que restava.

"Eu tenho estado exausta nas últimas semanas. Não é tão estranho assim. A mudança e... O casamento... Tudo isso foi realmente desgastante." – Ela pensou enquanto deixava o trem para entrar na estação lotada de pessoas desconhecidas por ela, mas que fariam parte de seu dia a dia, de agora em diante.

––

Roy fingia ler o quer que fosse o papel que tinha em sua frente. Quem quer que passasse ali e o visse tão compenetrado diria que ele realmente estava lendo, que estava fazendo seu trabalho, mas a verdade é que sua mente não se prendia àquele papel, ou àquele lugar. Seus pensamentos insistiam em voar até _ela_.

Quando ela fez o pedido de transferência lhe pareceu apenas um devaneio, ou um pesadelo, mas agora que ela já não estava ali, fazia tudo mais real.

Repousou o papel sobre a mesa e encarou sua sala. Parecia extremamente vazia, como se tivessem removido todos os móveis dali, assim como todas as cores, deixando aquele lugar sem vida. Ela era a alma daquele lugar, sem ela, nem mesmo os homens que agora ocupavam a sala pareciam ter vida, pareciam mais seres irracionais, perdidos num ambiente desconhecido.

- Coronel, você vai mesmo ficar trabalhando hoje? – Havoc falou – Quer dizer, seu casamento é em dois dias, eu pensei que...

- Temos trabalho a fazer, Havoc. Com ou sem casamento eu preciso trabalhar. Ainda mais agora que... – Ele parou a frase. Ele não queria pensar nela, mas era impossível. Era como se diante da janela de seu coração tivessem colado uma foto dela, e tudo o que ele podia ver em seu horizonte era ela, mesmo que distante. – Bom, eu terei Lua-de-mel, devo ficar longe por um tempo, então eu queria agilizar tudo de uma vez.

- Tudo bem, se o Senhor quer assim... – Havoc disse, em sua voz havia uma pontada de pesar. Era mais do que perceptível o que a ausência de Hawkeye fazia naquele lugar, e principalmente o que fazia naquele homem. E o fato dela ter ido pouco antes do casamento dele, o momento em que ele mais precisaria de apoio, só tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

––

Na tarde seguinte, Hawkeye começou seu trabalho no Quartel do Leste. Para seu alívio, não haviam mudado muitas coisas durante os anos que trabalhara na Central, ainda reconhecia muitos dos funcionários dali — embora a maioria deles não se lembrasse dela, já que ela nunca realmente fez amizade com nenhum deles. —, a única coisa que iria mudar era o fato de ela ter voltado para lá, e sob o comando de alguém de lá. Um desconhecido.

Parou no balcão da recepcionista e entregou os papéis de transferência recebendo logo em seguida as informações tal qual a direção de sua nova sala.

Seguiu o caminho que fora lhe indicado e parou diante da sala na qual ela trabalharia até sua aposentadoria... Respirou profundamente. Era ali que ela recomeçaria. Sem Roy. Bateu levemente duas vezes, e uma voz grave e profunda a mandou entrar. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta.

Lá havia três pessoas. Ou melhor, três homens. O que estava na ponta da esquerda era de estatura média, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, e também um sorriso amigável. O que estava na ponta da direita era alto e tinha cabelos castanhos, assim como seus olhos. Ambos batiam continência, e só então ela lembrou que tinha que fazer o mesmo.

Já o homem do meio estava com as mãos atrás das costas e um sorriso acolhedor. Ele era alto e seu cabelo começava a rarear. Aquele era seu novo chefe. O General Joel Kent.

- Seja bem-vinda, primeiro-tenente Hawkeye. – Ele disse.

Riza sorriu timidamente.

- Obrigado, General.

- Eu espero que você se sinta em casa aqui no Quartel do Leste. Este é sargento Adam Mackenzie – Ele disse apontando para o rapaz loiro. – E este é o Tenente Patrick Hill. – Ele disse enquanto apontava para o rapaz moreno.

- Muito prazer. Primeiro-Tenente Riza Hawkeye. – Ela disse. De certa forma, já se sentia em casa. Claro que seria difícil se adaptar com novas pessoas, novos lugares e novas tarefas, mas ela não iria desistir. Sua vida estava mudando.

––

Roy encarou-se no enorme espelho diante de si. Aquela definitivamente não devia ser a aparência de alguém que ia casar. Olheiras e abatimento definitivamente não condiziam com alguém que estava prestes a casar. Mas Roy não se importava. Sua aparência era apenas um reflexo de como estava se sentindo. Era, supostamente, o dia mais feliz da vida dele, mas a mulher que ele amava não estava ali.

- Coronel? – Havoc entrou no cômodo. – Está na hora.

Roy suspirou. Estava na hora. E ele nem podia vê-la. Mas talvez fosse melhor. Ele não iria querer ver o olhar ferido dela, não queria ver seu coração partir em mil pedacinhos, e somente ele enxergaria aquilo, porque para todos, ela era a mesma tenente racional que estava sentada calma e assistindo normalmente o casamento de seu chefe.

- Já estou indo. – O moreno respondeu.

Havoc acenou positivamente e depois saiu, fechando a porta. Roy deu uma última olhada no espelho. Passou as mãos pelos fios de cabelo para arrumá-los. Fez uma careta ao sentir uma grande de quantidade de gel 'grudar' em sua mão. Depois passou a mão pela roupa que usava, tentando deixá-la o mais alinhada possível. Qualquer coisa para adiar mais o momento que teria que sair dali.

Finalmente, desistiu de ajeitar o cabelo ou a roupa militar que vestia — nada daquilo o incomodava realmente. — e desceu. Encontrou Havoc sentado de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira com um cigarro na boca. O canto da boca de Roy se repuxou levemente.

- Você vai mesmo para um casamento cheirando á tabaco? – Ele perguntou.

- Desculpe-me, Coronel. – Havoc disse apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Tudo bem. – Ele expirou. – Vamos.

- Ok. – Havoc acenou.

Desde que Hawkeye havia sido transferida, ele que levava o Coronel para todos os lugares, inclusive no dia do casamento dele. Ambos entraram no carro negro e Havoc rapidamente deu a partida. Durante todo o caminho até a igreja foi silencioso, Roy não conseguia parar de pensar _nela._

Minutos depois Roy estava parado no altar, observando os poucos convidados e não se sentindo nervoso, como sempre diziam que os noivos ficavam à espera da noiva que sempre demorava, mas estava sim ansioso. Ansioso para que tudo acabasse.

Roy não soube quanto tempo ficou parado sobre o altar, mas logo a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e ele esperou que Rachel aparecesse. Ela estava inegavelmente bonita: um vestido branco com várias pedras que cintilavam a luz do sol matutino, sem alças. O cabelo dela estava feitos em cachos que caiam sobre suas costas, com o véu os cobrindo parcialmente. Ela sorria radiante enquanto um rosto conhecido a acompanhava: um dos senhores do parlamento. O pai dela.

Nem sequer tentou forçar um sorriso, não queria fingir que estava feliz com algo que lhe causava um sentimento oposto, mas também tentou não lançar um olhar assassino para qualquer dos presentes — a maioria militares de patentes altas, conferindo o casamento do mais novo General.

Poucos metros os separavam e Roy não conseguia parar de desejar que aquela distância aumentasse, que aquele momento se prolongasse. Intimamente, ele esperava ver Riza aparecer na porta da catedral a qualquer momento e pedi-lo para não casar.

Infelizmente, nada daquilo se tornou real.

- Cuide bem da minha filha. – O pai de Rachel disse quando chegaram ao altar.

Roy sorriu fracamente enquanto tomava a mão de Rachel.

––

Riza encarou melancolicamente a janela a sua frente. Era o _grande_ dia. Só de pensar que àquela hora Roy devia estar se casando sentia cada mínimo centímetro de seu corpo doer. Suspirou tristemente se voltando para o papel que estava sobre sua mesa, fechou os olhos para tentar se concentrar. Pensar em algo doloroso não a faria se concentrar, só pioraria, se contasse com as duas noites insones que tivera.

Abriu os olhos quando ouviu uma risada.

- Nossa, eu nunca imaginei que veria você dormindo no serviço.

Riza sorriu levemente.

- Oi, Patrick. – Ela disse amigavelmente. Era incrível como em poucos dias eles já tinham criado um forte vinculo de amizade. Não tinha como, Patrick era um rapaz muito amigável e gentil. Tinham a mesma idade e ele a compreendia como era trabalhar no exercito desde cedo, vendo pessoas morrerem por suas mãos, etc. – Eu estava tentando me concentrar.

- Tem certeza? – Ele disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando de frente para a loira. – Você não me parece bem nos últimos dias. Parece tão cansada e até mesmo um pouco adoentada.

- Adoentada? – Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Eu tenho certeza que você não é tão pálida assim. Pelo menos você não estava assim quando chegou aqui. – Ele disse, seu tom beirava a preocupação.

- Eu não estou doente. – Ela afirmou.

- Tem certeza? Aquele você quase vomitou em cima de mim. – Ele disse.

- Aquilo foi só por causa de alguma coisa estragada que eu devo ter comido. – Riza disse.

- Tem certeza que foi só comida estragada? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. – Riza respondeu calmamente, embora aquilo também a preocupasse. Não fora a única vez que sentira enjoos desde que chegara à Cidade do Leste, naquela mesma manhã ela correra para o banheiro assim que acordou e vomitou tudo o que havia comido na noite anterior.

Mas ela realmente não pensou muito nisso. Ela só começou a sentir aqueles enjoos e insônia quando se mudou para lá, devia ser algo relacionado ao pânico por estar em um lugar novo, com pessoas novas, e, claro, com a ideia de seu coronel estar se casando.

Abaixou o olhar novamente para a folha, mas sua mente não se prendia ali. Ela queria saber por quanto mais tempo aquilo iria atormentá-la. Ela não podia passar o resto da vida em depressão por causa do casamento dele. Lembrou-se que Patrick ainda estava na sala quando sentiu os olhos dele lhe queimando silenciosamente.

"Droga." – Se xingou mentalmente. Estava aérea demais desde que chegara naquela cidade, mas aquele dia só estava mais intenso.

- Riza? – Patrick a chamou. Ela não o repreendeu por chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ela não se importava. Sentia como se fossem melhores amigos pela vida toda, então aquilo lhe soava estranho.

- Hum? – Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou.

- Você está bem?

- Patrick, eu já disse que estou. – Ela garantiu. – Não se preocupe comigo. Aliás, você não devia estar supervisionando o treino dos novatos? – Ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

Ele riu.

- Eu devia. – Ele respondeu notando que ela estava mudando de assunto. – Mas deixei o Mackenzie lá.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – Ela lhe lançou um olhar reprovativo.

- Relaxa, Hawkeye. Não é como se o Adam fosse deixar nenhum daqueles novatos atirarem em si mesmo ou nos outros. Pode não parecer, mas o Adam é bem habilidoso. – Patrick disse sorrindo confiante.

- Eu sei disso, mas se o General Kent aparecer você vai levar uma bronca daquelas. – Ela disse. Já havia presenciado Adam levar uma bronca por ter deixado seu posto por meros cinco minutos, Kent era bastante severo.

Patrick revirou os olhos.

- Eu já levei vários sermões do Kent e sobrevivi para contar a história, ok? Deixa de ser tão preocupada, eu já sou grandinho e sei me cuidar.

Riza suspirou tristemente. Tinha horas que ela percebia algumas semelhanças entre Roy e Patrick, semelhanças realmente mínimas, mas aquilo era o suficiente para deixá-la triste. A maior semelhança entre os dois era o fato de que ambos agiam como adolescentes inconsequentes. Xingou-se mentalmente de novo, àquela hora ele já devia estar na igreja...

––

Rachel não conseguia não exibir um sorriso enorme enquanto estava de pé diante do padre. Já Roy tentava ao máximo esconder seu descontentamento com a situação. Podia não ser o melhor dia da vida, mas para Rachel era, e ele não podia magoá-la porque, afinal, não fora ela que o forçou a estar ali. Não era culpa dela.

- Eu te amo. – Ele a ouviu murmurar pouco antes do padre começar a falar.

Roy desligou-se de tudo. As palavras de Rachel tocavam em sua cabeça e se confundia com as mesmas palavras de Riza, mas Roy não podia corresponder aquele sentimento de Rachel. Ele não podia se forçar a dizer "Eu te amo" para ela, porque ele não a amava.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para unir em Sagrado Matrimônio este casal. – O padre disse, Roy não pôde deixar de sentir-se culpado ao ver o sorriso radiante no rosto da mulher a seu lado. Como ele poderia estar ali prestes a jurar amor eterno para uma pessoa que ele não amava?

Tentou desligar-se de tudo novamente, mas lembrou-se que logo o padre iria lhe dirigir a palavra e ele teria que estar atento para repetir o que quer que o padre dissesse.

- Eu, Rachel Binoche aceito Roy Mustang como meu legítimo esposo para amar e respeitar na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe. – Rachel disse sorrindo.

Até que a morte os separe. Aquela parecia ser a frase mais detestável para Roy naquele momento, e ainda assim, ele teria que dizê-lo.

- Agora você. – O Padre disse.

- Eu, Roy Mustang, aceito Rachel Binoche como minha legítima esposa para amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte nos separe. – Roy repetia exatamente o que o padre dizia, mas suas palavras não tinham significado nenhum para ele, era como estar lendo um livro em voz alta.

- Agora, pode beijar a noiva. – O padre disse sorrindo simpaticamente.

Rachel virou o tronco em direção a Roy, o sorriso dela apenas parecia estar mais radiante. Roy forçou um sorriso que parecia estar convincente já que Rachel sorriu ainda mais abertamente — Se é que isso era possível. — e aproximou-se dela. Um beijo que selaria um amor falso. Quanto mais rápido você tomar o veneno mais rápido seu sofrimento acaba, certo?

Inclinou-se até seu rosto estar a poucos centímetros da morena, pensou, por um momento, que quem estava diante de si, não era Rachel, não era a mulher com quem ele estava sendo obrigado a casar, e sim, a mulher com quem ele _queria_ casar. Ele viu Riza. Viu seus olhos castanho-rubí brilhar de felicidade e viu seu sorriso singelo embelezar seu rosto de porcelana, mas então a realidade voltou. Não era Riza que estava ali. Não a mulher que ele amava que estava diante de si, esperando por um beijo.

Suspirou tristemente e finalmente acabou com a distância entre seus lábios. Estava acabado. O veneno estava descendo sua garganta, logo seus órgãos parariam de funcionar. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

––

Sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta de cento e oitenta graus e respirou fundo. Não queria ter que sair correndo dali até o banheiro mais próximo para vomitar, não enquanto Patrick estivesse ali. Sabia que ele iria fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água.

Infelizmente não funcionou. Riza começou a respirar pesadamente e a suar, o enjoo ficava cada vez mais forte e ela não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria estar ali.

- Hawkeye? – Patrick perguntou se pondo de pé. – O que foi?

Riza chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, mas lentamente. Não queria abrir a boca, tinha esperanças que logo passaria.

- Droga, não diga que está se sentindo mal novamente.

- Não estou. – Ela tentou fazer sua voz sair normal, mas ela saiu um pouco baixa.

- Merda. Às vezes eu detesto esse seu jeito reservado. – Ele disse. – Por que simplesmente não confia em mim e fala o que está sentindo?

Riza encarou o rosto sério de Patrick. Os olhos castanhos dele demonstravam preocupação e, ao mesmo tempo, determinação. Ele não a deixaria em paz. Riza sabia que ele queria cuidar dela, mas ela nunca precisou que ninguém cuidasse dela, ela é que sempre cuidou de todos.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela repetiu, sentindo, logo depois, seu estômago revirar, como se a acusasse da mentira.

- Você finge que fala a verdade e eu finjo que acredito. – Ele bufou. – É sério, Riza, se você não está se sentindo bem devia ir ao posto médico. Pode ser mais grave que uma simples intoxicação alimentar. Você devia se preocupar com a sua saúde.

- Eu me preocupo com meu futuro, Patrick. – Ela disse um pouco severa. – Se eu for demitida ele não será fácil.

- Se você tiver alguma doença grave também não vai ajudar. – Ele disse.

- Patrick, - Ela se levantou repentinamente, sua voz já continha um leve tom de irritação – Eu já disse que estou b...

Riza não conseguiu terminar a frase, sentiu que seu estômago dar várias e várias voltas assim que se levantou, sentiu o vômito subir sua garganta e ela imediatamente correu até a lixeira mais próxima, já sabendo que não daria tempo chegar ao banheiro. Mal se inclinou e tudo que subia sua garganta foi parar no fundo da lixeira. Patrick se levantou alarmado e se ajoelhou ao lado da loira, puxando a franja dela para o lado.

- Hawkeye... – Ele murmurou preocupado enquanto ela vomitava. – Droga, depois diz que está bem.

Levantou-se e foi até a sua mesa pegar um pouco de água que tinha em um copo, depois voltou ao lado dela. Ajoelhou-se e derramou um pouco da água em sua mão e a passou pela testa e pescoço dela enquanto ela cuspia um pouco na lixeira.

- Toma. – ele estendeu o copo a ela. Riza fez uma careta ao olhar a água, seu estômago ainda não estava estável, não queria vomitar uma terceira vez naquele dia. Sentiu sua garganta arder ao inspirar um pouco de ar e resolveu tomar só um gole para molhar a garganta. – Vai com calma. – Patrick instruiu.

- Obrigado. – Ela murmurou com a voz fraca entregando o copo a Patrick.

Patrick ajudou Riza a se levantar e a sentar novamente. Riza fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo o amargo em sua boca, desejando imensamente sua escova de dentes. Ao abri-los encontrou um par de olhos castanhos lhe encarando de modo reprovativo.

- Agora não tem mais discussão. – Patrick disse. – Você _vai_ ao posto médico.

- Patrick... – Ela tentou argumentar, mas Patrick a impediu.

- Riza, ou você vai por vontade própria ou eu conto ao Kent. – Patrick disse. – E eu realmente preferiria que você fosse por conta própria. Como você mesma disse, Kent é severo.

Riza suspirou derrotada. Ela não queria levar uma bronca do chefe.

- Tudo bem – Ela disse. – Mas eu tô dizendo: É só uma intoxicação alimentar.

––

Riza bufou pela milionésima vez. Ela adoraria estar desperdiçando seu tempo lendo algum relatório o até mesmo terminando de arrumar seu novo apartamento que continuava com a maior parte das coisas dentro das caixas que vieram da mudança, mas não. Ela estava sentada em um consultório médico esperando pelos resultados dos malditos exames.

Batia impacientemente o pé contra o chão.

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui, afinal de contas?" – Ela se perguntou mentalmente.

- Assim você vai fazer um buraco no chão. – Patrick disse se aproximando de Riza, com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Eu nem imagino o porquê de tanta demora. – Ela disse mal humorada.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? Três dias? A fila de espera tá longa mesmo. – Ele disse comicamente colocando uma mão sobre a testa e apertando os olhos como se tentasse ver ao longe.

- Não tem graça. – Ela disse séria.

- Só você acha isso. – Ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela. – Mas, sério, há quanto tempo está esperando?

Ela suspirou.

- Uma hora e meia.

- Não é tanto tempo assim. – Patrick ponderou.

- Eu poderia estar fazendo um uso melhor do meu tempo. – Ela disse.

- Nah, não se preocupe com isso. – Patrick disse despreocupado.

- Afinal, o que você faz aqui? Não devia estar trabalhando? – Ela perguntou.

- O general pediu para ver se estava tudo correndo bem com seus exames, sabe? – Ele disse.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela disse. Detestava ser tratada como uma criança, ou uma doente.

- Srta. Hawkeye? – Uma enfermeira apareceu segurando uma prancheta.

- Aqui. – Riza disse se pondo de pé.

- O doutor a aguarda na sala seis. – A enfermeira informou.

- Ok.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – Patrick perguntou se levantando também.

- Não, tudo bem. – ela disse já seguindo pelo corredor apontado pela enfermeira.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, Patrick.

- Tudo bem. Eu te espero aqui mesmo. – Ele disse passando os braços por trás da cabeça.

Ela acenou e continuou seu caminho até a sala que fora lhe indicada. Parou diante da porta branca que tinha um '6' pintado de preto e bateu levemente.

- Pode entrar. – Uma voz masculina disse de dentro.

Ela abriu a maçaneta e sentiu o ar frio que provinha do ar condicionado bater em sua pele, lhe causando um pouco de frio. Um homem com pouco mais de quarenta anos que sentava atrás de uma mesa lhe sorriu. Riza retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo que o seu tivesse sido fraco. Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cadeira que ficava diante da mesa.

- Então... – Ele disse e olhou para uma pequena ficha diante de si. – Srta. Riza Hawkeye? – Ela acenou confirmando. – Você está aqui para receber seus exames, certo?

- Sim. – Ela confirmou.

- Muito bem. – Ele disse. – Pelo que vi, está tudo normal, exceto que seu corpo parece estar recebendo poucas proteínas. Você tem se alimentado bem, senhorita? – Ele indagou, Riza sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Desde que soubera do casamento de Roy o apetite diminuíra e quando começara a se sentir mal pelas manhãs sua alimentação se tornou ainda mais precária.

- Bom, não exatamente. – Ela respondeu constrangida.

- Bem, a senhorita terá que atentar a isto, ou não fará bem algum para alguém na sua situação. Não que faça bem algum para qualquer pessoa, mas a senhorita tem que tomar um cuidado especial. – O médico falou enquanto escrevia algo num papel.

- Como assim 'alguém na minha situação'? – Ela perguntou confusa.

O médio a olhou curiosamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Bem, eu pensei que a senhorita soubesse. Você está grávida. – O médico disse.

Riza sentiu como se lhe houvessem acertado. Ela olhou para o médico em descrença, se perguntando se ela realmente ouvira aquilo. O médico a olhou preocupado. Riza piscou várias vezes, como se esperasse acordar a qualquer momento, infelizmente não funcionou.

- Srta. Hawkeye, você está bem? – O médico perguntou diante da falta de reação da mulher.

- D-Desculpe, mas... Você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. Os exames confirmam. – O médico disse. – você não está feliz com a notícia?

Riza ficou em silêncio. Ela estava feliz? Ela não sabia. Ainda não tinha parado para pensar direito sobre isso. Quando o médico a contou sobre seu 'estado' sentiu como se seus pensamentos fossem sugados por um turbilhão e tudo ficou fora do lugar. Não houve espaço para pensar sobre o fato de que teria um filho.

"Um filho..." – Ela repetiu em sua mente, tocando seu ventre instintivamente. – "Um filho meu e do Roy. Meu filho com um homem que deve ser casado a estas alturas..." – Ela pensou tristemente.

- Senhorita? – O médico chamou novamente.

Riza ergueu o rosto e sorriu. Sim, ela estava feliz. Apesar do pai de seu filho estar casado com outra mulher e estar longe, ela não se deixaria abater por isso. Seu filho precisaria de si, claro que seria duro, mas, mesmo sabendo da existência do pequeno ser há tão pouco tempo, ela já estava disposta a dar sua vida por seu filho ou filha.

- Obrigado, doutor. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Bem, como eu dizia... – O médico começou a explicar algumas coisas sobre a gravidez para Riza, que ouvia atentamente sem interrompê-lo e com a mão pousada sobre sua barriga.

––

Patrick saltou do banco quando viu Riza se aproximar, ela andava de cabeça baixa, parecendo muito pensativa e com a mão sobre a barriga. Ele se preocupou e correu para onde ela estava. Percebendo a aproximação, Riza levantou a cabeça.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

- O que o médico falou.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas riu.

- Qual é a graça? Você está me deixando preocupado. – Patrick disse frustrado.

- Eu não estou doente. – Ela disse.

- Não? Mas e os enjoo e as tonturas... – Ele dizia enquanto a encarava de cima a baixo, quando seus olhos se fixaram na mão dela, as peças se juntaram. – Você está... Está... Grávida?

Os olhos de Patrick estavam arregalados, mas tudo fazia perfeito sentido. Se ela não estava doente e mesmo assim se sentia mal há algum tempo, ela só podia estar... Bom, grávida.

Riza sorriu sonhadoramente.

- Você está grávida. – Desta vez não foi uma pergunta.

Riza apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Mas... Mas... Como?

- Quer mesmo saber? – Ela disse em tom brincalhão.

- Não... Eu sei como... Quero dizer... Quando e... Com quem? – Ele disse atrapalhado. O sorriso de Riza murchou um pouco.

- Você pode me levar para casa? – Ela perguntou. Incapaz de responder qualquer coisa, Patrick apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

* * *

**N/a: hello, my dears *-***

**tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim \o**

**Bem, vou me desculpar pela demora do capítulo, mas eu ando tão relapsa ultimamente .-. /sim,issoéumadesculpaesfarradapa**

**anyways, não sei quando vou postar novamente, então me desculpem adiantado D:**

**A escola tá uma loucura, principalmente agora que a UFC anunciou que utilizará o ENEM, ou seja, tudo o que nós tinhamos preparado até agora vai pro brejo .-.**

**aaah, maldita escola T.T**

**Well, obrigado as pessoas que comentaram, me deixaram felizes *-* hihi**

**Beijoos**

**Liligi**

**

* * *

**

**Ps.: Comecei a fazer uma história original que estou postando no orkut. Quem gosta de história de vampiros, poderia ler? *-***

**× http: // www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)**

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× http: // www . formspring . me / Liligi**

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Reencontro**

Riza ouviu o despertador tocar escandalosamente no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e desligou o objeto barulhento e logo depois se sentou. Ficou alguns segundos sentada tentando fazer o sono passa. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e tirou o cobertor de cima de si, sentiu um arrepio quando seu pé tocou o chão frio, mas resolveu ignorar.

Levantou-se e se esticou, olhando para o relógio que ainda marcava seis e vinte. Calçou seu chinelo e deixou seu quarto, depois entrou no quarto vizinho ao seu que estava completamente escuro. Foi até a janela e puxou as cortinas, deixando o sol inundar o cômodo escuro. Virou-se para a pequena cama e sorriu.

- Hum...

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Ela disse, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

- Fecha a cortina. – Resmungou.

Riza riu.

- De jeito nenhum, está na hora de levantar. Vamos. – Ela disse.

- Não quero.

- Ah, meu menino, eu tenho que trabalhar e você tem que ir estudar, lembra? – Ela perguntou ternamente.

- Não quero ir hoje, mamãe. – O menino resmungou. – Tô com preguiça.

Riza sorriu.

"Exatamente igual ao pai." – Ela pensou.

- Vamos, Jamie, não dê trabalho, por favor. – Ela pediu. – A mamãe não pode se atrasar.

O menino se virou e abriu os olhos, para encarar a mãe. Riza sorriu ao encarar o filho. Quanto mais o tempo se passava, mais James se parecia com o pai. Tinha os mesmos cabelos e olhos negros e até mesmo os mesmos hábitos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados do filho pensando em quão grande ele estava.

- Eu não quero ir mamãe. – Ele disse manhoso.

- É mesmo? Três anos e já é tão preguiçoso! Tem certeza que não vai sair da cama.

- Hum-hum... – Ele negou.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ela disse antes de começar a fazer cócegas no menino que imediatamente começou a rir e se debater. – Você não vai para o colégio não, hein, James?

- Pára... – Ele disse entre os risos. – Eu... Eu vou... Mas pára...

- Ok, meu lindo. Agora vá tomar banho. – Ela disse depositando um beijo na bochecha do filho.

- Daqui a cinco minutos? – Ele fez beicinho.

- Não. Agora.

- Mas, mãe...

- Vai logo, James... Eu tenho que preparar logo seu café da manhã e depois tenho que tomar meu banho. – Ela disse se levantando.

- Tá bom. – Ele disse um pouco emburrado enquanto saltava da cama e ia até se guarda-roupa pegar uma toalha e uma roupa limpa.

Aquilo era das poucas coisas que Jamie tinha em comum com a mãe. Organização. Riza agradecia por ele não ser o tipo de criança que sai jogando tudo no meio da casa, pelo contrário, ele insistia em guardar todos os seus pertences em perfeita ordem, inclusive suas roupas.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou tudo o que precisava para fazer o café da manhã. Ela sabia que em menos de dez minutos James sairia do banheiro reclamando de fome, então tinha que fazer algo rápido. Até porque também tinha que tomar banho, deixar seu filho na creche e correr para não se atrasar.

- Mããããe... – Riza escutou a voz infantil berrar, vinda do corredor da cozinha. – Eu tô com fome.

Riza sorriu.

- Sente-se à mesa, a mamãe já tá terminando. – Ela disse enquanto virara mais uma panqueca.

- Tá. – Ele disse sapeca enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava.

Riza colocou a última panqueca no topo das outras que tinha feito, pegou a jarra de suco e levou os dois à mesa, depois pegou dois pratos, dois copos e dois talheres, os dispôs sobre a mesa, serviu James e depois se sentou. Observou o pequeno cortar de um jeito desajeitado uma panqueca em um pequeno quadrado e enfiá-la na boca e sorriu. Estendeu o braço e afagou o cabelo do menino.

- Quem é que estará fazendo quatro aninhos esse fim de semana? – Ela perguntou, viu ele abrir um sorriso e largar os talheres sobre a mesa.

- Euu! – Ele disse alegre.

- Isso mesmo. Já tá grandinho, meu bebê. – Ela disse nostálgica.

- Eu não sou bebê. – James disse emburrado. – Eu já sou grande!

Riza riu.

- É verdade. Desculpe-me, meu rapazinho. – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele. – Agora termine seu café da manhã. Eu vou tomar um banho e volto já.

- Tá bom! – ele disse voltando a comer.

Riza deixou seu menino só e se dirigiu até seu banheiro, sua farda já se encontrava sobre a bancada da pia do banheiro, então ela apenas entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Despiu-se rapidamente e jogou o pijama dentro do cesto e entrou dentro do Box. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer por seu corpo.

A água morna de certa forma aliviava sua exaustão devido ao excesso de trabalho que tivera no dia anterior, e claro, pelo fato de ter ido dormir tarde. Depois que chegara do quartel ficara planejando a festa de aniversário de James, ficou tanto tempo calculando as despesas que nem percebeu que passava de uma da manhã.

"Meu Deus, ele já está fazendo quatro anos..." – Ela pensou enquanto um sorriso melancólico surgia em seus lábios. – "Parece que foi ontem que ele nasceu."

Pensou no dia em que James nasceu. Era uma noite quente, ela acordara no meio da madrugada sentindo pontadas fortes na barriga que só aumentavam com o tempo. Sabia que não conseguiria chegar ao hospital sozinha já que mal conseguia andar sem sentir dor, então ligou para Patrick que a levou. O rapaz chegou transtornado parecendo completamente confuso quanto ao que fazer. Riza quase não o deixou dirigir vendo que ele tremia bem mais que ela, e o nervosismo dele só piorou quando ela entrou na sala de cirurgia e Riza não permitiu que ele entrasse vendo que não faria bem aos nervos dele e nem aos dela.

Foram quase quatro horas de dores terríveis, mas quando ouviu o choro de seu bebê sentiu que todas aquelas dores valeram a pena, e que ela faria de novo, se precisasse. Quando finalmente o segurou, sentiu que seu coração inchara por conta do amor praticamente instantâneo que surgira pelo ser que tinha em seus braços.

Quando Patrick segurou o bebê pela primeira vez também Riza sentiu que os três — Ela, seu filho e Patrick. — haviam criado um vínculo e naquele momento ela soube que sua vida mudaria drasticamente. Mas, definitivamente, para melhor. Ela tinha seu filho e tinha Patrick para ajudá-la com o que pudesse.

Mas ela não tinha o pai de seu filho.

Riza suspirou. Ela não podia dizer que não fora difícil criar James sozinha nos primeiros meses. Ela tinha a ajuda quase constante de Patrick, mas ele também tinha uma vida e ela não podia privá-lo de viver. Mas, com o tempo, ela se conformou.

Roy não sabia da existência de James — e nem saberia, se dependesse de Riza. —, mas James também nunca se queixou da falta do pai. Ele havia sim perguntado sobre o pai uma vez, Riza apenas sorriu e o menino não pareceu se importar com a resposta.

Mesmo assim, ela queria que Roy estivesse ali, com eles. James iria completar quatro anos, e Riza queria que Roy compartilhasse da alegria que ela sentia. Ela tinha certeza de que Jamie também queria que seu pai estivesse presente, mas ele não fazia idéia que seu pai nem sequer sabia da sua existência.

Fechou o chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha, mas parou quando ouviu a campainha ser tocada.

- Quem será? – Murmurou.

––

Jamie saltou da mesa e correu até a porta. Abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver quem estava do lado de fora.

- Tiiiiiiio! – Ele disse abraçando as pernas do homem.

- Oi, campeão. – Patrick disse enquanto pegava o menino nos braços. – Cadê a sua mãe?

- Ela tá tomando banho. – James disse apontando para o quarto de Riza.

- Hum... Faz muito tempo?

James negou.

- Ok, eu vou esperar por ela. – Patrick suspirou. – E você estava fazendo o que enquanto ela tá no banho.

- Comendo. – James disse sorrindo de modo infantil.

- Nossa, é só isso que você sabe fazer, Jamie?

- Não. Eu sei fazer meu dever de casa e sei brincar de carrinhos. – O moreno disse inocentemente, Patrick riu.

- Jamie, quem está aí? – Riza saiu do quarto pouco depois, já vestida com sua farda, exceto pela jaqueta, e com os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros, molhados. – Ah, bom dia, Patrick. – Ela sorriu.

- Bom dia, Riza. – Ele disse colocando Jamie no chão que logo voltou para a cozinha, para terminar seu café da manhã. Quando viu que Jamie não estava mais por perto suspirou e falou num tom baixo, para que somente Riza escutasse. – Eu tenho notícias...

- Mas... – Riza perguntou. Sabia que havia um motivo para Patrick estar ali tão cedo, quando eles se encontrariam no quartel em menos de uma hora.

- Mas não são agradáveis. – Patrick disse.

- E quais seriam as notícias? – Riza perguntou apreensiva.

- Kent foi informado ontem à noite que hoje viriam alguns "visitantes" da Central. – Patrick disse sério.

- Visitantes? – Riza ecoou sentindo seu coração acelerar descontroladamente. Patrick assentiu.

- Roy Mustang é quem lidera o grupo. – Patrick finalizou.

Riza sentiu todo o sangue de seu rosto sumir e sua respiração ficar irregular. Depois de quatro anos, Roy finalmente apareceria em sua vida para virá-la de cabeça para baixo. Seus olhos se fixaram no chão enquanto as palavras de Patrick rodeavam sua cabeça. Ele sabia que Roy Mustang era o pai de Jamie, Riza o havia contado quando ele perguntou quem era o pai do seu filho. Ele também sabia que Roy era agora casado, e sabia todos os fatos que os levaram a caminhos separados.

- Eu achei que você deveria saber de antemão. – Patrick disse. Ele fez uma breve pausa. – Você está bem?

Ela apenas assentiu, não se sentia capaz de responder, não sabia se encontraria sua voz tão cedo.

- Tem certeza? – Patrick perguntou. Riza sorriu tentando acalmá-lo. – Riza...

- Eu... Estou bem, Patrick. – Ela finalmente disse. – Eu estou surpresa, só isso.

- Tem certeza que é só isso?

- Tenho. – Ela assentiu, mas no fundo ela sabia que não era só isso. Mesmo assim, não queria preocupar Patrick. – Por que ele está aqui, Patrick?

- Eu não sei direito. Parece que mandaram ele para fazer uma avaliação geral do Quartel do Leste.

- E quanto tempo ele fica? – Ela perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Eu não sei. – Patrick respondeu. – Acho que o tempo que ele precise para fazer a avaliação.

- E isso pode levar semanas. – Riza suspirou.

- Sim. – Patrick confirmou. – Riza...?

- Sim?

- E o que você vai fazer? Você sabe... O Jamie...

Riza balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não saberá do Jamie, Patrick. – Riza disse firmemente. Ela havia decidido, Desde o dia que James nasceu, que Roy Mustang não saberia da existência daquela criança.

- Mas...

- Não tem 'mas'. Ele está casado há quatro anos, a esta altura já deve ter sua prole com a esposa dele. Não precisa saber de Jamie. – Ela disse.

- Tudo bem, se é o que você acha. – Ele disse num tom reprovador.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. Nós vivemos esses anos sem ele, não é agora que ele será incluído na nossa vida. Estamos muito bem sem ele. – Ela disse irredutível.

- Ok. – Patrick deu de ombros.

- Mãe, terminei. – Jamie voltou a sala. Riza sorriu.

- Então vá pegar suas coisas. Eu vou terminar de me arrumar e vou lhe deixar na creche. – Ela disse.

- O tio Patrick vem também? – Jamie a olhou esperançoso.

- Pode apostar. – Patrick disse.

- Eba! – O menino comemorou e depois correu para o seu quarto.

- Só um minuto, Patrick. Sinta-se em casa. –Ela disse e foi para seu quarto, terminar de se arrumar.

––

- Vamos, meu amor. – Riza disse enquanto segurava a mão de Jamie.

James sorriu e segurou a mão de Patrick também. Os três andaram até a porta da creche, onde havia uma moça que aparentava ser pouco mais Nov que Riza sorrindo enquanto esperava pelas crianças.

- Bom dia, Srta. Hawkeye. – Ela disse.

- Bom dia, Hilary. – Riza respondeu sorrindo. Abaixou-se para ficar na altura do filho o abraçou. – Comporte-se, filho.

- Eu vou ser bonzinho, mamãe. – Ele disse passando os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço de Riza.

- Eu venho te pegar na hora do almoço, tá bem?

- Tá. – Ele sorriu. – Você vem também, tio?

- Não, campeão. Eu vou ter que trabalhar. – Patrick respondeu.

- Vamos entrar, Jamie? – Hilary perguntou. Jamie assentiu e segurou na mão da moça e depois entraram.

Riza ficou encarando o filho até ele sumir de sua vista, tudo o que sentia naquele momento era medo. Roy Mustang estava chegando na cidade, e ele, em hipótese alguma, poderia saber sobre Jamie.

- Riza?

- Vamos. Não quero me atrasar. – Ela disse dando a volta.

––

Roy sorriu quando avistou o prédio conhecido do Quartel do Leste. Fazia tantos anos que não ia até ali que o fazia até se sentir nostálgico. Mas se sentia mais feliz pelo fato de que _ela _estaria lá. Depois de quase quatro anos, ele finalmente iria reencontrá-la.

A velocidade do carro diminuía cada vez mais enquanto se aproximavam, não demorou para que o veículo estivesse estacionando em frente ao prédio. Roy desceu e logo seu "comitê de recepção" apareceu.

Um homem alto, aparentando ser alguns anos mais velho que Roy, vinha à frente seguidos por alguns subordinados. Logo que estavam diante um do outro pararam e prestaram as devidas continências.

- Bom dia, General Roy Mustang. Eu sou o General Joel Kent. – O homem disse.

- Bom dia, general. – Roy respondeu.

- Nós ficaremos responsáveis por lhe mostrar o prédio durante sua inspeção. – Kent disse. – Caso eu não posso acompanhá-lo, um de meus subordinados irá.

Joel deu um passo ao lado dando espaço para que Roy visse quem eram os subordinados. Sorriu discretamente ao distinguir a cabeleira loira e os olhos castanho-avermelhados do grupo, teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não avançar e abraçá-la. Sentira tanta falta dela nos quatro anos em que não haviam se visto.

Riza engoliu em seco quando Kent abriu caminho para Roy pudesse vê-los. Ela havia propositalmente ficado atrás da enorme figura no chefe apenas para que Roy não a visse. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem quando o finalmente o viu. Ele parecia mais velho desde a última vez que o vira — o que era lógico, já que faziam quatro anos, mas ela ainda não pôde deixar de se surpreender. —, e, ainda assim, ainda era capaz de fazê-la perder o fôlego.

- Estes são o Sargento Adam Mackenzie, Tenente Patrick Hill, e creio que já conheça a Primeiro-Tenente Riza Hawkeye. – Kent sorriu.

Roy também sorriu.

- Sim. Ainda não superei tê-la perdido. – Roy disse encarando Riza. A loira sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, ela havia entendido a ambiguidade da frase e aquilo a fazia se sentir melhor.

- Eu entendo. A Srta. Hawkeye é extremamente eficiente. – Kent falou. – Seria mesmo uma pena para alguém perdê-la.

- Sim, é verdade. – O moreno continuou a encarar a loira. – A tenente Hawkeye é alguém insubstituível. Nem sei como consegui ficar sem tê-la durante estes quatro anos.

Riza abaixou a cabeça. Sentia seu rosto arder, tanto pela vergonha quanto pela pressão que sentia devido os sentidos duplos das frases de Roy. Rezava para que suas pernas não cedessem e para que nenhum dos presentes notassem seu estranho comportamento.

- Bem, se o senhor quiser descansar um pouco antes de começar nós poderemos acompanhá-lo até seu hotel ou até algum dos alojamentos militares. – Kent falou.

- Não, não é necessário. – Roy falou, seus olhos ainda estavam presos na imagem da Tenente. – Eu gostaria de começar a inspeção o mais rápido possível.

––

Riza respirou profundamente quando Joel havia mandado seus subordinados almoçarem, enquanto ele mostrava a Roy o local. Apoiou-se na parede, ainda sentia suas pernas bambas. Sabia que o reencontro com o moreno iria lhe abalar, mas não imaginou que seria com tamanha intensidade.

- Riza? – Patrick aproximou-se da loira preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela falou tentando fazer com que sua voz saísse o mais normal possível.

- Claro, não dá pra perceber que a vinda dele não te afetou em nada. – Patrick resmungou.

- Por favor, não comece... – Ela pediu.

Patrick encostou-se na parede ao lado dela.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Você vai contar a ele sobre o Jamie?

Riza o olhou como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que a grama era vermelha.

- É claro que não! – Ela exclamou. – Eu... Ele não saberá sobre o James, Patrick, nunca!

- Tem certeza? Quer dizer, ele é o pai do Jamie...

- Não! Ele está casado há quatro anos, a esta altura ele já deve ter tido filhos com a esposa dele. – Ela disse irritada. – Ele não precisa saber do Jamie.

- Ok, não precisa arrancar minha cabeça fora. – Patrick disse. – Eu só estou dizendo que ele tem direito de saber. E o Jamie também tem.

- Patrick... Eu criei o Jamie sozinha durante estes quatro anos. – Patrick a olhou com incredulidade.

- E eu sou ninguém agora?

- Você entendeu... O ponto é que eu nunca precisei da ajuda dele, quando eu precisei de alguém você sempre esteve lá. Eu não consigo imaginar como teriam sido esses anos sem você ali. Roy nunca soube da existência de James e nem o meu filho sabe da existência do pai, e vivemos felizes sem ele durante este tempo, ele não precisa saber disto agora. Nenhum dos dois precisa, tá?

- Tá, Riza. – Patrick disse a contragosto. – Seu plano parece perfeito agora, mas e quando o Jamie começar a perguntar pelo pai, o que você irá fazer?

- Não importa. O Jamie nunca saberá de Roy. Para todos os efeitos, ele está morto. – Riza disse. – E, por favor, não toque mais nesse assunto. O Roy está morto para nós.

- É, eu percebi isso hoje. – Patrick falou amargurado.

- Patrick... – Riza disse entre os dentes, aquilo já estava começando a irritá-la. – Acabou, entendeu? Roy Mustang está fora das nossas vidas.

- Entendi. – Ele disse.

Riza suspirou. Aquele era um assunto morto para ela. Já havia decido muitos anos antes que Roy nunca saberia da existência de James, e nada do que Patrick dissesse iria mudar sua opinião. Ela não queria que seu filho sofresse por causa do pai assim como ela havia sofrido.

- Que horas são? – Ela perguntou.

- Hum... Onze e vinte, por que?

- Droga... Eu tenho que ir pegar o Jamie. – Ela disse indo em direção à sala. – Ele deve estar com fome.

- Ok. – Patrick disse. – Você acha que volta a tempo?

- Não. Ainda tenho que resolver os assuntos da festa de aniversário do Jamie. – Ela respondeu.

- Se o Kent perguntar eu digo que você teve alguns assuntos para resolver.

- Obrigado.

––

Roy suspirou aliviado quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar de Kent. Ele o havia seguido por todo o quartel falando de quão pacifica as coisas tinham estado, ou algo do tipo. Roy não tinha prestado muita atenção no que ele falara. Em sua mente ele só conseguia ver o momento em que encontraria Riza sozinha e que eles poderiam finalmente conversar.

Como era horário de almoço andou até o refeitório, ao entrar vasculhou o lugar atrás da conhecida figura, mas não a encontrou em meio à multidão.

Imediatamente deixou o refeitório e pediu informação de onde ficava a sala do General Kent, tinha esperança de encontrá-la lá. Claro, teria dizer que precisava falar com ela algo de extrema importância e arrastá-la para um local deserto, mas isso não tinha importância, ele só queria poder estar com ela.

Bateu na porta e esperou que esta fosse aberta. Alguns segundos depois Patrick a havia aberto, ele imediatamente bateu continência.

- Olá, Tenente. A Tenente Hawkeye está aí? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, Senhor. – Patrick respondeu. – Ela não está aqui.

- Você sabe onde ela está?

- Não, Senhor.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse e deixou a sala.

Patrick observou o moreno se afastar. Sabia que Riza não iria querer encará-lo, mas ele insistiria. Só podia torcer para que tudo não acabasse mal, com Riza extremamente magoada. Ele odiaria que isso acontecesse.

Roy continuou a andar pelo quartel à procura da mulher, mas completamente sem sucesso. Estava se sentindo extremamente frustrado. Era impossível que Riza tivesse sido engolida pela Terra e ele teria um ataque caso tivessem apenas se desencontrado.

Resolveu perguntar ao guarda.

- Com licença. – Ele disse chegando perto de um rapaz que imediatamente bateu continência, mais por puro hábito do que por conhecimento da patente de Roy. – Você poderia me dar uma informação?

- Claro, Senhor. O que deseja saber?

- Você sabe onde posso encontrar a Tenente Hawkeye?

- A tenente? – Ele ecoou pensativo – Oh, é verdade! Ela não se encontra, Senhor. Saiu há algum tempo.

- Saiu? – Roy ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não era típico de Riza deixar o Quartel em horário de trabalho, mesmo que fosse durante o almoço. – Você sabe para onde ela foi?

- Hum... – O rapaz olhou no relógio de pulso. – Nesse horário ela geralmente vai à creche pegar o filho dela.

Roy congelou. Riza havia ido pegar o _filho_ na creche? Filho? Desde quando Riza tinha um filho? Roy sentiu seu coração desacelerar ameaçadoramente. Se ela tinha um filho significava que ela tinha refeito a vida dela, tinha se esquecido dele... Mas ele se recusava a acreditar nisso. Ela não poderia estar com outro homem, ela não podia ter um _filho_... Não mesmo. Riza não fazia o tipo maternal, Roy sabia que ela não tinha planos para ter filhos...

- F-Filho? – Ele gaguejou, o rapaz balançou a cabeça assentindo, sequer havia notado a surpresa de Mustang.

- É, o Jamie. – Ele respondeu alegremente. – Ele é um menino ótimo, muito bem comportado e não faz muito barulho. – Ele continuou com um olhar sonhador. – Ele estará completando quatro anos nesse fim de semana.

Roy arregalou os olhos. Quatro anos... O filho de Riza tinha quase quatro anos. Não era possível... Aquela criança havia nascido pouco depois de Riza ter deixado a Central... Aquele menino podia ser _seu filho_. Seu coração que antes parecia querer parar de bater, agora acelerava ao máximo, a hipótese de que aquela criança era sua lhe deixara completamente sem chão.

- V-Você sabe onde fica a creche que o filho da Tenente estuda? – Ele perguntou tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. – Eu preciso falar com ela, é realmente urgente.

- Claro, Senhor. – Ele disse indo até o balcão, pegou um papel e uma caneta e anotou o endereço. Voltou e entregou o papel a Roy. – É neste endereço.

Roy pegou o papel.

- Obrigado.

- Er... Senhor... Você poderia não dizer à ela que eu quem lhe passou o endereço? Ela não gosta muito que saibam o local onde o Jamie estuda, ela tem medo de colocá-lo em perigo, sabe?

Roy assentiu abobalhado. A imagem de uma Riza preocupada com sua cria não se conciliava com a imagem da Tenente fria e racional que ele sempre conheceu.

Foi até o estacionamento pegar o carro, iria investigar essa história, não importa se ela ficaria brava ou não por ele estar xeretando sua vida, ele não sairia dali sem descobrir alguma coisa sobre aquele menino.

* * *

**N/a: hello, my pudings (?)**

**Tudo bem com vocês? :)**

**malz a demora, mas terceiro ano REALMENTE é um empecilho na minha vida :x E estudar à tarde é mais ainda, não tenho tempo para N-A-D-A**  
**O ENEM acabou com minha vida, as apostilas mal feitas do meu colégio só pioram e minha inabilidade para matérias de cálculo está me deixando com notas baixas YAY \õ**  
**E o pior é que tenho outro simulado quarta-feira D:**  
**okok, vou deixar o momento desabafo para o twitter -qqq**  
**Anyways, espero que gostem do capítulo, e, por favor, comentem D: rs**  
**Well, vou-me**  
**Beijoos**

* * *

× www. twitter . com / Liligib  
× www. formspring . me / liligi  
× http:// liligi. deviantart . com


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Denial**

Não havia sido difícil encontrar a tal creche. Durante os anos que morara naquela cidade, ele teve a oportunidade de conhecer cada rua, cada bairro, cada beco... E, claro, os melhores lugares com as mais belas mulheres. Evidentemente, uma creche nunca foi um local na qual ele pensou em procurar belas mulheres, já que era óbvio que em tal lugar haveria mais crianças do que mulheres, mas lá estava ele, com o carro parado a uma distância considerável da creche.

Logo seus olhos se prenderam a figura loira com a pesada farda azul Royal do exército. Riza estava perto de uma moça jovem, ambas conversavam e sorriam enquanto observavam várias crianças deixarem a creche. Roy queria aproximar-se e ouvir o que elas conversavam, mas não podia. Queria saber mais sobre o filho de Riza.

Ficou mais alguns minutos ali parado, observando Riza e a moça da creche conversar, estava ansioso demais, ele queria saber quando a bendita criança iria sair dali. Observou algumas poucas crianças deixarem o interior do prédio, umas quatro ou cinco mais ou menos, mas seus olhos apenas se prenderam no menino que foi em direção à Riza.

A loira agachou-se na altura da criança e abriu seus braços, o menino sorriu e se jogou nos braços da loira, aceitando seu abraço. Os olhos de Roy arregalaram-se, mesmo de longe, ele podia ver a verdade, e isso provocava nele um turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos. Era também a verdade que o machucava, mas não pelo fato em si, mas por ela tê-la escondido dele.

Por ela ter escondido que aquele menino era _seu_ filho.

Mesmo a distância que se encontrava, ele podia perceber a semelhança. Ele enxergava sua herança genética no menino. Os mesmos cabelos negros e rebeldes, os mesmos olhos cor de ônix, o mesmo formato do rosto, até o sorriso era parecido com o de Roy. Em sua mente, não havia dúvidas alguma. Aquele era seu filho. Seu filho e de Riza.

Sentiu-se tonto. O turbilhão o arrastava, o girava, o tirava de seu lugar. O turbilhão o estava arrastando para um novo lugar, um lugar na qual sentia que se encaixa, para uma nova vida. O problema era que não sabia se era bem vindo nessa nova vida.

Observou o filho de Riza — _Seu_ filho. — conversar alegremente com a mãe, provavelmente contando como havia sido seu dia na creche. Ele de repente sentiu vontade de estar lá, de estar ouvindo seu filho falar qual tinha sido sua tarefa de casa hoje, ou o que a professora havia o mandado pintar na sala. Ele queria estar lá, presente na vida de sua prole, mas não podia.

O engraçado, é que ele nunca havia realmente dado muita atenção a essa parte da vida: a paternidade. Ele nunca havia desejado um filho. Bem, nunca havia _planejado_ ter um filho, pois ele queria sim ter um descendente, mas nunca se esforçou para isso.

Mas agora que sabia que tinha um filho, ele queria fazer parte da vida deste filho. Ele faria o que fosse preciso para conhecê-lo.

––

Riza encontrou Hilary observando as crianças saindo da creche e se juntou a ela. A moça informou que Jamie ainda estava na sala, terminando sua pintura, então Riza resolveu fazer companhia a professora e observando as crianças.

- Elas são adoráveis, não acha? – Hilary perguntou com um olhar sonhador.

- Sim. – Riza concordou.

- Eu mal posso esperar para ter meu próprio filhote. – Hilary disse, Riza apenas sorriu.

- Eles mudam a nossa vida, acredite.

Hilary fez um sinal com a cabeça concordando.

- Eu sei que sim, mas eu quero experimentar ter meu filho para cuidar. – Hilary disse. – Não que eu não goste de cuidar dos filhos das outras pessoas, mas eu acho que cada um deseja ter seu próprio filho, não é?

Riza sorriu. Imaginava a cara de indignação que Hilary faria caso ela dissesse que nunca pensara em ser mãe, que Jamie foi fruto de uma gravidez indesejada.

Embora nunca tivesse pensado em ser mãe, ela não sabia como poderia ter sido sua vida sem Jamie. Ser mãe foi, com certeza, a melhor coisa que havia lhe acontecido.

- É. – Ela murmurou em resposta a Hilary.

- Quer dizer, ter uma família deve ser a coisa mais valiosa na vida de ma pessoa. – Hilary continuou, Riza apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Ah, me desculpe. Acho que estou falando além da conta. – A moça disse envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe, eu estava aproveitando a conversa. – Riza a tranquilizou.

Algum tempo depois Jamie saiu com mais três crianças, ele se despediu dos amiguinhos e foi em direção à Riza. A loira abaixou-se, sorriu e abriu os braços. Jamie sorriu também e correu para a mãe passando os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço dela.

- Oi, meu amor. – Ela disse.

- Oi, mamãe. – Jamie disse. – Nós vamos almoçar agora? Eu tô com fome. – Riza riu da cara inocente do filho. Depositou um beijo na bochecha dele e se pôs de pé.

- Vamos sim, meu rapazinho. – Riza respondeu. – Mas temos que ir logo porque a mamãe ainda tem que trabalhar.

- Eba! – Ele disse animado. – E nós vamos comprar as coisas para meu aniversário depois?

- Vamos. – Riza confirmou – Mas nós não podemos demorar muito, tá? Então nada de ficar me pedindo para comprar outras coisas. Hoje só vamos comprar as coisas do seu aniversário.

- E o meu presente, mamãe? – Ele perguntou com olhos esperançosos. – Você já comprou?

- Humm... – Riza fez cara pensativa. – Comprei sim.

O rosto do menino se iluminou com um sorriso.

- E o que é? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah, eu não posso contar. É surpresa! – Riza disse sorrindo. James fez uma cara de desapontamento. Riza bagunçou os cabelos do filho e se ergueu. – Vamos, meu amor?

Jamie balançou a cabeça confirmando e segurou na mão de Riza enquanto andavam até o carro que estava estacionado próximo. Nem imaginavam que estavam sendo observados.

––

Roy observou Riza e James entrarem no carro de Riza e logo depois partirem. Ele não os seguiu. Ponderou se devia, mas acabou desistindo da ideia. A imagem de Jamie abraçando Riza ainda estava fresca em sua memória, a semelhança entre ele o menino era inegável. Tudo isso já era demais para sua cabeça para um dia só.

Deu partida no carro e dirigiu até seu hotel. Precisava pensar. Poucos minutos depois já se encontrava no estacionamento de onde estava ficando, e em seguida subiu para seu quarto e se trancou.

Tirou a pesada jaqueta azul e jogou sobre uma cadeira que estava ali, depois se deitou em sua cama e ficou encarando o teto com um olhar perdido. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão, havia muitas perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta, para nenhuma delas.

Se Jamie for mesmo seu filho, por que ela não o havia contado? Ele tinha o direito de saber. Entretanto, como ele poderia saber se passaram quatro anos sem se comunicar? Ele até tentou nos primeiros meses, ligara várias vezes para o quartel e também para a casa dela quando conseguiu o número. Também enviara diversas cartas, mas todos os seus esforços haviam sido em vão. Ela simplesmente ignorou sua existência durante todo esse tempo.

Mesmo assim... Um filho é um filho. Ela tentando ignorá-lo ou não, ele tinha o direito de saber.

Mas então ele se viu frustrado. Aquela era Riza Hawkeye. Uma mulher que seguia cegamente todos seus princípios, e, apesar de que contar sobre a gravidez ser o certo a fazer, ela não o fez. Isso provavelmente porque Roy era um homem casado. Ela não iria interferir no casamento — mesmo sabendo que este era arranjado. — porque ao fazê-lo, ela podia fazer com que o sonho tão almejado se transformasse em cinzas.

Bufou irritado. Ele detestava quando ela tinha que ser tão certinha. Ele teria desistido de seu sonho, se ele tivesse conhecimento de que tinha um filho. Não o filho de qualquer uma, somente um filho _dela_. Durante os quatro anos de casamento, Rachel reclamava que queria tanto um filho de Roy e ele sempre lhe dava a desculpa de que não gostava de crianças.

Mas agora que sabia que Riza tinha tido um filho seu o desejo de ter uma família o consumiu. O desejo de tê-los ao seu lado era mais forte que tudo. E esse mesmo desejo o faria confrontá-la, por assim dizer.

––

Riza deu uma espiada no relógio e se surpreendeu ao notar que já era tarde. Foi até a sala e pegou o filho nos braços, ele havia adormecido em frente à TV de novo. Foi andando com um pouco de dificuldade até o quarto de James, já que ele estava ficando muito pesado, ao chegar, o deitou, tirou os sapatos dele e o cobriu.

Voltou para a sala e sentou na poltrona na sala. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, seus sentimentos e seu autocontrole estavam completamente abalados desde que vira Roy naquela manhã. Mal se concentrara em seu trabalho durante a tarde imaginando onde ele estaria, quando ele apareceria e quando iria embora.

Suspirou pesadamente. Tantos anos sem vê-lo, mas ainda tinha a mesma reação. O pior é que tanto tempo sem vê-lo desfez completamente "disfarce" — a imagem séria, controlada —, ela voltara a agir como a adolescente que o viu pela primeira vez quando entrou no exército, depois de tantos anos sem vê-lo.

- Roy... – Ela murmurou e instintivamente levou uma mão ao ventre.

Lembrou-se do quanto foi difícil no início de sua gravidez. Tantas vezes ela pensou em ligar para ele ou até mesmo atender suas ligações ou responder suas cartas, dizer que carregava um filho dele no seu ventre, mas então, sempre desistia. Ele estava casado, não precisava que ela atormentasse sua vida. Além do mais, Riza sabia que Roy não gostava de crianças, ele provavelmente iria desprezar aquela criança se soubesse.

Então ela ficou quieta. Criou seu filho sozinha, e, até agora, estava se saindo muito bem com isso. Roy não precisava saber de Jamie, só porque ele voltou a aparecer na vida de Riza.

- Minha vida mudou, Roy... Agora você não é mais parte dela. – Murmurou para si mesma

––

Chegou ao trabalho cansada no dia seguinte, passara grande parte da noite se revirando na cama, pensando em Roy; algumas vezes também levantou e foi até o quarto de Jamie observá-lo enquanto dormia. O resultado foi poucas horas de sono e um mau humor.

Entrou na sala recebendo olhares curiosos de Patrick e Adam que ela fez questão de ignorar. Fez seu caminho até sua mesa, onde encontrou alguns papéis que ela deveria revisar. Bufou. Estava com dor de cabeça, não conseguiria revisar aquelas folhas. O melhor a fazer era tomar algum remédio para a dor incômoda e se concentrar no trabalho.

Abriu sua bolsa e procurou uma pílula para dor de cabeça.

- Volto já. – Ela disse depois que achou o remédio.

Levantou-se e fez menção de deixar a sala.

- Hawkeye. – Patrick chamou. – Eu vou com você.

Riza assentiu e ambos deixaram a sala, andaram em silêncio até o bebedouro. Riza colocou a pílula na boca e depois tomou um pouco d'água. Deu meia volta com Patrick ainda a seguindo em silêncio.

- Então, qual era a emergência? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Ele disse.

- Então por que ficou em silêncio até agora?

Patrick segurou o braço de Riza e a puxou para um corredor vazio. Olhou para os lados, para verificar se estavam realmente sozinhos. Depois suspirou e se virou para Riza.

- O Mustang estava te procurando ontem. – Ele disse. – Ele parecia bem determinado a te achar.

Riza desviou o olhar para o chão.

- O que mais?

- Eu não sei. – Patrick respondeu. – Ele te procurou na hora do almoço, você tinha ido pegar o Jamie.

- Ótimo. – Riza sorriu forçada. – Não quero conversar com ele.

- Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Eu acho que ele foi te procurar em casa. – Patrick disse.

- O quê?! – Riza ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Bom, algum tempo depois ele saiu e não voltou pelo resto da tarde. – Patrick explicou.

- De qualquer maneira, – Riza disse, tentando se acalmar do choque. – Eu não estava em casa. Seria um desastre se estivesse.

- Riza... – Patrick disse. – Como eu disse, ele parecia bem determinado a falar com você. Eu não acho que haverá uma escapatória para isso.

- O que você está tentando dizer, Patrick? – Riza perguntou levemente irritada. – Que _eu _devia logo acabar com isso e levá-lo a algum lugar para que pudéssemos conversar?

Patrick suspirou pesadamente.

- Não, Riza. – Ele disse. – Eu não estou dizendo isso. Eu estou dizendo que vocês acabarão se esbarrando e ele vai querer conversar sobre pendências de vocês dois. E... – Ele hesitou. – Eu queria saber se você vai falar ou não sobre o Jamie.

Riza bufou.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Patrick? – Ela disse, agora realmente irritada – Eu não contarei nada sobre James ao Roy.

- Tá, mas não precisa ficar nervosa. – Ele falou. – Eu só acho que é errado esconder isso de ambos, Riza, é só isso.

- Por favor, Patrick, não toque mais nesse assunto. – Ela pediu.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse a contragosto. – Agora vamos antes que o Kent chegue e ache muito suspeito nós termos sumido.

Riza assentiu e seguiu o companheiro até a sala.

––

Roy chegou ao quartel com um único objetivo em mente, e este objetivo era falar com Riza. Ele não aceitaria um não, ele a _obrigaria_ se fosse preciso, mas ela teria que esclarecer as coisas para ele, e isso não poderia ser em outro dia. Ele queria saber se aquele menino era realmente seu filho ou se era uma mera coincidência — na qual ele não acreditava que fosse.

Passou por alguns soldados que lhe bateram continência rapidamente e seguiu até a sala onde sabia que encontraria Riza. Ou que pelo menos era onde ela deveria estar. Parou diante da porta da sala e bateu tentando não demonstrar nervosismo, logo ouviu um "pode entrar" e abriu a porta.

- Oh, General! – Kent disse levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Já chegou? Bem, por onde podemos começar a vistoria hoje? Eu pensei...

Roy levantou uma mão num gesto que pedia para que ele parasse de falar.

- Primeiramente, General Kent, eu gostaria de falar com a primeiro-tenente Hawkeye. – Ele disse sério.

Riza sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar seu corpo. Aquilo não era coisa boa.

- A primeiro-tenente? – Kent ecoou um pouco confuso. – Oh, sim, claro! – Ele exclamou, imaginando que Mustang tinha que falar algo do tempo que ainda trabalhavam juntos. – Primeiro-tenente, pode ir com o General Mustang.

- Mas... – Riza tentou achar uma razão para que recusasse o pedido de Mustang, mas nada lhe ocorreu.

- Você pode revisar estes papéis depois, Tenente. – Kent falou. – Não deixe o General esperando, ele é um homem muito ocupado.

"Então por que ele não vai se ocupar da própria vida?" – Riza pensou enquanto punha-se de pé, tentando disfarçar a raiva que borbulhava em seu peito.

- Então, General, por onde começaremos a vistoria hoje? – Kent repetiu.

Roy forçou um sorriso.

- Ainda não sei, General Kent. Você pode decidir enquanto eu converso com a Tenente Hawkeye?

O rosto de Kent se iluminou e ele assentiu.

- Siga-me, Tenente. – Roy disse quando Riza já se encontrava a uma distância considerável dele.

Deixaram a sala em silêncio. Roy estava ansioso para falar com ela, mas não o faria em um local público. Riza também se manteve em silêncio e o mais distante possível dele, ela não deixaria que ele afetasse seu autocontrole. Roy sabia que devia haver alguma sala de reunião vazia no andar superior, e que ninguém notaria se eles entrassem, e se notassem ninguém se oporia.

Passaram por alguns soldados no andar superior, mas nenhum se preocupou em perguntar aonde eles iriam, e então Roy abriu a sala de reunião com alquimia e puxou Riza para dentro fechando a porta em seguida, também com alquimia.

- Seja rápido. – Ela disse asperamente. – Eu tenho que voltar e terminar meu tra...

- Por que não me contou que você teria um filho meu? – Ele a interrompeu disparando a pergunta de uma vez.

Riza congelou onde estava e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Como ele poderia saber sobre Jamie?

- Responda-me. – Ele exigiu se aproximando dela.

Ao perceber a proximidade, Riza deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se dele e tentando lutar contra si mesma e manter seu autocontrole.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Mentiu.

Roy riu sem vontade.

- Como não? Vai me dizer que você não tem um filho?

Riza engoliu em seco.

- Sim, eu tenho um filho. – Ela admitiu.

- Por que não me disse? – Ele perguntou tentando novamente se aproximar dela. – Por que não me ligou ou mandou uma carta para me avisar? Ou pelo menos atendeu minhas ligações...

- Lhe dizer _o que _exatamente? – Ela perguntou, sem tentar fugir da proximidade dele.

- Que nós temos um filho! – Ele grunhiu irritado.

Riza mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. Estava rezando para que ninguém estivesse ouvindo eles ali dentro.

_- Nós _não temos um filo. – Ela sibilou. – E pare de gritar. Não quero que ninguém ouça!

- Não me diga o que fazer! – Ele disse. – E não minta... Eu o vi.

Riza arregalou os olhos. Como ele havia visto Jamie? Ela ficara com o menino praticamente a tarde toda.

- Eu não estou mentindo! – Ela se defendeu. – E como você o viu? Você por acaso nos seguiu?

Roy ficou em silêncio. Ele não iria deixar o pobre atendente à mercê da arma de Riza.

- Você nos seguiu. – Ela disse incrédula. – Você não tem o direito!

- Não em venha falar em direitos! – Ele disse num tom alto. – Eu tinha e _tenho_ direito de saber sobre o meu filho.

- Ele _não _é seu filho! – Riza rebateu.

- Não minta, Riza, você não faz isso direito. – Ele disse. – Eu vi o garoto. Há muitas semelhanças. Não pode ser apenas coincidência!

- Ele. Não. É. Seu. Filho. – Ela disse pausadamente.

- Por que não me contou? – Ele perguntou. Agora seu tom estava controlado, mas Riza podia ver muita magoa nos olhos cor de ônix que ela tanto amava. – Por que não contou sobre o menino?

- Eu já disse... – Ele a interrompeu.

- Riza, – Riza sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer se corpo ao ouvi-lo chamar por seu nome. – Por favor, não me tire isso. Eu tenho o direito de estar perto do meu filho. Eu _quero _estar perto dele.

- Meu filho não tem um pai. – Ela disse. Roy lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

- Como assim?

- James só tem a mim, e a ninguém mais. – Ela disse. – O pai dele está morto.

Roy balançou a cabeça negando.

- Não diga isso! Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Ele a segurou pelos braços, mas ela logo se soltou.

- Por quanto tempo? Uma semana? Nós não precisamos disso. – Ela disse sentindo lágrimas verterem de seus olhos. Ela não queria enfrentar aquilo. Aquilo tudo era muito doloroso. – Não precisamos nos magoar. Especialmente o Jamie.

Roy a olhou ainda mais confuso.

- Riza... – Ele tentou se aproximar novamente.

- Não! – Ela se esquivou. – Para mim e para o Jamie, o pai dele está _morto_. Ele não pode simplesmente voltar dos mortos por alguns dias e depois ir embora novamente. Eu não quero que o meu filho sofra.

- Eu não quero que ele sofra também! – Roy alegou.

- Então nos deixe em paz! – Riza disse. – Volte para sua família e deixe a minha em paz.

- Não! – Ele disse. – Eu não posso ignorar o fato que eu tenho um filho! Não posso.

- Sim, você pode. – Ela disse. – Assim como você sempre ignorou aquelas moças que você costumava enganar, antes de casar. Se alguma delas lhe dissesse que tem um filho seu você não daria a mínima, você ignoraria eles, mesmo sabendo que eles têm seu sangue.

- Talvez. – Ele disse. – Mas não posso ignorar este filho.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é filho da mulher que eu amo. – Roy disse.

Riza friccionou os olhos tentando se convencer que aquilo não era real. Ele não havia lhe dito aquilo, era apenas uma ilusão da sua cabeça.

- Não se aproxime do Jamie. – Riza avisou.

Roy bufou irritado. Ela era irredutível, mas ele também quanto a este assunto. Era seu filho, e ele não desistiria dele. Não desistiria de fazer parte da vida dele, ele faria sim parte da vida do filho, mesmo contrariando Riza.

- Você é uma egoísta. – Ele disse.

- O que? – Riza perguntou indignada.

- Isso mesmo – ele disse. – Você nunca pensou que o James pode querer um pai?

- Ele não precisa de um – Riza disse. – Ele tem a mim. E tem ao padrinho dele. E como eu disse antes, não se aproxime do meu filho.

- Você não me dirá o que fazer.

- Eu estou avisando, fique longe do Jamie. – Ela ameaçou.

- Eu vou fazer da parte da vida do meu filho, Riza. – Ele disse sério. – Quer você queira ou não.

Ela fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas ele lhe deu as costas e abriu a porta, depois deixou a sala e uma Riza abismada.

* * *

N/A: ooi, pessoas *-* Demorei com a atualização? Ok, não respondam XD uasghaushasahsuahsuasa

**Nhaa, estava sem inspiração alguma, mas hoje estou especialmente inspirada *-***  
**Aliás, estou assim desde que criei um blog pra mim *-* rs Ele é para eu expor meus pensamentos (os relevantes, óbvio) e postar minhas histórias independentes, estou bem animada com ele \õ**

**Anyways, voltando a Broken Strings. Eu gostaria de agradecer MUUUITO as minhas leitoras. Juro que quase chorei com uns reviews que recebi do último capítulo *-* Vocês são as ME-LHO-RES!**  
**Acredito que tenha respondidos aos seus reviews, se não os respondi é porque estive ocupada essa semana ;x Tivemos muitos trabalhos para nos ajudar na nossa média, btw, fiquei em segundo lugar na média desse bimestre *-* ( e eu nem tô estudando -q), e estamos tendo aulas todo sábado de manhã para compensar a época que dois professores meus estavam doentes (um, récem operdo, o outro, com pneumonia). Sem falar que tenho uns problemas pessoais bem sérios ocupando minha mente, então estudar e escrever está sendo quase impossível pra mim ultimamente.**

**Agradeçam ao fato de eu amar vocês demais e não querer fazer vocês espararem demaaaaaaaais e que digitei dez capítulos antes de começar a postar a fic -q**

**Anyways, obrigado mesmo, meninas, vocês alegram meu dia com seus reviews, especialmente nesses tempos que parece que minha cabeça vai explodir :)**

**P.S: Se encontrarem algum erro na fic, me mandem uma MP com o trecho com o erro, ok?  
**

**Amo vocês 3**

**Beijos, Liligi**

* * *

**× http: // www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:// thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× http: // www . formspring . me / Liligi**

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Conquistando**

Riza sentia cada célula do seu corpo vibrar. Estava nervosa, estava irritada, e acima de tudo, estava com muita vontade de atirar em Roy Mustang. Desta vez, de verdade. Como ele havia descoberto sobre Jamie? Ele teria que tê-la seguido desde o momento em que saiu, mas Patrick disse que ele a procurou depois que já tinha saído. Então ele teria que saber onde ele estava, o que ele não sabia.

E tinha a terceira opção, alguém o havia contado sobre Jamie. E aquela com certeza era a opção mais válida, mas quem teria contado isso para ele? Kent? Adam? Qualquer um poderia ter feito um simples comentário, mas a pergunta era quem. Ela não sabia, mas iria descobrir.

Respirou profundamente algumas vezes para tentar recuperar a calma. Ela não podia voltar para a sala com cara de quem queria assassinar alguém, o que na verdade ela queria. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter um ótimo autocontrole, trabalhar tanto tempo com Mustang a tornou especialista em esconder seus sentimentos debaixo de uma armadura fria e séria.

Entrou na sala e notou que só Patrick e Adam estavam ali. Kent devia estar acompanhando Mustang pelo local. Teve que respirar profundamente novamente ao pensar em Roy. Andou até sua mesa e pegou os papéis que estava ali com a intenção de lê-los, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, estava preocupada demais para conseguir prestar atenção no que aquilo dizia.

Percebeu os olhares curiosos de seus companheiros, mas os ignorou. Teria que explicar tudo para Patrick, pois sabia que ele não a deixaria em paz enquanto ela não contasse, mas não o faria agora.

- Voltem ao trabalho. – Ela ordenou.

- Tá. – Assentiram e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

–-

Jamie observou sua mãe durante todo o caminho para casa. Ela estava estranha, ele notou, não era comum dela ficar tão séria e distante quando estavam juntos. Havia algo de errado no trabalho, ele só a vira daquele jeito um tempo atrás quando estava havendo uma rebelião em uma cidade próxima.

Ele não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

Riza foi diretamente para a cozinha após terem chegado em casa, tinha que preparar algo para jantarem. Jamie ficou na sala, e, embora a TV estivesse ligada, sua atenção ainda estava presa em sua mãe.

- Jamie, vá tomar um banho antes do jantar. – Riza disse da cozinha.

- Tá. – O menino respondeu, desligou a TV e foi para seu quarto pegar seu pijama, uma toalha e logo depois partiu para o banheiro.

Não demorou muito tempo debaixo da água, vestiu o pijama e foi para a cozinha, onde Riza terminava de arrumar a mesa.

- Macarronada? – Jamie perguntou ao ver

- Sim. – Riza disse sorrindo de leve. – Algo errado?

Jamie sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Eu gosto. – Ele disse e ocupou umas das cadeiras.

- Ótimo. – Riza falou e colocou uma quantidade razoável da comida para o filho e depois se sentou.

Comeram em silêncio — algo também não muito usual. —, Jamie sentiu falta de sua mãe gentil lhe perguntando como fora seu dia e também sentiu falta de narrar suas aventuras infantis na creche. Entretanto, ele nada disse. Era evidente que sua mãe não queria falar, ele não insistiria. Apenas terminou seu jantar e se retirou da mesa, indo para a sala logo após deixar o prato na pia.

Ouviu o barulho da louça sendo lavada e depois guardada por algum tempo e logo depois ouviu os passos de sua progenitora se aproximar do sofá. Riza sentou ao lado do filho e o puxou para um abraço, sentindo uma estranha necessidade de fazer aquilo naquele momento.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, meu amor.

- A senhora está bem?

Riza ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Então Jamie havia percebido algo errado no comportamento dela.

- Só estou com alguns problemas, meu amor. – Ela respondeu.

- Eu posso lhe ajudar, mamãe? – O menino perguntou enquanto se afastava e fitava a mãe com seus olhos cor de ônix.

Riza sorriu e afagou o cabelo do filho.

- São problemas de adultos, meu principezinho. Mas obrigado por se preocupar.

- É uma guerra, mamãe? Como a que aconteceu daquela vez? – O menino perguntou com voz inocente. – Se for, eu posso lutar também. Eu posso acabar com os caras maus. Você não fala que eu sou um campeão? Pois então eu posso acabar com os malvados!

Riza apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

- Não é uma rebelião nem uma guerra, filho. São coisas da mamãe.

- Mesmo assim, mamãe. Eu quero ajudar.

Riza beijou o filho na testa.

- Eu sei que sim, e sei que você venceria os caras maus, mas são coisas que a mamãe tem que resolver sozinha, tá?

Jamie fez um biquinho e sentou novamente.

- Tá bom, então.

–-

Chegou na sala e encontrou apenas seus companheiros, não havia sinal algum de seu chefe, embora ele sempre chegasse cedo. Tentou não pensar onde ele possivelmente estaria — Ou melhor, com quem ele possivelmente estaria. —, e se dirigiu para sua mesa, decidindo não adiar seu trabalho apesar de sua dor de cabeça.

- Bom dia, tenente. – Adam falou alegremente.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse brevemente.

- Você está bem, Hawkeye? – Patrick perguntou, notando o estado da loira.

- Não é nada demais. – Ela disse dando o assunto por encerrado.

Adam deu de ombros e foi até sua própria mesa, sentou-se na cadeira, reclinando-a logo em seguida, e depois jogou as pernas sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos. Riza observou o companheiro com uma certa curiosidade já que aquele não era um comportamento comum no local de trabalho.

- Isso não é muito apropriado para se fazer no trabalho, não acha, sargento? – Riza perguntou, chamando a atenção do rapaz loiro. Não pensou no que o General Kent entra e o encontra desse jeito?

- Não se preocupe, Tenente, o Gen. Não vai chegar tão cedo. – Ele confiante. – O Mustang chegou aqui mais cedo e o levou.

Riza ergueu uma sobrancelha, o comentário inocente do rapaz a fez esquecer completamente da folga com que ele estava agindo. Nunca havia visto Roy chegar no horário certo no trabalho, muito menos chegar antes. E dizem que velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

- É mesmo? E por quê?

- Bom, pelo o que ele falou ao Kent, ele tinha algum compromisso inadiável mais tarde e queria terminar a vistoria de hoje o mais cedo possível. – Adam explicou.

- Hum... – Riza Murmurou.

"Eu me pergunto que compromisso seria esse..." – Ela pensou.

–-

Adam olhou o relógio na parede e lembrou que tinha marcado de se encontrar com Clarice, uma das atendentes, dali a cinco minutos. Olhou apreensivo para os companheiros que estavam concentrados no trabalho enquanto se punha de pé.

- Er... Eu vou... Er... Fazer uma pausa. – Ele disse desconcertado, mas, para sua sorte, nenhum dos dois sequer levantou o olhar.

- Não demore. – Riza disse ainda concentrada em seu trabalho.

- Pode deixar. – Ele disse e deixou a sala o mais rápido que pôde.

Assim que a porta bateu, Patrick soltou o papel que estava lendo e observou Riza cuidadosamente.

- Você não conseguiu dormir direito, não é?

Riza também soltou seu papel e suspirou.

- Não. – Ela respondeu. – Eu fiquei pensando no que aconteceu.

- Agora que o Mustang descobriu sobre o Jamie, o que pretende fazer?

- Eu não pretendo fazer nada, Patrick, minha escolha já foi feita. E, por favor, não vamos começar com isso de novo. – Ela disse.

- Mas pelo o que você me disse da briga de vocês, ele disse que quer fazer parte da vida do filho dele.

- Nós não precisamos dele. – Ela disse simplesmente.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles por alguns instantes, mas Patrick teve que quebrá-lo.

- Qual você acha que era o compromisso dele? – O jovem tenente perguntou, Riza sabia que Patrick se referia a Roy.

- Não sei e nem me interessa. Se eu bem conheço o Roy, ele deve estar enganando alguma pobre garota e simultaneamente traindo a mulher. – Ela disse asperamente.

"Ela pode até ser boa em esconder seus sentimentos, mas eu a conheço o suficiente para dizer que é completamente evidente que ela está enciumada." – Patrick pensou desanimado.

- Você não está nem um pouco preocupada com o que ele vai fazer em relação ao Jamie?

- Eu atiraria nele, se fosse preciso.

Patrick suspirou pesadamente.

- Por que você não pode deixá-lo fazer parte da vida de vocês?

- Para quê? – Ela indagou irritada. – Para que ele volte para a Central em poucos dias, volte para a esposa, para sua velha vida e que ligue de vez em quando prometendo aparecer mesmo sem cumprir a promessa? Não. O Jamie não precisa disso.

- O Jamie ou você?

Riza o encarou num misto de choque e surpresa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Por favor, Riza... A coisa mais difícil que você teve que fazer foi abandonar aquele homem, e isso te magoou. Você não quer deixar ele entrar na sua vida novamente porque sabe que vai sofrer quando ele partir. – Patrick disse.

- Você está enganado. – Ela vociferou. – É sim pelo Jamie. Como você ficaria se seu pai entrasse do nada na sua vida e depois fosse embora novamente? Eu só penso no bem estar do meu filho. Então, não ouse me julgar.

- Mas não me diga que isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você.

Ela ficou quieta.

- Desde muito cedo eu aprendi que sentimentos atrapalham, e que eu devo enterrá-los o mais fundo que puder. Eu fiz isso, Patrick. Mas aqui não é um local adequado para discutirmos isso. – Ela respondeu.

–-

Roy observou de longe. Parecia até um espião naquele momento: De tocaia, coletando informações, e preparando o terreno para agir. Seu alvo? James Mustang. Ou Seria James Hawkeye? Era mais provável que fosse o último, já que Riza nunca colocaria seu nome se ela queria tanto esconder dele a existência do menino.

Checou o relógio e bufou novamente. Ainda faltava algum tempo, mesmo que não muito, ainda seria uma longa espera até que chegasse a hora de Jamie sair da creche. O pior é que a espera o estava deixando nervoso, exatamente como em um campo de batalha, seus movimentos tinham que ser precisos, ele teria que agir mais rápido que o inimigo, o que significava que teria que pegar Jamie antes que Riza viesse o buscar.

Pensou em Rachel por um instante, ali estava ele esperando seu filho, quando sua esposa (ele não podia evitar de fazer uma leve careta ao pensar nessa palavra.) insistira tantas vezes para que tivessem m herdeiro e em quantas vezes e outras inúmeras vezes ele negara aquele pedido.

Então, Seu pensamento o levou até Riza. A mulher que nunca havia querido um filho — Ao menos, não que ele soubesse. —, aquela que apenas vivia para o trabalho, foi ela que teve um filho seu. Um filho que ela escondeu por quatro anos.

Ele não sentia raiva dela, não mesmo. Apenas não entendia o porquê de ter escondido algo tão importante, mesmo sabendo que este filho seria o que os faria ficar juntos de uma vez por todas. Se ela o tivesse feito, eles estariam juntos agora, como uma família. E Rachel seria somente uma lembrança ruim do passado deles.

O tempo pareceu voar enquanto ele pensava nessas coisas, assim que percebeu já estava quase na hora da saída. Saiu do carro, mas não atravessou a rua como a maioria dos pais fazia naquele momento, esperou que os portões fossem abertos. Não demorou muito para que uma moça os abrisse e uma enxurrada de crianças irrompessem por ali.

Era o momento. A moça estava ocupada tentando manter as crianças cujos pais ainda não haviam chegado longe da rua, então seria difícil identificá-lo. Atravessou calmamente a rua e chegou até a moça, já com seu sorriso arrebatador nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse.

- Bom dia. – A moça respondeu enquanto observava as crianças. Depois de se certificar que estavam seguras, voltou sua atenção para o dono da voz.

- Senhorita... Como se chama? – Ele perguntou galanteador.

- Ahn... Hilary. – Ela respondeu.

- Muito bem. Srta. Hilary, eu vim aqui buscar o James, filho da Srta. Hawkeye. Ela não poderá vir hoje, está muito ocupada com o trabalho. – Roy explicou.

- Eu imaginei. – Ela disse.

Roy ergueu uma sobrancelha e a lançou um olhar curioso, cujo ela respondeu.

- A farda do exército. – Hilary disse. – Você deve ser colega da Riza, não é mesmo?

Roy sorriu aliviado.

- É, sou sim.

- Bom, eu ainda vi o... Oh, ali está ele. – Ela disse quando avistou o rosto conhecido de Jamie na multidão. – Jamie!

Jamie virou a cabeça em direção à Hilary e viu que ela fazia um movimento para que ele se aproximasse. Cortou através das crianças até a moça, ainda não percebendo a presença do estranho de farda azul.

- Minha mãe chegou? – Jamie perguntou.

Hilary negou.

- Ela não poderá vir, mas ela mandou esse moço vir lhe buscar. – Hilary explicou enquanto mostrava ao homem que era designado a levá-lo embora dali.

Jamie olhou para Roy com desconfiança, havia ido algumas vezes ao quartel onde sua mãe trabalhava, mas nunca o havia visto por lá. Entretanto, se sua mãe o havia enviado, Jamie devia confiar nele.

Roy agachou-se para que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível do menino. Sorriu ao perceber o quanto eram parecidos: os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo... Indubitavelmente seu filho.

- Sua mãe está muito ocupada e pediu para que viesse buscá-lo, tudo bem, Jamie? – Roy disse.

Jamie assentiu.

- Vamos? – Roy perguntou enquanto estendia a mão para o filho. O menino não disse nada, apenas abanou a cabeça confirmando e segurou a mão do estranho.

Atravessaram a rua até onde o carro estava estacionado, Roy acomodou o menino no banco do passageiro e depois foi para o lado do motorista e deu a partida no carro.

- Então, Jamie, para onde quer ir? – Roy perguntou.

- Minha mãe sempre me leva para almoçar e depois para a casa da Sra. Morris, ela cuida de mim enquanto a mamãe trabalha. – Jamie disse inocentemente.

- Hum...

- Moço, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Roy olhou para o filho curioso.

- Sim, vá em frente.

- Quem é você? – Jamie perguntou. – Eu nunca vi você no trabalho da mamãe antes.

Roy sorriu.

- Meu nome é Roy. Eu sou um velho amigo da sua mãe, eu trabalho na Cidade Central.

- Por que você não trabalha aqui que nem a mamãe?

- Porque eu moro lá na Central e sou um alquimista, então preciso estar lá. – Roy explicou.

Jamie sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- UAU! Você é um alquimista?

Roy riu ao ver os olhos do filho brilhando só pelo fato de saber que ele era um alquimista.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Que legal! – Jamie exclamou!

- Tramuta alguma coisa para mim ver? – Jamie pediu.

- Transmuta para eu ver. – Roy o corrigiu. – Agora eu tô dirigindo, Jamie. Não dá.

- Ah... – Ele murmurou desanimado enquanto fazia um biquinho.

- Que tal assim, nós vamos parar para almoçar e aí eu te mostro a minha alquimia. – Roy prometeu fazendo com que James sorrisse imediatamente.

- Eba!

–-

Roy se lembrou de um restaurante que havia por perto com playground, então resolveu que era ali que iriam almoçar, e, quem sabe, depois brincar um pouco com o filho. Iria aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível enquanto Riza não os achasse, porque depois, ele provavelmente seria um homem morto.

- Ok, baixinho, o que você quer? – Roy perguntou enquanto pegava um cardápio das mãos Jamie.

- Ei, eu ia ver! – O menino reclamou.

- Eu leio para você, pode deixar. – Roy disse.

- Eu quero ler! – O menino protestou.

- Você sabe ler? – Roy perguntou admirado, Jamie assentiu. – Tem certeza? Você não está mentindo, está?

- Eu não minto! Minha mãe diz que é feio. – Jamie disse ofendido.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. – Roy falou e entregou o cardápio ao filho.

- Eu quero... – Jamie murmurou enquanto olhava demoradamente para o cardápio. – Bolo de chocolate!

- Você tem que pedir algo saudável, Jamie. O bolo pode ficar para a sobremesa. – Roy disse, Jamie fez uma careta.

- Mas eu quero bolo... – O menino falou manhoso.

- Só depois que você almoçar. – Roy disse irredutível.

Jamie suspirou e olhou novamente o cardápio murmurando as frases formadas.

- Já decidiu? – Roy perguntou.

Jamie colocou o cardápio sobre a mesa e balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- O que você quer, então?

- Eu quero macarronada. – Jamie disse sorridente. – Igual a da mamãe.

Roy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sua mãe vai ficar brava se você comer porcarias, não vai?

- A mamãe faz macarronada pra mim. – Jamie disse.

- Ok, então. – Roy falou vencido e chamou o garçom. – Traga dois pratos de macarronada, por favor.

- Sim, senhor. – O garçom disse e se retirou.

–-

Riza olhou para o relógio e se surpreendeu ao ver que era tarde. Estava atrasada, Jamie devia estar a esperando na creche.

- Droga... – Murmurou enquanto pegava as chaves do carro.

- O que foi? – Patrick perguntou.

- Eu tenho que pegar o Jamie, tô atrasada. – Ela respondeu.

Patrick olhou as horas.

- Ele deve estar reclamando de fome a estas horas.

- É, eu sei. – Riza disse. – Não demoro, tá?

- Ok. – Patrick respondeu.

Riza foi até o estacionamento e entrou no carro, dando a partida logo em seguida. Foi o mais rápido que pôde e em poucos minutos estava em frente à creche de Jamie, e viu que havia praticamente nenhum aluno ali. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter esquecido o filho daquela forma.

Estacionou o carro próximo ao portão e foi até Hilary.

- Desculpe a demora, eu estava ocupada e acabei esquecendo completamente de vir pegar o Jamie. – Riza disse de uma vez. – Onde ele está?

Hilary a lançou um olhar confuso.

- Como assim onde ele está? O seu amigo veio buscar ele já faz algum tempo. – Hilary disse.

Riza gelou.

- O que? Ele não está aqui? – Ela disse aterrorizada. – Quem veio buscá-lo?

- E-Eu não sei. – Hilary gaguejou assustada. – Ele vestia um uniforme do exército e disse que você tinha pedido para ele vir buscar o Jamie... Eu não devia ter deixado?

- Não! Eu... – Riza olhou para Hilary, de repente entendendo a situação. – Como ele era?

- Ahn... Alto, muito bonito, voz firme, cabelos e olhos negros... E, bom, vestia o uniforme do exército. – Hilary disse.

"Roy." – Riza pensou sentindo a fúria crescer dentro de si. – "Como ele se atreve?"

- Me desculpe, Riza... Eu achei... Ele disse que você tinha pedido. – Hilary disse parecendo realmente preocupada.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Hilary. Desculpe-me você, eu tinha esquecido que tinha mesmo pedido para ele vir buscar o Jamie. – Riza forçou um sorriso. – Onde é que eu ando com a cabeça? Sabe como é... Muito trabalho.

- Então, está tudo bem? – Hilary perguntou incerta.

- Está sim, Hilary. – Riza disse. – Mas da próxima vez que ele aparecer aqui para pegar o Jamie, me ligue antes, tá? Eu posso esquecer de novo.

- Está bem. – Hilary afirmou.

- Então, tchau, Hilary. – Riza se despediu.

- Tchau, Riza.

Riza foi até o carro e deu a partida sentindo o fogo da raiva arder dentro de si. Sua mão coçava para segurar sua arma e atirar em Roy Mustang assim que o encontrasse. E ela o faria.

–-

Roy terminou de mastigar o que restava de sua macarronada e engoliu, depois olhou para Jamie e sorriu.

- Já terminou aí, baixinho? – Roy perguntou.

Jamie engoliu o resto de sua macarronada com certa dificuldade.

- Eu não sou baixinho. – Ele disse emburrado.

- Terminou ou não?

- Terminei. – Jamie respondeu – Posso pedir meu bolo de chocolate agora?

Roy encarou o rosto esperançoso do filho e assentiu.

- Oba! – Comemorou. Roy chamou o garçom.

- Pode levar os pratos. – Roy disse ao garçom. – Traga uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e a conta.

- Sim, senhor. – O garçom pegou os pratos e talheres e depois se retirou.

Roy observou a animação de James com alegria. Ele acreditava que poderia ser um bom pai, e iria lutar para pelo menos ter essa chance. Olhando mais atentamente, percebeu que Jamie estava com a boca suja de molho de macarrão.

- Limpe sua boca, Jamie. Você está todo lambuzado. – Roy disse divertido.

- Você também tá. – Jamie falou.

- Não estou nada. Você sim está. – Roy disse.

- Tá sim. Aqui, ó. – O menino apontou.

Roy tocou o local apontado por Jamie e sentiu a substância que ali estava presente. Envergonhado, pegou um guardanapo e limpou a boca. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, devia estar parecendo uma criança com a boca suja de comida.

- Limpei, agora é sua vez. – Roy disse e depois entregou um guardanapo para o menino.

Jamie pegou o guardanapo que lhe era oferecido e limpou a boca.

- Pronto? – Perguntou, Roy assentiu.

- Agora você está limpinho.

- Roy... – Jamie perguntou acanhado.

- O que foi?

- Você pode me mostrar sua alquimia? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. – Roy sorriu.

Colocou a mão dentro do bolso de sua calça e tirou suas luvas com o circulo de transmutação da alquimia do fogo e as calçou. Olhou ao redor à procura de um alvo, avistou uma vela na mesa ao lado da que estavam.

- Observe. – Ele disse para Jamie. O garoto fixou o olhar onde Roy mirava.

Roy estalou os dedos, acendendo a vela instantaneamente e fazendo com que Jamie sorrisse empolgado.

- Que legal! – Jamie exclamou. – Você sabe fazer mais alguma coisa?

- Eu sei fazer várias coisas, mas não posso fazer aqui porque é perigoso. – Roy falou.

O sorriso de Jamie murchou.

- Eu queria saber se o meu pai é alquimista. Seria tão legal... – Roy encarou o filho surpreso. Sentiu que devia dizer que o pai dele era sim um alquimista, e que estava sentado ao lado dele. Mas não podia. Não agora.

- Jamie...

- Sim?

- Como a sua mãe é para você? Ela é boa?

- Ela é a melhor! – Jamie disse. – Ela trabalha no exército todo dia e manda no tio Adam e no tio Patrick o dia todo, mas ela sempre vai me pegar na escola, e a gente almoça juntos. De noite ela me pega na casa da Sra. Morris e nós vamos para casa, eu fico assistindo TV enquanto ela faz nosso jantar. Depois de comer ela assiste TV comigo ou brinca de carrinho.

- Ela brinca de carrinho com você? – Roy perguntou enquanto sorria. Ele não conseguia imaginar tal cena.

- Brinca. – Jamie respondeu. – Às vezes a gente também brinca de super-herói. Eu sempre salvo ela do vilão.

- É mesmo?

- É. Ela é demais, sabe? Ela me ensina coisas e de vez em quando compra presentes pra mim. Eu amo ela.

Roy sorriu. Ela podia ver como aquele menino idolatrava a mãe — e com toda razão. —, e também conseguia entender como Riza havia mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Jamie a fizera mudar, ela o amava demais.

- E o que ela lhe falou do seu pai? – Roy perguntou.

O sorriso que Jamie sustentava desapareceu quando Roy fez a pergunta.

- Eu perguntei dele uma vez, ela só sorriu. – Jamie relatou. – Eu não perguntei de novo porque eu vi que ela ficou triste. Eu não quero que ela me fale mais nada dele, se isso for deixar a mamãe triste.

–-

Riza dirigiu. Ela não sabia para onde ir, mas sabia que eles não deveriam estar longe, ela conhecia muito bem Roy. Não demorou muito para que achasse um carro conhecido. Assim que encontrou uma vaga, estacionou e entrou. Não foi difícil encontrar duas cabeças cheias de fios negros. Seguiu até onde estavam sem ao menos tentar disfarçar sua raiva.

- Mãe! – Jamie exclamou quando a avistou.

O menino levantou-se e correu até onde a mãe estava e a abraçou.

- Oi, meu amor. – Ela disse enquanto afagava os cabelos do filho.

Aquela altura Roy estava de pé e tentava reunir coragem para enfrentar Riza. Riza lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, ele engoliu em seco. Não seria nada fácil lutar contra uma mãe que queria proteger a cria.

- Jamie, me espere no carro. – Ela disse para o filho.

- Mas, mãe... O Roy pediu um bolo de chocolate para mim! – Jamie protestou.

- Vá, Jamie. – Riza disse enquanto o entregava a chave do carro.

- Tá bom. – Jamie se deu por vencido. Deixou o restaurante com a cara fechada e resmungando baixinho.

Assim que o menino não podia mais ser visto, Riza aproximou-se de Roy e deferiu um tapa em seu rosto.

- Você tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei preocupada? – Ela rosnou. – Eu achei que alguém havia seqüestrado meu filho! Bom, alguém realmente seqüestrou meu filho, mas da próxima vez que isso acontecer, pode não ser alguém que eu conheça. E se isso acontecer, Roy, eu vou te caçar.

Roy sabia que ela cumpriria aquela ameaça, então desistiu de armar qualquer plano que envolvesse levar Jamie da creche.

- Eu só queria conhecê-lo. – Roy disse.

- Fique longe dele. – Riza alertou.

- Riza, eu tenho o direito de querer conhecer meu filho. Eu quero passar algum tempo com ele, fazer coisas que pai e filho fazem juntos... Você sabe muito bem que há coisas que só um homem pode ensinar a seu filho. – Roy falou.

- Para essas coisas que o Jamie tem o padrinho dele. – Riza rebateu. – Ele não precisa de você na vida dele, Roy. Vá embora, volte para sua esposa.

- Riza...

- Não volte a procurar o Jamie. – Riza disse e depois deu as costas e caminhou até seu carro. Jamie estava sentado no banco do passageiro olhando através do pára-brisa.

- Mamãe, você e o Roy estavam brigando? – O menino perguntou.

- Não, meu amor. Nós só estávamos conversando. – Ela disse. – Escuta, Jamie, eu não quero você perto dele, tá?

- Por que, mamãe? – Ele a encarou com grandes olhos inocentes (olhos que a lembravam constantemente do pai dele)– O Roy é legal... Eu gosto dele. – Jamie disse.

Riza encarou Jamie sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. O que ela não queria que acontecesse estava acontecendo. Roy tentaria roubar seu filho. Ela não permitiria isso, nem que tivesse que matar para mantê-lo longe de Jamie.

* * *

**N/A: Olá,chaveirooos 3**  
**Como estão as tchuchuquinhas da mamis? *-* -nnnnnn**  
**okok, acho que colocaram algo na minha comida iahsiashaishais xD -n**  
**Anyways, tudo bem, gente? Novidades? Todas saudaveis e felizes? *-* rs**

**Bem, primeiramente, muuuuuito obrigado pelos reviews, eles iluminam minha vida confusa e tristonha -n**  
**Ah, mas iluminam sim (y) rs**  
**Creio que tenha respondido todos, mas não sei ao certo -q**  
**Aaaaanyways, nem tenho muito pra falar dessa vez. Só agradecendo mesmo às melhores leitoras que alguém pode ter :)**  
**Beijoooos :***

**Priscila**: ooown, obrigado, amr *-* Fico muito, muito feliz que esteja agradando ^^  
Well,talvez seja egoísmo dos dois já que ela não falou pra ele sobre o Jamie, mas o Roy também não viu os sacrificios dela, né?  
Obrigado pelo review, dear! xoxo**  
**

* * *

**× http: // www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:// thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× http: // www . formspring . me / Liligi**

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Welcoming**

- Então, o Mustang está mesmo disposto a entrar na vida do Jamie. – Patrick disse.

Riza suspirou. Estava conversando com Patrick pelo telefone há algum tempo, na qual ela relatou detalhadamente o que acontecera naquela manhã.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu desanimada. – Eu me preocupo com isso, Patrick. Roy sempre foi muito determinado, mas também um cabeça-dura genuíno.

- Você ainda se preocupa como Jamie ficará depois que ele se for.

- Claro. – Riza abaixou os olhos. – O Jamie disse que ele era legal. Que _gosta_ dele, Patrick. Ele conseguiu conquistá-lo, e isso é o que mais me preocupa agora.

- Jamie se apega muito fácil. – Patrick falou entendendo o porquê da preocupação da loira.

- Eu não posso deixar que Roy o envolva ainda mais em tudo isso. Jamie vai aceitá-lo em sua vida rapidamente, e quando ele for embora... Bom, eu tenho medo do que acontecerá com meu filho.

- Mãe! – Jamie surgiu na sala, segurando um chapéu de festa em cada mão.

- O que foi, filho? – Riza perguntou enquanto afastava o telefone de sua orelha.

- Qual você gosta mais? – Ele perguntou enquanto estendia os chapeis na direção de Riza. – O verde ou o azul?

- Ah, meu amor, você é que tem escolher. A festa é sua. – Riza disse.

- Mas eu não consigo decidir. – Jamie disse manhoso.

- Hum... Que tal o azul? – Ela sugeriu.

Jamie sorriu.

- Azul é legal. Obrigado, mamãe. – Jamie deu um beijo na bochecha de Riza e voltou correndo para o quarto.

Riza riu enquanto assistia seu filho se afastar, depois reaproximou o telefone.

- Desculpe, Patrick. Onde estávamos?

- Era o Jamie?

- Aham. Estava a pedindo minha opinião sobre que cor deveria ser o chapéu de festa.

- Ele está animado para o aniversário, não é?

- Com certeza. – Riza respondeu, um sorriso ainda presente em seus lábios. – Dá pra acreditar, Patrick? Ele vai fazer quatro anos! Cresce tão rápido.

- É verdade. Parece que foi que você me contou que estava grávida. Hoje temos praticamente um rapazinho. – Patrick disse. – Ele é muito esperto para a idade dele, não acha?

- Sim, ele é. – Riza respondeu.

Suspirou profundamente.

- O que foi? – Patrick perguntou após ouvir o suspiro da tenente.

- Depois do jantar ele me perguntou se poderia ser alquimista. – Riza falou.

- Alquimista?

- Parece que o Roy mostrou sua alquimia para ele. – Ela falou, desta vez irritada.

- Ele mostrou? – Patrick ecoou.

- Se eu o encontrar amanhã terei uma conversinha com ele. O Jamie podia ter se queimado ou algo do tipo.

- Não acha que está exagerando? Ele não machucaria o próprio filho, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Talvez não. Mas também não vejo motivo algum para mostrar alquimia a ele. – Riza dizia aborrecida.

- Já passou pela cabeça que ele talvez estivesse tentando parecer, sei lá, _legal_ diante dos olhos do filho?

- Legal? – Riza ergue uma sobrancelha.

- É. – Patrick confirmou. – Ele queria impressionar o Jamie fazendo aquilo. Uma forma de conquistar o menino.

- Ele é realmente muito cabeça-dura. – Riza bufou. – Ele sabe das conseqüências...

- Manhê! – Riza ouviu Jamie a chamar de seu quarto.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Ela disse. – Vou ajudar Jamie terminar com as coisas da festa.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Ela disse e depois desligou e foi até o quarto do filho.

––

Roy chegou ao hotel em que estava hospedado pouco depois das nove. Depois que havia saído do quartel parou num restaurante que gostava muito. Pediu duas doses de uísque e ficou pensando no que acontecera aquela manhã. Sorriu. Não havia como não sorrir, embora lhe parecesse estranho, sentiu como era ser responsável por alguém além de si mesmo, alguém por quem ele daria a vida. Pela primeira vez, Sentiu como era maravilhoso um momento pai/filho, já que nunca teve momentos como aquele com seu pai.

Ele queria ter mais dias como aquele. Queria poder se divertir com seu filho, poder conversar com ele sobre coisas importantes — coisas de garoto. —, queria poder mimá-lo, dar-lhe presentes. Entretanto, Jamie sequer sabia que ele era seu pai, mal o conhecia.

Suspirou.

Riza também não estava facilitando as coisas. Ele não conseguia entender aquela preocupação irracional — Pelo menos para ele era isso que era: irracional. —, não é como se Roy fosse magoar seu filho de propósito. Como ela poderia julgá-lo tal monstro?

Perdeu o fio de seus pensamentos quando o telefone na mesa de cabeceira a seu lado tocou. Fez um barulho impaciente, sentou-se na beirada da cama e pegou o aparelho.

- Sim?

- Senhor, tem uma ligação para o senhor. Ela disse que é sua esposa. – O atendente falou.

- Tudo bem, pode passar. – Roy disse ainda mais impaciente.

Roy esperou um pouco enquanto a ligação era transferida. Tão logo a voz de Rachel se fez audível, Roy sentiu a vontade de desligar o aparelho e voltar a deitar.

- Meu amor! – A morena exclamou. – Como você está, Roy?

- Bem. – Ele respondeu.

- Por que não ligou? – Ela perguntou ofendida. – Eu estava tão preocupada.

- Rachel, eu estou aqui fazendo uma inspeção. Não é como se um rebelde fosse aparecer do nada e me atacar pelas costas. – Ele disse secamente. – E eu não tenho tido muito tempo para ligar.

- Você gosta de me ver infeliz, não é Roy? – Ela perguntou entristecida.

- Por que diz isso?

- O jeito como você me trata às vezes. – Disse ela. – Eu me sinto uma intrusa.

Ele suspirou.

- Rachel, me desculpe, mas é que ando meio estressado. – Ele disse.

- Você devia tirar férias, Roy. – Rachel disse, seu tom beirando a preocupação. – Você não sai daquele quartel há quatro anos, desde a nossa lua-de-mel, que, aliás, não durou muito.

- Eu sou general agora, Rachel. Eu tenho que trabalhar dobrado, fazer valer minha posição. – Roy explicou pacientemente.

- Eu não entendo porque está tão obcecado com o trabalho, Roy. Como disse, você é um general, tem todos os militares de patente inferior às seus serviços, pode mandá-los fazer o que quiser. – Rachel falou. – Porque não tira uns meses de férias? A gente podia viajar, nos divertir um pouco...

- É tarde. Vamos conversar isso depois que eu chegar. – Roy disse esfregando os olhos. – Eu tenho que trabalhar cedo amanhã tá? Se der, eu te ligo.

- Mas, Roy...

- Eu preciso dormir, Rachel. – Roy a cortou.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ela disse resignada. – Boa noite, meu amor.

- Boa noite. – Ele disse e depois desligou o telefone.

"Rachel pode ser uma boa mulher, mas não é a ela que eu quero." – Roy pensou. – "Ela representa tudo do que eu quero fugir. Enquanto Riza e Jamie representam tudo o que eu mais quero."

Deitou-se e encarou o teto do quarto escuro.

- Eu não quero machucar Rachel, mas não é com ela com quem quero estar. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar com Riza e meu filho. – Roy murmurou para si mesmo.

––

Riza cobriu o filho e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Durma, meu pequeno príncipe. – Ela disse ternamente.

- Mamãe...

- Sim?

- Meu aniversário... – Jamie hesitou. – Eu queria...

- Se quiser saber qual é seu presente, vai ficar sem saber. – Riza disse. – É surpresa.

- Ok... – Ele murmurou. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, filho.

Riza apagou a luz e deixou o quarto, rumando para seu próprio.

––

Riza acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, tomou um banho demorado e depois foi acordar Jamie. O garoto, ainda sonolento, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho e se arrumar enquanto Riza preparava o café da manhã.

Alguns minutos depois Jamie adentrou a cozinha e ocupou seu lugar habitual na mesa. Observou Riza terminar de lavar a louça, embora estivesse com a cabeça cheia. Quando ela sentou, ele pensou em dizer o que o perturbava de certo modo, mas decidiu adiar um pouco.

Riza pegou o café da manhã, constituído de ovos, torradas e suco de uva, e colocou sobre a mesa, mas antes que pudesse se sentar o telefone tocou.

- Quem será? – Ela indagou a si mesma e foi até a sala. – Alô?

- Srta. Hawkeye? – A voz na outra linha perguntou.

- Sra. Morris! Que surpresa. – Ela disse.

- Sim, querida. – A senhora respondeu. – Eu liguei porque preciso lhe falar algo.

- Diga, então.

- Bom, acontece que meu irmão está muito doente e terei que fazer uma viajem ainda hoje pela manhã, então não poderei ficar com Jamie hoje. Sinto muito. – A Sra. Morris explicou.

- E sinto muito pelo seu irmão. – Riza disse. – Espero que ele melhore. E não se preocupe com Jamie, eu darei um jeito.

- Obrigado por entender, filha.

- Faça uma boa viajem. – Riza disse simpática.

- Até logo.

- Até logo, Sra. Morris.

Suspirou assim que colocou o telefone no gancho. Não tinha com quem deixar Jamie depois que ele saísse da creche. Não via outra solução a não ser levá-lo para o QG durante a tarde. Voltou para a cozinha e sentou-se.

- Quem era? – Jamie quis saber.

- A Sra. Morris. – Riza respondeu. – Ela vai viajar e não poderá cuidar de você hoje.

- E onde eu vou ficar? – Jamie perguntou.

- Eu acho que terei que levá-lo para o quartel.

- Legal... – Jamie murmurou e voltou a mordiscar sua torrada.

- Algo de errado, meu amor? – Riza perguntou, percebendo algo estranho no comportamento do filho.

- Ahn... Mamãe, posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – Ele disse.

- Claro, o que é? – Riza o encorajou.

- Eu posso convidar o Roy para meu aniversário? – O menino perguntou.

Riza encarou Jamie surpresa. Por que fazer um pedido daqueles?

- Por que você quer convidá-lo? – Ela perguntou.

- Porque ele é legal. –Jamie respondeu. – Eu posso?

Riza ficou algum tempo em silêncio.

- Depois nós pensamos nisso, tá bem?

Jamie assentiu.

- Agora termine seu café da manhã e vá pegar sua mochila.

- Tá bem.

––

Após deixar Jamie na creche Riza seguiu para o quartel. Ainda se sentia confusa por conta do pedido de Jamie, um pedido para aproximá-lo ainda mais de Roy. Sentiu uma onda de raiva percorrer seu corpo quando entrou no quartel e viu a figura estrangeira de cabelos negros parado em frente ao balcão com uma expressão de satisfação.

Quando Roy viu Riza adentrar o local sentiu uma alegria clandestina. Talvez pelo dia que tivera no dia anterior com Jamie, ou talvez pelo sonho que tivera na noite anterior, em que os três — Ele, Riza e Jamie. — eram, enfim, uma família.

Sorriu alegremente.

- Bom dia, tenente. – Ela a cumprimentou, mas não recebeu uma resposta.

Riza passou por Roy em silêncio, fingindo que ali não havia ninguém, apenas um espaço vazio e deixando Roy no mínimo confuso para trás.

"O que foi isso?" – Roy pensou enquanto observava a loira seguir até a sala onde trabalhava.

––

O resto dia transcorreu normalmente, Riza apenas viu Roy novamente quando este apareceu na sala com o Gen. Kent, e, como mais cedo, ela o ignorou. Não havia muito serviço a ser feito naquele dia para nenhum dos três ocupantes daquela sala, então Patrick e Riza conversaram grande parte do tempo enquanto Adam havia saído para ter uma "conversa" com Clarice.

Conversaram grande parte do tempo sobre a festa de Jamie que aconteceria no dia seguinte, o que levou Riza a contar sobre o que Jamie lhe pedira naquela manhã.

- Então ele quer convidar o Mustang... – Patrick ecoou.

Riza assentiu.

- E o que você disse?

- Que depois pensaríamos nisso. – Ela respondeu. – Honestamente, eu estou torcendo para que ele esqueça dessa ideia.

- E se ele não esquecer?

Riza ficou em silêncio. Depois pôs se pé.

- Eu vou pegar o Jamie. – Ela declarou.

Pegou as chaves dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha e partiu. Poucos minutos depois estava em frente à creche de Jamie. Ainda faltavam cerca de dez minutos para as aulas acabarem, mas ela preferia chegar adiantada a continuar aquela conversa. Ela não queria pensar no _se_. Ela ignorou o "se" nos últimos quatro anos e isso não iria mudar. Embora o rumo das coisas estivessem mudando.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o volante, e fechou os olhos.

"As coisas não eram para ser assim" – Pensou. – "Estávamos muito bem sem ele. Então, ele aparece e vira tudo de cabeça para baixo. Típico Roy Mustang."

Ouviu o sinal do fim das aulas soar e se endireitou no banco. Esperaria no carro até ver Jamie sair. Seus dedos batucavam sobre o volante onde sua cabeça estivera há algum tempo, mas o movimento ritmado de seus dedos cessou quando Riza avistou a cabeleira negra de seu filho. Desceu do carro e seguiu até onde estava o filho. O menino imediatamente abriu um sorriso quando viu a mãe se aproximar.

- Mamãe! – Ele correu até ela.

- Oi, meu amor. – Disse enquanto pegava o menino nos braços, depois depositou um beijo em sua cabeça. – Pronto para ir?

- Aham. – O menino confirmou.

- Então vamos.

Dirigiram-se para o carro. O menino entrou no banco do passageiro e afivelou o cinto enquanto Riza dava a partida no carro. Jamie balançava as pernas no ar enquanto olhava para frente, parecia pensar, e Riza notou isso, notou também a sua felicidade.

- Está feliz? – Ela perguntou.

O menino virou a cabeça em sua direção e assentiu, um sorriso emoldurando seus lábios.

- A semana tá terminando. – Ele disse. – Meu aniversário tá chegando.

- Ai, ai, Jamie. Você gosta de me lembrar que eu estou ficando velha, não é? – Riza brincou.

- A senhora não é velha, mamãe. – O menino apressou-se em dizer. – Você é bonita.

- Obrigado, meu principezinho. – Ela agradeceu.

- É verdade, mamãe. Você é muito bonita. – Ele repetiu.

Riza sorriu e afagou os fios negros do menino.

"Tão parecido, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente do pai." – Ela pensou.

Continuaram o resto do trajeto em silêncio, Jamie continuou a pensar em sua festa de aniversário, assim como Riza, ela tentava não pensar em Roy ou no pedido que o filho lhe fizera. Haveria uma festa no fim de semana, ela não deixaria Roy estragar isso. Principalmente por essa festa ser de seu filho — o aniversário de quatro anos, que só acontecia uma vez na vida.

Chegaram ao quartel. Riza conduziu o menino para a sala onde trabalhava, nem precisava pedir para que ele se comportasse: ele já sabia, nunca ousaria atrapalhar sua mãe ou causar-lhe problemas. Apesar de estar ali, de querer explorar o quartel, querer descobrir como era o dia a dia dos militares, ele não iria desobedecer a sua mãe.

- Olha quem está aqui! – Patrick disse animado quando viu o menino. Jamie abriu um sorriso e foi até o padrinho e o abraçou.

- Oi, tio Patrick! – Ele exclamou. – Oi, tia Adam! – Jamie acenou para o loiro que acenou de volta.

- Então, está animado para sua festa de aniversário? – Patrick perguntou enquanto colocava o menino sobre sua mesa.

- Aham. – O menino confirmou. – Você vai, não é, tio?

- Claro que sim.

- E vai levar um presente? – Ele perguntou sapeca.

- James! – Riza ralhou.

Patrick riu.

- Tudo bem, Riza. – Patrick disse para ela, depois se voltou para o menino. – Claro que eu vou levar um presente, Jamie, afinal, você é meu afilhado querido, não é?

- Eba! – Ele comemorou. – Obrigado, tio Patrick!

Riza se permitiu sorrir.

- Eu vou ganhar muito presentes, não é?

- Claro que sim. Você é um rapazinho muito querido. – Patrick falou.

- Mamãe... – Riza encarou o filho. – Você já pensou se eu posso convidar o Roy?

Riza mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Jamie...

- Posso convidar ele, mamãe? – O menino insistiu.

- Roy... Tipo, Roy Mustang? – Adam perguntou, Jamie assentiu.

- Ele é meu amigo. – Jamie falou. – Posso, mamãe?

- Jamie, o General Mustang é muito ocupado, ele não deve ter tempo de...

- Mas eu quero que ele vá, mamãe. – Ele a interrompeu. Riza sentiu seu coração perder uma batida quando viu a expressão chorosa do filho. – Por favor...

Suspirou.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse a contragosto.

- Eba! – Ele pulou da mesa e correu até Riza e a abraçou. – Obrigado, mamãe, você é a melhor!

- Riza afagou os cabelos do filho enquanto encarava Patrick com um olhar que demonstrava seu desespero.

"Por que eu não consigo dizer não para vocês?" – Ela pensou tristemente.

––

Cada passo parecia ser um fardo. Um passo para sua aniquilação. Para sua infelicidade, provavelmente. Como aquele menino poderia ser tão insistente? O que havia de errado com _ela_? Afinal, ela devia impor sua autoridade, não devia permitir tal coisa, mas ela permitiu. Permitiu que Roy se aproximasse de Jamie. Permitiu que _Jamie_ procurasse Roy. Como não havia percebido antes que seu filho estava mimado?

Encarou Jamie. Ele praticamente saltitava enquanto andavam até o segundo andar, onde Riza soube que Roy se encontrava, e sorria. Suspirou. Era pro _aquilo_ que ela havia permitido. Ela só queria que seu filho fosse feliz, ela faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo feliz. Até mesmo deixá-lo se aproximar de Roy.

- Vamos mais rápido, mamãe. – Ele pediu.

Ela sorriu.

- Calma, Jamie.

O menino fez um bico. Riza se agachou e pegou o menino no colo com certa dificuldade, ele já estava grandinho e estava ficando pesado.

- Você andou comendo bobagens de novo, mocinho? – Ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça negando.

- Sei. – Ela disse e depositou um beijo na bochecha do filho. – Você está pesado.

- Eu não estou não. – Ele disse emburrado.

Colocou Jamie no chão quando chegaram à escada. O menino praticamente correu escada acima, mas ela não se apressou. Ela não tinha pressa alguma, na verdade, quanto mais demorasse, melhor.

Quando chegaram ao hall, encontraram Roy parado em frente ao balcão, concentrado nos papéis que tinha em mão, provavelmente o relatório.

"Ótimo, se ele já tiver terminado o relatório, quer dizer que ele já está indo embora." – Riza pensou satisfeita e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

- Roy! – Jamie correu. Roy levantou a cabeça quando reconheceu a voz e sorriu ao ver o menino vindo em sua direção. Colocou os papéis sobre o balcão sem dar muita importância.

- O que faz aqui? – Roy perguntou enquanto se abaixava, ficando na mesma altura de Jamie.

Roy encarou Riza que estava logo atrás do menino, ele não entendia porque ela havia mudado de ideia, afinal, havia insistido tanto para que ele não se aproximasse de Jamie. Mas lá estavam eles, Jamie e Riza.

- Roy, você quer ir para o meu aniversário? – Jamie perguntou sem rodeios.

- Seu aniversário? – Roy piscou algumas vezes, estava cada vez mais confuso com aquilo.

- É. Vai ser sábado. – Jamie falou.

Roy sorriu.

- Desculpa, baixinho, mas não sei se sua mãe concordaria com essa sua ideia. – Roy falou.

- Mas ela deixou! – O menino disse com urgência.

Roy levantou a sobrancelha.

- Deixou? – Ele fixou seu olhar em Riza, mas ela encarava o chão.

- Aham. – Jamie confirmou com um sorriso. – Você vai?

- Claro que sim. – Roy respondeu, depois pegou Jamie nos braços. – Claro que eu vou.

Jamie sorriu e abraçou Roy. Riza ficou parada encarando-os. Ela sentiu uma vontade intensa de chorar, Pai e filho se abraçando, assim como deveria ser... Aquela deveria ser sua família, as duas pessoas que ela mais amava em todo o mundo, entretanto, infelizmente, aquela _não_ era sua família.

* * *

N/A: Heeey, pessoas *-*

Tudo bem com meus torcedores da copa lindinhos? *-* huhauah torçam por mim, ok? To totalmente desanimada com essa copa -q

**Anyways, espero que estejam gostando da fic, porque, honestamente, depois do final do mangá, eu realmente pensei em abandonar todas minhas fanfics de Fullmetal alchemist, mas então eu percebi que por eles (Roy e Riza, obvio) não terem ficado juntos no final - pelo menos não explicitamente -, tenho total liberade para criar fanfics que não se tornem AU. É, eu até que gosto disso -q**

**Well, amanhã (17/06) estarei ficando um ano mais velha e possívelmente entrarei em depressão (sério xD), então deixem reviews para me ajudar a esquecer que estou velha -q**

**Olhando pelo lado bom, falta um ano para eu ter 18 anos xD uasghaushasuasa**

**Bem, só tenho agora que agradecer à todas as fofas que deixaram/ deixam comentários na fic, vocês são uma razão para eu não desistir de tudo 3**

**PS.: Gente, a preguiça de betar o capítulo (again) foi grande, então, se encontrarem qualquer erro é só me enviar o(s) trecho(s) via MP :)**

**xo's  
**

* * *

**× http: / www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:/ thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× http: / www . formspring . me / Liligi**

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – This isn't for you**

Roy estava nervoso. Olhou novamente no relógio, estava ali há mais de meia hora. O que deveria fazer? Ele não tinha experiência alguma naquilo, havia tantas opções! Olhou para os lados e suspirou derrotado. O aniversário de Jamie seria no dia seguinte e ele ainda não havia comprado o presente. E era exatamente o presente que o estava deixando naquela situação difícil.

- O que escolher para um menino de quatro anos? – Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

- Precisa de ajuda, senhor? – Uma moça alta vestindo o uniforme da loja perguntou. Roy esboçou um sorriso.

- Sim, o que acha que eu devo comprar para um menino de quatro anos?

- Hum... – Ela fez uma cara pensativa. – Depende do que ele gosta.

Roy encarou o chão. Ele não sabia do que Jamie gostava. Suspirou tristemente, sequer sabia do que o próprio filho gostava. Pelo menos, aquele podia ser um começo.

- Eu não sei bem. – Ele disse para a moça que esperava uma resposta. – Acho que ele mencionou algo sobre carros.

A moça sorriu.

- Temos modelos novinhos em folha. Diga-me, é um presente para seu sobrinho? – Ela perguntou gentilmente, mas Roy sabia que não dizia aquilo apenas por gentileza. Sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo, apesar de não ter mais vinte e poucos anos, muitas mulheres ainda o achavam atraente.

- Na verdade, é para meu filho. – Ele disse, o sorriso da mulher vacilou. – Poderia me mostrar os carros?

- Claro. – Ela disse. – Venha comigo.

Roy acompanhou a moça até o balcão, ela entrou na sala onde havia o estoque e voltou com três modelos de carro nas mãos, depois os dispôs em frente a Roy.

- Esses são os modelos mais recentes, este aqui é o que tem sido mais vendido. – Ela disse apontando para o da ponta na direita.

- São todos bem legais. – Roy disse.

- São sim. – Ela sorriu, provavelmente porque a expressão de Roy diante dos carrinhos era de interesse.

- Qual você recomenda que eu leve? – Ele perguntou.

- Como eu disse, este é o mais vendido, entretanto, eu acho que o mais legal entre estes carros é o conversível preto. – Ela disse apontando para o que estava no meio.

- Tem razão. – Roy disse. – Eu vou levá-lo. Poderia embrulhar para presente?

- Claro. – Ela sorriu e pegou o carro escolhido. – Eu volto já.

- Não se apresse. – Roy disse.

Ela deu um risinho e voltou para a sala de onde tinha tirado os brinquedos. Enquanto ela preparava o brinquedo, Roy deu uma olhada pela loja de brinquedos. Lembrava que, quando pequeno, tinha poucos brinquedos. Seus pais podiam lhe dar qualquer brinquedo que ele pedisse, mas raramente o faziam. Nem Roy se interessava muito, já que sempre preferia fazer traquinagens a brincar de carrinhos.

E também, em sua infância, não havia tamanha variedade de brinquedos, a maioria das crianças tinham brinquedos feitos de madeira ou de pano (no caso das bonecas).

- Senhor. – A atenção de Roy foi arrastada de volta a realidade, quando a mulher voltou com seu presente. – Aqui está.

- Ótimo. – Roy sorriu, tirou a carteira do bolso e pagou o brinquedo, voltando logo em seguida para seu carro.

Colocou o presente no banco do passageiro e dirigiu até o hotel onde estava ficando, e durante todo o caminho sustentou um sorriso, não sabia definir de quê, entretanto, alegria, satisfação, contentamento? Sim, tudo talvez, afinal, no dia seguinte ele estaria indo para o primeiro aniversário de seu filho.

Pensou em Hughes, então. Elysia devia estar com mais ou menos sete anos ou oito anos, agora. A menina estava crescendo sem um pai, e isso, aos olhos de Roy, sempre foi muito triste, e ele não desejava o mesmo ao seu filho. Mas ao pensar no amigo, também se lembrou do que ele costumava dizer quando lhe ligava de uma linha do exército: "Apresse-se e case logo". Pensou no que Hughes lhe diria naquele momento, sabendo de toda aquela situação. Roy estava casado, mas tinha um filho com outra mulher, a mulher que amava.

_Faça o que o seu coração disser_. Provavelmente seria isso. Hughes sabia dos sentimentos que nutria pro Riza há tanto tempo, mas, caso Roy decidisse por permanecer com Rachel, para não prejudicar sua carreira como militar, ainda assim ele o apoiaria.

Mas... Como sua carreira poderia ser mais importante que uma família? Ele podia se ver claramente... Acordando ao lado de Riza, levando seu filho para o colégio, sendo parte daquela família que agora se tornara seu maior desejo.

Só que eram apenas sonhos. Riza não parecia disposta a deixá-lo entrar em sua vida. Claro, ele ainda não entendia o porquê dela ter permitido que ele comparecesse à festa de Jamie, talvez fosse um sinal de que ela estava cedendo. Ele só precisava ser um pouco mais persistente que ela.

E Rachel? Era o que sua mente gritava. Ele não amava Rachel, e nunca amaria, mas também não queria magoá-la, ela sempre fora muito boa e compreensiva com ele, não merecia ter seu coração partido de tal modo. Mas isso não o impediria de ir atrás do que queria. Sempre haveria pedras no caminho, mas ele teria que passar por elas de um jeito ou de outro.

––

- Então, Riza, o que você acha de ter Roy Mustang na festa do Jamie? Quer dizer, você poderia ter dito alguma coisa ao menino porque eu sei que você não quer que o Mustang apareça por lá... – Patrick dizia enquanto observava Riza limpar algumas armas.

- Não é que eu não queira, Patrick. – Ela murmurou; sua voz aparentando calma. – É só que... Eu tenho medo. A semelhança entre o Roy e o Jamie é inegável, eu tenho medo que alguém descubra que ele é o pai do meu filho. E mesmo que ninguém diga em voz alta, eles irão cochichar, sobre mim e sobre o James. E eu não quero que ele seja alvo de fofocas ou algo do tipo...

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Patrick levantou-se e esticou os braços; estivera sentado por algum tempo. – Eu acho que você não devia se preocupar tanto. O que as pessoas poderiam pensar? Que o Jamie é o filho de um respeitado general do exército. Eles não se atreveriam a fazer nada, Riza.

- Eles poderiam pensar que eu sou apenas uma vadia que se entregou ao chefe para conseguir algo no emprego. – Ela suspirou.

- Eles poderiam até pensar isso, mas você não saberia. A ignorância é uma benção, lembre-se disso. – Patrick a encorajou.

- Exatamente. – Ela replicou. – E eu prefiro que as pessoas fiquem no escuro sobre a paternidade de Roy. Até mesmo o Jamie.

- Ainda assim, eu te peço para você esquecer isso, Hawkeye. Amanhã será a festa de quatro anos do seu filho, então, divirta-se, esqueça dos seus problemas, porque ele só fará quatro anos ma vez na vida. O James tá crescendo, aproveite a infância dele e deixe que ele a aproveite também. Se ele quer Roy Mustang como parte dessa fase, deixe, porque, quando ele for adolescente, ele irá querer afastar todo mundo. – Patrick disse.

Riza sorriu.

- De jeito nenhum que meu filho vai ser um rebelde. – Ela disse.

- Ah, Riza, ele _com certeza_ vai ser.

- Por que acha isso?

- Você o mima demais.

- Eu não o mimo... Não muito.

Patrick riu.

- Até parece.

Riza pegou uma das armas e apontou para Patrick, que, momentaneamente, sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias, mesmo sabendo que a companheira nunca atiraria.

- Ok, eu retiro o que eu disse. – Ela disse levantando as mãos, como se fosse para se proteger.

Riza riu da reação do amigo.

- Ótimo. – E abaixou a arma. – Vamos logo, acho que preciso de um pouco de chá.

- De camomila, ainda por cima. – Ele disse e recebeu um olhar nada agradável da loira.

––

Roy estava se sentindo bem naquele dia. Ele estava feliz. Aquela sensação lhe parecia algo como uma memória, algo distante, que nunca aconteceria da mesma maneira novamente. Fazia mais de quatro anos que ele não se sentia assim, e ele devia tudo isso a Jamie. Bem, não somente a Jamie, pois, apesar de tanto tentar repeli-lo, Riza também era a razão de sua alegria. Na verdade, poucas vezes na vida se sentira tão feliz, tão leve, e a última vez que se sentira assim foi quando ele e Riza puderam ficar juntos, sem nenhuma preocupação. E apesar de ter sido apenas uma noite, a sensação que teve naquele dia foi o que o manteve são por todos os anos que teve que passar longe dela.

Cumprimentou alguns funcionários do quartel quando chegou, ele não poderia esconder seu contentamento nem se quisesse. Ia em direção a tão conhecida sala do General Kent, tinha que pegar alguns arquivos dos seus subordinados, e aproveitaria para dar uma palavrinha com Riza. Quando chegou na sala, encontrou apenas Adam lá.

- Olá. - Ele disse. Adam se levantou e bateu continência imediatamente.

- Bom dia, senhor. - Ele disse.

- Você saberia me informar onde o General Kent está? - Roy perguntou.

- Er... Ele falou que ia na cidade. - Adam respondeu. - Não deve demorar mais que duas horas, senhor.

- Hum... E a tenente Hawkeye foi com ele?

- Não, senhor. - Adam respondeu. - Ela está no estande com o segundo tenente Hill.

Roy sorriu.

- Obrigado, sargento Mackenzie. - Disse e depois deixou a sala.

Estava próximo ao estande quando viu que Riza vinha em sua direção, juntamente com Patrick.

- Com quem você pretende deixar o Jamie enquanto organiza a festa? Com a Sra. Morris? - Patrick perguntou.

- Eu não sei. A Sra. Morris ainda está viajando, e eu vou precisar da sua ajuda com a ornamentação, de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar o Jamie com o Adam, eu realmente quero que meu filho chegue são e salvo à festa de aniversário, então não sei. - Riza falou.

Roy estava parado no corredor a poucos metros de distância dos dois. Não demorou muito para que o notassem, e assim que Riza colocou seus olhos nele, Roy sorriu.

- Bom dia, tenente Hawkeye. Tenente Hill. - Roy cumprimentou. Riza e Patrick fizeram uma continência.

- Bom dia, Senhor. - Ambos disseram.

- Tenente, eu não pude deixar de ouvir o que vocês falavam - Roy disse. -, então eu gostaria de me oferecer para cuidar do Jamie enquanto você organiza a festa.

- Não precisa. - Riza disse secamente. - Afinal, o senhor deve estar muito ocupado com sua inspeção.

- Vamos lá, Riza, não seja assim. - Roy disse ficando bem próximo a ela e completando o resto da frase em um murmúrio. - Eu realmente gostaria de cuidar do MEU FILHO.

- O que você pretende com isso? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu só quero passar algum tempo com ele, Riza. - Roy disse agora sério.

Riza refletiu por algum momento.

- Não dê nenhuma porcaria para ele comer. - Ela disse. - E não o perca de vista.

Roy sorriu.

- Tudo bem. - Ele disse.

- Eu falo sério. - Ela disse.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar bem dele. - Ele a assegurou.

- É bom mesmo. - Ela disse. - Você pode pegá-lo amanhã lá pelas oito.

- Oito?

- Sim. Algum problema com a hora?

- Não, não. - Roy disse. - Eu estarei lá.

Mustang se despediu e os três seguiram seus caminhos.

- Tem certeza disso, Riza? - Patrick perguntou.

- Não. - Riza respondeu.

- Então porque disse sim?

- Eu não sei. - Ela suspirou.

Ele não iria ao quartel naquele dia. Faltava muito pouco para terminar sua inspeção. A maioria queria já ter terminado a maldita tarefa e voltar para o aconchego de seu lá, mas não Roy. Ele não queria deixar aquela cidade. Para que? Tudo o que lhe importava estava ali. Qual era o propósito de voltar à Cidade Central? Não havia nenhum. Mas havia dois motivos para ele ficar ali: Jamie e Riza.

Acordara cedo naquela manhã e, para seu alívio, não teve que vestir a pesada farda azul. Vestiu uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, comeu uma torrada e tomou um copo de suco, depois deixou o hotel e se dirigiu para a casa de Riza. Não demorou muito para chegar lá. Na verdade, estava até adiantado, ainda faltavam quinze minutos para as oito, mas ele não se importava. Ele iria passar um dia inteiro com seu filho! Melhor ainda, iria passar o dia inteiro com Jamie no dia do seu aniversário. O primeiro aniversário que passava com seu filho. Sorriu com o pensamento. Logo estava no local, estacionou o carro em frente a casa, desceu e bateu na porta. Poucos segundos depois ele pôde ouvir latidos e logo depois Riza abriu a porta. Assim que Riza abriu a porta, Black Hayate passou e correu em direção a Roy, com o rabo abanando. Roy abaixou-se e acariciou o bicho que o lambeu.

- Há quanto tempo, amiguinho. - Ele disse para o cachorro que latiu contente, depois se pôs de pé e sorriu para Riza. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - Ela respondeu.

Roy a observou. Quatro anos haviam se passado e ela parecia ficar cada vez mais linda. Ela estava com o cabelo solto, como ele raramente vira em sua vida, e vestia uma saia que batia em seus joelhos e uma camiseta rosa claro.

- Você está linda, Riza. - Ele disse docemente, não podendo se conter.

Riza sentiu uma vontade enorme de fechar aquela porta atrás de si, puxá-lo para si e unir seus lábios, mas ela não o fez. Não podia ser fraca. Se não fosse por si mesma, pelo menos o faria por seu filho.

- Obrigado. - Ela respondeu o mais friamente possível e depois mudou de assunto. - O Jamie está terminando de comer, logo eu vou buscá-lo.

- Tudo bem. - Roy falou. - Que horas mais ou menos eu tenho que trazê-lo de volta?

- Seis horas. - Riza disse. Roy assentiu. - Aonde você pretende levá-lo?

- No parque. - Roy disse. - Eu lembro que quando eu morava aqui havia um que sempre ficava cheio de crianças.

- Tome cuidado para que ele não se machuque. - Riza disse.

- Quantas mais vezes você irá repetir isso? - Ele perguntou. - Não confia em mim?

"Confio. Até demais." - Ela pensou.

- Você não quer que eu responda essa pergunta. - Foi o que ela disse. - E eu vou repetir isso para que você perceba que se caso meu filho voltar para casa machucado, você pagará caro.

- Não se preocupe, eu ainda lembro de quão boa é sua pontaria. - Ele disse meio irritado tentando ignorar o que ela havia dito antes.

- Ótimo. - Ela falou séria. - Hayate, para dentro. - O cachorrinho deu uma última olhada em Roy e voltou a entrar na casa.

Assim que Hayate entrou, Jamie apareceu com uma mochila nas costas.

- Roy! - Ele exclamou.

- Oi, campeão. - Roy falou.

- Vem cá. - Quando Jamie se aproximou, Roy bagunçou seu cabelo. - Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado. - O menino sorriu.

- Pronto para passar um dia inteiro longe de sua mãe?

- Estou! Vamos?

- Se despeça da sua mãe. - Roy falou.

Jamie abraçou Riza que o pegou nos braços e depositou beijos na bochecha, testa e nariz do filho.

- Tome cuidado, meu amor. - Ela disse.

- Não precisa se preocupar, mamãe. - Jamie falou. - Eu sou grande, agora. Tenho quatro anos já!

- Você vai ser sempre o bebezinho da mamãe. - Ele disse e apertou o menino.

- Mamãe, tá me machucando.

- Desculpe, meu rapazinho. - Ela disse e colocou o menino no chão. Roy observava aquela cena com um sorriso. Riza era outra mulher quando estava com o filho. Não. Quando perto de Jamie, Riza era ela mesma. Ali não havia uma tenente de exército, nem a melhor franca-atiradora do país, nem mesmo havia a mulher racional e fria que todos conheciam, ali havia uma mulher de grande coração. - Seis horas, está bem? - Riza falou e Roy demorou um pouco a perceber que ela falava com ele.

- Ahn? Ah, sim. Seis horas ele estará aqui. - Roy garantiu.

Riza deu um último beijo no filho e observou os dois irem em direção ao carro e partirem.

- Para onde nós vamos? - Jamie perguntou.

- Bom, eu tinha pensado em te levar para o parque, mas se você quiser ir para outro lugar, é só dizer.

- Hum... O parque tá bom. - Jamie disse.

À princípio, Roy apenas observou Jamie brincar com algumas crianças. Eles corriam um atrás do outro, sempre rindo. Mas então, Jamie o puxou para se juntar a eles. Pouco depois Jamie finalmente sentiu fome, Roy o levou a uma lanchonete que havia ali por perto.

- O que você vai querer? - Roy perguntou.

- Hum... Hambúrguer.

- Sua mãe disse para não lhe comprar bobagens. - Roy falou, Jamie fez uma careta. - Mas, por hoje ser seu aniversário, você pode pedir o que quiser. Só não pode contar a sua mãe que eu fiz isso.

- Tá! - Jamie disse sorrindo.

- Então, o que os rapazes vão querer? - A moça que trabalhava lá perguntou.

- Dois hambúrgueres e... O que você quer para acompanhar, Jamie?

- Hum... Milk-shake de chocolate.

- Dois milk-shakes de chocolate. - Disse Roy.

- É pra já. - A moça disse e entrou.

Após terminarem de comer, Roy levou Jamie ao shopping, quando mal percebeu já ia dar seis horas. Relutantemente levou o menino de volta para casa, queria poder passar mais algum tempo com ele. Felizmente, tinha a festa à noite. Assim que se aproximaram da casa, Riza saiu de dentro da casa e veio recepcioná-los.

- Mamãe! - Jamie falou ao sair do carro.

- Oi, meu filho. - Ela disse sorrindo. - Como foi o seu dia?

- Foi legal. Eu conheci um monte de crianças no parque.

- É mesmo? Que bom.

- Aham. - Ele confirmou satisfeito.

- Agora vá pra dentro e tome um banho, senão vamos chegar tarde, está bem? - ela disse.

- Tá. - Jamie disse. - Tchau, Roy.

- Tchau, campeão. - Roy disse e observou o menino entrar correndo dentro de casa.

- Obrigado por ficar com ele. - Riza disse atraindo a atenção de Roy.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado você por me permitir ficar algum tempo com ele.

Riza abaixou o olhar parecendo um pouco triste.

- Você está bem? - Roy perguntou.

- Estou. - Ela disse se recompondo. - Então... Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Claro. Até mais tarde. - Ele sorriu e depois se afastou.

- Até. - Riza murmurou.

Jamie mal podia conter sua animação. Patrick os estava levando para o local onde seria a festa, ele observava o menino alegre no banco de trás. Ora, por que ele não estaria? Era seu aniversário! Seus amigos estariam todos lá e lhe levariam presentes, haveria música, doces e brincadeiras. Além do mais, ele vestia a roupa nova que sua mãe lhe comprara: Uma calça jeans, uma camisa azul e um tênis.

- Falta muito, mamãe? - Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para a rua através da janela.

- Calma, meu pequeno príncipe. - Riza riu. - Estamos até adiantados!

- Eu quero ver como está!

- Paciência.

Rapidamente chegaram ao local, Jamie pulou do carro e correu para dentro, sequer esperando por Riza e Patrick.

- Ah! - Jamie exclamou.

- O que achou? - Riza perguntou se agachando ao lado do filho.

- Tá demais, mamãe! Quanto balão! Uau, olha o tamanho do bolo! - O menino dizia maravilhado enquanto olhava pelo salão ornamentado.

Ele beijou a bochecha de Riza e depois correu até um canto onde havia uma cama elástica.

- Eu disse que você o mimava. - Patrick falou.

Riza sorriu.

"O que está faltando?" - Roy pensou enquanto andava pelo seu quarto do hotel.

- Perfume! - Exclamou.

Foi até o banheiro e pegou o frasco que estava sobre a pia e borrifou um pouco em si, depois deu uma olhada no espelho.

- Ok, é melhor eu ir senão vou me atrasar.

Roy pega o presente e caminha até o carro que está estacionado em frente ao hotel e dirige até o local onde Riza lhe informou que seria a festa. Não tinha sido difícil de achar, no final das contas. Além do mais, ficava bem óbvio que era aquele prédio, já que havia um arco de balões do lado de fora. Estaciona o carro em uma das vagas livres, pega o presente que estava sobre o banco do carro e desce. Assim que entra no grande salão ouve as músicas infantis encherem o ambiente, e luzes coloridas piscando, além de risadas de crianças.

Não foi difícil localizar Jamie, ele estava em um canto brincando com um bonequinho junto com alguns meninos, pensou em ir até lá, mas primeiro, resolveu procurar por Riza. Achá-la não fora tão fácil quanto achar Jamie. Ele olhou pelo vasto salão durante alguns minutos antes de localizá-la. Assim que seus olhos repousaram na figura esbelta de cabelos loiros, Roy perdeu o fôlego. Ela estava linda! Seus cabelos estava soltos, como ele raramente tinha visto, ela vestia um vestido lavanda um pouco decotado de alças finas que iam até pouco acima de seu joelho, uma sandália de salto alto e um colar comprido.

Não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios, e, antes que percebesse que estava se movendo, ele já estava a poucos metros dela. Quando ela notou que ele vinha em sua direção — E sorria belamente para ela, à propósito — ela se virou para ele e agradeceu mentalmente pelo salão estar iluminado apenas pelas luzes coloridas, senão ele teria percebido que ela havia corado levemente. Ele estava tão bonito. Vestia uma calça escura — pelo menos ela achava que fosse, afinal, ela não conseguia distinguir qual era a cor por causa da iluminação. —, uma camisa de botões branca. Seus cabelos, como sempre estavam bagunçados, e, apesar daquela visão ser bem familiar, Riza ainda sentia o ar sumir de seus pulmões.

- Oi. - Roy disse quando estava próximo o suficiente para ser ouvido.

- Oi. - Ela respondeu.

- Desculpe ter demorado. - Ele disse um pouco sem jeito.

- Você chegou a tempo, na verdade. - Ela sorriu. Roy notou que ela usava um pouco de maquiagem e aquilo o fez sorrir ainda mais.

Ele deu um passo à frente e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Você está muito bonita para quem está em uma festa de criança. - Ele disse e depois depositou um beijo na bochecha dela.

Riza sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem, sentiu seus músculos ficarem flácidos por causa daquele simples toque. Seus sentidos se confundiram até mesmo por causa do cheiro que ele exalava, e, apesar de sua razão lhe ordenar para se afastar ou afastá-lo de si, seu corpo se recusava a fazê-lo, pois ela sentia que cada célula de seu corpo necessitava do toque dele. Mas, para sua completa infelicidade, ele rapidamente se afastou.

- O-obrigado. - Ela murmurou, mas não tinha certeza de que ele tinha ouvido. Depois completou em um tom mais alto. - O Jamie está ali, vamos lá.

- Claro. - Roy disse. Os dois atravessaram o salão até onde Jamie brincava com seus amiguinhos.

- Jamie, o Roy chegou. - Riza informou.

O menino se virou e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha a ver o "amigo".

- Roy!

- Oi, campeão. - Roy disse. - Olha o que eu te trouxe.

Roy estendeu o presente para Jamie que imediatamente arrancou o pacote de suas mãos e rasgou o papel de presente. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando viu qual era o presente.

- UAU! - Ele exclamou. - É o carro que eu pedi a minha mãe! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, Roy! - Ele abraçou o pai, Roy sorriu.

- Não tem de quê.

- Olhem meu novo carrinho! - Jamie disse para os amigos que começaram a analisar o brinquedo. Roy se levantou.

- Não precisava, Roy. Deve ter sido caro já que é um lançamento. - Riza disse.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. - Roy falou. - Eu quero que o Jamie tenha tudo que ele merece.

Riza encarou o chão. Novamente Roy Mustang mostrava ser um bom pai.

- Ele ficará muito mimado assim. - Foi só o que ela disse.

- Bem Riza, você já começou o serviço, eu quero terminá-lo. - Roy disse.

- Senhorita Hawkeye. - Riza se virou e viu que era Hilary, imediatamente sorriu.

- Hilary! - Riza falou e a abraçou. - Que bom que veio.

- Ora, eu não podia faltar. Afinal, Jamie é meu aluno favorito. - Hilary falou alegre, então, logo depois notou a presença de Roy e fez uma careta. - Oh, você é...

- Olá, senhorita. - Roy disse fazendo uma leve mesura. - Creio que não podemos conversar apropriadamente da última vez que nos encontramos. Eu sou Roy Mustang.

- Prazer, sr. Mustang. Eu sou Hilary. - Ela disse.

- Roy, por favor. - Ele disse e beijou a mão de Hilary.

Riza sentiu seu interior queimar. Quatro anos haviam se passado, mas Roy Mustang continuava o mesmo: Um mulherengo de primeira. Pediu licença com a desculpa que tinha que ver algo na cozinha e se retirou. Não queria presenciar a professora de seu filho se apaixonando por Roy Mustang.

- Desculpe pelo o outro dia. - Roy desculpou-se ausente. Ele sabia que Riza não havia gostado do jeito que ele havia acabado de agir e sabia que ela devia achar que ele estava tentando seduzir a moça.

"Parabéns, Mustang, você é um idiota." - Pensou.

- Tudo bem. - Hilary disse meio abobalhada. Roy forçou um sorriso.

A noite transcorrera tranquilamente, vez ou outra, Jamie ia até Roy e o puxava para algum canto para brincarem — algo que ele realmente aproveitou. —, e logo chegou a hora de cantar os parabéns. Todos se reuniram ao redor da grande mesa, Riza acendeu a vela, a música foi desligada e todos cantaram. Jamie fechou os olhos e fez um pedido antes de assoprar as velas. O bolo foi distribuído entre os convidados e a música voltou a tocar, sendo que as músicas infantis foram substituídas por algumas mais animadas.

Roy se aproximou de Riza que ajudava Jamie a limpar o glacê do bolo que havia caído em sua camisa.

- Pronto, meu amor. - Ela disse.

- Obrigado, mamãe. -Jamie disse e depois se levantou e foi em direção a uma menina que o chamava.

- Huh, acho que ele puxou o pai, não é? - Roy falou tentando parecer casual. Riza fechou a cara.

- Pode ter certeza que meu filho não será como o pai dele. - Ela disse amargamente.

Roy suspirou.

- Riza... Sobre a moça... Eu só queria me desculpar. Você deve ter dado uma bronca nela quando descobriu que eu havia levado o Jamie. Eu não estava tentando... - ele parou.

- O que você quer, Roy? Meu perdão? Bem, eu não tenho nada para perdoá-lo. Afinal, sua esposa é outra.

- Não faça isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Me afastar assim. Ficar lembrando que eu sou casado.

- Esse é o ponto. Você _é_ casado.

Roy ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, olhava Jamie à distância, a menina agora o abraçava e ele ria. Ele também não queria que Jamie fosse como ele, queria que Jamie tivesse estabilidade quando adulto. Riza tinha razão de dizer aquilo.

- Riza...

- Hum?

- Obrigado por ter me permitido vir. - Ele disse. - Significa muito para mim.

- Eu não fiz isso por você, Roy. - Ela disse o encarando. - Eu fiz isso pelo Jamie. Porque ele o queria aqui. Por mim, eu conseguiria uma ordem restritiva.

- Riza!

- Aqui não é seu lugar, Roy. - Ela disse, e antes que Roy tivesse tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa, ela deu as costas a ele e se afastou.

Patrick avistou Riza e atravessou a multidão, quando estava próximo a ela, tocou-lhe o ombro, ela se virou um pouco assustada.

- Te assustei? - Ele perguntou.

- Um pouco. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

- Riza, eu estava pensando... - Ele hesitou um pouco. - Quer dançar?

Riza sorriu.

- Eu não danço muito bem.

- Eu também não, mas... - Ele disse um pouco sem graça.

- Tudo bem. - Ela disse. Patrick sorriu.

Patrick a levou para onde alguns casais dançavam, com certo receio ele pousou suas mãos sobre a cintura dela enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço. Começaram a dançar timidamente, mas depois conseguiram a acompanhar o ritmo. Riza podia admitir que se divertia naquele momento, com Patrick.

Ele a trouxe mais para perto de si e murmurou:

- Você está linda, Riza.

-... Obrigado... - Ela se apertou um pouco contra ele. Roy dissera a mesma coisa para ela, com outras palavras. Por todos aqueles quatro anos, Patrick havia sido seu porto seguro, e tudo o que acontecia naquela noite parecia querer deixá-la frágil novamente, ela precisa se sentir forte novamente. Ela não podia desmoronar, nem agora, nem quando Roy se fosse novamente. Ela precisava de Patrick mais que nunca.

Ele queria cruzar aquele salão e socá-lo. Queria tirá-la de seus braços. Não queria perdê-la para Patrick Hill. Ele não _iria_ perdê-la para Patrick.

Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Ele não queria estragar a festa de aniversário de seu filho. Ele ignoraria aquilo. Por hora. Depois ele conversaria com Riza. Depois ele resolveria isso. Não naquela noite, pois ela era muito especial, tanto para Jamie quanto para o próprio Roy.

Haveria tempo para acertar as coisas.

* * *

**N/a: heeey, ppl o**

**como é que estao as férias? As minhas estavam ótimas até hoje. Tava em Fortleza curtindo com minhas primas 3**

**haha, foi ótimo. Acho que nunca dancei tanto na minha vida xD [/nãoseidançar,oi**

**Well, agora que estpu de volta em casa, trouxe o capítulo 8 pra vocês, espero que gostem :3**

**E não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Agora vou sair porque são onze horas e a viagem foi longa**

**beijos!**

* * *

**× http: / www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:/ thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× http: / www . formspring . me / Liligi**

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Partida**

Jamie havia acordado cedo no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar todos os brinquedos que havia ganhado e os levou para a sala, amontoando-os na mesinha de centro. Riza, ao ver que o filho sequer tinha escovado os dentes, mandou que ele tomasse banho e escovasse os dentes antes de brincar.

Após a higiene matinal e de desjejuar, o menino imediatamente voltou aos brinquedos. Riza o observava imaginando de onde uma criança que fora dormir depois da meia-noite tinha tanta energia para correr pela casa brincando com carrinhos e Black Hayate, enquanto ela, uma mulher adulta, estava completamente exaurida.

- Mãe! – Jamie correu até o sofá e subiu, sentando ao lado de Riza.

- Oi, meu amor. – Ela disse enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo do filho.

- O Roy vai vim aqui hoje? – Ele perguntou.

- É 'vir', meu amor, não 'vim'. – Ela explicou. – Por que você pergunta?

- É que ontem ele me levou para passear. – O menino falou.

Riza sorriu fraco.

- Eu não acho que ele vá aparecer, meu amor.

- Ah. – Ele falou desapontado, depois pulou do sofá. – Eu vou brincar com o carrinho que ele me deu.

- Vai lá. – Ela disse.

––

Já estava quase na hora do almoço, mas Riza continuava deitada, agora em seu quarto, enquanto Jamie continuava a se divertir com os brinquedos que ganhara. Sabia que tinha que preparar algo para que ela e o filho comessem, mas não se sentia nem um pouco disposta a ir para frente do fogão.

Quando ela finalmente resolveu se levantar, ouviu a campainha tocar e Jamie gritar de algum canto da casa que ia atender.

- Tio Patrick! – Ela ouviu o menino exclamar. Rapidamente, Riza deixou o quarto, e ao chegar na sala encontrou um Patrick sorridente segurando Jamie nos braços e com uma sacola seguramente em sua mão.

- Olá. – Ele disse quando viu Riza.

- Oi. – Ela sorriu. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu imaginei que você estaria cansada demais para pensar em preparar algum almoço. Afinal de contas, você passou a semana organizando aquele aniversário e ontem você ficou o dia inteiro em pé. Então, eu passei no restaurante perto da minha casa e comprei isso. – Patrick falou enquanto levantava um pouco a sacola em sua mão.

Riza sorriu.

- Obrigado.

O moreno riu enquanto punha o menino no chão.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Disse entregando a sacola para Riza.

- Jamie, vá lavar as mãos, nós vamos almoçar agora. – Ela falou para o filho.

- Tá bom. – O menino disse e foi para o banheiro.

Riza foi em direção à cozinha com Patrick logo atrás de si. Colocou a sacola no meio da mesa, tirando de dentro dela as quentinhas.

- Você poderia pegar os pratos? – Ela perguntou a Patrick.

- Claro. – Ele disse e foi até o armário. Sabia de cor onde os pratos e talheres se encontravam, pois passara longas horas naquela casa durante a gravidez de Riza e nos primeiros meses após o parto.

Voltou com três pratos e talheres e os colocou na mesa.

- Obrigado. – Riza agradeceu.

- Nem esquenta. – Ele disse.

Jamie adentrou a cozinha, puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

- O que é, mamãe? – Perguntou.

- Strogonoff de carne. – Patrick respondeu. – Espero que não tenha problema. – A última parte fora falada para Riza.

A loira meneou a cabeça.

- Está ótimo. – Ela disse.

- O que é istlogo... istoglo... – Jamie tentou falar.

Riza sorriu.

- Strogonoff. – Ela disse. – Veja o que é você mesmo.

Ela abriu a quentinha revelando o conteúdo. Jamie fez uma careta.

- Não parece bom. – Ele disse.

- Por que não experimenta? – Riza pegou um dos pedaços de carne com um garfo e estendeu para Jamie que hesitou um pouco antes mordê-lo. – Então? – Ela perguntou depois do menino ter engolido.

- É bom! – Ele disse sorridente.

Riza sorriu e pegou o prato do filho, servindo-o. Patrick também colocou comida em seu prato e ia colocar no de Riza, mas ela não permitiu, alegando que ele já havia feito o suficiente só em _trazer_ a comida e colocar a mesa.

––

Após o almoço, os três fora para a sala e ligaram a televisão. Algum filme de velho-oeste passava, ficaram boa parte da tarde em silêncio, apenas assistindo ao filme.

- Riza. – Patrick falou.

- Sim?

- Olha. – Ele disse apontando para o menino que dormia.

Riza sorriu.

- Demorou bastante. – Ela disse. – Ele acordou cedo hoje, não sei como ele conseguiu, já que ele passou a noite inteira correndo de um lado para o outro ontem.

- Eu vou levar ele para o quarto. – Patrick disse se pondo de pé.

- Não, pode deixar. – Riza disse. – Eu o levo.

- Tem certeza?

- Aham. – Ela murmurou enquanto pegava o filho nos braços.

Riza levou Jamie até seu quarto, com Patrick em seu encalço, e o colocou na cama, cobrindo-o logo em seguida. Ficou alguns segundos ali apenas observando o filho com um sorriso nos lábios e acariciando seu rostinho, então depois se inclinou e beijou sua testa, virou-se e saiu do quarto com Patrick.

- Nem acredito que ele já tem quatro anos. – Ela falou enquanto caminhavam de volta para a sala.

- Eu sei. – Patrick disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Eu ainda lembro-me do dia em que ele nasceu como se tivesse sido ontem.

Riza riu.

- Acho que naquele dia você estava mais desesperado que eu. – Ela falou.

- Ora, você me liga no meio da noite dizendo que seu filho está prestes a nascer. Obviamente eu me apavorei, afinal, nunca estive numa situação dessas. – Ele se justificou.

Voltaram a sentar-se no sofá, mas não estavam mais prestando atenção alguma ao filme que continuava a passar.

- Eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo e com o Jamie naquela noite se você não estivesse aqui. – Ela disse.

Patrick sorriu.

- Eu fico feliz por estar presente na sua vida, Riza. – Falou, tentando ignorar seu coração que batia acelerado por conta do nervosismo. – Não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

Riza sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável por causa do modo que Patrick dissera aquilo, parecia haver em suas palavras uma enxurrada de emoções que ela não compreendia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, talvez fosse melhor dar por encerrada aquela conversa.

Patrick percebeu o desconforto de Riza, mas já não havia volta. Ele começara e agora tinha que terminar, não conseguiria mais se conter. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a pele de porcelana, sentindo sua própria pele arder pelo contato tão esperado.

Riza encolheu-se um pouco ao sentir o toque, ficando imediatamente tensa com o contato repentino.

- Riza, desde que você veio para cá, bem, tudo por aqui mudou. O trabalho, que antes parecia ser tão chato, se tornou tão mais prazeroso. A _vida_ se tornou mais prazerosa depois q eu te conheci. Eu...

-Pare. – Riza o interrompeu e depois se afastou. – Patrick, por favor, não.

- Eu amo você, Riza Hawkeye. – Ele disse, encarando-a seriamente, ignorando por completo a reação dela.

Riza, que agora se encontrava de pé, estava completamente estática. Aquilo _não_ podia estar acontecendo. Como haviam chegado àquele ponto? Seu cérebro trabalhava para processar aquela situação, mas parecia ser incapaz. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes para falar alguma, mas não sabia o que e sempre terminava fechando-a novamente. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, ela _tinha_ que lidar com aquela situação da melhor forma possível.

- Eu sei que isso é... Um choque. – Patrick quebrou o silêncio. – E, bastante constrangedor, mas... Eu tinha que te falar. E eu sei que você ainda tem sentimentos pelo Mustang, mas eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada. Nem quero que algo mude entre nós. Eu sei que só poderemos ser amigos, mas quero que saiba que sempre estarei lá para você.

Patrick pôs-se de pé.

- É melhor eu ir.

- Patrick... – Riza falou. Patrick sorriu fraco.

- Não se preocupe, Riza. Eu não esperava nada. – Ele se aproximou dela e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. – Até segunda.

Sem qualquer outra palavra, Patrick saiu da casa, deixando uma Riza perplexa parada no meio da sala.

"O _que_ acabou de acontecer?" – Ela pensou sentindo-se tonta.

––

Ela havia repetido para si mesma que ao seria estranho. Havia repetido que durante as horas que estivesse dentro do quartel, a lembrança do que Patrick lhe dissera naquele dia desapareceriam, mas, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia evitar o sentimento de culpa quando saiu de casa naquela manhã, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum motivo real para se culpar.

Deixou Jamie na creche e foi para o quartel. Aparentava estar calma, ninguém ali notaria o incomum nervosismo que consumia a tenente. Ao adentrar a sala, evitou olhar na direção de Patrick, e ele também evitou olhá-la, mas nenhum dos outros ocupantes da sala pareceu perceber o estranho comportamento dos dois.

Mal se falaram o resto da manhã, e o que falaram foram apenas duas ou três palavras, e nada que envolvesse _aquele_ dia, e então, Riza se viu dando graças da Deus por ter chegado a hora do almoço. Estava deixando um prédio quando uma figura conhecida se aproximou.

- Oi. – Ele falou.

- Oi. – Ela falou um tanto seca.

Roy suspirou. Ele estava tentando ao máximo fazer com que Riza parasse de tratá-lo como... Um intruso... Mas ela sempre fora uma mulher extremamente difícil.

- Está indo pegar o Jamie? – Perguntou, ignorando o tom que ela usara.

- Aham.

Roy a olhou curioso. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Riza parecia... Distraída. Aquilo com certeza era interessante.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim.

- Riza, tem algum problema se eu for almoçar com você e o Jamie? – Roy perguntou, ainda sentindo-se um pouco impressionado pelo fato de Riza _realmente _estar distraída.

- Não. – Foi a resposta dela.

- É mesmo? – Ele teve que perguntar, só para ter certeza que não era algum tipo de ilusão.

Riza o encarou.

- Você quer ir ou não?

- Claro. – Ele disse. – É que eu achei...

- O Jamie queria te ver. – Ela disse.

- Ah. – Ele sorriu. – Vamos, então?

Ela assentiu.

––

- Riza? – Roy chamou a tenente enquanto ela dirigia.

- Hum? – Ela murmurou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Roy hesitou.

- Não vai falar nada? – Ela perguntou.

Roy bufou e passou as mãos pelos fios negros, em sua faze tinha uma expressão estranha, uma mistura de frustração e angustia.

- O relatório da inspeção deve ficar pronto no fim da semana. – Ele só disse isso.

- Oh. – Ela murmurou, compreendendo o que ele dizia. Sentiu uma sensação esquisita dentro de si, mas, como de costume, não deixou transparecer.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer ao Jamie. – Roy admitiu, agora seu rosto demonstrava o quão preocupado com isso ele estava: ele havia se apegado demais ao filho.

- Se for ajuda que você procura, procurou a pessoa errada. – Riza disse. Roy a olhou surpreso. Riza o encarou por um breve momento. – Eu falei que isso não seria permanente. A sua vida está na Central e a nossa está aqui.

- Eu sei disso. – Ele disse sério. – Mas eu te falei que não iria magoar o Jamie e eu falei sério. Eu sou o pai dele, Riza, eu só quero o melhor para ele.

Riza não disse nada.

- Eu pretendo voltar. – Roy falou, Riza voltou a encará-lo, agora completamente surpresa. – Eu virei de vez em quando vê-lo.

- Eu acho...

- Riza, você percebeu que ele se apegou a mim também. – Ele disse. – Eu não vou abandoná-lo.

Riza suspirou.

––

Não havia jeito, Roy teve que contar a Jamie que estaria partindo em poucos dias. Obviamente o menino ficou triste, mas Roy prometeu para ele que logo voltaria para vê-lo. Durante o resto da semana, Roy buscava Jamie na creche com Riza e almoçava junto com eles, depois ficava algum tempo brincando com o menino e ia embora.

Riza evitava conversar com Roy, mas não o expulsava mais. Havia se acostumado à presença dele, fazia ela se sentir bem. Além do mais, Jamie gostava e estava aproveitando cada minuto com o pai.

No Quartel, Roy passava a maior parte do tempo enfiado em uma sala vazia revisando e arrumando os relatórios, eles apenas se viam ao se cruzarem no corredor.

- Roy... – Jamie falou. Estavam novamente naquele parque que Jamie gostara.

- O que foi?

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Jamie.

- Você tem filhos?

Roy encarou Jamie completamente surpreso.

- Por que a pergunta?

- É que você tá aqui faz tempo e você brinca comigo. – Jamie disse. – Você não tem um filho pra brincar?

Roy sorriu melancolicamente e bagunçou os cabelos do menino.

- Vamos, sua mãe de estar esperando. – Ele disse e começou a andar em direção ao carro, que estava estacionado não muito longe dali.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – Jamie falou para si mesmo antes de segui-lo.

––

Roy colocou a sua última peça de roupa dentro da mala. Estava indo embora. Já se sentia deprimido antes mesmo de chegar a Central, antes de voltar a viver sua falsa vida. Voltar a beijar os lábios de sua esposa, beijá-la sem vontade alguma, ter que dormir na mesma cama que ela e vê-la todos os dias.

Estaria se sentindo um pouco melhor se pudesse ver Jamie antes de ir, mas o menino estava na creche naquela hora. Ainda teria que passar no Quartel leste, pelo menos poderia ver Riza antes de ir.

Pegou suas malas, fez o check out e foi para o carro. Dirigiu em silêncio para Quartel. Andou lentamente pelas galerias, cumprimentando quem passava por ele. Logo estava diante da porta da sala de Kent, mas não bateu de imediato.

Pensou em Riza. Seria realmente apropriado se ele entrasse? Sabia que todos os esforços dela para afastá-lo eram apenas uma maneira para que ela não se magoasse com sua partida, entretanto, nos últimos dias ela pareceu estar bem à vontade com a presença dele.

Bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida, imediatamente continência.

- Oh, general Mustang! – Kent e seus subordinados se levantaram para prestar continência. – Que bom que veio antes de partir!

Roy sorriu.

- Eu tinha que deixar o carro que peguei emprestado e agradecer a paciência que tiveram. – Falou.

- Ora, não tem que agradecer! – Kent exclamou. – Mas então, que horas seu trem sai?

- Daqui a meia hora. – Mustang falou checando em seu relógio de prata.

- Tão cedo? – Falou. – Bem, você tem sua vida na Cidade Central, uma esposa, se eu não me engano, que deve estar sentindo muitas saudades do marido.

Riza abaixou momentaneamente o olhar para o chão, sendo observada pelo alquimista.

- É... – Foi só que Roy respondeu.

- Muito bem, então vou chamar um táxi para levá-lo para a estação. – Kent falou já pegando o telefone.

- Não precisa se incomodar, General. – Roy disse.

- Não é incômodo nenhum. E eu também estarei mandando a Tenente Hawkeye para acompanhá-lo, precisamos mantê-lo seguro, certo? – Kent disse alegremente, não percebendo as expressões chocadas de Roy e da loira. – Alô? Sim, aqui é o General Joel Kent, eu gostaria de um transporte para o Quartel do Leste imediatamente. Obrigado.

Desligou o telefone e sorriu para Roy.

- Agora é só esperar um pouco.

––

Poucos minutos depois foram avisados que o táxi solicitado havia chegado. Roy se despediu e desceu juntamente com a primeiro tenente, logo avistaram o carro e entraram. Um rapaz loiro de olhos castanhos os encarava com um sorriso alegre.

- Bom dia, senhores militares! – Ele disse animado. – Oh, você deve ser o tal alquimista que veio da Central, não é? Nossa, eu nunca levei ninguém tão importante assim! E essa aí é sua namorada?

- Cala a boca, ok? – Roy falou nervosamente. Aquele taxista falava demais e havia passado dos limites. – Leve-nos para a estação.

- Hum... Dizem que quem cala assente. Bom, você não ficou calado, mas me mandou calar a boca, o que confirma a minha teoria... Aliás, meu nome é Jeremy.

- Só... Dirija. – Roy falou já sem paciência alguma.

- E não fale mais nada inapropriado. – Riza completou.

- Tudo bem, madame. – Ele disse dando a partida.

O carro estava em silêncio em alguns minutos, mas não era isso que incomodava o Alquimista das chamas, na verdade, era a distância que Riza havia posto entre eles, ele estava sentado ao lado da janela enquanto ela sentava no outro extremo do banco, seus olhos presos à paisagem que passava rapidamente.

Ele suspirou.

- Que silêncio incômodo. – Ele comentou, queria fazê-la dizer alguma coisa.

- É verdade, eu realmente não gosto de silêncio. – Jeremy falou. Roy sentiu uma vontade imensa de atear fogo nele. – Então, Sr. Alquimista, qual a sua patente? Aliás, qual é seu nome mesmo? E da moça bonita aí? Eu gosto de conhecer meus clientes e ser amigável, sabe?

-CALE. A. BOCA. – Roy exclamou.

- Mas...

- Ele é o General Mustang e eu sou a Primeiro tenente Hawkeye. Agora concentre-se em nos levar para a estação. – Riza falou dando fim ao assunto.

- UAU, General? Obrigado, primeiro tenente Hawkeye! – Jeremy falou. – Bem, não se preocupe estamos chegando.

Viraram em uma esquina e logo estavam parando diante da estação. Hawkeye foi a primeira a descer, tirou o dinheiro do bolso e pagou ao falante homem atrás do volante, então Roy desceu e fez menção de seguir Riza, mas Jeremy o fez parar.

- Ei, general. – Jeremy falou. Roy se virou para ele com uma cara de poucos amigos. Jeremy sorriu. – Não a deixe escapar, aquela loira parece ser alguém por quem se vale a pena lutar.

Roy não falou nada, nem o loiro deu chance, ele apenas deu a partida e foi embora deixando Roy pensando em suas palavras.

- General! – Riza chamou e Roy voltou à realidade, indo até onde a loira estava.

Sentaram-se num dos bancos, ela, novamente, o mais longe possível do moreno. Tirou o relógio de prata do bolso, tentando não deixar sua frustração transparecer, confirmando que faltavam cerca de quinze minutos até que o trem saísse. Fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos fios negros, desarrumando-os.

"_Não a deixe escapar, aquela loira parece ser alguém por quem se vale a pena lutar_."

As palavras de Jeremy ainda o incomodavam de certa forma. Ele olhou para Riza com o canto dos olhos, ela parecia determinada a observar um ponto qualquer no horizonte e aquilo só o fazia mais frustrado.

Não percebeu os minutos voarem, deu-se conta apenas quando o trem parava na estação. Riza pôs-se de pé e Roy imitou o gesto.

- Bem, boa viagem, senhor. – Riza falou batendo continência.

- Obrigado, tenente. – Roy disse e pegou sua mala que estava sobre o banco. – Bem, cuide-se e cuide do Jamie.

Com um aceno com a cabeça, a loira afirmou que cuidaria de si mesma e do filho, mas não falou uma palavra sequer.

Mustang se virou, tinha que embarcar antes que o trem começasse a se mover, deu dois passos em direção ao trem mas parou. Riza ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, o observando, ele se virou e largou a mala no chão de qualquer jeito, depois cruzou o pequeno espaço que os separava.

- General...? – Ela murmurou atordoada.

- Com certeza vale a pena lutar por você. – Foi o que ele disse antes de puxá-la para junto de si e colar seus lábios ao da loira.

Riza ficou estática por um momento. Que confusão era aquela? O que ele estava fazendo? Ela vestia a pesada farda azul Royal — Ele, felizmente, estava vestido como civil. — e estavam se beijando em um lugar público. Pior ainda, ele a estava beijando em lugar público e _cheio_ de gente.

Mas quando os braços dele enlaçaram a cintura dela ela simplesmente deixou a razão de lado. O que importava se estavam observando? Fazia quatro anos que ela não o beijava... Quatro anos que não se sentia tão leve.

Jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ficaram alguns minutos daquela maneira, ignorando o mundo ao seu redor, aproveitado aquele momento tão único como fora da primeira vez, mas quando ouviram o aviso de que o trem estava partindo, foram obrigados a se separarem.

Roy sorriu.

- Eu voltarei. Logo. – Disse fazendo com que a loira também sorrisse.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Sim. – Roy falou e depois se inclinou e depositou um selinho nos lábios de Riza. – Até logo.

- Até.

Riza ficou ali o observando entrar no trem e enfiar a cabeça numa janela para olhá-la e ficou lá até não poder ver mais o trem em seu campo de visão, e com um sorriso que parecia ser impossível de se tirar do rosto, ela foi embora.

* * *

**N/A: Olá, amores!**

**Pois é, as aulas começaram, menos tempo para eu escrever :/**

**hahaha, eu sou cheia das desculpas, né? xD Não se preocupem, tenho mais dois capítulos prontos e to tentando fazer o outro o mais rápido possível :D**

**Ain, ENEM em novembro, medinho :x haha Alguém mais aí vai fazer também? Boa sorte pra nós, né? rs**

**btw, feliz dia dos pais para o meu papis, para o de vocês e, claro, para o Roy! ;D  
**

**Bom, muuuito obrigado às fofas que comentaram no capítulo passado, adoro ler o que vocês escrevem \o**

**Bem, agora eu me vou. Não esqueçam de deixar seu amor (?) pela fica clicando em review this story xDDDD**

**beijos!**

* * *

**× http: / www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:/ thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× http: / www . formspring . me / Liligi**

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Notícia**

Roy vestia sua farda militar, estava quase na hora de seu turno começar. Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas que ele havia voltado para a Cidade Central, mas estava mais do que ansioso para voltar para a Cidade do Leste.

Fechou o último botão de sua jaqueta e se olhou no espelho. Ele parecia diferente desde que voltara. Uma luz parecia ter sido acendida em seu olhar e seu sorriso tornara-se bem mais caloroso. De um certo modo, ele voltara a ser ele mesmo.

- Bom dia. – Rachel adentrou o cômodo e o abraçou por trás, depois beijou suavemente a base de seu pescoço.

- Bom dia, Rachel. – Ele disse ausente e depois se soltou do abraço dela e deixou o banheiro, indo até o quarto. Sentou-se na cama, calçou suas meias brancas e depois a bota negra.

Rachel parou no portal da porta e se recostou na parede e ficou encarando Roy.

- O que foi? – O moreno perguntou.

- Eu estava pensando... – Ela começou, se aproximando da cama. – Que tal fazermos uma viagem esse fim de semana, Roy? Nós não deixamos a Central desde a lua-de-mel, e mal temos tempo para nós mesmos. Eu sinto sua falta, você sabe.

- Rach, você sabe que eu não posso. – Ele falou calmamente.

- Por que não, Roy? – Ela perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. – Você é um general, pode tirar férias por algumas semanas.

- Rachel, o exército de Amestris ainda está enfrentando um problema estrutural desde que o parlamento e a nova forma de governo foram estabelecidos, tirar férias está fora de questão por enquanto. – Ele respondeu. – Por que você acha que eu pessoalmente tenho que fazer essas inspeções?

Rachel suspirou frustrada. Não esperava que depois que Roy fosse promovido ele passasse menos tempo com ela, na verdade, ela esperava justamente o contrário.

- Se quiser, eu posso falar com meu pai. – Ela falou enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. Já sugerira isso para Roy antes e a reação dele não foi das melhores.

- Rachel, eu já falei que não quero nenhum favor de seu pai. – Ele disse irritado enquanto se punha de pé.

- Mas Roy! – Ela exclamou num tom choroso e infantil, também se levantando e o abraçando por trás.

- Chega. – Ele disse se afastando abruptamente. – Não vamos continuar com isso. Eu já falei que não quero favores e pronto! Eu vou indo. – Ele disse, fazendo menção de sair do quarto.

- Não vai tomar café da manhã? – Rachel perguntou um pouco irritada.

- Não estou com fome. – Roy respondeu e saiu, batendo a porta ao passar.

Rachel se dirigiu até a enorme janela do quarto e parou ali, observando seu marido sair da casa e entrar no carro, e então arrancar. Ela suspirou. Já estava tão cansada daquela atitude de Roy, mas ela não tinha coragem de contrariá-lo: ela o amava demais para fazer isso.

Mesmo assim, ela tinha que fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Afinal, ela queria passar algum tempo com o marido! Às vezes ela se sentia como uma viúva: havia se casado, mas seu homem já não fazia mais parte de sua vida. E ela não queria que fosse assim, ela apenas queria um casamento feliz.

Suspirou e se recostou na parede ao lado da janela. Às vezes ela sentia que teria cometido um erro a casar com Roy. Um casamento arranjado. Mas ela não se arrependia. Não exatamente. E ela pretendia fazer aquele casamento funcionar de um jeito ou de outro.

–––

Jamie terminou seu desjejum e pegou seu prato e copo e os colocou sobre a pia. Riza observou o filho.

- Já terminou, meu amor? – Ela perguntou, o menino apenas confirmou com a cabeça e então correu para a sala de estar, onde ele havia deixado sua mochila. Ele a jogou em seus ombros e então pegou o carrinho que Roy havia lhe dado, tinha resolvido levá-lo consigo e brincar com seus amigos.

Pouco tempo depois Riza adentrou a sala e viu Jamie segurando o carrinho — uma visão da qual ela já estava acostumada, pois dentre todos os presentes que o filho havia ganhado em seu aniversário, o presente de Roy parecia ser seu preferido. — e sorriu.

- Você vai levar o carro para a escola, filho? – Ela indagou.

- Vou. – Jamie respondeu. – Eu vou brincar de corrida com meus amigos hoje.

- Tome cuidado para não quebrá-lo. – Riza advertiu.

- Eu não vou quebrá-lo. – Jamie sacudiu a cabeça e Riza podia ver que ele havia se ofendido. – É o presente que o Roy me deu.

Riza sorriu melancolicamente. Ela sabia que Roy nunca havia se dado com crianças — Ela se lembrava dele brincando com Elysia desajeitado e bem desconfortável após a morte de Hughes e também da falta de resposta da menina a suas tentativas. —, mas parecia haver um laço entre ele e Jamie, que permitia que eles se relacionassem sem problemas apesar da diferença de idades.

- Mesmo assim é melhor prestar atenção. – Ela falou.

- Tá bem. – Jamie respondeu.

- Vamos. – Ela disse por fim.

–––

Riza deixou Jamie na Creche e então dirigiu até o quartel, pensativa. Ela lembrou da expressão ofendida de seu filho e suspirou ao perceber que era muito parecida com a de Roy. Jamie, fisicamente, estava se tornando a cópia do pai a cada dia que se passava.

De tão absorvida em seus pensamentos que estava, Riza mal notou que já havia chegado. Estacionou o carro e subiu para sua sala, encontrou apenas Patrick ao chegar.

- Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou um pouco surpresa.

- Kent chegou irritado e foi tomar um café. – Patrick explicou. – E Adam está de cama.

- O que ele tem? – Ela perguntou.

- Gripe. – O tenente falou. – Ou quem sabe a doença dele foi causada por um certo alguém. – Completou sugestivo.

Riza sorriu cansadamente e então desabou em sua cadeira, colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Algo errado? – Patrick perguntou preocupado.

- Não, nada. – Riza respondeu.

- Essa expressão não é uma expressão de nada. – Ele pontuou.

- Foi só um pesadelo que tive na noite passada. – Ela disse séria. – Sobre Ishval.

- Ishval? – Patrick repetiu surpreso. – Você participou daquele massacre?

Riza sacudiu a cabeça afirmando.

- Eles precisavam de atiradores e eu tinha acabado de sair da academia com méritos. – Riza disse. – Você não participou?

Patrick fez um som negando.

- Nessa época eu estava doente. – Ele disse. – Deve ser realmente horrível ter feito parte daquilo.

- Definitivamente era. – Riza concordou.

- E você era tão nova... – Ele acrescentou.

Riza sorriu, mas havia uma sombra em seus olhos.

- Vamos mudar de assunto. – Ela disse e Patrick imediatamente concordou, embora estivesse curioso.

- É melhor começarmos o trabalho, isso sim. – Ele disse. – Já que estamos apenas nós dois hoje.

- O que tem aí? – Ela perguntou encarando a pasta sobre a mesa dele.

- Um incêndio na ala oeste do hospital. – Ele disse.

- Terroristas? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu acho que sim.

–––

Aquela semana também pareceu voar, assim como a semana seguinte e com a mesma velocidade que os dias passavam, a ansiedade de Roy crescia, a saudade rugia dentro de si, exigindo a presença de Riza e de seu filho, e era quase tão insuportável quanto a lembrança da partida de Riza, quatro anos antes.

Mas ao fim daquela semana, Roy andou pelos corredores do Quartel parecendo satisfeito, já havia notificado que iria viajar, iria visitar um amigo que estava doente, na Cidade do Leste, o que não era de todo mentira, já que ele sempre considerou Riza uma amiga, além de outras coisas.

Era a desculpa perfeita para dar para sua esposa, embora ele fosse omitir a que iria para a Cidade do leste. E claro, ele poderia ficar quantos dias quisesse com a desculpa que seu "amigo" pedira.

Entrou em sua sala e sentou-se em sua cadeira de couro, depois fitou o céu através de sua janela. Talvez fosse bom levar algum presente para Jamie. Ele sabia que Riza iria desaprovar seu ato, mas ele queria mimar seu filho — mesmo que o menino não soubesse a relação consangüínea que havia entre eles.

Mas a questão era o que ele deveria comprar para o filho? Ele já dera um brinquedo, não queria que seus presentes fossem repetitivos, ele definitivamente não saberia que roupa comprar para um menino de quatro anos, nem saberia dizer que tamanho iria servir em Jamie, então qual seria o presente perfeito para o filho?

Durante resto da tarde, Roy se concentrou no que deveria comprar para Jamie, e, embora estivesse distraído do trabalho, sentia-se satisfeito — ele agora sabia como era ter uma família de verdade. Ele desejava ardentemente que o tempo passasse mais rápido, agora. Ele queria estar com aquela família que, de certa forma, não o pertencia.

–––

As ruas da Cidade Central já estavam parcialmente escuras quando Roy deixou o Quartel e dirigiu até sua mansão num dos bairros mais nobres da cidade. O portão logo foi aberto e ele adentrou sua "casa", estacionou o carro e subiu imediatamente para seu quarto. Rachel estava sentada diante de sua penteadeira, olhando seu reflexo no espelho enquanto escovava seu cabelo suavemente. Ao perceber a presença do marido, ela se virou e sorriu docemente.

- Boa noite. – Ela disse.

Roy sorriu fracamente. Ele não a amava do jeito que ela gostaria, mas não tinha razões para ser grosseiro com ela todo minuto de sua vida.

- Boa noite. – Ele respondeu.

- Parece de bom humor – Ela comentou, se pondo de pé. – Aconteceu algo no trabalho?

- Não – Roy falou enquanto se livrava da pesada jaqueta azul Royal. – Só estou aliviado por estar em casa.

Com um semblante de satisfação, ela se aproximou dele e tocou seus lábios nos de Roy.

- O jantar já deve estar pronto. – Ela disse.

- Tomarei um banho e depois desço. Pode ir primeiro, se quiser. – Ele respondeu.

- Claro. – Ela disse sorrindo novamente. – Ajudarei Judith a pôr as coisas na mesa.

Roy esperou o barulho dos passos de Rachel diminuir até desaparecerem antes de entrar no banheiro e tomar um merecido banho. Estava sim de bom humor, como Rachel havia pontuado, mas ele sabia que duraria pouco, pois ele contaria naquela mesma noite que iria visitar seu "amigo" e sabia bem demais qual seria a reação de sua esposa.

Ela se irritaria, o irritaria e eles iriam dormir naquela noite chateados um com o outro — algo que frequentemente acontecia desde que se casaram. Era apenas inevitável.

Terminou seu banho, se vestiu e desceu. Rachel estava conversando algo com a empregada, Judith, e fazia gestos com as mãos, e a outra mulher assentia enquanto a ouvia atentamente.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – Roy perguntou.

- Sim. – Rachel respondeu, se virando. – Só estava dizendo para Judith o que fazer amanhã para o desjejum.

Roy sorriu e então se sentou, Rachel imediatamente fez o mesmo, sentando-se de frente para o marido. Logo a empregada estava de volta, carregando uma bandeja com um frango assado que cheirava maravilhosamente bem e que fez o estômago de Roy roncar com expectativa.

Com ansiedade contida, ele cortou a coxa do frango e a colocou em seu prato e depois complementou com o que quer que Judith colocasse sobre a mesa. Cortou um pedaço generoso do frango e colocou na boca, enquanto discretamente observava sua esposa comer tranquilamente, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

A atmosfera estava tão tranqüila, o que era algo raro nos últimos tempos, mas Roy sabia que teria que arruiná-la. Ele não queria magoar Rachel, não queria que fossem dormir irritados um com o outro naquela noite, mas ele faria o que fosse preciso para voltar à Cidade do Leste.

O resto do jantar transcorreu calmamente, poucas palavras foram trocadas pelos ocupantes da sala, mas nada realmente importante. Quando Rachel pareceu estar satisfeita, Roy limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de sua esposa.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – Ele disse sério.

- Algo errado? – Ela perguntou com um semblante de preocupação.

- Não, não exatamente. – Roy disse.

- Como assim 'não exatamente'?

- Eu terei que fazer uma viagem. – Ele disse sem rodeios.

- Viagem?

- Sim, um amigo meu da cidade do Leste está doente e pediu que fosse visitá-lo. – Roy falou. Rachel o encarou, incredulidade estampada em sua face.

- Não faz mais de um mês que você à Cidade do Leste!

- Eu sei, Rachel, mas não posso negar o convite. Ele foi dispensado por alguns meses e precisa se distrair um pouco enquanto está se recuperando e...

- Meses? – Rachel cortou o marido. – Você pretende ficar lá por alguns meses?

- Não, claro que não! – Ele disse já irritado. – Algumas semanas talvez, mas não por muito tempo, afinal, eu tenho minha vida.

- Quando você vai? – Ela perguntou já conformada, Roy agradeceu mentalmente por ela não querer continuar a discussão.

- Em dois dias. – Ele falou.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse se pondo de pé. – Judith já deve trazer a sobremesa. Vou para o quarto, estou sem apetite. – Após falar, ela se retirou deixando a sala de jantar rapidamente.

Roy se jogou contra as costas da cadeira, e suspirou exasperado.

"Pelo menos," – ele pensou. – "esses dias longe darão a chance dela se acalmar."

* * *

_03/09/10 - 22h21_

**N/a: Yaaay, capítulo novo!**

**Tava com saudades de vocês 3**

** Bem, vo falar rapidinho porue tenho que dormir, vou viajar amanhã cinco da matina, oi -q**

** Enfim... Muito obrigado pelo comentários, eu creio que respondi todos, se não tiver, sinto muito :x E como vocês já devem saber, os comentários estimulam os escritores a continuar escrevendo, então, comentem! rs :]**

** Anyways, me perguntaram no formspring quando eu iria terminar a fic, e, caso não tenh visto lá (quem quer que perguntou), tenho que dizer que não sei exatamente. Quero fazer em média 20 capitulos pois sempre que passa disso eu acabo desistindo de escrever as fics, então significa que estamos mais ou menos na metade, né? :D**

**Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo, apesar de ser meio filler (:/) e não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião. (Vai! Não dói nada, e é grátis :D )**

**Boa noite, amores. **

**Beijos**

Liligi

* * *

**× http: / www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:/ thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× http: / www . formspring . me / Liligi**

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Olhos de Falcão**

Não era como se Riza não esperasse que ele voltasse — Na verdade, parte dela desejava que ele nunca mais voltasse, e outra, menos racional, ansiava por sua volta. —, mas ela não pôde evitar ficar um tanto surpresa quando aquela carta endereçada a ela, escrita com a caligrafia descuidada dele, chegou em sua casa.

Com a respiração meio falha, ela abriu o envelope e de lá tirou o papel maculado com tinta e o cheiro de Roy Mustang.

_Cara Riza,_

_Estou aqui com meus dedos cruzados e repetindo mentalmente a mesma frase, tomara que dessa vez ela não ignore minha carta, já que você o tem feito nos últimos quatro anos._

_De qualquer forma, não estou escrevendo isso para criar mais um caso sobre o passado, prefiro esquecer coisas desagradáveis, na verdade, estou lhe enviando essa carta para lhe informar que logo estarei de volta. E dessa vez não estarei a serviço do exército._

_Não sei como se sente sobre isso, mas eu estou muito ansioso._

_Roy._

Riza se prendeu à ultima frase por alguns momentos, depois analisou como ele a tratara, pelo primeiro nome, e como ele também só assinara o seu nome. Parecia algo tão surreal, como se fossem amigos a vida inteira — Bem, eles de fato se conheciam há bastante tempo. —, e como se não tivessem discutido tanto a ultima vez que haviam se visto. Claro, ela estava tentando ignorar o acontecimento na estação quando ele foi.

- Mãe! – Ouviu Jamie chamar e imediatamente guardou a carta dentro de sua bolsa.

- O que foi, filho? – Ela perguntou enquanto o menino se aproximava.

- Não tô achando minha blusa azul com listras pretas – O menino resmungou enquanto fazia um bico.

- Ela está suja, meu amor, você usou ela anteontem, lembra? – Riza replicou docemente.

- É verdade – O menino bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes, idênticos aos do pai. – Droga.

- Olhe o linguajar, mocinho – Riza o repreendeu, ele apenas revirou os olho e foi para seu quarto.

Após seu filho ter saído, Riza fixou seu olhar na bolsa, pensando na carta. Ela estava ficando preocupada, na verdade, se Roy estava voltando a Cidade do Leste em menos de um mês e dessa vez sem estar servindo, isso só podia significar que ele estava vindo por Jamie.

Seu conflito interno ainda continuava, ela não queria deixar Roy se aproximar de Jamie, tinha medo que ele um dia viesse a machucá-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela queria que ele conhecesse seu filho, queria que ele fosse o pai para o menino que ela nunca tivera. E também havia o fato que James havia gostado de Roy, e era exatamente por isso que ela não o fazia se afastar por bem ou por mal.

- James, vamos! – Ela chamou, não demorou muito para o menino vir até ela correndo, já vestido e segurando sua mochila.

- Pronto! – Ele exclamou sorridente. Riza não também sorriu e afagou os cabelos cor de ébano do filho.

Ela o amava demais para magoá-lo de alguma forma, mesmo que o que ele quisesse não fosse o que _ela_ queria.

Rachel não falou com Roy após o jantar e até mesmo na manhã seguinte ela se mostrava distante. Mustang podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos, eles eram sempre transparentes mesmo quando ela tentava não demonstrar nada, e aquilo fez seu coração doer.

"Ela não merece isso" – Ele repetiu para si mesmo pela enésima vez – "Ela não merece alguém como eu."

Entretanto, Roy sempre fora encorajado a perseguir seus sonhos. E agora, com o tempo, ele percebeu que seu sonho já não era o mesmo — não, ele nunca desistiria de tentar chegar ao topo ou de mudar este país, mas agora aquela parecia ser uma meta de segundo plano. Riza era mais importante agora. Riza e seu filho.

"_Meu_ filho" – Ele pensou e um sorriso sorrateiro se formou em seus lábios.

Ainda parecia algo tão surreal. Ele, Roy Mustang, pai. E ainda mais surreal era o quão apegado ao menino ele havia se tornado em período de tempo tão curto. Ele nunca havia gostado de crianças, nunca havia se dado bem com elas, mas com Jamie parecia tudo tão natural!

Ele gostava de Rachel, mas ele amava seu filho e não mediria esforços para ser o pai que o menino precisa.

- Estou indo trabalhar – Roy disse para a esposa.

- Tenha um bom dia – Ela disse, então se levantou de onde estava anteriormente sentada e deixou o quarto.

Roy suspirou audivelmente e também saiu. Ele não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo agora. Tinha trabalho para ser feito e ele o faria no espaço tempo mais curto que ele pudesse.

O caminho até o quartel foi curto e silencioso. Estava imerso em pensamentos e em seus lábios brincava um sorriso bobo que ele não fazia questão de esconder. Ao chegar a sua sala, sentiu um baque ao perceber que mais uma vez sentia falta da presença de Riza, havia se forçado a esquecer àquela sensação de falta conforme os anos passaram, inconformado com a partida dela, mas conformado com a recusa dela.

Sentou-se diante de sua mesa de carvalho trabalhada a mão já vendo alguns papéis que precisavam ser avaliados e assinados, e com uma rara disposição, ele começou a realizar seu trabalho enfadonho. Estava mais que disposto a colocar tudo em ordem antes de sua viagem.

Fazia quatro anos que Riza fazia aquele trajeto, era tão familiar que ela poderia dirigir até o Quartel General do Leste de olhos fechados — obviamente ela nunca tentaria tal façanha. —, entretanto, ela não se lembrava de alguma vez nesses anos de estar indo ao trabalho se sentindo tão leve. Não, isso nunca acontecera antes.

Sua bolsa descansava no banco do passageiro, atraindo constantemente sua atenção. Aquela era a razão. Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar, ela nunca fora do tipo que perdia o foco facilmente, e não seria naquele momento.

Estacionou o carro e pegou a bolsa, colocando a tira desta sobre seu ombro e caminhou calmamente até a entrada do prédio.

O caminho de sempre para uma sala que ela aprendera a gostar, embora sentisse falta da antiga em que havia trabalhado, com pessoas que conseguiram um lugar em sua vida, mas que nunca substituiriam as que ela já havia conhecido.

Estava no corredor que levava a sala de Kent, quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Virou o rosto levemente e encontrou Patrick sorrindo para ela.

- Bom dia – Ele saudou.

Ela sorriu também. Patrick era uma das poucas pessoas que ela se permitia sorrir.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse.

- Acordou de bom humor hoje, hein? – Ele comentou maroto.

- Por que você acha isso? – Riza indagou.

- Está escrito na sua cara – Ele riu e então a empurrou levemente com os ombros. Riza sentiu seu coração perder uma batida ao lembrar-se do que ele dissera no outro dia em sua casa

_Eu amo você, Riza Hawkeye_.

Ele a amava, mas ela não poderia retribuir o sentimento. E isso a fez se sentir desconfortável. Ela deu um passo para o lado, colocando algum espaço entre eles, que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz.

- Algo errado? – Patrick perguntou, ela negou. – E o que aconteceu para você chegar tão bem humorada?

- Nada – Ela respondeu firmemente.

- Certo... Eu vou falar com a Melanie do RH, avise ao Kent se ele perguntar, sim? – Ele disse

- Claro. – Riza disse.

Ela seguiu para o escritório, agora sentindo sua cabeça pesada Dois homens que a amava, dois problemas que a impedia de amá-los.

Suspirou cansadamente. Por que ela não podia ter uma vida normal e tranquila, criando o seu filho da sua forma, sem se preocupar com mais nada além da educação de James.

Adam estava curvado sobre algumas folhas e Kent estava ao telefone quando ela entrou na sala. Bateu continência rapidamente e se dirigiu para sua mesa, pendurou sua bolsa e pegou uma folha.

- Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye? – Kent a chamou quando ele terminou com o telefone.

- Sim, senhor?

- Onde está o Tenente Hill? – Kent indagou.

- Ele pediu para avisar que ele ia passar no RH, senhor. – Riza o informou.

- Entendo. Venha até minha sala, por favor. – Ele pediu.

-Ahn... Claro. – Riza o seguiu para a sala em que ele passava a maior parte do dia.

- Sente-se. – Ele indicou uma grande cadeira de couro que ficava diante de uma mesa de mogno trabalhada a mão, na qual Riza se sentou.

- Do que isso se trata, senhor? – Ela perguntou, sabendo que estava sendo insolente, mas tendo um mal pressentimento sobre aquilo.

- Precisarei que a senhorita me acompanhe em uma missão. – Kent falou sério.

Riza o encarou surpresa.

- Senhor, eu... - Ela dizia, mas Kent ergueu uma mão, interrompendo-a.

- Não se preocupe, não precisará sair da cidade. – O general a informou. – Temos um serial killer solto na Cidade do Leste, segundo a Inteligência do quartel, ele agirá daqui a dois dias, durante à tarde, preciso que a melhor franco-atiradora da região esteja presente.

Riza apenas o encarou, sem saber o que dizer. Fazia mais de quatro anos que não realizava nenhuma tarefa que não fosse burocrática. Ela não se sabia se sentia animação ou medo, afinal, fora para esse tipo de trabalho que ela fora treinada, mas a ideia de deixar seu filho órfão de mãe a deixava enjoada.

- Sim, senhor – Ela assentiu. Não havia sido um pedido formal para ela participar da operação, era uma ordem e ela não iria discuti-la.

- Ótimo. – Kent sorriu com satisfação.

Na hora do almoço, Riza havia pegado Jamie na creche e o levado para um restaurante, como de costume. Não demorou para que o pequeno notasse algo diferente nas atitudes de sua mãe e surpreendeu Riza ao perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Vendo que o momento inevitável havia finalmente chegado, Riza pousou seus talheres no prato com a comida praticamente intacta e sorriu para o filho ternamente.

- Jamie, mamãe precisa conversar algo sério com você. – Ela disse.

- A senhora está me assustando – Disse o menino já com os olhos externando a ansiedade e o medo que sentia por dentro.

Riza estendeu a mão e tocou o rostinho do filho, o acariciando. Ele era muito perceptivo, ela pensou.

- Jamie, daqui a dois dias a mamãe terá que participar de uma operação do exército que é muito perigosa. – Ela disse.

- Perigosa por quê? – Ele perguntou alarmado.

- Nós vamos prender um assassino. – Riza respondeu – E se algo não sair como planejado, a mamãe pode acabar se machucando.

- Então não vá! – Ele disse, ele não estava mais alarmado, agora, havia um desses pero puro em sua voz e em seu olhar. – Não vá! Eu já não tenho um pai, não quero ficar sem você, mamãe!

Riza o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos. Jamie não sabia que o pai estava vivo e não sabia qual seria a reação do menino caso viesse saber quem ele é. Ainda mais se as circunstâncias que levassem a tal acontecimento fossem nada agradáveis.

Ela sabia que tinha que ser otimista, mas ela havia lido o arquivo do caso. O Serial Killer perseguia moças com idade entre dezenove e vinte e cinco anos, as violentava, matava e depois queimava o corpo o suficiente para não poderem ser reconhecidas fisicamente. Ele havia feito mais de dezessete vitimas e em todas elas, a causa da morte foi causada por um tiro certeiro no crânio — um especialista em armas.

- Eu tenho, meu amor – Ela disse ao mesmo tempo que tentava acalmar o filho. – É meu trabalho.

- Então mude de trabalho! – O menino implorava.

- Não posso – Ela murmurou. – Foi uma ordem.

James ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, provavelmente tentando processar o que a mãe acabara de lhe dizer. Riza estava começando a ficar preocupada até que ele finalmente falou.

- Então prometa que ficará bem. – Ele pediu. – Por favor, mamãe.

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Ela não tinha como garantir que ficaria bem.

- Eu prometo – Riza forçou um sorriso para dar segurança a seu filho que imediatamente pareceu mais aliviado. – Afinal, – Ela continuou. – sua mãe é a melhor atiradora daqui, não é?

Jamie sorriu meio desconfortável.

- Sim, você a melhor. – Riza abraçou o filho fortemente e prometeu a si mesma que iria cumprir sua promessa a Jamie.

E para sua surpresa, dois dias passaram-se extremamente rápido

Era quase uma da tarde quando Roy Mustang desembarcou na Cidade do Leste. Estava ansioso para rever seu filho e Riza, sonhara com aquele momento desde que partira daquele lugar há várias semanas.

Pegou sua mala, procurou um táxi e pediu que lhe levasse para o hotel que ele havia ficado na ultima vez que viera. Iria apenas fazer o check in, guardar suas malas e então iria para a casa de Riza.

"Eu vou vê-los novamente" – Pensou exultante.

Kent estava realmente disposto a pegar o tal assassino. O General chegara até onde estava por ser um especialista em táticas de ataque e há algumas décadas efetuara grandes prisões, era por isso que ele mesmo estava indo, ao invés de ficar sentado em sua sala dando ordens, como a maioria dos generais dali faziam. E a "Olhos de Falcão" estaria na linha de frente para um trabalho duplo: protegê-lo e pegar o assassino.

Ele havia organizado uma equipe com os melhores da cidade do Leste, olhando ao redor da pequena sala onde estavam fazendo a última reunião antes da operação começar, a tenente pôde reconhecer alguns dos rostos ali — Sendo o de Patrick o mais familiar para ela. —, e sabia que todos eles tinham uma grande capacidade.

Riza havia deixado Jamie na casa da vizinha após o almoço e se despedira dele com um sorriso e a garantia que voltaria sã e salva, e olhando para aquele time, ela quase podia ter certeza disso.

Guardou sua última pistola no coldre que rodeava sua cintura, sentiu-se confiante ao sentir o peso confortável e familiar da arma. Encarou o relógio na parede, este marcava duas e quinze da tarde. Segundo o que a Inteligência havia descoberto, o assassino possuía um padrão até mesmo pra os dias do seu ataque, alternando as horas, e naquele dia, o ataque aconteceria as três em ponto.

"Faltam quarenta e cinco minutos". – Riza pensou sentindo-se apenas uma leve ansiedade.

- Bem, soldados, - Às duas e meia Kent chamou a atenção de seu pelotão. – Se conseguirmos pegar esse maldito hoje, podem ter certeza absoluta, que suas carreiras terão uma bela guinada.

Os mais de quinze especialistas ali vibraram com a notícia, e tinha todo motivo, uma vez que o bandido já atacara antes em outras regiões e nunca haviam conseguido capturá-lo ou mesmo prever seu próximo passo. Eles estavam, naquele momento, onde nenhum outro soldado de Amestris esteve antes.

- Entretanto... – Kent falou e o silêncio reinou absoluto imediatamente. – Como todos sabem, esse é um assassino muito perigoso que parece dominar bem o uso de armas, portanto todo cuidado é pouco, e tentem não morrer.

Todos bateram continência em sincronismo.

- Sim, senhor!

- Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye – Ele falou, se voltando para Riza com um sorriso confiante. –, dê o seu melhor.

Riza apenas assentiu.

- Certo, então. Vamos lá, pessoal. – Kent disse finalmente.

Duas e quarenta e cinco. Os vários especialistas estavam espalhados por uma rua de difícil acesso, um pouco distante do quartel do Leste. Kent e Riza estavam dentro de uma casa que havia sido evacuada e Riza observava os movimentos do lado de fora da casa pela janela, segurando uma metralhadora.

Lançou um olhar rápido que estava de frente da casa onde ela estava, onde, no terraço, se encontrava Patrick, que também era um excelente franco-atirador.

Não estavam ali há mais de três minutos quando receberam uma mensagem: O Serial Killer havia voltado a atacar e agora estava sendo perseguido.

- Hawkeye – Kent falou sério. – Temos que ir, ele provavelmente sairá numa rua próxima daqui, temos que ser rápidos para pegá-lo antes que ele consiga descobrir outro jeito de fugir.

- Sim! – Riza falou, puxando a trava de sua arma. Estava na hora finalmente.

Riza foi na frente, sendo seguida de perto por Kent e tendo Patrick vigiando as costas de ambos. Enquanto corriam, Kent indicava por onde a atiradora deveria seguir. Ao chegarem na rua indicada, Riza e Kent se grudaram-se à parede de uma casa e ela manteve os ouvido atentos.

O som de seu coração batendo contra suas costelas era um som irritante aos ouvidos de Riza, ela se perguntava se o Serial Killer havia conseguido despistar os outros soldados e havia conseguido mudar de caminho, mas então ela pôde ouvir passos pesados se tornando cada vez mais próximos.

"É agora" – Ela pensou e rapidamente saiu de seu esconderijo e parando no meio da rua.

O homem vestindo roupas de civil freou bruscamente, surpreso por ver que estava encurralado. Riza o encarou por um segundo e o analisou — Ele pareceu um cara normal; Uns 25 anos, alto cabelos e olhos castanhos a única coisa anormal nele eram três pequenos arranhões em sua bochecha, provavelmente causado por alguma de suas vítimas.

- Parado aí. – Riza disse friamente.

Ele a encarou com ódio explícito nos olhos, a próxima coisa que Riza viu foi ele fazendo um movimento rápido e tirando uma pistola que estava presa em seu cinto e apontou para frente.

- Saiam do meu caminho – Ele disse raivoso.

- Largue a arma – Riza disse. – Ponha-a na chão e nada lhe acontecerá.

O homem riu sem humor.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

- Adrian Darren, temos um mandado de prisão para você – Kent se pronunciou.

- Malditos – Riza o viu apertar o gatilho, mas sua visão não fora rápida o suficiente para que ela percebesse que não era para ela que o assassino mirava.

- General! – Riza gritou, mas o homem não se movera rápido o suficiente para fugir da bala, que acabou o atingindo na perna.

Kent desabou no chão e agarrou a perna de onde jorrava um liquido vermelho e manchava a farda a azul royal. Riza xingou mentalmente e fez menção que iria para o lado do superior.

- Não! – Ele disse a impedindo. – Vá atrás, dele, não deixe que ele fuja!

- Mas senhor...

- Vá, Hawkeye! – A contragosto, Riza assentiu e correu atrás do assassino que havia aproveitado sua distração e corrido pela rua à sua direita.

Riza o seguiu tendo apenas alguns metros de desvantagem, ela colocou a espingarda sobre as costas e pegou sua pistola, mas percebeu que não poderia atirar e acertar enquanto os dois estivessem em movimento, mas ela também não poderia parar, uma vez que ele poderia ter a chance de entrar em alguma outra rua ou ela poderia acabar algum civil.

"Droga." – Pensou enquanto via seu alvo virar uma esquina. Ela apertou o passo para segui-lo e também dobrou a esquina, mas se surpreendeu que ele não estava lá, e na sua frente havia apenas uma parede.

- Mas o que... – Ela murmurou.

- Eu tenho que parabenizá-los – Riza se virou e viu o homem sair detrás de uma lata de lizo que ela não tinha dado atenção antes. – vocês realmente conseguiram me localizar. Entretanto, isso será um empecilho de agora em diante.

- De agora em diante? – Riza falou zombeteira. – Você não sairá dessa. – E apontou sua pistola para ele.

- Oh, deram uma arma para uma mulher _brincar_ e a mandaram me caçar. – Ele disse debochado. – Não me faça rir.

Ele também apontou a arma para Riza e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ele atirou, Riza se moveu para o lado, mas a bala passou de raspão no braço direito, fazendo com que Riza soltasse a arma que estava segurando e que ela caísse no chão.

- Eu sabia – Ele dizia entre os risos e ainda apontando a arma para Riza. – Vocês podem ter me descoberto, mas nunca vão conseguir me pegar!

- Não ache que tem vantagem! – Riza puxou a outra arma que tinha no coldre e apontou para ele.

O sorriso sumiu da face do homem.

- Quem é você?

- Alguém que vi te mandar para a prisão. – Riza disse e então atirou, mas ele se esquivou. Irritado ele atirou, mas não havia mirado nela, e sim na arma que ela segurava, fazendo-a cair longe do alcance da loira.

- Você não devia me subestimar – Ele disse. – Agora dê adeus.

Riza fechou os olhos esperando pela dor que se seguiria, mas então, ela não pôde ouvir o habitual clique do gatilho, ou a dor que ela esperou, mas seu olfato sentiu um cheiro que ela não esperava — o cheiro tão familiar de carne queimada.

**N/A: Olá, brigadeirinhos! Como foi o mês de setembro de vocês? Sentiram saudades da fic? bem, tá aqui o capítulo pra vocês matarem a saudades *leva tijolada***

**ok, ok... MUITO OBRIGADO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS, AMORES! *-* Creio que respondi a todos. /tpmcausabipolaridadebeijos**

**Anyways, eu quero muito que digam o que acharam desse capítulo. Ele não ia ser assim, mas uando eu escrevia tomou esse rumo e, pra falar a verdade, eu gostei. É bom ter uma mudança no cenário, só drama não dá, né? rs**

**Bom, tentarei não demorar a postar o próximo!**

**xo, Liligi**

**× http: / www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:/ thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Reencontro**

O cheiro que a atormentara tanto no início de sua carreira como Militar estava ali novamente. O cheiro que a lembrava como ela havia destruído a única coisa que seu pai lhe confiara. O cheiro de carne queimada.

Riza, atônita, abriu os olhos e visualizou seu agressor. Ele agora rolava pelo chão do pequeno beco em que se encontravam, tentando apagar o fogo que consumia seu braço e seu grito de dor cortava o ar. Confusa, a loira olhou para a entrada do pequeno beco e se surpreendeu a ver Roy Mustang parado, seus olhos exibindo um ódio que ela poucas vezes havia visto e, em suas mãos, as luvas com o círculo de transmutação da alquimia do fogo.

- Roy... – Ela praticamente sussurrou as palavras.

- Você está bem? – Roy perguntou enquanto mantinha seus olhos no homem que agonizava de dor.

- Estou. – Ela respondeu automaticamente.

Roy lhe lançou um olhar rápido e fez uma cara de desgosto ao notar seu braço que sangrava um pouco por causa da bala que a atingira anteriormente.

- Você está ferida! – Ele disse irritado.

- Não é nada demais – Ela insistiu enquanto se punha de pé.

- Eu vou matá-lo. – Mustang falou irritado, o olhar no rosto do homem mudou de dor para puro medo, Riza, segurou-lhe os braços.

- Não! – Ela disse impaciente e se pôs na frente dele. – Esse caso não é seu.

- Estarei fazendo um bem a todos – Roy falou entre os dentes.

- Claro, mas espero que esteja preparado para enfrentar um julgamento! – Riza rebateu ferozmente.

- Não é como se eles quisessem que um bandido como esse ficasse vivo! – Ele insistiu.

- Mustang, pare de falar assim e use sua cabeça. Seu idiota! – Riza gritou, já sem paciência.

Roy ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, seu olhar estava preso à face da loira. Vê-la com aquela expressão o fez lembrar-se de épocas mais simples, em que ela era sua guardiã. Um tempo em que ela apenas o olhava daquela maneira porque ele havia feito algo idiota que podia ameaçar sua vida. Um olhar de preocupação.

—

O homem, ainda sentindo uma dor excruciante, observava as duas pessoas à sua frente — um alquimista e uma franco-atiradora. —, eles ainda discutiam sobre se deviam deixa-lo viver ou matá-lo. A mulher parecia estar ganhando.

Sentindo uma raiva repentina, ele estendeu seu braço esquerdo — o que não havia sido queimado. — e pegou sua arma que estava ali por perto. Nenhum dos dois haviam sido espertos o suficiente para pegá-la enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Reunindo toda sua força de vontade, ele agarrou a arma e se esforçou para se levantar, sentindo uma onda de dor gigante em seu braço carbonizado, mas fazendo o máximo para ignorá-la. Quando finalmente se pôs de pé, apontou a arma diretamente para as costas da mulher, daquele ângulo ele acertaria seu coração em cheio.

—

Patrick havia assistido o General ser baleado e o suspeito fugir com Riza em seu encalço. Largando sua arma de qualquer jeito ali no terraço, o Tenente desceu dali o mais rápido que pôde e correu na direção em que seu superior havia apontado, após improvisar um curativo em sua perna baleado e pedir para chamar uma ambulância.

Estava no meio do caminho quando viu uma nuvem de fumaça se erguer acima dos telhados em uma rua paralela na que ele estava indo e depois desaparecer. Era para aquela direção que ele deveria ir.

Correu o mais rápido possível sentindo o ar abandonar seus pulmões rapidamente, e assim que virou a rua em que eles deveriam estar a primeira coisa que ele viu foi uma homem em roupas de civis, de cabelos negros. Só após alguns segundos Patrick conseguiu identificá-lo.

Roy Mustang.

Ao dar uma olhada melhor, ele viu que Riza estava de frente para ele e ela não parecia exatamente feliz ou triste. Na verdade, ela parecia muito irritada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, e então, ao olhar mais à frente, Patrick viu o homem que Riza estava perseguindo se pondo de pé com muita dificuldade, mas agora ele tinha o braço esquerdo completamente queimado.

Então, para a surpresa de Patrick, ele viu o homem se equilibrar e apontar uma arma que ele não havia visto antes, para as costas de Riza.

Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar e o pensamento de aquele homem iria matar a mulher que ele ama o aterrorizou.

- CUIDADO! – Ele gritou.

Ele viu Mustang virar-se e encará-lo com surpresa, e viu que Riza havia se virado de costas e puxado suas armas rapidamente e então houve um disparo que atingiu o braço bom do Serial Killer e então mais um, que o atingiu no joelho, fazendo-o cair.

—

Com o coração martelando contra suas costelas, Riza guardou suas armas em seus coldres e após se certificar que o homem não voltaria a se levantar, ela se virou e encarou Patrick. Ele parecia perplexo, assim como Roy, mas se não fosse por ele, o seu descuido poderia ter custado a sua vida e a de Roy.

Sentindo alívio se espalhar por cada célula de seu corpo, ela então sorriu agradecida e viu os músculos de seu companheiro relaxarem e ele expulsar o ar que parecia estar prendendo.

Depois ela encarou Roy. Ele também parecia aliviado, mas havia algo na expressão dele que a incomodou.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre o acontecido, eles ouviram passos pesados e logo havia vários soldados fortemente armados na entrada no pequeno beco.

- Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye, Tenente Hill, tudo bem? – Um dos soldados perguntou sem se mover de seu posto.

Riza acenou e deu um passo para o lado para que eles pudessem ver seu suspeito.

- Ele esta sangrando muito devido a dois tiros e teve um dos braços carbonizados pelo Flame Alchemist. – Riza os informou usando seu usual tom de profissionalismo. – E também, o General Kent foi baleado na coxa, deviam chamar uma ambulância imediatamente.

O soldado que havia lhe feito a pergunta acenou e bateu uma continência.

- Já está a caminho, Primeiro-tenente. – Ele a informou.

- Ótimo – Ela respondeu.

Roy se aproximou da loira.

- Você está bem? – O moreno perguntou.

- Sim – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – Felizmente eu fui mais rápida que ele.

- Não é a toa que você é a melhor atiradora de Amestris, não é? – Ele sorriu fracamente e Riza ainda podia ver que algo o incomodava.

- Riza, seu braço. – Após o choque inicial, Patrick havia se aproximado dois, e com certeza havia visto o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria de onde a bala a atingira de raspão mais cedo.

Ela fez uma careta. Com tudo o que havia acontecido, ela havia esquecido completamente do braço e apenas agora que a onda de adrenalina diminuía que ela começou a sentir uma pontada de dor.

- Isso não é nada. – Falou.

Roy suspirou.

- Deixe-me levá-la até o hospital – Ele disse.

- Não precisa – Ela falou. – A ambulância já está á caminho.

- O general Kent e o assassino são prioridades – Roy rebateu. –, portanto é melhor que eu a leve para o hospital.

- Ele tem razão, Hawkeye. – Patrick interveio.

Ela suspirou derrotada e assentiu a contragosto.

- Vamos, então. – Mustang disse. – Meu carro não está muito longe daqui.

- Patrick, - Riza o chamou. – Muito obrigado. Se não fosse por você, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

Ele sorriu cansadamente e fez um gesto com a mão.

- Disponha.

Ela sorriu e deixou que Roy a guiasse até o carro.

—

O trajeto até o hospital fora silencioso. E sem algo para distraí-la, Riza logo começou a sentir a dor em seu braço aumentar, e para seu desgosto, algo no modo em que Mustang se comportava a estava deixando desconfortável, mas não se atreveu a perguntar.

Quando chegaram, ele a acompanhou para dentro do prédio e pediu para atendê-la logo, e a acompanhou enquanto tratavam seu ferimento, o tempo todo em silêncio.

Após terem enfaixado seu braço e o medico ter lhe medicado com alguns analgésicos, Roy se ofereceu para levá-la para casa e ela não contestou.

Assim que entraram no carro, Riza se virou para ele.

- O que há de errado? – Ela indagou. Ele não se virou para ela.

- Nada. – Respondeu.

- Não minta para mim.

Não houve resposta por algum tempo, e quando Riza já ia perguntar novamente, ele falou.

- Você poderia ter morrido. – Ele falou, os olhos fixos em algum ponto à sua frente. – Por um descuido meu.

- Eu não morri. – Ela apontou.

- Porque o Patrick chegou na hora certa. – Ele respondeu. – Se não fosse por ele...

- O importante é que nada aconteceu – Ela disse, enquanto colocava sua mão sobre o ombro dele. – Não se preocupe com o 'se'. E estou bem. Você está bem. Não há mais nada pra se preocupar.

Roy suspirou e passou as mãos pelos fios negros em um gesto de frustração. É claro que ele não queria deixar o assunto de lado, não iria aceitar o que ela dizia tão facilmente, mas também sabia que não adiantava continuar a discutir com ela.

Ele então se lembrou do jeito que ela o encarara mais cedo, com preocupação. E resolveu deixar a discussão de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

O carro.

- Vamos, vou deixá-la em casa. – Ele disse, dando a partida no carro.

—

Assim como no trajeto para o hospital, estava silencioso, mas pelo menos, Riza pensou, o ar não estava mais tenso. Tocou seu braço e fez uma careta. Apesar de ter tomado remédios para dor, ela ainda sentia uma leve pontada quando tocava o lugar e sabia que iria demorar um pouco para cicatrizar.

De repente, ela percebeu algo.

- Roy... – Ela chamou, ele desviou os olhos da estrada por um instante, meio que esperando que a discussão anterior fosse recomeçar.

- Sim?

- Como você sabia onde me achar? – Ela indagou, sentindo uma curiosidade crescente quanto à essa questão. – Era uma missão secreta, quase ninguém no Quartel sabia.

Ela viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios dele e então ele simplesmente vou a olhar para frente.

- Eu tenho minhas fontes, sabia? – Disse.

- Eu falo sério. – Ela falou impaciente, não estava a fim de brincar o jogo "descubra como Roy Mustang soube da missão secreta".

- Eu também. – Ele disse, mesmo que ainda sorrisse.

- Mustang...

Ele percebeu que ela começava a se irritar e riu. Ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui, o primeiro lugar em que fui foi em sua casa – Ele disse. – Eu realmente queria lhe ver e ver meu filho.

- Na minha casa?

- Sim. – Ele disse. – Foi Jamie que me falou que você estava em uma missão perigosa.

- Mas como _exatamente_ você sabia onde eu estava?

- Bem, eu liguei para o Quartel, me identifiquei, e exigi que me fornecessem a informação. Depois eu peguei o carro e estava chegando lá quando vi você correndo e entrando em uma rua que eu sabia que não tinha saída. – Ele narrou. – Na verdade, eu tive muita sorte.

- Eu fico feliz que tenha tido. – Ela falou para si mesma, mas Roy escutou e apenas sorriu.

- E quando eu vi aquele apontando uma arma para você – Ele continuou – eu simplesmente perdi minha cabeça.

Ela virou o rosto na direção dele. Ele olhava para ela novamente, mas não havia nenhum sorriso, ele falava sério.

- E fiquei com medo que fosse te perder.

Ela engoliu em seco. Aquele era um ponto na relação deles que ela considerava muito frágil, era como se ele houvesse cruzado a linha que ela havia estabelecido, mas ela não podia reclamar, afinal, ela mesma cruzara aquela linha semanas antes.

- E também, - Ele continuou. – Jamie precisa da mãe dele.

- Sim. – Ela apenas respondeu enquanto virava seu rosto e encarava as ruas borradas passando pela janela.

Riza nunca havia sentido tanta alegria ao ver a fachada da sua casa. Roy mal havia desligado o motor quando ela saiu do carro e abriu a porta de casa.

- Jamie? – Ela chamou.

Não demorou muito para que o menino aparecesse correndo na direção da mãe. Ela se abaixou e apertou o filho quando ele a abraçou, e se pôs a chorar.

- Shh... Eu tô aqui, meu amor. – Ela dizia tentando acalmar o menino.

- Eu tava com medo, mamãe! – Ele choramingava.

- Eu to bem. – Ela o assegurou enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

Foi então que ele viu Roy parado no portal.

- Você salvou a minha mãe, não é, Roy? – O menino perguntou.

Roy apenas sorriu para o filho.

- Sim. – Riza respondeu também sorriu. – ele salvou.

* * *

**N/A: Olá, gente :]**

**To meio com pressa hoje, só vim mesmo agradecer ás fofas que deixaram reviews no último capítulo 3 haha**

**Espero que gostem e desculpem a demora. Ah, e não sei quando sai o capítulo 13, tá chegando fim de ano e com ele os vestibulares S:**

**Espero que compreendam!**

**xo**

**Lils**

* * *

**× http: / www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:/ thishurricane . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**×www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Giving Up**

Aos poucos, o mundo de sonhos de Riza se dissolvia e ela se tornava consciente de estar deitada e coberta até o pescoço. Percebeu também que o lugar estava inundado de luz branca – já era hora de acordar.

Sua primeira tentativa de abrir os olhos foi frustrada, pois suas pálpebras pareciam pesar mais do que o corpo dela podia suportar, mas, após algum esforço, na segunda ela conseguiu entreabrir seus olhos.

A sensação de reconhecimento logo a inundou: ela estava em seu quarto, a cor da parede lhe era familiar, assim como os quase inexistentes móveis e o cheiro de lavanda, mas o fato do quarto estar iluminado lhe confundia já que ela sempre desligava as luzes e fechava as cortinas antes de dormir.

Ao tentar se sentar, a loira percebeu que não eram apenas suas pálpebras que pesavam, e sim todo seu corpo. Ela se sentia cansada e dormente ao mesmo tempo e sabia que aquilo tinha um motivo: o analgésico que o médico havia lhe receitado para a dor do ferimento da bala cujo ela tinha que tomar toda noite antes de dormir.

- Finalmente acordou mamãe! – Riza olhou para a porta e viu James entrando em seu quarto, já banhado e arrumado. Isso fez algo na mente de Riza se mexer, como se ela tivesse que se lembrar de alguma coisa...

- Você quem abriu as cortinas? – Ela perguntou ainda grogue.

- Sim, queria ver se iria acordar logo. – Ele respondeu. – Você lembra que hoje eu tenho aula de campo, né?

Riza sentiu-se culpada, não havia lembrado de imediato que naquele domingo a sala de seu filho iria fazer excursões por lugares como zoológicos e parques aquáticos e que Jamie estava extremamente animado com a ideia.

- Que horas são? – Ela indagou.

- Umas sete e meia.

- Sete e meia? – Ela se endireitou na cama se sentindo alerta repentinamente. Fazia muitos anos que ela não dormia tanto. – Deus, como eu dormi tanto assim?

- Vamos, não quero chegar atrasado – O menino falou calmamente enquanto puxava o braço da loira.

- Tá bem, eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar rapidinho na ida a gente passa naquela padaria e compra alguma coisa para comer, certo?

- Tá. – Ele disse e saiu do quarto parecendo satisfeito.

Riza tirou as cobertas de cima de si e jogou as pernas para o lado para calçar seu chinelo. Desde que o médico lhe receitou o analgésico ela acabava dormindo mais do que de costume. Não que isso importasse muito, afinal, por conta de seu pequeno ferimento, Kent havia forçado a tirar duas semanas de licença, alegando que ela precisava descansar após o trabalho bem feito.

Claro, ela definitivamente iria aproveitar melhor seu dia se Jamie ficasse em casa, entretanto, ele tinha a aula de campo da sua creche e depois iria dormir na casa de um amigo. Um dia inteiro para ela mesma, e ela não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer.

Despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Ainda se sentia um pouco cansada, mas já estava preparada encarar o longo dia a frente. Não se permitiu demorar, pois Jamie ficaria agitado e também porque ela própria estava começando a ficar com muita fome.

O menino já estava sentado no chão com as costas contra a porta da casa parecendo muito impaciente — outro traço que havia herdado do pai.

- Já pegou suas coisas? – Ela perguntou e o menino ergueu o rosto para encará-la.

- Sim. – James respondeu enquanto se colocava de pé.

- Vamos. – Ela pegou a mão do filho e o levou para o carro, logo deu a partida e ganhou as ruas da Cidade Central sentindo-se estranha por estar "passeando" Por aí invés de estar trabalhando, mas ao olhar o filho, ela ficou grata por poder passar mais algum tempo com o filho durante a semana.

Pararam rapidamente na padaria e comeram pão com geleia e suco de uva e depois Riza o levou até a creche, de onde a turma sairia para a aula campal. Ao chegarem, ela se despediu do filho, conversou com a mãe do amigo cujo Jamie iria passar a noite e depois voltou para casa.

Na volta, Riza aproveitou para passar em um mercado e comprar algumas coisas que estavam faltando em casa e voltou para seu lar, sentindo-se com mais ânimo após decidir que usaria seu tempo livre para organizar sua casa.

Ao chegar, ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar um Roy Mustang sentado ao pé da porta com uma sacola em seu colo.

- Roy? – Ela indagou, chamando a atenção do alquimista que tinha os olhos fechados.

- Você chegou. – Ele sorriu e se colocou de pé.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Riza perguntou e Roy apenas deu de ombros.

- Uns vinte minutos. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- O que faz aqui, afinal de contas? Você não devia estar na Central, trabalhando?

Mustang estendeu a comida para a loira e a abriu levemente, revelando alguns pães, geléia e afins, fazendo a loira erguer uma sobrancelha em curiosidade.

- Eu pensei que eu, você e o Jamie pudéssemos tomar café da manhã. – Roy respondeu.

- O Jamie tem um passeio escolar hoje. – Riza falou e viu desapontamento cruzar as feições do moreno.

- Só falta você me dizer que já tomou café da manhã também. – Ele bufou e ela apenas afirmou com um sorriso complacente. – Bem, eu posso pelo menos entrar?

- Claro. – ele deu um passo para o lado, dando espaço para a tenente passar e abrir a porta e então os dois adentraram a casa e se dirigiram à cozinha, onde Roy depositou a sacola sobre a mesa e retirou tudo o que havia comprado.

- Bem, eu não desjejuei, espero que não se importe. – Roy falou e Riza apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ele parou por um instante e ficou encarando suas compras antes de se voltar para Riza e perguntar: - Vai mesmo me deixar comer tudo isso sozinho?

- Eu já disse que já comi.

Mas ela sabia que iria mudar de ideia. Sabia porque ele fazia aquela cara a qual ela nunca conseguia resistir. Ela o conhecia bem, sabia que não ia desistir, e ela também se conhecia, sabia que iria ceder a ele.

Com um suspiro profundo e demorado, ela puxou uma cadeira e evitou olhar para a expressão vitoriosa no rosto de Mustang, em vez disso, analisou o que ele havia comprado. Além da sacola de pães, havia pelo menos três tipos de geléias, biscoitos e um pedaço generoso de bolo de chocolate, havia ali o suficiente para três pessoas comerem em dois dias, ela decidiu.

- Eu trouxe os biscoitos e o bolo para o Jamie, achei que ele fosse gostar. – Roy explicou.

- Você o mima demais. – Ela falou e Roy sorriu de uma forma que admitia ser culpado.

- Eu o amo, não consigo evitar. – Riza não conseguiu impedir que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Quantas vezes ela havia imaginado aquilo, Roy sendo o pai que Jamie não teve nos seus quatros anos de vida.

- Ele não gosta. – Ela falou e Roy a olhou confuso. – De bolo, quero dizer, não de ser mimado.

- Oh. É mesmo? – Roy perguntou parecendo incrédulo. – Que criança não gosta de bolo?

- Bem, não é que ele não goste exatamente. – Ela disse. – Ele apenas acha... Enjoativo.

- Ele não puxou isso de mim. – Roy falou enquanto se sentava e puxava o bolo para si. – Eu adoro bolo de chocolate.

Mais uma vez, ela não conseguiu evitar um riso. Às vezes Roy agia como criança e, na maioria das vezes, ela achava esses momentos engraçados.

- Eu não sou fã de doces de qualquer tipo. – Ela respondeu. – Ele ficou em um meio termo, gosta de doces, mas não muito.

- Ele é a perfeita combinação de nós dois, não é? – Roy falou enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre seus dedos que estavam cruzados. Ele ficou seus orbes negros no rosto de porcelana dela, analisando cada traço, tão familiares para ele...

Riza não respondeu. Ela não sabia _o que_ responder. Em vez disso, ela pegou um pão e uma das geleias, passou um pouco no pão e deu uma mordida, seu gesto foi então entendido pelo moreno que deu uma mordida no pedaço de bolo.

O silêncio se prolongou por vários minutos enquanto os dois comiam, interrompido apenas por vezes para comentários rápidos. Riza foi a primeira a terminar, uma vez que ela não estava com fome, comeu pouco, mas esperou Roy terminar antes de pegar a louça suja e levá-la para a pia.

- Já que o Jamie não vai estar aqui – Roy dizia enquanto recolhia o que havia sobrado e colocava na geladeira. –, o que pretende fazer o resto do dia?

Riza se virou para ele e respondeu:

- Faxina.

A última vez que Roy havia ajudado a arrumar uma casa, ele não tinha mais que dez anos, e fazê-lo nunca o agradou. Entretanto, ele havia se oferecido por livre e espontânea vontade para ajudar Riza, não por altruísmo, claro, mas porque ele não queria ir embora.

Riza havia ficado bastante surpresa quando o alquimista havia se oferecido para ajudá-la — Ela nunca teria imaginado Roy Mustang segurando uma vassoura e realmente a usando para limpar, mas ali estava ele, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez.

À princípio, ele havia pedido a loira para lavar a louça, uma vez eu ele quem a tinha sujado, mas ela havia feito a pequena observação que ele era inútil quando envolvia água, e então ela pediu que ele varresse enquanto ela lavava, ambos em silêncio.

O mais rápido que pôde, ele varreu a cozinha, seguiu pelo corredor até a sala, e após receber instruções de Riza, ele subiu para o andar superior onde varreu apenas o corredor, uma vez que a loira disse que era preciso arrumar os quartos – o dela e o de Jamie, especialmente o do menino – antes de varrer.

Quando Riza subiu para arrumar o quarto do filho, Roy a seguiu mas parou na porta pois não queria atrapalhá-la. Ele apenas observou o quarto de seu menino – as paredes haviam sido pintadas de um azul claro e havia desenhos de carros nas bordas, de uma tonalidade pouco mais escura que a parede em si.

Em um canto, tinha uma cama com um cobertor azul marinho e dois travesseiros, o que fez com que o alquimista imaginasse a pequena figura de seu filho engolido pelos lençóis e com a cabeça afundada nos travesseiros.

Então, ele notou as prateleiras que rodeavam o aposento e que tinham cada mínimo espaço preenchido por brinquedos – pequenas peças de quebra-cabeças espalhadas, carrinhos, bonecos de madeira, bonecos de ação, peões, tudo o que Roy nunca tivera quando criança. – e no meio de toda aquela bagunça, ele viu o carrinho que havia dado a Jamie em seu aniversário, longe de todos os outros brinquedos, num lugar seguro, um brinquedo especial bem cuidado.

Sua atenção então se focou em Riza. Ela juntava os poucos brinquedos que estavam espalhados pelos cantos e os colocava em seus devidos lugares, parecendo totalmente absorvida naquela tarefa simples apesar do quarto ser arrumado demais para o de um menino de quatro anos.

- Quer ajuda aí? – Ele perguntou sem se dar conta.

Ela se virou para ele um pouco surpresa — havia esquecido completamente que ele estava ali.

- Você poderia afastar a cama para eu limpar? – Ela perguntou e Roy fez um gesto afirmativo.

O alquimista foi até a cama a empurrou para o lado enquanto ela pegava a vassoura que antes estava na posse dele e depois varria rápida, mas cuidadosamente todo o quarto.

- Ele é alérgico a poeira. – Ela comentou casualmente ainda concentrada em sua tarefa.

- É mesmo? – Roy perguntou com interesse. Ele gostaria de saber o máximo possível sobre seu filho e ficava feliz por Riza estar contando por vontade própria.

- Aham. – Ela continuou. – Se ele ficar exposto por muito tempo a garganta dele inflama e o nariz congestiona, foi horrível da última vez.

- Você já o levou a algum médico e perguntar sobre algum tratamento ou sei lá? – Ele perguntou sério e Riza se virou para encará-lo, e, para sua surpresa, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- É só uma alergia, não se tem muito o que fazer. – Ela falou. – Se ele fica doente, eu lhe dou um antialérgico e espero ele melhorar.

- Mas deve ter mais alguma coisa para se fazer além de receitar apenas um antialérgico! – Roy protestou indignado, ele não gostava da ideia de ter seu filho doente todas as vezes que chegasse perto de poeira.

- O médico falou que, com o tempo, a imunidade dele aumentará e a alergia diminuirá ou acabará de vez. – Riza falou, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Bem, espero que acabe de vez. – Foi o que ele respondeu.

Riza sorriu novamente e voltou a limpar o quarto e Roy se ofereceu para limpar a poeira das prateleiras e se empenhou ao máximo nessa tarefa o que divertiu a mãe do pequeno.

A manhã passou rapidamente e sem que percebessem, já era hora do almoço. Riza insistiu que eles adiassem a limpeza e então ela foi para a cozinha preparar algo para almoçarem (Roy queria ajudar, mas ela negou veementemente, mas como ele não parecia querer desistir, ela pediu que ele pelo menos ajeitasse a mesa e ele o fez).

Enquanto a loira estava em pé diante do fogão e ele estava proibido de entrar na cozinha, Roy sentou-se a mesa, sentindo seus pés e costas doloridos e sabendo que precisaria de um remédio para dor ou não conseguiria pregar os olhos naquela noite.

Algum tempo depois, Riza terminou a refeição e a dispôs sobre a mesa, os dois se serviram e almoçaram em silêncio. Após terminarem, ele elogiou a comida dela que apenas fez murmurou um 'obrigado' sem jeito e então resolveram descansarem antes de voltar à limpeza.

Continuaram sentados à mesa, em silêncio por mais algum tempo até este ser quebrado por Roy.

- Então... – A incerteza era evidente em sua voz. Ele cansara do silêncio, mas não sabia o que falar para começar um diálogo com aquela mulher. – Você recebeu minha carta?

Pega de surpresa, Riza não respondeu nada. Apenas o encarou fixamente com uma expressão engraçada: meio infantil, meio confusa e meio surpresa. Então ela desviou o olhar do rosto do alquimista e respondeu sua pergunta.

- Sim, eu a recebi. – Disse baixinho.

Ele sorriu.

- Que bom. Eu temia que você fosse se livrar dela como fez com as demais cartas que lhe mandei anos atrás. – Roy falou.

Riza permaneceu em silêncio. Ela não sabia o que dizer sem denunciar sua ansiedade e sua alegria ao ver que ele havia lhe mandado outra carta após anos, entretanto, ela sentia que devia dar alguma resposta a ele, sabia que ele não aceitaria voltar ao silêncio de segundos atrás.

- Você voltou bem rápido. – Ela disse.

- Eu não estava aguentando – Ele disse calmamente. – ficar longe do Jamie... Ou de você.

Os olhos de Riza se arregalaram e a imagem dos dois na estação de trem, um mês atrás, surgiu em sua mente e um enorme desconforto se apoderou da loira.

- Bem – Ela disse e se levantou bruscamente, ficando de costas para ele. –, é melhor terminarmos isso.

Roy encarou as costas dela, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios, satisfação preenchendo seu peito por saber que havia a deixado sem graça e também se levantou.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão.

—-

Foi uma surpresa para os dois quando perceberam que já havia anoitecido, portanto, passaram um dia inteiro limpando e arrumando a casa de Riza. O que não foi surpresa, foi estarem completamente cansados.

Sentiam-se cansados, mas satisfeitos por terem feito todo o trabalho e por tê-lo feito com excelência, e, acima de tudo, sentiam-se famintos. Roy ofereceu-se para comprar algo para que pudessem jantar, e encontrou uma forte resistência por parte de Riza, mas ele insistiu tanto que ela acabou cedendo – mesmo que a contragosto.

O alquimista então dirigiu até o restaurante que ele mais gostava na cidade e encomendou uma refeição com tudo que ele e Riza tinham direito, e, enquanto preparavam-na, resolveu ir ao hotel tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa.

Ao terminar, ele dirigiu novamente ao restaurante, pegou seu embrulho e voltou à casa de Riza. Encontrou-a sentada no sofá, os olhos fixos na imagem que a televisão exibia sem parecer prestar atenção realmente. Ela também parecia ter tomado banho, agora estava vestida em uma calça de pijama lilás e uma blusa de alças branca e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto e levemente bagunçado.

Fechou a porta com um baque suave, atraindo a atenção da loira.

- Trouxe nossa refeição. – ele disse e colocou as sacolas sobre a mesa enquanto ela ia até os armários e retirava dois pratos e dois talheres e os dispôs à mesa.

Os dois se sentaram, e se serviram (após Riza ralhar com Roy por ter pedido alguns dos pratos mais caros de um dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade.) e comeram calmamente, apenas fazendo alguns comentários ocasionais.

Quando terminaram, lavaram seus pratos e os dois foram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Sem nada para falar, apenas ligaram a televisão e continuaram a assistir ao filme que Riza assistia mais cedo.

Ele não sabia se Riza realmente assistia ao filme, mas Roy logo notou ser incapaz de prestar atenção no que parecia ser um filme de romance, sua mente trabalhava a mil, apesar do cansaço de seu corpo. O alquimista pensava em como sua vida teria sido se ele tivesse dito não àquela estúpida proposta de casamento quatro anos antes, ele pensou em Riza lhe dizendo que estava grávida, em como ele a abraçaria e a encheria de beijos, em como ele estaria presente em cada momento da vida de Jamie...

Ainda distraído, olhou distraído ao redor da sala, e pela primeira vez, notou várias fotos espalhadas pela casa. Nelas, ele via, na maioria das vezes, a imagem de seu filho – ora como um lindo bebezinho com poucos fios de cabelo cor de ébano e pele tão clara quanto à da mãe, ora já com seus três anos e um sorriso no rosto de pura alegria.

Voltou a olhar para a televisão, na tela, a mulher chorava sozinha enquanto assistia o homem que amava dançar com outra no salão distante. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o porta-retratos que estava ao lado da TV, foi a foto de Riza e Jamie, abraçados e sorrindo.

Levantou-se e andou em direção a TV e pegou o porta-retratos em mãos, ficou encarando a foto por algum tempo e analisando a cena: Eles pareciam estar em algum tipo de parque de diversões, Jamie segurava um leão de pelúcia enquanto Riza abraçava o filho fortemente e sorria para a foto.

- Roy? – Ele se virou ao ouvi-la o chamar. – Há algo errado?

- Não... – Ele respondeu lentamente. – Eu só estava olhando as fotos.

Ela sorriu e se levantou, parou ao lado dele e pegou a moldura, ficou encarando a foto com um sorriso e um olhar distante. Aquela era a cena mais estranha para Roy, ele nunca a havia visto agir daquela forma.

- Foi a primeira vez que levei o Jamie em um parque de diversões. – Ela disse. – Ele ficou encantado e quis ir em todos os brinquedos. Passamos a tarde inteira lá e na volta, ele estava tão cansado que adormeceu e só acordou no dia seguinte. Acho que ele nunca se divertiu tanto na vida.

- Eu não sabia que gostava de parques de diversões. – Roy comentou.

- Eu não gosto muito. – Ela disse. – Foi ideia do Patrick levá-lo.

Riza logo percebeu que não devia ter mencionado o amigo, pois a expressão do alquimista logo se fechou e ela bem sabia que ele não deixaria aquilo passar sem falar algo.

- Eu não gosto desse Patrick. – Roy falou. – Eu não o quero perto do Jamie e muito menos de você!

Riza revirou os olhos.

- Patrick é um bom amigo e Jamie o adora. Não tem razão para você ficar implicando com ele.

- Eu só não o quero perto da mulher que eu am... – Ele dizia, mas parou quando percebeu o que estava dizendo.

A loira o encarou em um silêncio pasmo. Ele deve ter se enganado, ela dizia para si mesma, havia sido apenas um engano. Afinal, acreditar naquilo só traria mais dor para ambos.

- Eu... – Ela disse enquanto se virava. – Eu vou à coz...

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Roy a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para si, circulando a cintura dela com seus braços – uma prisão da qual ela não conseguiria escapar. – e então, ele trouxe seu lábios para junto dos dela e para sua surpresa, não encontrou resistência nenhuma.

Quase que imediatamente, Riza retribuiu ao seu beijo, antes que ela pudesse se impedir, ela á o estava abraçando e o beijando intensamente. Ela não conseguia mais lutar contra ele, e mesmo seu lado racional sabia que lutar seria inútil.

Roy a beijou por vários segundos, até o ar faltar, mas ele não queria ar tanto quanto queria continuar a beijá-la, contudo, ela se afastou, sem mais conseguir aguentar. Ele a fitou. Alguns fios de cabelo fugiam do coque e caiam sobre seus ombros e rosto, as bochechas estavam vermelhas e havia um brilho selvagem em seus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou arquejante.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei. – Disse. – E não me importo.

- Você devia. – Ela replicou.

- Não, não devia. - Ele se inclinou um pouco, apenas para aproximar um pouco mais seus rostos. – Você não trabalha mais para mim, eu não preciso me conter.

- Você tem uma esposa. – Ela disse.

- Eu não a amo. – Falou e mais uma vez selou seus lábios. Ele não se importava mais com o que poderia acontecer com sua carreira, só havia aquele momento, ele e Riza. Nada mais.

* * *

**N/A: Depois de mais de dois meses sem atualizar, eu volto. Oi, gente!**

**Demorou, eu sei. Inspiração não anda perto de quem anda nervosa :/'**

**Enfim, como foi o natal de vocês? E o ano novo? 2011 começou bem pra vocês? *O* Tô torcendo pra esse ser "O" ano.**

**Eu também tenho novidades, to me mudando no fim do mês. Começarei a faculdade (só não sei em qual, já que ainda não sei se passei na federal :/). Conhecer pessoas e lugares novos. Mudanças pra melhor, eu espero \o**

**E esse ENEM, hein, gente? Minhas pobres unhas estão sofrendo aqui junto comigo :/**

**Enfim, vamos falar de coisas boas (?). A primeira atualização do ano, YAAAY *-*! hausahsua**

**Espero que gostem, começando o ano com um pouco de romance -q haha**

**E muuuito obrigado a todas as fofas de que deixaram comentários no capítulo anterior, vocês arrasam, meninas! s2**

**Bom, agora deixa eu calar meus dedos! rs**

**Aproveitem a atualização, vou trazer o próximo o mais rápido possível.**

**Beijos!**

**Lils.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – O que ele deseja**

Quando Roy acordou na manhã seguinte, se encontrou numa cama de casal ocupada apenas por ele e pelos lençóis, uma cama que não pertencia a ele, mas que também não pertencia ao hotel, localizada num quarto que também não ficava no hotel, mas que ele bem sabia a quem pertencia uma vez que o cheiro _dela_ estava por toda parte.

Sentou-se e olhou ao redor. O quarto dela lembrava-lhe muito o seu quarto de solteiro: um guardarroupas, uma cama, um criado-mudo. O essencial apenas.

A lembrança da noite anterior lhe invadiu e uma onda de felicidade o inundou, causando o surgimento de um sorriso largo, verdadeiro. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia acordado se sentindo tão bem consigo mesmo ou com a vida.

Jogou as pernas para o lado, deixando os pés tocarem o chão frio, e se espreguiçou, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo esticar com um certo tipo de prazer. Aquele era um dia no qual ele não tinha obrigações. Não tinha que sentar-se à mesa do café da manhã e fingir um sorriso, nem ir ao quartel e dar ordens e ler pilhas e mais pilhas de papel. Nada.

Semi-nu, ele deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas até o andar inferior. Encontrou Riza na cozinha, de frente ao fogão, tinha os cabelos soltos descuidadamente sobre os ombros, e usava um robe por cima do pijama.

Aproximou-se dela silenciosamente, mesmo sabendo que ela já havia percebido sua presença — nada escapava aos olhos de falcão —, embora ela não demonstrasse, e sem aviso, ele a envolveu em seus braços e descansou a cabeça nos ombros dela.

- Bom dia. – ele falou suavemente.

- Bom dia. – Ela respondeu, ainda concentrada no que estava cozinhando (que Roy logo viu ser panquecas).

- Acordou há muito tempo? – O alquimista perguntou e beijou seu ombro carinhosamente.

- Não, não faz muito tempo. – A loira disse. – Eu espero não ter te acordado, ainda é cedo.

- Eu estou acostumado a acordar cedo. – Respondeu manhosamente enquanto a apertava levemente. Ele se sentia em um sonho, achava que se afrouxasse seus braços, ele desapareceria e ele acordaria em sua cama, na mansão.

- Isso é uma novidade. – Ela disse com um sorriso discreto nos lábios rosados.

Roy fez com que ela se virasse de frente para ele e sem esperar por uma reação dela, uniu seus lábios, e tendo uma resposta quase que imediata. Aquilo o surpreendeu — ela não havia resistido, não havia tentado se afastar... Apenas o beijou de volta.

Contudo, o momento não durou muito. Ela logo o empurrou levemente e lhe sorriu antes de se voltar ao fogão.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – Ele perguntou enquanto afastava uma cadeira e sentava-se.

- Eu não sei. – Ela respondeu. – É segunda-feira, Jamie vai pra creche com o amiguinho dele e só volta meio-dia, eu estou de férias forçadas e sem absolutamente nada para fazer.

- Perfeito. – Ele disse.

Ela o encarou profundamente com uma sobrancelha erguida – O dizer dela sem palavras, mas quase tão audível quanto sua voz. Roy apenas sorriu e afagou uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros.

- Tome um banho e se arrume, nós vamos pegar o Jamie e depois sairemos.

Não lhe daria mais informações, era necessário apenas que ela fizesse aquilo, ele cuidaria do resto. Contudo, aquele mistério a deixava nervosa. Não gostava de deixá-lo no comando daquela forma – de seus sentimentos, do que ela deveria fazer —, não lhe parecia certo.

Sentaram-se à mesa e comeram m silêncio harmonioso. Riza não voltou à perguntar aonde iriam — Se havia uma coisa que ela sabia sobre Roy Mustang era que ele era obstinado e não a diria não importando o que ela dissesse.

Ele então partiu, voltou ao hotel em que estava hospedado para se trocar e retornar para a casa da loira logo em seguida.

Sozinha em casa, Riza tratou de se ocupar, pois não queria pensar em como dera um golpe em sua dignidade deixando-o entrar novamente em sua vida, permitindo-se ser outra de suas amantes... Não, ela não iria pensar nisso, estava feliz apesar de tudo e até mesmo ela merecia um pouco de felicidade — quando pensava sempre estragava tudo. Estava na hora de _sentir_.

Limpou a cozinha e subiu para tomar um banho, permitindo-se demorar, uma vez que não tinha nada mais para fazer até Roy voltar.

Ainda sob o jato de água do chuveiro, lembrou-se de uma música que Rebecca costumava cantar quando as duas ainda estavam na Academia Militar, e sem perceber, começou a cantá-la.

Quando saiu do banho, ainda cantava a velha canção, estava terminando de pentear os cabelos quando ouviu Roy pigarrear. Virou-se e o encontrou Parado ao lado do portal, vestindo uma camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos com os primeiros botões abertos, os cabelos, ainda um pouco úmidos, estavam bagunçados, e ele tinha uma expressão de divertimento no rosto. De alguma forma, ele mal a lembrava o garoto que uma vez fora aprendi de seu pai.

- Parece que Riza Hawkeye tem outro talento excepcional, fora o manejo de armas!

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Ela indagou, mantendo sua voz e sua expressão impassíveis, não deixaria transparecer a vergonha que sentia pelo "flagra".

- Não muito – Ele falou enquanto adentrava o quarto a passos largos – Apenas tempo suficiente.

- Não lhe ensinaram a bater na porta?

- Eu não queria lhe interromper. – O alquimista disse enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor da cintura da tenente. – Já está pronta?

- Sim, mas faltam algumas horas para que a aula do Jamie acabe. - A loira disse enquanto se deixava ser abraçada.

O sorriso divertido de Roy tornou-se imediatamente um malicioso após o comentário de sua amada.

- Bem, há _muitas _coisas que podemos fazer em algumas horas. – Ele disse, sugestivo. E ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, compreendendo perfeitamente bem ao que ele se referia.

- Bem, sinto lhe informar que você terá que tirar seu cavalinho da chuva. – Riza disse se soltando do aperto terno dele.

- O que sugere então?

- É você que está encarregado da surpresa, lembra-se? – Ela disse.

- Você não tem pena de mim mesmo, não é? – Ele riu.

- Nunca achei que você fosse o tipo que gostasse que sentissem pena de você. – Riza falou categoricamente.

- E eu sei bem que você não é do tipo que sente pena dos homens que sofrem por amor. – Disse, dramático.

Ela sorriu. Lembrava-se dos dias em que saía com seus companheiros da Central numa sexta à noite para um barzinho próximo ao quartel, e que, após algumas doses, os cinco homens começavam discutir relações amorosas e sempre achavam alguma maneira de a colocar no meio da conversa e que ela, ainda bem sóbria, conseguia rebater racionalmente todos os argumentos usados pelos rapazes que, frustrados, diziam que ela não tinham pena dos homens de corações partidos.

- Eu deveria? – Riza perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

- Bem, provavelmente não. – Roy respondeu após ponderar por alguns segundos. – Senão eu definitivamente teria mais concorrência. Não que isso poderia ser um problema, claro.

A loira colocou as mãos nos quadris — Conhecendo-a como Roy a conhecia, aquilo não era um bom sinal. -, e o fitou por alguns segundos.

- Por que, exatamente, você pensa que isso não possa ser um problema, Roy?

Aquele era o momento que Mustang sabia que tinha que escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente. Ele tinha certeza do amor que Riza sentia por ele – que era essencialmente recíproco —, mas apontar esse fato para ela apenas a faria se sentir fraca e ela acabaria se acuando. Ela o encarava, desafiando-o a responder sua pergunta, era apenas uma questão de eloquência.

- Porque eu lutaria contra qualquer um para ter você só pra mim, Riza. E eu não iria desistir por nada. – Ele disse sério, encarando-a nos olhos.

Por algum tempo, ela ficou apenas em silêncio e impassível, mas ele então viu algo mudar nos olhos dela, logo em seguida, ela desarmou sua pose e ele suspirou aliviado.

- Que tal irmos comprar um sorvete? Hoje está quente. – Ele disse e ela apenas assentiu.

Ela já havia imaginado momentos similares àquele, é claro, mas na época ela era muito nova, não devia ter mais que catorze anos. Agora, tantos anos depois, ela via seus devaneios das tardes agradáveis de primavera se tornando realidade.

Roy havia lhe levado a uma sorveteria próxima ao centro da cidade. Por ser segunda-feira, não havia muitas pessoas por lá, o que a agradou — não saberia o que fazer caso encontrasse algum conhecido. Sentaram em uma mesa no cantinho do lugar, e o senhor que trabalhava ali traria os sorvetes que pediram. Houve apenas silêncio, então Roy estendeu a mão e colocou sobre a dela e começou a fazer pequenos círculos com seu dedão.

Quanto tempo aquilo ia durar? Não para sempre, ela sabia. Tinha medo de saber se o fim se aproximava, mas, para proteger seu coração ela precisava saber.

Tratou de afastar os pensamentos imediatamente. O que importava o tempo? Ele estava ali, do jeito que ela sonhara quando menina, do jeito que ela quisera por tantos anos, mas que se negava a desejar. Ele estava ali, com ela.

Saborearam o sorvete lentamente, conversaram sobre coisas banais, aproveitaram a companhia um do outro, e quando menos esperaram, já era hora de pegar seu filho. Pagaram a conta e seguiram rumo à pequena creche onde o menininho estudava, desta vez, em completo silêncio.

Roy estava ansioso. Não via a hora de pegarem Jamie e levar o filho e a mãe para um passeio que os três poderiam aproveitar juntos. Não pretendia dizer aonde iam nem a Riza nem a Jamie, queria fazer uma surpresa.

Uma coisa o estava frustrando, contudo: teria que se conter ao lado de Riza, pois ele não sabia como o menino poderia reagir à repentina mudança, afinal, ele não sabia que seu pai estava vivo, e que Roy era esse pai.

Lembrou-se de algumas semanas atrás em que dirigia por aquele mesmo caminho, ansioso para encontrar uma criança que não sabia que era possível existir, agora, estava ansioso apenas para tê-lo perto de si. Seu filho.

Ao chegarem perto da creche, Riza pediu que ele parasse. Apenas ela deveria ir pegar o menino, Roy deveria esperar no carro, assim ele o fez. Observou a loira caminhar até o portão do lugar e cumprimentar a moça loira que ele vira da outra vez, não demorou muito para que o menininho de cabelos e olhos negros saísse e corresse em direção à mãe.

Seu coração batia violentamente enquanto observava mãe e filho caminhando em direção ao carro, ele via Riza explicar ao filho que iriam fazer algo diferente naquele dia, iriam sair com Roy — será que ela estava mencionando seu nome? —, mas que não sabia para onde estavam indo. Ele só esperava que conseguisse alegrar seu filho.

Quando os dois estavam perto do carro, Roy saiu para espera-los. Ao vê-lo, Jamie abriu imediatamente um sorriso.

- Roy! – O menino exclamou e correu de encontro ao alquimista que o abraçou alegremente.

- Oi, campeão. – Ele disse. – Pronto pra uma aventura?

- Nós vamos para uma aventura? – Jamie perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Vamos sim, eu, você e sua mãe. O dia todo.

- OBA! – o garoto comemorou e correu para dentro do carro, deixando para trás um Roy sorridente.

- Jamie, não pise nos bancos! – Riza ralhou com o menino que estava engatinhando sobre o banco para poder chegar ao meio.

- Deixa ele, Riza. – Roy falou, seus olhos ainda presos no menino. – Vem. – ele disse e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Obrigado. – Ela agradeceu.

Roy entra no carro e, tendo um sorriso nos lábios, dá a partida. Esperava conseguir impressioná-los.

O nervosismo começou a crescer dentro do peito de Riza quando viu que o caminho que Roy pegava da creche ia em direção ao centro da cidade, não podiam ser vistos juntos, ninguém naquela cidade poderia descobrir seu segredo, ou tanto a carreira de Roy quanto à sua corriam riscos.

Ele não parecia perceber seu nervosismo, estava absorto em pensamentos — que uma parte dela tinha curiosidade em sabe, mas que seu medo impedia de perguntar.

Olhava atenta para as ruas em busca de algum conhecido, queria estar preparada para esconder-se ou, na pior das hipóteses, ter que inventar alguma desculpa.

Quando viu o lotado centro da Cidade do Leste ser deixado para trás, Riza sentiu toda a tensão em seus músculos evaporar, cedendo seu lugar completamente à curiosidade: aonde Mustang pretendia levá-los?

A pergunta já se formava em sua garganta quando a voz de Jamie a calou.

- Onde a gente vamos, Roy? – O menino indagou enquanto se aproximava dos bancos da frente.

- Aonde a gente _vai_, Jamie, não _vamos_. – O alquimista corrigiu o filho e logo depois completou. – É uma surpresa, você e sua mãe logo irão descobrir.

- Coloque o cinto, James.

Roy observou com o canto dos olhos a loira sentada ao seu lado franzir o cenho quando chegaram na saída da cidade e a confusão e a curiosidade estampadas em sua face. Sorriu satisfeito.

Estava dirigindo há aproximadamente meia hora — tempo que teve que contar algumas de suas missões, de forma menos brutal, para seu filho, que insistia em saber de alguns de seus feitos. —, até que começou a avistar algumas construções a distância. Haviam chegado a seu destino.

"O que diabos ele tem em mente?", Riza pensou após adentrarem uma cidadezinha de nome peculiar, sem ter a mínima ideia do que poderia fazer ali.

- Mamãe, estou com fome. – Jamie reclamou, mas foi Roy que lhe deu uma resposta.

- Nós já iremos almoçar, certo? – O menino fez um som confirmativo.

Roy não demorou muito para achar um restaurante –– Riza imaginou que ele já estivera ali antes, provavelmente na época em que haviam morado na Cidade do Leste –– e os três entraram no local em silêncio, e um garçom mostrou-lhes uma mesa, deixou o cardápio e depois se retirou.

- Então... – Jamie falou, após alguns instantes. – Qual a surpresa?

O alquimista colocou o cardápio sobre a mesa e olhou para o filho, que estava sentado a sua frente. Era incrível como sempre se surpreendia ao olhar para o menino –- ele era quase sua cópia perfeita de quando era criança. E o surpreendia mais ainda ninguém do Leste nunca ter desconfiado do parentesco entre os dois.

- Que rapazinho impaciente – Ele disse sorrindo. – Já falei que vocês logo irão descobrir.

- Mas a surpresa não é comer nesse restaurante, certo? – Jamie indagou desconfiado.

- Não, é algo mais legal. – Roy respondeu e viu o rosto do menino se iluminar, satisfeito com a resposta e curioso ao mesmo tempo.

Escolheram qual seria a refeição o mais rápido possível, uma vez que Jamie estava faminto e impaciente. Roy também não pretendia perder seu precioso tempo num restaurante, ele tinha planos a seguir a risca. Algum tempo depois, já haviam almoçado então todos, ansiosamente, adentraram no carro de Roy.

- Já posso saber qual é a surpresa? – mal o carro começou a se mover, Jamie perguntou.

- Você verá.

Passaram por mais algumas ruas antes de Riza lotar que mais pessoas apareciam, mas não perguntou. Uns minutos depois Roy estacionava o carro em frente a um parque de diversões.

Jamie foi o primeiro a descer do carro, ele olhava maravilhado o lugar cheio de barraca, brinquedos e pessoas, com um sorriso largo. Sua mãe logo estava ao seu lado, também sorrindo, estava contente por Roy tê-los trazido ali, aonde os três poderiam se divertir.

- Então, gostou da surpresa? – Roy se agachou ao lado do menino e perguntou, que imediatamente o abraçou.

- Você é demais, Roy! – O moreno sorriu e abraçou o filho de volta.

- E já escolheu em qual brinquedo você irá primeiro?

- Eu posso escolher qualquer um? – Ele perguntou não acreditando na possibilidade.

- Claro. - Roy respondeu – Quer saber? Por que você não vai para fila para que a gente possa comprar os ingressos? Eu e sua mãe vamos já já.

Mustang apontou o local que o menino devia ir, e ele prontamente foi, sob o olhar atento dos dois.

- Obrigado por fazer isso. – Riza disse. – Ele está muito feliz.

- Você sabe que não precisa me agradecer. – Ele disse enquanto a segurava pela cintura. – Vê-lo feliz é a única coisa que eu desejo. Ver vocês dois felizes.

Riza sorriu.

- Você está fazendo tudo certo até agora. – Ela disse antes de encobrir os lábios dele com os seus num beijo rápido. Por mais que estivesse aliviada por estar longe da Cidade do Leste, ela ainda não podia arriscar que o filho os visse juntos. Embora, talvez ela não precisasse esconder isso por muito mais tempo.

—-

**N/A: Olá!**

**Depois de seis meses nenhuma atualização, eu vim informar a todos que eu ainda estou viva e que não desisti das minhas fanfics! :D**

**Pois é gente, dessa vez eu tenho MESMO pelo o que pedir desculpas, nunca atrasei tanto nenhuma história minha, mas é que tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos seis meses: Eu passei no vestibular na UFC, mas acabei não me matriculando no curso (Sistema de Informações), mas eu to sim fazendo faculdade, e o melhor, o curso que eu queria 3**

**Mudei de cidade (Alguém aí é de Fortaleza? ~pisca~ rs) , passei por um período de adaptação, conheci pessoas novas que eu já adoro demaaaaais e mudei BASTANTE meu cotidiano. No último dia 17 eu passei a poder ser aí, dezoito anos, to velha :x rs**

**Maaaas, algo que nunca vai mudar é meu amor pelas minhas fanfics s2 E a prova tá aqui,**_** finalmente**_** terminei o capítulo 14 do meu bebê. :DDD**

**E vocês, queridas leitoras, como estão? O que aconteceu na vida de vocês nos últimos seis meses? Haha**

**Bom, agora quero agradecer quem comentou no último capítulo e quem ainda teve a paciência de me esperar, vocês são demais.**

**Aproveitem o capítulo, ainda esse mês posto o 15!**

**Beeeeijos.**

**Liligi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Loves me not**

Riza estava sentada na cozinha. Ainda era cedo, Jamie ainda dormia e ela sequer tinha começado a preparar o desjejum ou a se arrumar para o trabalho, mas ela já tinha em mãos uma carta que recebera na tarde anterior que, contudo, não tivera tempo de ler.

Ela não acreditava que há pouco mais de seis meses havia recebido outra dessas cartas, da mesma pessoa que por tanto tempo ela havia afastar: Roy Mustang.

Na verdade, estava começando a se acostumando a receber aqueles envelopes periodicamente, que muitas vezes também vinham acompanhados de presentes para seu filho.

E não eram apenas as cartas que vinham com frequência: Roy agora os visitava duas, três vezes por mês. Ela não sabia o que ele dizia a Rachel, nem ele contava, mas ela realmente não queria saber, não gostava que ele a estivesse enganando de tal forma, mas toda vez que a loira trazia o assunto à tona, ele iria beijá-la e mudar de assunto.

Ao terminar, levou a folha até seu quarto e a guardou na gaveta de seu criado mudo. Teria que arranjar um lugar melhor para as cartas, embora ela não se preocupasse com a ideia de Jamie — ou qualquer outra pessoa — as ver, sabia que o filho não mexeria ali sem sua permissão.

Ficou sentada em sua cama por algum tempo em sua cama, sem realmente ter nada em mente, apenas se deliciando com a sensação que vinha sentindo desde que o beijara na estação meses antes. Algo que ela não sentia há algum tempo, uma mistura de leveza e alegria constante.

Por fim, resolveu voltar a sua realidade, pois não podia perder a hora, não podia deixar sua vida pessoal lhe fazer perder o foco. Em pouco tempo, já havia tomado seu banho e colocado a pesada farda do exército, preparado a comida e agora iria fazer a tarefa mais difícil da manhã: acordar Jamie.

Parada na porta, a loira observou sua cria deitada de bruços na cama, com a face tranquila de uma criança que passara a noite em sonhos agradáveis. Até lhe dava dó de arrancá-lo de um mundo tão perfeito.

Aproximou-se de onde o pequeno dormia e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Passou a mão em seus cabelos negros, idênticos aos do pai, e beijou-lhe a bochecha. O menino moveu-se levemente e ela sorriu.

- Bom dia, rapazinho. – Ela disse, usando seu tom que era reservado apenas para aquele projeto de gente.

- Não, mamãe. Não quero ir. – Jamie disse manhoso, afundando a cara no travesseiro.

- Vamos, meu amor. Senão vamos acabar nos atrasando. – Ela pediu.

O menino se virou lentamente até que estivesse com seus sonolentos olhos negros fixos em sua mãe.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse, ainda grogue de sono.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Riza disse. – Vamos, levante-se.

Ele fez um barulho de descontentamento com a boca, mas acabou sentando-se. Riza ficou parada, observando o menino espreguiçar-se, sabia que saísse dali antes que ele estivesse de pé, ele logo voltaria a dormir.

À contragosto, o garoto removeu as cobertas de seu corpo e saiu da cama, foi diretamente até seu armário e pegou sua roupa, e, ainda sob o olhar vigilante de sua mãe, dirigiu-se ao banheiro no corredor. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia muito bem a habilidade da tenente Olhos de Falcão.

Rachel acordou naquela manhã com o barulho de um carro sendo acelerado, não precisou ir até a janela para saber que Roy já havia partido para o Quartel. No últimos meses ela foi o percebendo cada vez mais distante, ia trabalhar antes mesmo dela acordar e voltava tão tarde que ela acabava adormecendo enquanto o esperava.

Estavam casados há tão pouco tempo, mas ela já podia ver seu casamento tornando o de seus pais: sua mãe passava o dia sozinha numa casa grande ditando ordens aos empregados e organizando reuniões com as amigas enquanto seu pai dedicava cada minuto de seu tempo ao exército e, ela desconfiava, a mulheres mais jovens que podiam oferecer e sua mãe não.

A moça não sabia o que fazer, tentara se aproximar de Roy em casa, mas ele sempre estava cansado demais pra qualquer tipo de conversa, havia tentado também ir ao Exército, mas ele sempre a afastava e arranjava algum papel que tinha que ser assinado urgentemente, e no final das contas ela acabava dentro do banheiro chorando e se culpando pela falta de sucesso naquela união.

Colocou a mão sobre o ventre plano e pensou com tristeza em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes caso ela desse a Roy um herdeiro, mas ele lhe negava até mesmo isso, a intimidade dos dois estava em algo próximo de inexistente e parecia ter piorado muito nos últimos seis meses.

Sem ânimo para qualquer coisa, ela decidiu que ficaria deitada em sua aconchegante cama. A pergunta era: até quando?

Patrick havia acabado de retirar a chave da ignição quando viu pelo retrovisor o carro de Riza se aproximar e parar em uma vaga distante. Ele observou a mulher por quem nutria sentimentos e percebeu o quão distante e sem foco ela parecia, tão diferente da tenente astuta que ele conhecia.

Aquela visão alienígena não durou muito, contudo. Logo a sua máscara de seriedade e os olhos atentos estavam de volta e ela era novamente a Primeiro-Tenente Riza Hawkeye amada e temida em todo o quartel.

Ela destravou a porta e ele imediatamente imitou o gesto, esperaria por ela para que entrassem juntos. Amava aquele breve momento que passava com ela, porque somente perto dele ela deixava um pouco de sua verdadeira personalidade transparecer, e para ele, ela era sua naqueles meros instantes da entrada até a sala em que trabalhavam.

Foi naquele dia que ele percebeu a mudança. Exatamente como nos outros dias, ela lia seus relatórios, mas, em alguns momentos ele a viu parar o observar além da janela sem, ele sabia muito bem, estar realmente olhando o eu havia do lado de fora. Ela estava em um lugar totalmente diferente daquela sala no quartel militar, em um outro tempo.

Mas, exatamente como no carro, havia sumido tão rápido e substituído por seu semblante de mais pura concentração e apenas Patrick havia notado a mudança. Ela havia se distraído, e não havia sido a primeira vez que ele havia presenciado aquilo, ele sabia que sempre essas pequenas mudanças sucediam a chegada de uma carta de Mustang.

Ele lembrava de como ela tinha reagido quando ele chegou ali a primeira vez, de como ele havia encorajado ela a deixá-lo entrar na vida de Jamie, mas agora ele ouvia uma parte de seu cérebro gritar _idiota, idiota, idiota_ toda vez que lembrava de seu conselho. Era Mustang que a fazia sorrir agora, que podia trazer sua verdadeira personalidade à tona e que, por mais doloroso que fosse, a fazia verdadeiramente feliz...

... E ele não sabia como lidar com esse fato.

Mais tarde naquele dia ele iria acompanhá-la até o refeitório, ambos em silêncio, com os pensamentos em lugares distantes. Serviram-se e se assentaram em sua mesa habitual, Patrick sentou-se diante da loira e a observou, ela, após alguns segundos sentindo o olhar dele sobre ela, soltou os talheres e lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo.

- Tem algo no meu rosto? – Ela indagou quando viu que ele não iria responder de imediato.

- Não, não é nada. – O tenente disse e desviou o olhar para seu prato ainda intocado.

- Patrick. – Ela disse e ele encontrou os olhos perspicazes da loira. – Há algo de errado?

- Por que você acha que há algo errado comigo? – Ele não gostava de responder uma pergunta com outra, e sabia que ela também não gostava, mas não queria ter que dizer a ela o que tinha em mente.

- Você esteve calado a maior parte do dia – Riza disse.

- E só por isso você acha que há algo errado? Até onde eu saiba, é o Adam que passa o dia tagarelando.

- Mas você também não é do tipo calado. – ela disse. – Vamos, você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não há nada para dizer. – Ele disse e se pôs de pé.

- Não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome.

Patrick deixou seu prato na bancada e saiu ás pressas do refeitório. Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo com ela e ele sabia que se continuasse ali, eventualmente ele iria. Andou pelos corredores quase vazios do Quartel e foi para o telhado, ali ele poderia se recompor.

Sugou o ar para dentro de seus pulmões com força, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar, mas todo o oxigênio que inalou escapou quando ouviu a porta atrás de si ser aberta e logo em seguida bater. Não se virou; Não havia necessidade, sabia que ela estava lá.

Por algum tempo, houve apenas silêncio, mas ele sabia que não duraria muito.

- Patrick – Riza disse e fez uma pequena pausa, e quando percebeu que não haveria resposta, ela continuou. – Somos amigos há quatro anos, se há algo errado, você sabe que pode me contar.

Ele hesitou antes de responder.

- Eu sei.

A loira se aproximou cautelosamente. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo com o amigo, ele nunca havia agido daquela forma antes, sempre havia confiado nela, mas naquele momento, ela sentia que ele apenas a tentava repelir.

- Então, por favor, me diga agora. Você está agindo estranho desde que chegou. – Ela pediu, mas desta vez não houve resposta.

Ele se virou lentamente. Não queria encará-la, pois sabia que acabaria cedendo, mas também sabia que se ele continuasse a ignorá-la, ela não iria deixá-lo em paz.

- Não é nada, Riza. Eu só... tive uma noite de sono ruim. – Ele falou sem emoção alguma na voz, e soube imediatamente que não conseguiria enganá-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não acreditava naquilo e saber que ele estava mentindo a deixava ainda mais preocupada.

- Se você não quer falar, tudo bem. Mas não minta pra mim. – Riza disse. – Eu só estou preocupada com você.

- Você está preocupada porque eu sou seu amigo, certo?

- É óbvio. Eu me importo com você.

Patrick aproximou-se. Seus pensamentos estavam turvos, e antes que pudesse impedir a si mesmo, ele estava puxando a tenente para ele e colando seus lábios aos dela.

Havia um zumbido em seu ouvido, e ele não conseguia ouvir mais nada, nem pensar em mais nada. Só conseguia sentir o calor do corpo de Riza junto ao seu e de seus lábios, os quais ele desejara por tanto tempo. Mas então ele percebeu como eles estavam rígidos sob os seus, como ela estava tensa com aquele contato inesperado, então, ele a soltou.

O moreno engoliu em seco. _O que eu fiz?, _ele repetia mentalmente. Não acreditava em como agira tão impulsivamente e agora temia perder a amizade da loira de uma vez por todas.

- Patrick... – Ele a ouviu dizer em seu habitual tom firme, havia algo errado.

- Perdão, eu não... – Ele tentou se desculpar, mas não conseguia finalizar. Ele não queria tê-la beijado? Claro que queria, havia muito tempo. Não poderia mentir sobre aquilo.

- Tudo bem – Ela disse, encarando-o calmamente, ele estranhou.

"Por que ela não parece surpresa?" – indagou-se.

- Você não está brava? – Perguntou, e ela balançou a cabeça. – Por quê?

- Porque eu sei como é quere alguém que está ao seu lado todos os dias.

O coração do jovem tenente se contraiu. É claro que ela o entendia naquele aspecto, afinal, ela fora o braço direito de Mustang por tantos anos, mas o que mais doeu nele foi saber que o mesmo amor que ele nutria por Riza, ela nutria pelo alquimista.

- Sendo assim, - Patrick começou. – não vou me desculpar pelo que fiz. Você está mais do que ciente dos meus sentimentos por você.

- Eu não quero que nada mude entre a gente, Patrick. – Ela disse, e ele viu como, em seus olhos, ela o implorava por isso.

Mais uma vez, ele aproximou-se dela, sendo que de forma cautelosa, e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Eu também não quero.

Passou pela loira e foi embora rapidamente. Não permitiria que ela visse as lagrimas que agora toldavam sua visão e molhavam sua face. Embora ele soubesse que ela estava ciente de seus sentimentos...

* * *

**Olá, gente!**

**Sei que demorei novamente a atualizar a fic, mas, como eu disse na N/A anterior, não pretendo desistir dela!**

**Então, como estão as leitoras mais fofas do mundo? Já estão pedindo pra que o semestre acabe e as férias cheguem? haha**

**Bom, o capítulo ficou bem pequeno dessa vez, mas espero que gostem... Mas se detestarem, podem dizer isso nos comentários também, só tenham cuidado pra distinguir uma crítica construtiva de uma destrutiva ;)**

**Dica de musica pro capítulo: Loves me not - t.A.T.u.**

**Adoraria ficar falando endlessly aqui sobre minha vida, mas eu pouparei vocês desse sofrimento haha**

**Vou dormir que amanhã tenho um belo combo aula + estágio (sim, estou estagiando \o) haha**

**Feliz sete de setembro, e aguardem a proxima atualização!**

**beijos**

* * *

**× http: / / www . orkut . com . br/ Main#Community ? cmm=98869609 (junte os espaços)** — Fanfic original, Eternal Bond

**× http:/ / definicaoindisponivel . blogspot. com/ **— Blog :)

**X liligi. tumblr .com**

Dúvidas? Pergunte!

**× www. twitter . com / Liligib**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – A faca nas costas**

Sentindo seus olhos doerem, Roy desviou o olhar de um dos tantos papéis que havia lido naquele dia para a janela de sua espaçosa sala. Já estava escuro lá fora, e, como de costume, àquela hora todos seus subordinados já haviam sido dispensados, enquanto ele adiantava algumas coisas.

Ainda detestava todo aquele trabalho burocrático — que havia aumentado consideravelmente após sua promoção —, mas ele não queria ir pra casa e encarar Rachel. Vê-la estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil, sentia-se culpado por estar lhe traindo e a afastando, mas não se arrependia por nenhum dos dois, sabia que ela não merecia o que estava fazendo a ela, mas ele não a amava.

Largou a caneta que tinha em mãos e recostou-se em sua poltrona. Ainda era cedo demais para ir pra casa, mas também não tinha mais paciência para ler nada daquilo.

Suspirou, decidiu-se por ir embora, não havia mais o que fazer ali naquela noite. Colocou o papel que lia novamente sobre a pilha, pegou seu sobretudo, as chaves do carro e saiu.

Ao entrar no carro, baixou os vidros, deixando o ar frio da noite adentrar. Não tinha um destino certo ainda, apenas iria rodar pelas ruas da grande Capital, limpar todos os problemas que tinha em mente, esquecer-se de tudo que havia ali, deixar espaço apenas para Riza e Jamie.

Na cidade Central, as estradas eram, em qualquer canto que fosse, ladeada de grandes prédios e casas e àquela hora, com as luzes acesas, o lugar se tornava outro completamente diferente. Roy sempre fora apaixonado por aquela cidade, e aquelas ruas largas que nunca estavam completamente vazias haviam sido seu refúgio por tantas vezes, agora, ele não conseguia mais se sentir em casa.

Após alguns minutos dirigindo, ele já não sabia para onde ia, e tampouco se importava, por mais ridículo que pudesse parecer, naquele momento ele se sentia livre da prisão que vivia: um casamento sem amor, uma vida de fachadas, e, embora tivesse alcançado seu sonho, ultimamente ele parecia cada vez mais insignificante, só mais uma vitória amarga no meio de tanta coisa em sua vida que também amargara.

Em algum ponto de uma rua desconhecida, ele avistou um telefone público. Sem realmente se dar conta do que estava fazendo, ele estacionou o carro e foi até. Logo estava apertando os números que já sabia de cor há alguns meses.

Sentiu a ansiedade crescer em seu peito enquanto ouvia o barulho que vinha doa aparelho do qual que ele apertava contra a orelha. E se ela não estivesse em casa? De repente, vários "se" começaram a surgir em sua mente. Amaldiçoou-se por estar agindo como um pré-adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez.

- Alô?

Ao ouvir a voz dela, todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões se esvaíram e ele pensou novamente em como parecia um garotinho falando com seu primeiro amor. Logo, até mesmo esse pensamento desapareceu e por um instante, ele esqueceu que precisava.

- Alô? – A voz de Riza insistia já com uma leve entonação de impaciência, o que fez com que o moreno recuperasse sua voz.

- Riza. – Foi só o que ele disse e o telefone imediatamente ficou mudo. Quando alguns segundos se passaram e não houve resposta alguma da loira, Roy se preocupou. – Riza? Há algo errado?

- Não. Eu apenas estou... surpresa. – Ela disse.

Ele sorriu. Ele esperava essa reação dela. Eles raramente se falavam por telefone, geralmente se correspondiam através de cartas — que ele tinha muito cuidado em guarda-las onde ninguém as encontrariam —, portanto ele imaginou que ela ficaria muito surpresa com seu ato impensado.

- De onde você esta ligando? – Ela quis saber.

- Não se preocupe, não estou no Exército. É um telefone público. – Ele disse e quase a imaginou suspirando de alívio.

- Por que ligou?

Ele sorriu. Claro que ela ficaria desconfiada.

- Eu apenas queria ouvir sua voz. – Aquela era, provavelmente a coisa mais brega que havia dito em sua vida pelo único motivo de que era absolutamente verdade.

Riza suspirou.

- Não me diga que andou bebendo.

Ele riu.

- Não, não andei. – Ele a imaginou agora, com o telefone na mão e estreitando os olhos, desconfiada. – Só liguei para avisar que amanhã estarei indo para a Cidade do Leste.

Silêncio novamente. Roy agora não conseguia imaginá-la. Estaria ela séria ou sorrindo? Preocupada, talvez?

- Eu te espero então... – Ela disse num sussurro, fazendo com o que o coração do alquimista disparasse.

- Eu te amo – Ele disse, seu tom de voz se igualando ao dela. Ficou nervoso com o curto silêncio que se seguiu do outro lado da linha.

- Também. – Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Riza desligou o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Somente Roy conseguia mexer com ela a ponto de perder controle sob seus sentimentos. Ela duvidava que aquilo mudaria algum dia.

- Quem era? – Patrick perguntou. Ele havia passado a tarde brincando com Jamie.

Riza respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração.

- Era engano. – Ela respondeu, se afastando da mesinha onde o telefone ficava.

- Ah. – Ele disse. Ouviu Jamie chamá-lo, lançou um último olhar à loira antes de ir.

Ela estava mentindo, ele sabia. Em quatro anos havia aprendido tanto sobre ela, e sabia exatamente quando ela estava mentindo. A maioria só conseguia enxergar o que ela deixava transparecer através de sua máscara de seriedade, mas Patrick havia se esforçado para ir além daquilo.

E ele aprendeu. Cada mania dela, cada gesto que poderia parecer tão insignificantes aos olhos alheios, mas que ele descobriu que faziam toda a diferença naquela mulher, e foi no meio desse processo que ele percebeu que estava se apaixonando. Se apaixonando pela a única mulher que não o deixaria transpor a barreira que ela havia erguido ao seu redor.

Haviam sido poucas vezes que ele a viu completamente vulnerável, sem barreira alguma, e o motivo todas às vezes era Roy Mustang.

Aquilo o enfurecia. Ele a amava, mas ela amava aquele cretino que a transformara em sua amante. A outra. E ela parecia não perceber isso, e o pior, ela _aceitava_ essa situação.

Patrick odiava Roy Mustang desde o momento em que ele descobriu que ele era o pai de Jamie, e, apesar de Riza nunca ter-lhe contado toda a história de como os dois se envolveram, o que ele soube foi o suficiente para fazer essa aversão aflorar.

E então, os anos passaram e ele sempre esteve ao lado de Riza, esperando que ela o notasse, para que, um belo dia, o alquimista reaparecesse na vida dela e virasse tudo de cabeça pra baixo.

- Olha, tio Patrick! – Jamie puxou-lhe pela mão até seu quarto, onde os dois haviam espalhado metade de seus brinquedos pelo chão.

O menino puxou o padrinho até um canto em que, com algumas cartas, ele havia feito um pequeno castelo e sorriu orgulhoso.

- Viu o que eu fiz, tio? - Jamie perguntou, com a voz animada.

O tenente sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo da criança, sentindo-se quase tão orgulhoso quanto o próprio. Afinal, ele vira aquele menino nascer, e agora o via brincando, correndo e se tornando cada vez mais inteligente.

- Você é mesmo demais, hein campeão. – Ele disse. Às vezes ele sentia que poderia ser o pai de Jamie, mas ultimamente, suas esperanças de que pudesse ocupar essa posição na vida do menino diminuíam a cada dia. E aquilo o rasgava por dentro.

Roy estava há quarenta minutos sentado na beirada de sua cama esperando Rachel sair do banheiro para que pudesse se arrumar para o trabalho. Naquela manhã ela havia decidido que iria tirar aquele dia para fazer compras, pois estava cansada de passar o dia naquele casarão solitário.

Ele não se opôs. Não se importava que a mulher iria gastar mais dinheiro do que devia, só queria que ela ficasse um pouco menos insatisfeita com a vida que levava. Nos últimos meses ele só a ouvia reclamar de tudo e de todos e ele sabia muito bem que o motivo do constante mal humor de sua espora era sua falta de carinho e atenção, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Sentia uma repulsa crescente de até mesmo ter que dormir ao lado dela todos os dias, quando era outra mulher que tinha seu coração em mãos.

Alguns minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro já vestida e maquiada. Ela estava radiante naquela manhã Roy não pôde deixar de notar e sorriu. Ela usava um vestido branco que delineava as curvas de seu corpo esbelto, um sapato com o salto tão alto que ele se perguntava como ela sequer conseguia sair do lugar, e um batom rosa claro em seus lábios cheios.

A morena parou diante do marino e virou-se, e jogou seus longos cabelos castanhos sobre os ombros, permitindo que Roy visse a pele nua de suas costas.

- Pode me ajudar? – Ela perguntou, referindo-se ao zíper de seu vestido.

- Claro. – Ele disse, pondo-se de pé, e prontamente puxando o zíper até que ele estivesse completamente fechado.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse e o agradeceu um beijo nos lábios.

Roy sentiu-se desconfortável com aquilo.

- Estarei de volta às seis, você acha que vai trabalhar até tarde hoje? – Rachel indagou.

- Eu não sei, provavelmente.

- Você trabalha demais, amor. – Ela disse enquanto colocava um par de brincos que havia lhe dado de presente em seu aniversário no ano anterior. Um dos poucos presentes que recebera do marido.

Roy não queria ter aquela conversa de novo porque, no final, ambos acabavam estressados um com o outro.

- Eu vou tomar banho, já estou suficientemente atrasado. – Foi o que disse antes de pegar uma toalha e ir em direção ao banheiro de sua suíte.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. – Ele a ouviu dizer e a última coisa que ouviu foi a porta do quarto sendo fechada descuidadamente.

Não demorou muito no banho, sabia que não haveria problema se chegasse atrasado, mas ele não queria. Após sair do banheiro, arrumou-se rapidamente. Mas quando abriu o guardarroupa, não foi apenas a sua jaqueta azul royal que ele retirou.

O alquimista colocou a mala de couro marrom aberta sobre a cama e voltou-se novamente para o guardarroupas e tirou algumas peças de roupas limpas e colocou-as cuidadosamente dentro da mala. Havia avisado no dia anterior que estaria tirando algum tempo de férias e que deveria viajar em breve pois tinha alguns assuntos pessoais para resolver, e resolveu aproveitar aquele dia em que Rachel ficaria o dia fora de casa — Assim não teria que dar suas habituais desculpas e o ouvir as reclamações de sua mulher sobre o assunto.

Iria, contudo, no Quartel colocar algumas coisas em ordem e avisar que estaria partindo naquele mesmo dia, e à noite ligaria para sua esposa.

Em pouco tempo sua mala já estava pronta e ele saiu. Colocou-a no banco traseiro de seu carro antes de ir para o trabalho. Dirigiu tranquilamente — um sentimento quase constante nos últimos meses — enquanto relembrava mentalmente das tarefas que estavam na lista de espera para as próximas duas e semanas, e se orgulhou ao ver que havia resolvido a maioria.

Roy viu o prédio do quartel do exército se erguer a sua frente. Era, de longe, a construção mais imponente que existia na Cidade Central, e à medida que se aproximava, menor era a quantidade de civis a vista — Ele acreditava que o lugar os intimidava.

Passou pelos pesados portões e deixou o carro em sua vaga, dali foi direto para sua sala.

- Bom dia, general. – Fury cumprimentou quando o moreno adentrou a sala.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – Roy disse, dirigindo-se a todos presentes. – Venham aqui.

Os homens automaticamente levantaram-se e se aproximaram do alquimista, curiosos.

- Eu só queria avisar que estarei fora da cidade por alguns dias, mas não se preocupe. Os casos mais urgentes eu já resolvi, então creio que não terão muito trabalho. – Ele disse.

- E você está indo ainda hoje? – Havoc indagou, e o alquimista apenas fez o um gesto com a cabeça confirmando.

- E se houver uma emergência? – Fury quis saber.

- Vocês podem ligar para o hotel que eu sempre fico na Cidade do Leste.

- Você está indo para a Cidade do Leste? – Havoc ecoou um pouco surpreso.

- Quem está indo para a Cidade do Leste? – Armstrong perguntou enquanto adentrava a sala. Ele parou e bateu continência, e só então percebeu que estava havendo alguma espécie de reunião. – Estou interrompendo?

- Não, já acabamos aqui. – Mustang respondeu antes de ir para sua sala. Só precisava fazer algumas ligações antes de ir para a estação.

- O que está acontecendo? – O militar perguntou quando seu superior havia desaparecido por detrás da porta de sua sala.

- O general vai fazer uma viagem relâmpago à Cidade do Leste. – Havoc respondeu-lhe com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Mesmo?

- Interessante, não é mesmo?

Roy estava sentado em sua mesa, acabara de ligar para o hotel na Cidade do Leste para fazer a reserva de seu quarto, e agora ligava para sua casa. Após alguns toques, a empregada atendeu.

- Judith, Rachel está em casa? – Ele indagou.

- Não, senhor Mustang, a senhora ainda não chegou. – A empregada respondeu.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse sentindo um alívio. – Quando ela chegar em casa, diga-lhe que tive que fazer uma viagem de emergência. Ligarei quando estiver no hotel.

- Oh, está bem.

- Obrigado, Judith. – Ele disse e desligou o telefone, estava na hora de ir.

Roy estava sentado na estação Central havia quase quarenta minutos, lendo um jornal. Sua mala ao seu lado no banco. Pegara roupas suficientes para passar mais de um mês lá, já que não sabia realmente quanto tempo ficaria. Lá, ele não tinha noção de tempo.

Em poucos minutos, ouviu o som das rodas metálicas contra o trilho. Fechou seu jornal e pegou sua bagagem. Estava na hora.

Sorriu. Ele mal podia esperar.

O céu já estava mudando de cor. O azul turquesa ia sendo substituído por tons laranja e róseos e o sol sumia na linha do horizonte. Rachel observava aquele espetáculo através da janela do carro. Ao seu lado havia inúmeras sacolas de compras, das várias lojas que visitara aquele dia.

Estava cansada, mas satisfeita. Ao menos teve um dia sem discussões com Roy ou sem ter que lidar com seus empregados incompetentes, sem ter que ouvir nada relacionado ao exército. Um dia para se relaxar e esquecer.

Mas já estava ficando tarde e pretendia fazer uma surpresa a Roy.

Ao chegar aos portões do Quartel Central, seu carro foi parado, mas ao perceberem que ela era a esposa do General Mustang, logo sua entrada foi liberada.

Desceu do carro fazendo uma careta. Sempre odiara aquele lugar, era por culpa dele que teve um pai ausente na maior parte da sua vida, e agora, o mesmo tomava seu marido.

Inalou o ar e o soltou com força e adentrou o Quartel dos militares. Estava a meio caminho da sala de Roy quando um homem extremamente musculoso vestindo a mesma farda azul Royal que Roy vestia a parou.

- Senhora Binoche! – O homem exclamou e abriu um sorriso para a morena. Ela tinha a leve impressão de que já o vira outras vezes, mas não se recordava de seu nome ou sua patente. – Lembra-se de mim? Sou o major Armstrong, estive em sua casa no último natal.

"Ah, claro." – Rachel pensou consigo mesma. No natal do ano anterior Roy fizera questão de convidar todos seus subordinados.

- Major, boa tarde. – Ela cumprimentou educadamente. – Será que poderia me dizer onde meu marido se encontra? Quero falar com ele.

Ela viu o loiro erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Não creio que ele ainda tenha chegado lá, Senhora.

- Chegado aonde? – Rachel indagou, confusa.

- Na Cidade do Leste, é claro. – Armstrong disse em tom de obviedade.

- Ele teve uma missão de última hora, então.

- Claro que não. – Armstrong disse tão confuso quanto à esposa de seu superior. – Ele viajou para lá como civil, ele pediu algum tempo de folga. Mas por que a senhorita não foi com ele?

A respiração de Rachel saia irregular. Sua mente trabalhava depressa e a raiva começava a explodir em seu peito.

- Não diga que não tinha sido avisada? – Alex falou percebendo a besteira que havia acabado de fazer.

- Sim, eu havia – Mentiu. – Eu apenas havia esquecido. Ele havia mesmo me dito que iria visitar um velho amigo.

- Oh, que alivio. Achei que havia falado mais do que devia.

- Não, não se preocupe. Não falou nada demais. – Ela sorriu e o militar retribuiu. – Bem, já que meu marido não está aqui, irei embora. Muito bom revê-lo, major.

- Igualmente.

Despediu-se rapidamente e deu a volta. Naquele momento se sentia traída, enganada, e, principalmente, irada. Ela não sabia o que Mustang estava aprontando, mas iria descobrir. Ele não a faria de boba.

**Olá! :D**

**Primeiramente, queria desejar um feliz 2012 aos meus leitores lindos e (extremamente) pacientes. Tá um pouco atrasado, mas sabe como dizem né? Antes tarde do que nunca hehe**

**Mais um capítulo demorado e que não saiu como eu desejava — tive que reescrevê-lo três vezes e ainda assim não está do jeito que eu gostaria ;[ **

**Maaaaas, saiu. Espero logo poder postar o dezessete, mas não vou prometer nada. To tentando aprender a administrar meu tempo melhor, juro.**

**Enfim, gostaria de agradecer as fofuras que ainda leem a fanfic e que ainda se prestam a comentar. Sempre que vejo notificação de review me animo a escrever ahsuashshaushausha**

**E finalmente, gostaria de desejar a todos um carnaval divertido e responsável haha**

**Muito bem, vejo vocês na próxima atualização. **

**Beijos,**

**Liligi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Heaven's a place on earth**

No céu algumas estrelas começavam a despontar e a temperatura já diminuía. Com um suspiro preocupado, Riza passou o saco de compras para o outro braço — o que antes havia a marca da bala que passara de raspão — e apressou o passo. Havia ido ao supermercado fazer algumas compras aproveitando que Patrick havia levado Jamie para passear, mas acabara demorando um pouco e agora temia que o amigo e o filho pudessem estar esperando-lhe do lado de fora de casa.

Ela cruzou os poucos quarteirões que separavam o supermercado de sua casa a passos largos e decididos, mas parou onde estava antes mesmo de alcançar a varanda de sua casa. A poucos metros de distância, sentado nos degraus, estava Roy, sorrindo para ela.

- Surpresa. - Ele disse.

A loira sorriu de volta e se aproximou, e ele pôs-se de pé. Ficaram frente a frente, separados por mínimos centímetros.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? - Ela indagou, ele segurou sua cintura, sem jamais tirar seus olhos dos dela.

- Não muito, uns trinta minutos talvez. - Disse e então pegou o saco que ela trazia. - Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ela agradeceu baixinho e passou por ele, destrancou a porta e fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse, o que ele prontamente fez. Uma vez dentro, ela pegou novamente o pacote e o depositou sobre a mesa, então sentiu a mão do alquimista se fechando ao redor de seu braço e a puxando em sua direção.

- Antes de qualquer coisa... - Roy falou, então inclinou-se e a beijou.

Riza imediatamente derreteu em seus braços. Ela nunca fora esse tipo de mulher, mas ultimamente não conseguia evitar. Ele a fazia feliz, pra quê mentir? Todo seu corpo denunciava seus sentimentos e implorava por cada vez mais. Foram quatro longos anos em que ela se forçara a não pensar em nada mais além de seu filho e sua carreira, mas agora... Ela não se importava.

Talvez Roy nunca se acostumasse com aquilo - ter Riza para si. A sensação era boa demais.

- Cadê o Jamie? - Ele perguntou, sentindo uma súbita falta do pequeno.

- Patrick o levou para o cinema. - Riza respondeu distraída, enquanto retirava as coisas da sacola de compras.

Imediatamente Mustang fechou a cara. Ele já havia dito à loira sua opinião sobre o jovem tenente, mas, pelo o que parecia, o que ele pensava não fazia diferença.

- Jamie o adora, Roy. - Riza disse séria. - Patrick foi o mais próximo de uma figura paternal que ele teve.

- Isso deveria fazer com que minha opinião sobre ele mudasse?

- Sim, deveria - Ela disse incisiva. - Ele sempre esteve lá para nosso filho, e para mim, quando eu mais precisei, embora eu nunca tenha pedido.

- Eu não sei se posso me acostumar com isso, Riza. - Ele disse segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos.

- Você tem que tentar. - Ela respondeu antes que ele cobrisse seus lábios com os dele. Enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do alquimista enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Sentia-se tonta, quase como se estivesse embriagada. Roy fora o único homem capaz de despertar tais sensações na loira. Toda sua pele parecia estar em chamas e o perfume dele, invadindo suas narinas, a deixava com a cabeça leve.

- E o que é que eu não faço por vocês? - Ele sussurrou entre os beijos. Após algum tempo se separaram, mas ele a manteve em seus braços. - Eu estava pensando, que tal sairmos para jantar?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - Riza disse calmamente. Por mais que o convite a agradasse, ela não podia arriscar ser vista em um restaurante por algum colega de trabalho, estaria arriscando não apenas seu emprego, como o do próprio Roy, o que também afetaria James.

O moreno grunhiu e revirou os olhos.

- Queria que você não fosse tão certinha - Ele, disse.

- Se você pensa assim, pode acabar se surpreendendo. - Ela sorriu misteriosamente.

- Isso quer dizer que vamos sair?

- Não, isto está fora de questão. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Mas que tal você ficar para antar? Tenho certeza que Jamie adoraria.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Patrick checou as horas, e xingou mentalmente. Acabou se distraindo com Jamie e o tempo voou. Riza provavelmente estaria nervosa esperando que ele trouxesse seu filho de volta.

Estava há um quarteirão da casa da loira, mas estacionou ali e virou-se para Jamie. O menino tinha em mãos um copo de refrigerante e metade de um pedaço de torta que ele havia comprado para o menino no caminho. Se o garoto chegasse em casa com aquelas besteiras em mãos, Riza mataria o jovem tenente.

- Por que parou, tio? - Ele indagou. Patrick notou os cantos de sua boca sujos de chocolate.

- Você não pode chegar em casa com isso na mãos. rapazinho. Sua mãe vai ficar uma fera por eu ter lhe dado esse tipo de bobagem antes do jantar. Portanto, trate de comer isso logo e se limpar.

- Tá - Jamie respondeu prontamente.

Só foi necessário cerca de dois minutos para que o menino abocanhasse o que restava da torta e tomasse o restante do refrigerante. Patrick pegou um lenço que tinha no porta-luvas e o usou para limpar a boca da criança.

- Pronto, vamos. Sua mãe deve estar na porta nos esperando.

- Nós demoramos muito, né tio Patrick? - O menino perguntou e o tenente apenas fe um barulho confirmando. - Mas a gente se divertiu bem muitão, né!

- Com certeza, campeão. - Sorriu. - Vamos pra casa, agora.

O motor então ganhou vida e logo eles estavam parando novamente, desta vez em frente à casa da loira. Quantas vezes Patrick tinha parado o carro ali, com o coração aos pulos, nos últimos quatro anos? Ele não poderia contar. Riza e Jamie passaram a ocupar uma grande parte de sua vida em pouquíssimo tempo.

Quantas noites e fins de semana ficara ali, ao lado de Riza durante sua gravidez, durante os primeiros meses de vida de Jamie? Enquanto ela se adaptava a à maternidade, ele se adaptava a uma vida em família que não lhe pertencia, em que ele nunca seria o protagonista.

Naquela época aquilo não o incomodava, agora, vendo Roy Mustang saindo de dentro daquela casa que ele conhecia como sua própria, ao lado de Riza, era como se estivessem enfiando-lhe uma adaga no coração sem um pingo de compaixão.

- Roy! - Jamie exclamou e saltou do carro ao ver o alquimista e correu até ele, que o pegou no braço. Pai e filho reunidos, e mais uma vez Patrick sentia traído.

Respirou profundamente e deixou o carro para o frio do exterior. Sentia uma dor na boca do seu estômago que aumentava a cada passo que dava em direção à porta. Aquela parecia a cena de um pesadelo que ele não via a hora de acordar.

- Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada - Riza disse quando o moreno se aproximou.

- Desculpe a demora. - Ele forçou um sorriso, torcendo para que parecesse no mais verdadeiro possível, mas até mesmo aquilo parecia consumir muita de sua energia. - Eu e o Jamie resolvemos fazer um pequeno passeio que acabou se estendendo um pouco mais do que deveria.

- Foi demais, mamãe! - Jamie contou entusiasmado. - Na próxima vez você e o Roy vão também, não é?

- Claro. - A loira respondeu. - Agora vá pra dentro e lave as mãos, vamos já jantar.

- Tá certo. Vem comigo, Roy. - E o menino puxou o pai para o interior da casa.

- Entre também, Patrick. Fique para o jantar, você deve estar faminto. - Ela falou, ele virou o rosto.

- Você sabe que eu não posso, Riza.

- Patrick... - Ela falou numa voz baixa.

- Quando ele chegou? - Ele indagou e fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Esta noite. Eu não sabia que ele estava vindo.

- Bem, aproveite enquanto ele está na cidade. - Patrick falou, mas ouviu sua voz como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância. - Jamie merece uma família.

- Não deixe que isso mude as coisas entre a gente, Patrick. Você sabe que é muito importante para mim e para Jamie.

- De uma forma ou de outra, isso muda as coisas entre a gente, Riza. Não pretendo me afastar, eu os amo demais. - Ele se calou um pouco e a observou um instante antes de continuar. - Mas eu não posso lidar com isso ainda. Boa noite.

E ela ficou ali, observando-o partir. Odiava a ideia de estar machucando a única pessoa que realmente se importou com ela quando ela se mudou para aquele lugar, mas o que ela podia fazer? Aquele era um conflito para o qual ela não via solução.

Ao voltar para dentro, encontrou Jamie e Roy já à mesa, o menino contava ao outro o que ele seu tio haviam feito naquela noite, e o moreno escutava com atenção o que seu filho tinha a dizer.

- Cadê o tio Patrick, mamãe? Ele não vai jantar também?

- Ele estava cansado, meu amor, foi pra casa.

- Que chato, queria que ele tivesse ficado. - Jamie disse e fez um bico e Riza riu.

- Vou colocar as coisas na mesa.

Logo após o jantar, Jamie adormeceu no sofá e Roy prontamente se ofereceu para levar o filho para o quarto e não aceitou um não como resposta. Riza estava retirando a mesa quando o militar voltou.

- Espero que você não esteja pensando em lavar toda essa louça agora. - Ele disse enquanto a abraçava por trás.

Ela sorriu.

- Não, não agora. - Respondeu, tentando se livrar dos braços do moreno. - Eu estava pensando...

Ela abriu uma porta de um dos armários e de lá tirou uma garrafa de vinho e o mostrou para Roy.

- ...Nisso.

- Vinho e boa companhia, eu aprovo. - Ele deu um sorriso torto.

A loira logo pegou duas taças e os serviu, ambos foram então para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá. E entre goles do vinho, beijos e conversas, as horas foram passando de forma quase imperceptível, quando menos esperavam, a madrugada havia chegado.

- Eu acho que bebi demais. - Roy falou ao fim de um beijo. - O tempo todo você estava tentando me embebedar não é mesmo, Riza? Admita!

Ela riu enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos fios negros dele.

- Talvez...

- Quem diria... A senhorita certinha talvez não seja tão certinha mesmo. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente e mordiscou a orelha dela.

- Falei que você poderia se surpreender... - Ela murmurou.

- Sim... Mas já está tarde e preciso ir embora. - Ele disse e fez menção de soltá-la, mas ela não permitiu.

- Você não devia dirigir alcoolizado. - Riza falou, agora segurando o rosto dele.

- O que você está sugerindo, então? - O sorriso malicioso de Roy apenas aumentou e ela corou visivelmente.

- Fique aqui. - Apesar de estar envergonhada, ela disse com firmeza. Ele riu e beijou-lhe a boca rapidamente.

- E quanto ao Jamie?

- Jamie está dormindo.

- Acho que você deveria beber vinho com mais frequência. - O alquimista disse sorrindo.

Suas bocas se uniram, e eles ficaram daquela forma por mais algum tempo. Então os dois se levantaram e foram para o quarto da loira, se deitaram e rapidamente ambos adormeceram.

Na manhã seguinte, Roy acordou com Riza ainda adormecida em seus braços. Ao ver que já eram quase oito da manhã, isso o surpreendeu, já que a loira sempre acordava muito cedo

- Você deve estar realmente cansada, não é meu amor? - Ele falou em voz baixa.

Com cuidado, ele a soltou e se pôs de pé. Saiu do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, queria deixá-la dormindo por mais algumas horas - apesar de saber que ela não ficaria muito satisfeita por ele não a ter acordado.

O moreno congelou onde estava quando encontrou Jamie saindo do banheiro onde ele pretendia entrar.

- Roy! - O menino exclamou e sorriu. - O que você ainda faz aqui?

Ele ficou sem reação, não sabia o que dizer ao menino. _Merda_, pensou, _Riza definitivamente vai me matar._

- Mamãe ainda está dormindo?

- Ahn... Sim, sim, ela está...

- E você dormiu aqui? - O coração do alquimista acelerou.

- É, eu dormi sim - Disse, nervoso. - Eu e sua mãe ficamos conversando e ficou tarde para ir para o hotel.

- Ah. Minha mãe também não deixa eu sair de casa tarde.- Jamie respondeu com naturalidade. - Eu vou chamar ela.

- Não. - Roy segurou o filho. - Ela está cansada, Jamie.

- Eu to com fome. - O garoto disse fazendo um bico.

- Olha, eu vou tomar um banho e te levo pra comer, tá bom?

- E a mamãe?

- Sua mãe está precisando dormir um pouco. A gente traz comida para ela, ok?

Jamie assentiu. Roy mandou-lhe ir se arrumar enquanto ele tomava um banho. Estava animado em passar algum tempo sozinho com o filho,

Roy conhecia uma padaria sensacional que ficava bem afastada do centro da cidade - Riza com certeza já iria detestá-lo por deixá-la dormir demais _e_por levar o menino para comer ao invés de acordá-la, se ele fosse a algum lugar onde reconhecessem a ele e a Jamie ela com certeza colocaria uma bala em seu peito.

Durante todo o percurso Jamie conversou com o pai sobre livros que havia lido - que haviam sido muitos para um garotinho de quatro anos - e depois começou a narrar como era sua semana na creche em que estudava. Roy estava nas nuvens, ter dias como aquele era tudo o que ele queria.

- Roy... - O menino falou.

- O que foi, Jamie?

- Você e a mamãe estão namorando? - A pergunta pegou Roy de surpresa. Com a demora para responder, Jamie pressionou. - É?

- O que você acha? - Roy resolveu se esquivar, precisava saber qual seria a reação do menino primeiro. E na verdade, ele não sabia a resposta para a pergunta.

- Eu acho... - Jamie começou, com uma feição pensativa. - que ela gosta de você.

- É mesmo?

- Uhum.

- E o que você acharia se eu fosse o namorado da sua mãe? - Ele indagou, cautelosamente.

- Seria o máximo!

- É mesmo? - Estava um pouco surpreso com a resposta do menino, e muito contente também.

- É sim. Você é muito legal! Você seria o pai mais legal de todos.

Roy sorriu, emocionado. Ele quase para do carro ali mesmo e abraça o menino e lhe dizer que era o seu pai de verdade, e que o amava e que faria de tudo para ficar com ele com sua mãe, mas teve que controlar seu impulso. Jamie saberia da verdade, mas não seria naquele momento.

- E então? - Jamie o encarava com grandes olhos negros.

- Então o quê? - Mustang perguntou sem entender a pergunta do menino.

- Você é o namorado da minha mãe?

Roy sorriu.

- Bem, não exatamente, campeão. - Respondeu. - Eu conheço sua mãe há muito, muito tempo e ela é muito especial pra mim, mas ela não é minha namorada.

O menino ficou visivelmente desapontado, o que alegrou ainda mais a Roy. Ele não conseguia acreditar que em tão pouco tempo ele havia conquistado o filho dessa forma.

- E por que vocês não namoram?

- É complicado, Jamie... - Roy respondeu por fim. - Mas por que você quer saber disto?

- As mães dos meus amigos também tem namorados, queria que a minha também tivesse. - O menino respondeu. - Antes achei que o tio Patrick fosse namorado dela, mas eu prefiro que você namore a minha mamãe.

A menção de Patrick não agradou Roy. Até mesmo Jamie conseguia ver que a amizade do tenente não passava de uma desculpa para estar sempre perto de Riza. Entretanto, ele não podia ter ficado mais feliz ao saber que o filho preferia que ele ficasse com sua mãe, não Patrick.

- Então Jamie, você gostaria que eu fosse seu pai?

- Não. - Roy olhou para o filho atônito. Seu semblante era de raiva, o que o deixou o alquimista ainda mais confuso.

- Por que não?

- Eu não sei quem é meu pai, mas ele deixa minha mãe triste. Eu não gosto dele.

Aquilo fez Roy se sentir mal.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse saber quem ele é...

- Eu não sei... - O menino disse num murmúrio. - Eu não quero mais ver ela triste. É por isso que eu gosto de você, ela não fica triste com você.

Roy bagunçou o cabelo da criança. Aquilo causou uma certa confusão dentro de si, Jamie gostaria de tê-lo por perto, mas não como seu pai, porque como pai desconhecido, ele não era suficiente, como este homem-enigma para Jamie, ele era apenas alguém que causava dor.

Ele tinha que mudar isso. Tinha ganhar seu filho completamente antes de se revelar como pai biológico do menino, e ele faria isso de alguma forma.

Não haviam demorado sequer uma hora fora, mas quando voltaram, ainda não havia sinal algum de que Riza estava acordada. Roy estava genuinamente esperando que meteoros começassem a cair e o mundo acabasse naquele momento.

- Jamie, coloque as compras na cozinha. Você ajeitar tudo para sua mãe? Vou acordá-la.

- Tá. - O menino assentiu e correu para a cozinho com uma sacola em cada mão.

Roy voltou para o quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, e como desconfiava, Riza realmente se encontrava adormecida. Sentou-se na cama de frente para ela e, com os dedos, fez um carinho leve em sua bochecha.

- Ei, dorminhoca, tá na hora de acordar.

A loira se mexeu um pouco, mas ainda assim não acordou. Mustang se inclinou e beijou-lhe a bochecha e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vamos, Rizinha, acorde. - Sua única resposta foi um resmungo. Ele então mordiscou seu ouvido e como resposta recebeu um empurrão.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Ela indagou ainda grogue. Roy riu.

- Finalmente. Já estava pensando que você tinha entrado em coma.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou ainda desnorteada, e então olhou para o relógio em sua cabeceira e sono pareceu esvair-se completamente. - Meu Deus, como está tarde! Por que você me deixou dormir tanto!

Ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e se pôs de pé com urgência.

- Ah meus Deus, Jamie deve estar faminto! - Dizia enquanto colocava o robe às pressas.

- Não se preocupe com Jamie - Roy falou enquanto a puxava a relutante tenente para si. - Eu o levei numa padaria que conheço.

- Solte-me - Ela falou irritada e ele apenas a apertou ainda mais contra si.

- Você terá que convencê-la... Aliás, terá que ter um ótimo argumento para isso.

- Roy! - Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele a segurava com aperto de aço.

- Não será tão fácil assim, Hawkeye. - Sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela gemeu e revirou os olhos.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, meu filho... - Ela dizia, mas ele a interrompeu no meio da frase.

- _Nosso_filho está perfeitamente bem. Nós não a acordamos porque achamos que você merecia um dia de descanso.

Roy afrouxou um pouco seu aperto e ela não mais tentou empurrá-lo.

- Na verdade, essa hora em que estivemos sozinhos foi fantástica. - Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. - Sabe o que ele me falou?

- O quê?

- Que queria que eu fosse o namorado da mãe dele.

Riza arregalou os olhos. Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que Jamie iria querer vê-la com algum homem.

- Ele disse? - Roy assentiu. - E o que _você_disse? - Ela então perguntou, com medo do que havia sido dito ao pequeno.

- Eu disse... - Roy fez um pequeno suspense, sabendo que o coração de Riza estava acelerado pelo medo. Ele a entendia perfeitamente. - que você é _muito_especial para mim.

Ele sentiu a loira relaxar para depois sorrir fracamente. Elejá havia dito inúmeras vezes que a amavam, mas, apesar de adorar quando ele dizia aquelas coisas, ela não conseguia simplesmente esquecer que ele era casado com outra mulher. E mesmo assim, ela se sentia como a única mulher na face da Terra quando ele lhe falava isso.

Os braços alvos dela envolveram-lhe e ele logo encaixou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, inspirando seu aroma profundamente. Ele quase não podia acreditar que esta mulher era aquela garotinha tímida e calada que o observava enquanto treinava alquimia há tantos anos atrás. Naquela época ele não poderia ter imaginado que era com aquela garotinha que ele iria querer passar o resto da sua vida.

**Olá leitoras lindas, estamos de volta!**

**Mais um capítulo que leva uma eternidade para sair, mas está aqui para provar que a fic não será abandonada completamente.**

**Mais um capítulo de aparência filler, mas que na verdade tem uma importância enorme par a história, uma vez que esses capítulo mais "parados" vão mostrando como a relação RoyxRizaxJamie vai se consolidando.**

**E nessa N/A temos o apelo de uma autora: se alguém aí quiser me presentear com um notebook que não me dê tanta dor de cabeça, serei eternamente grata.**

**Enfim, meus amores, me contem as novidades. Como todos estão? O que andam lendo? To com saudades do tempo que eu tinha tempo para ler várias fanfics e vários livros :P Alguém aí já está de férias ou ainda tem gente como eu que está no suspense? Alguém tem alguma sugestão de intercâmbio? Hehe**

**Enfim, capítulo demorou a sair porque...Bem, faculdade ocupa muito tempo, inspiração tá pouca, a vida corrida, etc, etc. Mas é incrível como num dia que eu não tenho nada pra fazer, com as músicas certas, consigo fazer o capítulo sair rapidinho 3**

**BTW, as músicas de hoje são**_**Videogames**___**da Lana Del Rey,**_**Criminal**___**da Alexz Johnson, e**_**Untangle me**___**do The maine (quem quiser me presentear com ingressos para o show deles em SP serei a autora mais feliz do mundo).**

**Anyways, digam o que acharam o capítulo. Logo logo tento colocar o dezoito.**

**Caso eu demore a postar, boas férias a todos. E aos que ainda estão na fase final do semestre, estudem bastante.**

**Beijos**

**Liligi xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Sobre um velho ditado**

Roy abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. A claridade excessiva no quarto o estava incomodando. Por que diabos Rachel abrira aquelas cortinas quando ele ainda estava dormindo? E quando ela havia trocado o marfim das paredes por aquele azul? Fechou os olhos novamente, não estava completamente acordado e não conseguia raciocinar direito.

...Espera, a mulher não iria trocar a pintura pelo simples – não para ele, obviamente – fato que a cor não combinaria com a mobília e com a roupa de cama (Por que mulheres tinham que complicar até mesmo isso?).

Foi então que ele lembrou. Aquele não era o quarto da sua mansão na Cidade Central, aquele era o quarto do seu filho. Abriu os olhos e levantou-se rapidamente. Vasculhou cada centímetro do quarto e gelou ao notar que o menino não estava ali.

- Jamie? – Ele chamou enquanto se punha de pé, mas não houve resposta.

Foi até o banheiro do corredor e bateu na porta. Nada.

Praguejou mentalmente. Ele havia _implorado_ a Riza para deixá-lo tomar conta do menino naquela tarde – Teve que usar seus artifícios _nada_ convencionais para fazê-la ceder - , e o que ele faz? Adormece! Já conseguia sentir o cano da arma de Riza em sua cabeça caso o menino tivesse resolvido sair de casa sozinho.

Ele era mesmo um _inútil_, não conseguia nem cuidar do filho por uma única tarde. Mas como Roy imaginaria que cuidar de uma criança de quatro anos poderia ser tão cansativo? Desde o momento em que pôs os pés na casa Jamie o havia feito brincar de todas as brincadeiras que ele conhecia, e havia feito _tantas_ perguntas que sua cabeça doía só de pensar.

- Jamie? – Chamou mais alto, mas ainda assim não houve nenhum sinal do menino.

Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e passou rapidamente pela sala após escaneá-la com os olhos e foi em direção à cozinha, onde ele parou logo em seguida.

Jamie estava em pé num banco, debruçado sobre um balcão completamente bagunçado. Roy não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficara dormindo, mas, pelo visto, fora tempo suficiente para Jamie virar toda a cozinha de cabeça para baixo.

Havia um pó branco espalhado por toda a superfície de mármore, misturada com açúcar, e, para completar, alguns ovos quebrados e leite, e toda aquela gosma também tinha escorrido para o chão.

_ Merda_, xingou mentalmente.

- James! – O moreno disse entre os dentes, se contendo para não despejar seu vasto vocabulário de palavrões na frente do filho.

- Você acordou. – O menino sorriu-lhe colocando a colher de pau que segurava sobre o balcão, ao lado de um recipiente grande, onde ele havia misturado tudo que Roy via espalhado sobre o balcão.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu tava com fome e você não acordava, aí eu vim fazer panqueca.

- Você está fazendo panquecas? – Jamie balançou a cabeça.

- Eu queria fazer, mas a mamãe briga se eu mexer no fogão. – Ele disse com inocência.

Roy passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Andou até o menino e o tirou de cima do banco, a última coisa que ele queria era que Jamie acabasse caindo e se machucando.

- Vá tomar um banho, eu vou te levar pra comer alguma coisa, quando voltarmos iremos limpar isto. Se sua mãe chegar e vir isso, ela vai ficar uma fera.

Rachel estava, mais uma vez, parada diante da janela de seu quarto, com a cortina de cor pêssego empurrada para o lado, dando-lhe vista para a entrada da mansão em que morava. Fazia quase duas semanas que Roy tinha ido para Cidade do Leste e nesse meio tempo ele havia ligado apenas duas vezes.

Um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios da mulher ao lembrar-se do cinismo do marido. Ela lhe perguntara o motivo da sua viagem repentina e ele usou a desculpa do "amigo" doente, que o mesmo havia piorado e disse que não tinha previsão de voltar.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Ele a fazia sofrer tanto, mas ela não conseguia simplesmente deixá-lo, o amor que nutria por ele era maior que tudo aquilo. Ela desconfiava o real motivo de Roy estar na cidade do Leste, mas ela queria confirmar com os próprios olhos.

Rachel estava decidida a não perder Roy Mustang. Não depois de tudo o que fizera para que eles pudessem, enfim, casar-se.

Riza fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, se inspirou profundamente. Estava com dor de cabeça de tanto ler relatórios e sua mente vagava com frequência para Jamie e Roy. Ela sabia que o alquimista tinha todo o direito de passar uma tarde com o menino, mas ela se preocupava pois sabia que Roy não tinha jeito com crianças – Ela lembrava da época em que o moreno ia visitar a filha de Hughes.

Ela então soltou todo o ar dos pulmões e se pôs de pé. Precisava de uma pausa naquela leitura e precisava ter notícias do seu filho, ligar não iria fazer mal a ninguém. Patrick a olhou com curiosidade quando ela passou por ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Volto já. – Foi tudo o que a loira disse antes de deixar a sala.

Riza primeiramente foi até o bebedouro, sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Após de beber a agua, a loira foi imediatamente para a recepção, e logo estava com o telefone nas mãos, discando o número de sua casa.

Seu coração martelava a cada toque, e a preocupação começava a se apoderar dela. O que diabos Mustang e o menino poderiam estar fazendo que não atendiam logo aquele telefone! Ela já estava quase desligando quando a voz do moreno ecoou por seus ouvidos, deixando-a sem ação por alguns segundos.

- Alô? – Ele perguntou já pela segunda vez. Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do porquê estava ligando e ignorou todas as sensações que aquela voz lhe causava.

- Roy? – Ela falou em voz baixa, não podia arriscar que ninguém do quartel a ouvisse falando com aquele homem.

- Riza... O que houve? – Ele indagou e ela o imaginou com aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava.

- Por que demorou a atender ao telefone? Está tudo bem? – Sua voz transbordava preocupação, mas, para a irritação da loira, Mustang apenas riu. – Cadê o Jamie?

- No quarto, terminando de se arrumar. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Demorei a atender porque estava tentando escolher uma roupa para Jamie vestir-se. E por sinal, eu não sei como vestir uma criança propriamente.

Ela sorriu. Jamie era sempre tão cuidadoso ao escolher suas roupas e ela imaginava Roy pegando as primeiras peças pela frente e entregando ao menino que deve tê-las desaprovado quase que imediatamente e feito um pequeno discurso para o pai sobre como não se deve se vestir de qualquer jeito.

- Esse é um dos aspectos que Jamie não puxou de você. – Ela disse sorrindo e se surpreendeu logo em seguida. Ela nunca havia imaginado ter aquele tipo de conversa com Roy Mustang, era surreal... Era _bom_.

Roy ria do outro lado da linha, arrancando Riza de seus devaneios.

- O pequeno é uma perfeita mistura de nós dois, não é mesmo? – ele indagou e ela apenas fez um som confirmando. Era por momentos como aquele que ela esquecia seu orgulho, esquecia até mesmo sua honra, e daí se ele era casado? Ele pertencia a ela e a Jamie, não haveria um ser na face da Terra que pudesse convencê-la do contrário. – Preciso desligar, vou levar Jamie para comer alguma coisa.

- Você vai fazer meu filho engordar e ficar doente, só o leva para comer besteira – Ela disse em tom de repreensão.

- Você é exagerada demais – Ela conseguia imaginá-lo revirando os olhos naquele momento. – Jamie é criança, tem mais que aproveitar essa fase pra comer tudo o que pode.

- Você o mima demais. – Ela suspirou.

- E você o protege demais. – Ele rebateu. Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos. – Preciso ir. Eu te amo, Riza. – Ele sussurrou a ultima parte.

- Eu também – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Espero que chegue logo em casa, já estou com saudade. – Ele disse em tom confidente e então desligou, deixando Riza com um sorriso abobalhado enquanto ainda segurava o telefone na mão.

Ao chegar em casa naquela noite, Riza estava exausta e não percebeu de imediato o silencio que se fazia. Largou sua bolsa sobre o sofá e olhou ao redor, só então notando o quão tranquilo estava.

- Jamie? Roy? – Ela chamou.

- Aqui em cima, mamãe. – Ouviu Jamie gritar, ela então subiu e o encontrou em seu quarto, terminando de se vestir.

- Oi, meu amor – Ela disse sorrindo e se recostando na porta.

- Oi, mamãe. – O menino prontamente a abraçou e ela retribuiu.

- Onde está o Roy? – A loira perguntou ao soltar o filho.

- Ahn... Bebendo água. – Jamie disse incerto, voltando para seu guardarroupa.

- Ok... – Riza disse incerta, estava cansada demais para ponderar sobre a reação do filho. – Eu vou tomar um banho e já vou fazer o jantar, ok filho?

- Tá certo, mamãe.

Riza foi até seu quarto, e se trancou lá dentro. A primeira coisa que fez foi retirar a pesada jaqueta azul royal e jogou-a sobre a cama e soltar os cabelos, então foi até seu guardarroupa e tirou de lá um vestidinho leve que não usava a séculos – Ela sequer lembrava de tê-lo -, e só então foi até o banheiro.

Ela logo se livrou do resto da farda que usava, e correu para debaixo do chuveiro. Assim que sentiu a agua quente tocar sua pele, sentiu também o cansaço deixar seu corpo. Ficou embaixo dá água por incontáveis minutos, apenas sentindo a sensação de relaxamento tomar de conta, aquele havia sido um dia longo.

À contragosto, a loira desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha, por mais que quisesse ficar ali até se sentir sonolenta, seu filho ainda estava perfeitamente acordado e esperando que ela lhe preparasse o jantar.

Secou-se rapidamente, se vestiu e penteou os cabelos ainda úmidos, destrancou a porta do banheiro e foi até o quarto do filho, o menino não estava lá. Ela desceu para a sala, esperando encontrá-lo assistindo televisão, mas o cômodo estava vazio e o aparelho desligado. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Jamie?

- Na cozinha, mamãe. – ela o ouviu dizer e seguiu para o lugar, mas parou na soleira da porta. – Surpresa!

Riza arregalou os olhos. Jamie e Roy estavam parados ao lado de uma mesa, mas o que a surpreendeu foi o fato desta já estar arrumada e farta de comida.

- O que é isso? – Riza indagou, aturdida.

- Gostou, mamãe? – O menino a perguntou enquanto segurava sua mão e a puxava para perto da mesa, onde Roy estava. – Eu e o Roy fizemos tudo.

- Vocês fizeram? – Ela lançou um olhar confuso para o alquimista que sorria discretamente.

- Mais ou menos, eu falei com a Sra. _ e ela preparou a comida. Nós só colocamos a mesa. – Ele riu levemente.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque – Roy dizia enquanto se aproximava da tenente. – Você merece um descanso. – Ele então lhe deu um beijo na testa e sorriu com ternura, fazendo-a sorrir também.

- Tá tudo uma delícia, mamãe! - Jamie disse alegremente e Riza riu.

- Eu aposto que sim.

Então Roy puxou a cadeira para a loira, que agradeceu e sentou-se logo em seguida.

- Espero que não se importe com a flor – Roy disse e só então Riza notou a rosa vermelha que estava no centro da mesa, dentro de um vasinho com água.

- Você sabe que não – Ela sorriu para o alquimista, enquanto lembrava da vez em que ele, completamente bêbado, havia lhe enviado centenas daquela flor há tantos nos atrás.

Roy sorriu e então se sentou, de frente para a loira. Ela estava linda. Os cabelos ainda úmidos caiam sobre os ombros molhando o tecido do vestido azul claro que ela usava. Ele não lembrava uma única vez que a tinha visto de vestido, ainda mais um tão curto – o que ela usava só cobria até metade de sua coxa – além de ser colado e delinear suas curvas, e apesar, de ela estar absolutamente estonteante naquele traje tão simples, ele nunca a permitiria sair com ele, não queria nenhum outro homem encarando as pernas da loira.

Riza levantou-se para servir seu filho, mas Roy prontamente tirou os talheres do alcance da loira, explicando mais uma vez que aquela era uma noite para ela descansar e que ele serviria a ela e ao filho. Mesmo relutante, Riza deixou que o moreno fizesse isso, seria até engraçado ver Roy Mustang em uma situação como aquela.

Jamie escolheu o que queria e o moreno colocou em seu prato, adicionando um pouco de feijão (que o menino fez uma careta ao ver), alegando que era necessário para que ele pudesse crescer. Então foi a vez de Riza e ele mesmo escolheu o que a mulher iria comer, ela apenas agradeceu e esperou que ele se servisse para então começarem a comer.

Não conversaram muito, vez ou outra ela apenas fazia algum comentário sobre a comida e Roy replicava. Jamie foi o primeiro a terminar e logo chamou Roy para brincar com ele, que foi assim que terminou sua refeição. Riza foi proibida de lavar a louça então resolveu apenas sentar no sofá e relaxar.

Quando Roy chegou a sala após colocar toda a louça suja na pia, que ele havia prometido lavar após brincar com o filho, viu que Jamie descia as escadas carregando o objeto de entretenimento dos dois nas próximas horas que ele imediatamente reconheceu: uma tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Você sabe jogar xadrez, Roy? - Jamie perguntou enquanto colocava o tabuleiro sobre a mesinha de centro da sala.

- Sim, eu sei – O alquimista riu, lembrando-se do tempo que jogava quase diariamente com um general em particular. Não imaginava que o filho pudesse ter o mesmo gosto pelo jogo, ainda mais sendo tão novo.

- Eu não sou muito bom, mas adoro xadrez! – O menino exclamou enquanto separava as peças pretas das brancas.

- É mesmo? Eu também adoro xadrez. – Roy disse enquanto posicionava as peças nas casas. – Como você aprendeu?

O menino deu de ombros.

- O tio Patrick me ensinou e a mamãe comprou o tabuleiro para jogar comigo.

- Hmm... – Roy murmurou. Patrick mais uma vez. Aquele homem tomara o lugar de Roy na vida de Jamie e Riza por quatro anos, mas ele não permitiria mais que isso acontecesse.

- E quem te ensinou, Roy? – A criança indagou e Roy direcionou o olhar para Riza que observava os dois com um sorriso cansado nos lábios.

- O meu _sensei_, há muitos anos atrás. – Ele disse.

- Seu _sensei _de alquimia? – Jamie perguntou e Roy confirmou com a cabeça. – Uau! E quem ele era?

- Você não deve conhecer, ele morreu há muito, muito tempo. – Roy viu Riza desviar o olhar, ela não gostava de lembrar-se da morte de seu pai, e Roy também não gostava de lembrar que fora ele quem fizera aquela queimadura nas costas da loira. – Vamos começar?

- Sim! –O menino respondeu animado.

Após jogar por duas horas direto, Jamie acabou adormecendo ali mesmo na sala. Roy deixara o menino ganhar a maioria das partidas – apesar de que o menino era realmente perspicaz, um pouco mais de prática e Roy com certeza perderia para ele -, o que o deixou completamente feliz.

Roy pegou o pequeno nos braços e, com Riza em seu encalço, o levou para o quarto e o colocou na cama, cobriu-lhe e então lhe deu um beijo na testa. Seu filho até parecia um anjinho adormecido e aquilo fez com que sorrisse.

Riza esperava na soleira da porta, apenas observando aquela cena, o moreno foi até ela e ambos deixaram o quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Então, sem mais se conter, Roy puxou a loira pela cintura e colou seus lábios aos dela, que instantaneamente jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno. Estavam com saudades um do outro e detestavam ter que esperar até que Jamie dormisse para que saciassem essa falta, mas era necessário.

Alguns minutos depois se separaram, mas Roy não soltou Riza. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, apenas aproveitando aquele momento de paz antes que Mustang voltasse a beijá-la. A loira embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos negros dele enquanto ele a apertava mais contra si, sabiam onde aquilo iria acabar.

Era assim que acontecia há duas semanas: Os três jantavam juntos, Roy e Jamie brincavam por algum tempo, e quando o pequeno adormecia, ele e Riza aproveitavam a companhia um outro, e acabavam na cama. Roy não sabia quantas vezes tivera que acordar cedo para ir embora antes que Jamie acordasse.

O moreno pressionou Riza contra a parede oposta, fazendo-a suspirar. Toda e qualquer razão que ela possuía lentamente se esvaía, tudo que havia era ele, seu coração acelerado, e suas bocas juntas.

As mãos de Roy então passeavam pelo corpo bem esculpido de Riza, e logo ele começou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, e ela cravou suas unhas no dele.

- Você está linda... – ele murmurou entre os beijos, ela apenas sorriu, sua mente estava enevoada, não conseguia juntar as palavras. – Eu... simplesmente... _amei_... seu vestido. – ele disse lentamente enquanto beijava agora desde sua orelha até o canto da boca da loira. – Mas... Você ficará ainda mais linda **_sem_** ele. – Então ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la com um sorriso que só podia ser descrito como malicioso.

Ela então segurou o rosto do moreno e o puxou para si. Ela o desejava tanto quando ele a desejava, para quê enrolar? Tudo o que ela queria era ter o corpo dele colado ao seu, era acordar nos braços dele, sentindo o coração dele bater no mesmo ritmo do dela.

Logo ela já havia arrancado a blusa rosa claro que ele vestia, jogando-a no chão sem cerimônia alguma. Roy a segurou pela cintura, levantando-a, e ela enlaçou a cintura dele com suas pernas, ele não iria se conter, e daí se o menino acordasse? Tudo o que Roy queria era gritar para os quatro ventos que ele amava aquela mulher e ele sabia que Jamie aprovaria.

Amor e luxúria se misturavam dentro deles, e nada no mundo além daquele momento importava.

Rachel colocou o telefone no gancho. Embora não quisesse, algumas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto – lágrimas de frustração, decepção e de desesperança. Já era a terceira noite que ligava para o hotel que Roy ficava hospedado perguntando pelo marido para receber a notícia de que ele não passaria a noite ali, e na manhã ela apenas receberia a confirmação ao ligar novamente.

Ela não era cega, suspeitava onde Roy estava... Ou melhor, com _quem_ ele estava, e isso partia seu coração. Nos poucos anos de casamento tudo o que ela havia feito era amar e se dedicar ao homem, se esforçando ao máximo para ganhar seu coração para, no final das contas, ele a trair.

A mulher então derrubou tudo que estava sobre a mesa. Estava tão furiosa! Mil perguntas invadiam sua cabeça: Por que ele a traiu? Por que ela não fora capaz de conquistá-lo? O que ela poderia ter feito para que as coisas não seguissem esse rumo? Era por causa dela que ele havia realizado seu sonho, oras!

- Maldito. – Ela murmurou entre os dentes, não mais segurando as lágrimas que ensopavam suas bochechas.

Ela pôs-se pé e foi até a janela. O céu estava enegrecido e não havia sequer uma estrela no céu, estava vazio, assim como ela. Ela vivera em função de seu amor pro Roy, casar-se foi uma parte do sonho que se realizara, e também fora a única.

Ela nunca imaginou que apenas em quatro anos de matrimônio eles estivessem quase tão distantes um do outro quanto antes do noivado. Ela queria ser mãe, queria ser uma boa esposa, queria ter um casamento que faria inveja a qualquer outro casal na Central, ao invés disso, Rachel era apenas uma mulher solitária com uma aliança cara no dedo.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Rachel nunca fora uma lutadora, mas também não fazia o tipo que desistia fácil. Lembrou-se de seu amor-próprio, de seu orgulho, ambos muito feridos, mas que jamais seriam destruídos. Roy Mustang nunca tiraria isso dela.

Ele que se aproveitasse enquanto podia, aquela seria apenas a calmaria que antecederia a tempestade que ela causaria. Se fosse para perdê-lo, iria perder lutando e não apenas sendo passiva às decisões dele.

* * *

**N/A: OI OI OI *apanha***

**E aí, meus amores tudo bem? Todo mundo de férias, feliz, aproveitando pra sair e viajar ou mesmo para dormir tudo o que não dormiu nesse primeiro semestre? :D**

**Creio que a atualização não demorou ~tanto~ dessa vez,e o capítulo saiu até grandinho.**

**Estamos na reta final agora, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Só para vocês saberem, já comecei a escrever o capítulo 19 e já tenho em mente tudo o que vai acontecer nele e no 20, que creio eu será o último. E estou pensando na possibilidade de um epílogo. Estão vendo? Eu não desisti da Fic, apesar de que dá um aperto no coração pensar que eu vou terminá-la de uma vez por todas :(**

**Anyways, muito obrigada às lindas que comentaram, vocês sempre me motivam a continuar 3**

**Bem, aproveitem as férias, mas com juízo :D**

**Beeeijos**

**Liligi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Broken string**

Rachel abriu os olhos lentamente e observou a paisagem através de sua janela. O trem viajava em alta velocidade, mas ainda assim a era uma viagem demorada e ela acabou adormecendo.

- Com licença, - Ela chamou um funcionário que passava por ali. – Já estamos perto da próxima estação?

- Falta mais ou menos uma hora para chegarmos, senhora. - O homem respondeu, a morena agradeceu e ele se retirou.

Ela estivera na Cidade do Leste pouquíssimas vezes, e a última delas havia sido uns dois anos antes de seu casamento, mas nunca conseguira realmente gostar do lugar. Indo para lá agora, nessas circunstâncias, fazia gostar ainda menos.

Respirou fundo. Apesar de suas suspeitas, estar indo para lá lhe dava medo. E se fosse verdade? O que restava do seu coração, que já fora remendado tantas outras vezes, seria feito em pedaços tão pequenos que talvez fosse impossível para que ela se recuperasse.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua bochecha, ela não se incomodou em secá-la. Quem disse que ela precisava ser forte o tempo todo?

A hora passou rapidamente e antes que ela pudesse preparar-se mentalmente para o que estava por vir, ela logo avistou a estação.

Pouco a pouco, o trem foi desacelerando, e com um guincho alto, ele parou na plataforma. Com uma última olhada através do vidro da janela, a mulher pegou sua única mala e desembarcou para o lugar barulhento.

A estação do Leste era muito parecida com a da Central: muitas pessoas iam e vinham, carregando suas bagagens, mães seguravam a mão de crianças inquietas, homens com jornais sob os braços, havia também alguns mercadores que vendiam desde frutas frescas a utensílios "milagrosos", mas Rachel percebia a diferença gritante nas vestimentas e no comportamento das pessoas dali e as da Cidade Central.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo e então apertou a alça da mala, procurou por um táxi através da multidão, e ao encontrá-lo, logo foi em sua direção.

A morena percebeu várias cabeças se voltarem para ela enquanto traçava seu caminho através da estação. Rachel sabia que era bonita, passara a vida inteira ouvindo as pessoas lhe dizerem isso, mas de nada adiantava, já que a única pessoa que ela gostaria de chamar a atenção não dava o menor valor a sua beleza. Não importava o que os outros pensavam naquele momento sobre sua aparência, porque, por dentro, ela estava destruída.

Determinada a não demonstrar emoção nenhuma, ela se aproximou do carro e um homem, em seus trinta e poucos anos, lhe abriu a porta. Ela agradeceu e adentrou no automóvel, se sentindo solitária. Ela e Roy finalmente estavam fora da Central, mas ele não sabia de sua presença no lugar. E ela esperava que assim continuasse.

- Para onde, senhorita? - O motorista perguntou.

- _Senhora_. – Ela corrigiu. – Não senhorita, senhora.

- Desculpe-me, _Senhora_. – Ele disse secamente. – Para onde deseja ir?

- Hotel Casagrande , por favor. – Ela disse e rapidamente passou a observar o movimento através das janelas.

Em poucos minutos o táxi parou em frente ao hotel. Não era o que costumava ficar, ou o mais luxuoso, mas não podia se hospedar no mesmo lugar que Roy. Ela primeiro investigaria, e só depois iria tornar sua presença conhecida.

O homem parou em frente ao local e desceu, contornou o veiculo e abriu a porta ao lado de Rachel. Pegou a mala da mulher e a ajudou a descer.

- Quanto foi? – Ela perguntou, e após o motorista dizer-lhe o valor ela logo o pagou. Ele então a acompanhou até a entrada do hotel e depositou sua mala no chão. - Obrigada.

- Não de quê. – Ele respondeu enquanto sorria demoradamente.

Rachel o observou com atenção, ele era um homem muito bonito com seus cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, ele até mesmo tinha uma covinha no queixo, algo que ela sempre achou um charme nos homens, mas seu coração não esboçou reação nenhuma a ele. Será que um dia ela conseguiria amar outro alguém?

O rapaz então a deixou, ela observou ele entrar no carro e sumir entre as ruas da cidade.

Roy estava deitado no seu quarto de hotel, ouvindo a música que vinha do rádio - uma melodia feita em um piano - enquanto encarava seu teto. Sua mente vagava sem realmente se fixar em nada além das notas que ecoavam pelo quarto.

Chegara naquela manhã no hotel exausto, mas não conseguia agarrar no sono. Ele sentia como se estivesse vivendo em uma realidade alternativa. Como se fosse protagonista de algum filme que Rachel o fazia assistir no início do casamento.

Virou de lado e fechou os olhos. Estivera evitando pensar na esposa, e no mal que causaria a ela ao pedir a separação, mas não podia mais se forçar a estar ao lado dela, mesmo que isso significasse sua expulsão do exército. Já não podia adiar mais, iria até a Central o mais cedo possível para conversar com ela.

Ele não podia e nem queria mais se prender a Rachel.

Patrick levantou os olhos para encarar a loira, que sentava de frente para ele. Riza mal havia tocado na comida em seu prato, seu olhar estava fixo na parede oposta do refeitório e seu semblante era profundamente sério.

- Algo errado? – O moreno indagou, fazendo a tenente despertar de seus devaneios.

- Como? Desculpe, não estava prestando atenção. – Ela disse, soltando os talheres que segurava.

- Perguntei se há algo errado, você parecia meio preocupada. – Patrick respondeu, procurando os olhos cor de rubi da amiga, para se certificar seu real estado.

- É apenas... Um mau pressentimento. – Ela respondeu pausadamente.

- Que tipo de mau pressentimento?

- Esqueça, é bobagem. – Riza disse, balançando a mão.

Patrick ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, analisando a amiga. Para qualquer outra pessoa, ela parecia estar do mesmo jeito, mas ele via como a pele dela, que sempre fora tão alva, agora estava um pouco mais bronzeada. Via também, olheiras que escureciam cada dia mais, e como ela constantemente se distraia.

Ainda doía mais que tudo saber que jamais teria uma chance com Riza, mas preferia ter a amizade dela a não tê-la de forma alguma perto de si, ele precisaria com a agora quase constante presença de Mustang.

No entanto, apesar de sua aversão ao alquimista, ele não podia negar que Riza parecia mais feliz do que ele jamais vira. E era quando ele fazia essa constatação que seu peito doía mais.

Riza tentava engolir a comida, mas parecia haver algo em sua garganta que a impedia de comer. A sensação de que alguma cosia ruim iria acontecer não a abandonava, e ela já quase esperava uma missão perigosa aparecer a qualquer minuto.

Alguns minutos depois ela desistiu do almoço, apesar de mal ter tocado em sua refeição, precisava ocupar sua mente, antes que seus pensamentos começassem a vagar demais, o melhor que ela poderia fazer era ignorar essa sensação estúpida.

Era cedo quando Rachel se levantara. Não dormira direito de noite, se sentia estranha, fora de lugar, fora de si. Aquele não era seu quarto, aquela não era sua cidade, e nem mesmo Roy parecia lhe pertencer, apesar de ser seu marido.

Diversas vezes havia se perguntando o porquê de estar ali, de estar fazendo aquilo, embora agir daquela maneira não fosse nada característico de si, mas ela não sabia explicar. Sabia que tudo aquilo iria acabar em sofrimento, e conhecia o modo de evitá-lo, mas não podia. Não queria.

Nos breves momentos que adormeceu, teve sonhos terríveis, em que, na maioria, ela se encontrava perdida em alguma floresta, correndo atrás do que parecia ser uma fogueira ao longe, só que quando chegava perto, ela se extinguia e Rachel era deixada na mais completa escuridão.

Como resultado, levantara-se cedo apenas para descobrir profundas olheiras sob os olhos. Tomou seu banho, se arrumou e tomou um parco café-da-manhã quase que mecanicamente. Solicitou um taxi, que levou uma eternidade para chegar – Talvez por ser tão cedo. Quando entrou, olhou pelo espelho numa tentativa de ver se era o mesmo motorista da noite anterior, e, meio aliviada, meio decepcionada, constatou não.

Ela informou o destino, e o homem, sem dizer uma única palavra, dirigiu calmamente até o lugar, que não era muito longe do hotel da morena. Quando o carro parou do outro lado da rua do lugar onde Roy estava hospedado, é que Rachel tomou consciência de estar ali, do seu propósito.

- E então, dona, é aqui mesmo que você vai ficar? - O motorista perguntou, tirando Rachel de seus devaneios.

- Na verdade, eu tenho que esperar alguém. Você não se importa de ficar, não é mesmo?

- Vai demorar?

- Talvez.

- Hm... Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu e bocejou. Deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos.

Só que a espera não durou muito. Alguns minutos após ter parado ali, ela logo avistou Roy descer de um táxi que acabara de virar a esquina, e ir em direção à entrada. Um misto de confusão e certeza tomou conta de Rachel. Roy estava chegando naquele momento ao hotel. Ele não havia passado a noite lá.

Os olhos de Rachel ardiam. Ela mal piscava, seus olhos estavam fixos na entrada do hotel, não queria perder Roy, caso ele saísse. Estava dominada por sua curiosidade, sua verdadeira vontade era de entrar ali, e colocar o marido contra a parede, perguntar-lhe onde estivera a noite inteira, pois duvidava que ele tivesse acordado no meio da madrugada para dar uma caminhada, mas ela se controlou e esperou.

Cada minuto que se passava parecia uma vida inteira. O sol subia no céu, as pessoas começavam a transitar pelas ruas da cidade, tudo começava a ganhar vida, e Rachel continuava ali, parada, uma estátua viva que sentia o que havia em seu interior envelhecer tanto quanto o mármore das esculturas que ficam nos museus, moldadas há incontáveis anos.

Em algum ponto, o motorista do táxi, já sem mais um pingo de paciência para aquela mulher louca, avisou que ia sair, precisava comer alguma coisa e perguntou se ele já podia ir embora. Ela não se moveu. Não esboçou reação alguma. Com um grunhido de raiva, ele saiu do carro deixando-a sozinha por vários minutos, mas ela não notou, mesmo que ele tenha batido a porta com violência, sua bolha particular se resumia ao banco traseiro daquele carro e o hotel que ela observava.

O motorista voltou, e ficou ainda mais nervoso por notar que a mulher ainda estava ali. Perguntava-se qual era o problema dela, o porquê de uma mulher tão bonita e elegante estar dentro de um táxi há horas, encarando a frente de um hotel. Começou a se preocupar com o estado mental da mulher e se ela realmente iria pagá-lo por seus serviços.

- Senhora – Ele chamou impacientemente, mas não houve uma resposta imediata, então, ele voltou a chamar. – Senhora. Senhora, por favor.

Com relutância, Rachel olhou para o motorista, e murmurou secamente um "sim?".

- Estamos aqui há horas – Reclamou. – A senhora pretende descer ou quer ir a algum outro lugar? Não posso mais ficar aqui, estou perdendo muitas corridas.

- Não, ficaremos aqui – Ela respondeu, voltando-se novamente para sua posição anterior. – E não se preocupe, irei recompensá-lo muito bem por suas corridas perdidas.

- Desculpe-me, mas como posso confiar no que diz? Tem noção do quanto ficar aqui irá lhe custar? A senhora por acaso teria todo esse dinheiro? – Indagou.

Com um suspiro irritado, Rachel abriu a bolsa e tirou o bolo de notas que trouxera consigo. Era muito mais que o taxista ganharia num dia inteiro de trabalho, mas aquilo apenas o deixou ainda mais desconfiado.

- Mais uma vez, peço que me desculpe, madame. Mas ainda não se posso confiar na senhora. – ele disse meio acanhado, desta vez. – Está parada em frente ao hotel mais caro da cidade há horas, dentro de um táxi, com uma quantia em dinheiro que é muito perigosa para que uma mulher possa andar pelas ruas, e pior, pretende me dar este dinheiro! Perdoe-me se a estou ofendendo, mas me sinto desconfortável e desconfiado.

- Escute – Rachel disse, tentando conter a raiva em sua voz. – Não é da sua conta o que estou fazendo aqui, mas se for para me deixar em paz, eu lhe digo. Estou vigiando meu marido. Não quero que faça um julgamento meu por conta disto, está sendo pago para manter este táxi parado em frente a este hotel enquanto eu precisar dele parado, e, como disse anteriormente, será muito bem pago por seus serviços. Agora eu agradeceria se o senhor parasse de me questionar.

Ela o encarou fixamente por alguns segundos, até que ele soltou um suspiro demorado e voltou a sentar-se em seu banco e olhar para frente. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: tinha pena do marido daquela mulher.

Rachel respirou profundamente algumas vezes até sentir parte da sua raiva se dissipando e voltou a mergulhar em sua pequena bolha, sentindo um sabor amargo na boca que vinha da humilhação de dizer em voz alta que estava ali, vigiando seu marido porque ela tinha quase certeza que ele a estava traindo.

Roy abriu os olhos e fixou seu olhar na parede distante do quarto. Estava com um olho na realidade e o outro ainda em sonhos. Dormira tão pouco, por que já estava acordado? Levou alguns minutos até que ele conseguisse se concentrar o suficiente para lembrar.

Jamie. Tinha que pegar Jamie na creche.

Sentou-se num pulo e procurou o relógio. Dez e quarenta e cinco. Tinha quinze minutos para estar na creche do filho.

Saltou da cama e pegou uma roupa limpa qualquer. Não tinha tempo para um banho e muito menos para ajeitar os cabelos, que sabia estarem muito bagunçados. Pegou as chaves do carro e correu.

Ela o viu de longe. Seu coração acelerou e seus olhos se fixaram na imagem de seu marido enquanto ele esperava o manobrista do hotel lhe trazer o carro, e sua pequena bolha pareceu explodir.

- Acorde, vamos – Ela disse sacudindo o motorista adormecido pelo ombro.

O homem abriu os olhos um pouco sobressaltado e se virou para sua cliente.

- Quais as ordens, madame?

O carro foi estacionado em frente hotel e Roy substituiu o manobrista.

- Siga-o. – Ela disse enquanto Roy se afastava do hotel. O taxista ligou o carro e deu a partida o mais rápido possível. Ele só conseguia pensar em por que tinha que ser justo ele ali, queria que aquele dia fosse igual aos outros, com clientes e corridas normais, e não com uma esposa ciumenta e uma "perseguição".

Passavam pelas ruas rapidamente, no encalço do alquimista. Rachel tinha suas mãos fechadas em punho, estava muito apreensiva. Seria aquele o momento em que todas suas incertezas se confirmariam?

Cruzaram rua após rua, mantendo uma distância segura, afinal, Mustang recebera um treinamento militar. Se o seguissem muito de perto, ele desconfiaria.

Enfim, o carro de Roy desacelerou e parou, ele então desceu e atravessou a rua. Rachel estava confusa. O que seu marido fazia naquele lugar?

Roy estacionou o carro e atravessou a rua calmamente. De longe avistou Hilary de pé, ao lado do portão, sorrindo e observando as crianças brincarem enquanto esperavam os pais. Ele podia ver o quanto àquela mulher adorava os pequeninos, ela os olhava com ternura e sabia que seria uma ótima mãe algum dia.

E é porque ama muito aquelas crianças que Roy sabia que ela não o havia perdoado completamente pelo "sequestro" de Jamie, apesar de Riza ter dito que ele tinha permissão para pegar o menino em outra ocasião.

Sorriu e acenou para ela que acabou lhe dando um sorriso tímido após alguns segundos. Apesar do ressentimento, ela não conseguia não se sentir afetada pelo homem. Ele era diferente de todos naquela cidade, mas sabia que homem daqueles jamais se interessaria por ela.

Roy a observou por uns poucos segundos. Hilary era uma moça linda, de fato, com grandes olhos verdes e uma pele clara, e em uma outra época ele definitivamente tentaria seduzi-la, mas não mais. Ele tinha um filho e tinha Riza e queria fazer aquilo funcionar, e iria cuidar o mais rápido possível para que, num futuro próximo, pudesse dizer que eles eram sua família.

- Bom dia, Hilary. Como está? – Disse, parando ao lado da professora.

- Muito bem, senhor Mustang, e o senhor? – Ela disse, evitando encará-lo. Ele a deixava desconfortável.

Roy fez uma careta. Na segunda vez que fora ali, Riza o apresentara para Hilary e desde então ela passara a chama-lo de "senhor Mustang" e aquilo o irritava profundamente. Ele não tinha vocação para ser "senhor".

- Já não tivemos essa conversa antes?

- Desculpe – Ela disse baixinho. – É que não consigo me acostumar a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

Ele suspirou.

- Você vai conseguir um dia, acredito. – Ele disse e ela sorriu para ele.

- Vou chamar o Jamie – Hilary entrou e rapidamente voltou, de mãos dadas com o garotinho.

Jamie soltou a mão da professora e correu até Roy e o abraçou. Adorava quando sua mãe deixava que o alquimista viesse pegá-lo, sempre se divertia muito com ele, ele o deixava comer o que quisesse, fazer quase tudo, e lhe mostrava sua alquimia.

- E aí, campeão, pronto pra ir?

- Sim! – Jamie respondeu com entusiasmo. – O que vamos fazer hoje?

- Veremos. – Roy respondeu, segurando a mão do filho e o levando para o carro.

Mais confusa que nunca, Rachel observou Roy atravessar a rua até uma creche. E então cólera cega tomou de conta, ao vê-lo sorrir e acenar para a mulher que estava de pé, ao lado do portão.

Ela estava certa, então: Roy a estava traindo. Não era sua antiga assistente que ele tanto detestava, mas sim uma mulher _mais nova_. Sentiu o asco subir em seu peito. Ele realmente deixara a Cidade Central por uma vagabundazinha qualquer do Leste?

Rachel o odiava. Ele era, no final das contas, o pior dos homens. E ela seria para ele a pior das mulheres que entrara na sua vida. Olho por olho, dente por dente. E seu coração partido só seria teria justiça com dois igualmente despedaçados. Os deles.

Quando estava prestes a dizer o motorista para voltar para o hotel, ele viu a mulher sair da creche de mãos dadas com um menino, que correu e abraçou Roy. Então o tempo parou. Ela fixou o olhar no menininho – devia ter uns quatro ou cinco anos, tinha a pele alva e os cabelos negros como a noite.

De repente ele soube por que Roy estava ali. Porque aquele menininho era seu filho.

* * *

**Oi, gente, tudo bem?**

**Depois de uma vida, aqui estou com o penúltimo capítulo do meu bebê. :(**  
**Sério, gente, to me sentindo triste por estar acabando, afinal, foram dois anos me dedicando a esta história, e no último ano, foi a ela que me dediquei totalmente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estou orgulhosa do resultado, e estou feliz por ter tantas leitoras lindas que sempre a leem, apesar da demora de minha parte para atualizar os capítulos.**

**Quero _maaaaais uma vez_ me desculpar pela demora. Ainda não sei como levo cinco meses pra escrever um único capítulo Em compensação, espero que vocês tenham gostado. E quero agradecer às lindas que comentaram, deixaram suas opiniões e me incentivaram – e incentivam – a continuar escrevendo. E claro, quero agradecer também às novas leitoras. 3**

**Bem, é isso. Rachel descobriu o motivo de Roy fazer tantas viagens à Cidade do Leste – Ou pelo menos, parte dele – e revelou suas verdadeiras intenções. E no capítulo 20 tudo vai, finalmente, se desenrolar. Alguém mais está nervoso/ansioso? Hahaha**

**E pra finalizar essa N/A: a playlist do capítulo.**

**Lies - Marina and the diamonds**  
**Hanging on - Ellie Goulding (without Tinie Temple)**  
**You can't quit me baby- Queens of stone age**

**À todos, uma boa leitura e um bom natal e ano novo. Nos veremos ano que vem, com o último capítulo de Broken Strings.**

**Beijos,**

**Liligi.**


End file.
